Merlin - Season 6
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: (Following my Season 5 - Please read first.) The stakes are raised with a change in the Pendragon dynasty. Merlin faces trouble with the secrecy of his magic, and a war of the heart. The battle for Camelot has seen the die cast. (Eventual Reveal Fic.)
1. Episode 1 - Brave New World Part 1

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

The midnight moon glimmered in the night sky.

Its crystal light shimmered through royal chamber, striking with the candle and fire light that filled the room with warmth.

The occupants of the room were deep in slumber, embraced together and safe in their bed.

Over one month had passed.

Over one month had passed since Guinevere had proved her love to the powers that resided in Avalon.

It had been over one month since Arthur had been brought back from the dead.

He slept on his back now, his white shirt soft and warm against his wife's cheek, where she was laying on her side against his chest.

One of his arms was around her back and shoulders, resting on the top of her arm and holding her to him. The same arm that his hand rested on was laying half on his chest, her small delicate hand covering his heart, feeling it beat steadily against her palm.

His other hand was on hers, holding it there.

His hand on the top of her hand was covered by hers, which was folded across her chest between her torso and his side.

They slept wound together nearly every night now, wanting to be near one another…

Part of Guinevere knew that she was too terrified to let him go.

She slept soundly, filled with a glowing warmth that spread up through her body from its deep center low in her abdomen.

She had yet to know the cause of it.

Arthur shifted in his sleep, and his arm flexed around his wife somewhat.

Behind his eyelids, his eyes flickered around, squinting in his sleep against a bright white light which filled his head.

It was not a dream.

It was not a memory.

It was somewhere in between.

"_Arthur…"_

"_Mother…"_

_A voice filled his head and he could see himself, watching as a past him was rushing towards a woman with blonde hair and his eyes._

"_My son…"_

_Her arms wrapped around him and consoled him._

_Arthur watched and turned his head, to realise that he was wearing the clothes that he had died in, and that he was silver, a flickering ghost._

_He was the Arthur that Guinevere had showed her love to… the one that she had seen in Avalon._

_Was he dead?_

_Was he remembering what it was to be dead?_

_His head turned again, and saw the woman who was embracing the Arthur that he could see._

_His mother glanced at him._

"_Watch."_

_That was all she said._

_He turned his head forwards and watched the scene._

_His heart started to beat faster._

_He could see himself, and he remembered._

_He was being shown the exchange from years ago, when Morgause had resurrected his mother…_

_But Merlin had said that it was not his mother.._

_His father had denied it all…_

_Yet here it was before him again…_

_Had his mother showed them this when he had been dead in Avalon…_

_He could not remember seeing her._

_He could not remember seeing his father._

_He could not remember anything of being dead…_

_But here he was, stood watching a memory…_

_His mother was showing it to him._

The real, alive, sleeping Arthur started to twitch, his eyes screwing up as his heart beat faster.

The words of the memory flowed through his blood, breathing something knew into his body…

Gwen stirred slightly against him, feeling his arms tighten around her.

_Words from the memory filled his head as his mother stood beside him and stared with sad eyes at the scene he was being shown._

"_He went to sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child…"_

_The Arthur in his head straightened, watching as the Arthur from the memory started to let tears fall down his face._

_He could feel the weight of the memory chorusing him, the knowledge of what it meant…_

_But it sparked something in the back of his brain._

"_You were born of magic."_

_The mother at his side cast him a frantic glance as his mother in the memory, in that cave with Morgause and Merlin, grabbed his arms and pleaded with him to listen and to understand._

"_To create a life a life must be taken your father knew that…"_

Sleeping Arthur's heart started to hammer and he coughed slightly, shaking his head in his sleep.

He twitched and stirred and it woke Guinevere.

She blinked her eyes and rubbed her hand over his heart.

_Inside Arthur's mind his heart was pounding, just as the one in his alive and beating chest did._

"_He sacrificed my life so that the Pendragon dynasty could continue… but now that I see you I would have given my life willingly_."

Arthur twitched in his sleep and made an incoherent noise.

Gwen rubbed her eyes and shifted her head on his shoulder.

_Behind his eyes Arthurs head was spinning with what he was seeing._

_He was seeing a memory, from the eyes of his dead self._

_He was watching his past self, meet his mother, and learn the truth regarding his father's hatred of magic…_

_But was it the truth?_

"_Do not let this knowledge change you…"_

_His mother's voice faded and the memory did to._

_Arthur snapped his head to his right to see the mother at his side smile sadly and touch his cheek._

_Everything disappeared into blinding white light._

Arthur drew in a long breath as though he had been underwater a long time.

His eyes blinked up at the canopy of the bed above him, and for a moment the world swam with disorientation.

"Arthur…" Gwen pushed herself up drearily, rubbing his chest.

His eyes continued t stare at the ceiling above, and his heart hammered in his chest.

His raging and frightened heart contrasted the confused look in his eyes, and the silent exterior of his face.

His mind swirled.

"What is the matter?" She asked him anxiously.

He shook his ehad slightly.

"I… my mother…"

She narrowed her eyes, his inchoernet words making her soothe him.

"It was a dream Arthur, just a dream…" She stroked his chest.

"It didn't feel like a dream…" He mumbled, not looking at her, still staring at the ceiling.

He half sat, and she pushed herself up onto her knees facing him.

His eyes were glazed and she was anxious.

"It felt…" His voice was low.

Something in his mind snapped together.

He pushed her gently away from him and threw back the covers, yanking on his boots and striding across the room.

"Arthur!" She called anxiously in confusion.

He opened the door and let it slam behind him.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Merlin's snores were cut off by an incessant hammering on the door to Gaius's chambers.

The young warlock groaned and pushed himself up onto his arms, rubbing his eyes and swallowing against the dry feeling that came with sleeping with one's mouth open.

The knocking continued and he stumbled from bed, barely making it out of the door into the main chambers by the time the door burst open.

Gaius stopped shuffling towards it as the king burst in.

Arthur let it slam behind him, and stared at the two of them, his face pale and his eyes wide.

Gaius narrowed his eyes.

"Arthur?"

Merlin stepped closer, a small confused smirk on his face.

"What is wrong, it looks as though you have seen a ghost…"

Something in his words made Arthur stiffen and turn his eyes on Gaius.

"Is it true?" He demanded.

Gaius stared at him in shock.

Merlin's heart beat faster.

"IS what true…"

Arthur snapped.

His words were confused and therefore angry.

They demanded an answer from Gaius.

"Is it true, all that my mother once said to me, is it true that my father used magic to have me conceived, and that is where his hatred from magic came from, and that is why my mother died."

**A/N - MERLIN CREDIT THEME – nah nah….. so this is the start of episode 1 – big things and big changes happen! Welcome to the series that Tiger Aspect should have written – it contains most of the things that you as reviewers have said and begged for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"So Morgause was telling the truth… when she brought my mother over from the spirit world… It wasn't some conjurer's trick. That was my mother, and I was born of… of _magic_."

Arthur's voice was low and confused, glistening with shock.

His eyes were measured, as was his stance, sat on one bench facing Gaius and Merlin, who were sat on another.

The king was leant forwards, his arms bent with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped tightly together.

Gaius nodded gravely.

And Merlin swallowed.

Arthur stared at him.

"And you lied, to protect my father?"

Merlin drew in a breath and glanced at Gaius.

"Because we both feared what you would do… that anger you felt Arthur… it was what your father should have felt at himself, but he directed it at those with magic…"

Gaius nodded his head.

Arthur stared at them.

The realisation was pounding through his heart and making his head spin.

His clasped his hands tighter together to keep himself grounded.

"So He knew? He knew that my mother would die?"

"No." Gaius said firmly.

Merlin glanced at the old physician on his right before staring at the king, his friend.

"That was one piece that Morgause did twist to suit her, um, agenda... for she knew that your anger would make you want to hurt your father… she used you…"

Gaius spoke to the king next, his voice as grave as it always was.

His eyes bore into Arthur's and the king believed every truthful word with everything that he had. "The witch Nimueh warned your father that a life would be taken in turn... but so great was his desire for a Pendragon heir that he did not listen…" Gaius told him, "She said just _a_ life, not specifically your mother's... not specifically anyone's… which was why…"

Merlin and Arthur both stared at the old physician as he sighed gravely.

"I was there when you were born… or with your father when you were, men are very rarely allowed at the birth of any child…" He took a moment before he continued.

"When your mother died Arthur… your father was inconsolable… his grief quickly turned to anger, first at Nimueh, and then when she tried in vain to make him remember that she had warned him… his anger…"

"His anger became directed at the magic she had used, the magic she had, and all those who possessed and practiced it." Arthur finished gravely.

His voice cracked and he stared at his hands for a moment.

"I see."

There was silence.

Gaius sighed and leant forwards slightly.

"My lord… I tried to save your mother, I did…. I even bargained with Nimueh, her bitter power, even the gods… I _begged_ them to take my life instead of your mothers… but it was too late… and the damage had already been done."

Arthur's eyes snapped up.

"You would have given your life…"

Gaius straightened, his eyes humble yet grave.

"I was your father's servant, as I am yours… and that is why I was sworn to secrecy regarding the truth of your birth for all of your father's lifetime… it was my oath and my promise… my duty."

"It was more than duty." Arthur muttered.

His words were firm and some way quiet, as he stared at his clasped hands.

The silence stretched on for a moment, before something swelled up inside of him.

His heart quivered.

"These ceremonies or whatever they are called… the practice of the magic was convinced from, the giving of a life and the taking of one… do they, _can_ they still happen?"

Arthur's eyes looked up at Gaius and Merlin narrowed his eyes.

The young warlock glanced at the physician as Gaius sat gravely for a moment in confusion.

"They were incredibly rare even at the time of your birth sire…"

"But in theory?"

"Why yes… with a high priestess and her power… and a person willing to go along with it… it is entirely possible, why do you ask?"

The silence that followed Gaius's question was thick and cold.

Arthur dropped his eyes to stare at his hands again.

Merlin's eyes narrowed his he watched Arthur move his fingers so his wedding ring spun around his finger.

Something in Merlin's heart stirred and he pushed it aside, not thinking for one moment that it could be true.

Arthur's eyes gave away through his still exterior that his mind was ablaze.

"Arthur?" Merlin ventured.

The king's eyes snapped up.

The young warlock caught a glimpse of something in them that Arthur was too slow to hide.

Gaius narrowed his eyes slightly and the king stood.

"A high priestess, how many of them are there…"

Gaius stared at him, "Well I have no way of knowing Sire… there are only three I can think of…"

"Who?" Arthur almost demanded his question.

Merlin too stood and Gaius did after a moment.

"There is Morgana… and the Dochraid, a vile creature in the forest… and the Parlevine girl, Eveline."

Merlin and Arthur both stared at Gaius.

Arthur straightened.

"_Eveline_?"

Gaius nodded.

"She would have the power to perform such a magical task…"

Arthur looked at the floor for a moment before his hands fisted at his sides.

"Thank you Gaius, Merlin… for all that you have said… I know now, that my father was so stupidly arrogant… that his anger at those with magic came because he could not, or _would_ not, face his own guilt…"

Arthur's voice was rough and firm.

"I know that those with magic have been persecuted and hunted because he was not as strong a man as I thought… and that… and that those with magic have suffered enough… and that if he had only listened, my mother's life could have been spared…" The king's firm voice trailed away.

His heart burned at the injustice of the truth…

And something in his brain was pushing away the part of his dream, or memory, whichever… in which his mother had warned him not to let the knowledge change him.

Gaius and Merlin watched as Arthur stiffened.

"In my dream, my memory of being dead… or my mother in Avalon showing me something, reminding me… whatever it was… she warned me not to let this knowledge change me." He murmured.

His eyes lifted to stare at Gaius and merlin who straightened.

Arthur's eyes were hard and quiet.

They watched as the king inclined his head slightly.

"My father should have loved my mother enough to give his life for mine…"

They stared at Arthur as he turned and he stormed to the door, letting it slam behind him.

Its sound pierced through the night around them and made Merlin and Gaius glance at one another.

"What do you think he is going to do now he knows?" Merlin breathed as he stared at the door.

The young warlock worried at the source and reason regarding the determination he had seen in his friend and kings eyes.

Gaius straightened gravely.

"I wish I knew."

**THE VILLAGE OF GRONE **

People screamed and scattered, diving from houses.

They grabbed at their children, dicing through their bushes.

Some leaped fences.

Some locked themselves inside and coward in the corner of their houses, under tables or behind doors.

Everyone was panicked.

A large black stallion, atop which sat a women who was carved from the ice that filled her heart, raced through the crowds.

Her horse hammered into the village, stopping in the centre.

Her hood was up around her face, shieling her pale skin from the light of the cool moon.

The night was cold, and her disturbance had shattered the peaceful village.

Morgana watched and sneered as her few remaining bandits, loyal for the money and blood she had bought them with, dragged people before her.

Her hands flexed around the reigns of her magnificent and snorting war horse.

The steam from its nostrils rose like smoke, and the fire in its eyes as it stomped at the ground made the villagers cower further.

"_Where _is the sorcerer Emrys?" She sneered.

The villagers murmured and grew frantic, staring at the bandit like men wielding weapons and striking those who tried to run.

"We do not know!" One man spoke up from the back of the group, struggling against the bandits who tried to restrain him.

"This is out village, You have no business here!" He continued to struggle.

"Oh but I do…" She sneered at him.

Her face and eyes were cold.

With a slight toss of her head her eyes flashed gold and the man drew in a stuttering gasp of breath.

He wheezed and his hands grabbed at his throat, as if he was trying to pry away something that was strangling him.

"As rightful Queen of Camelot I am entitled to do whatever I wish with anyone that I please." She sneered, "Your little hovel is but a dot on a map for me, and is worth even less to me than your life."

"No John!" One woman cried, she made to stand but a bandit struck her.

Mary was the woman who had come to fetch Gaius when the magical plague of Lamia had infected her and her husband's village.

She had come for Gwen and Gaius.

Mary Howden was brave and strong, but the force of the Bandits strike made her fall.

The back of his hand caught across her eye and she gasped, falling to her hands and knees again as her husband continued to cough and gasp for breath.

"Please your ladyship!" She looked up at Morgana, "Please we know nothing, there are no sorcers here except yourself."

Morgana straightened and her eyes flashed again.

John, at the back of the group, who had been strangled by her magic dropped to his knees and gasped for breath.

He felt as though he had been under water for a long time.

Morgana glared down at them as Mary rushed to her husband's side, rubbing his back as he coughed and spluttered.

The high priestesses hands tightened around her reigns.

"Then I have no further use for you." She cried and her eyes flew to the bandits.

"Burn the village!"

"No!"

"No my lady!"

"Witch, no!"

"No!"

The screams went up from the villagers but it was too late.

Morganas eyes flashed the torches that some of the bandits held rose higher, and flames and sparks shot to land on roof tops.

Her eyes flashed once more and it was not four seconds before seven of the houses were engulfed in flame.

People screamed in shock, and Mary and John, the people who had spoken clung together.

They watched as Morgana turned and raced her horse from the village.

She would _find_ Emrys.

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Queen Guinevere tossed and turned, hair strewn around her head on the pillow.

She rolled onto her back, her hands fisting on the pillow beside her head, her eyes squinted and flashed around behind her eyelids.

_She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_His dark eyes smouldered, in a sort of sick unsurprised sense, as though he knew what she was feeling._

_Lancelot._

_And then she was kissing him._

_She was not sure she wanted to, but she knew she did not want to stop._

_She couldn't have pulled away, even if she had wanted too._

She tossed and whimpered, her face crewing up as she struggled under the covers, in the throes of a dream… of a memory…

_And then Arthur was there, his face so betrayed, so hurt…_

_And she had seen what she had done._

_Moments later, when she had ripped off that bracelet, and it had clattered across the floor as her heart tore in half._

Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, gasping for breath as a few tears leaked down her face.

"Arthur…" She gasped, eyes flying around the room.

The bed was empty beside her, the sheets cold and still from where he had left them earlier.

Her heart was still hammering up and down in her chest as she tried to calm down.

Where was he?

"Arthur…"

It had only been a nightmare.

Yet she could not shake the image of the bracelet.

She could hear it ringing in her head as it had clattered to the floor of the dungeon cell.

_Lancelot_.

Her heart continued to hammer and tears burned in her eyes.

What was the matter with her?

She felt as there was something frantic in her heart that wanted to get the rest of her to listen.

But what did she have to worry about…

What did she have to fear?

The door opened and Arthur stepped in, his face pale and grave.

She stared at him.

"Arthur…" She whispered, her voice shaking.

His eyes snapped up and they immediately hid what he felt, what was in his head and heart.

The feeling that he hid only got stronger as he stared at her… the woman that he loved.

"Where have you been?" She breathed as he walked towards their bed.

He ignored her question.

"I thought you would be asleep…"

His words were low and concerned and stirred something in her that made her swallow.

"Bad dream…"

Her voice shook more than she wanted it to and he watched as she looked down at her hands.

He hushed her and walked to sit on the edge of the bed facing her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple.

She clung to him and he held her closer.

"I'm here…" He murmured, "I am here…"

She swallowed and drew in a stuttering breath.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me… sorry, I feel foolish…"

He wouldn't let her move one inch from his arms.

Over her head, where his chin rested on her shoulder, cheek against her ear, his eyes stared determinedly forwards.

There was something in his words that would later haunt her.

"I'm here…" His voice was low, "I am here, nothing is going to hurt you… and everything is going to get better… I _swear_ it."


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Sunlight streamed into the royal chambers.

Arthur was dressed in his chain mail, ready for the day.

But he felt as if he had aged ten years over night.

She sat at the other end of the long wooden table to her husband, glistening lie a sapphire in her cobalt blue gown.

Her hair was tidy and pulled away from her face, and she ate delicately, biting through grapes and pears.

The silence that stretched between them made her stare at her husband.

He was picking at his food, yet to put any of it in his mouth, let alone eat it.

He was staring at the large bowl of eggs in the centre of the table, his fingers rolling a grape between their tips.

He looked like he had not slept at all the previous night.

Gwen was straight in her chair, determined to be made of stronger stuff than someone who would take to their bed over a bad dream.

"You look tired." She said softly, staring at her husband as she took a bit of apple between her teeth.

She ate delicately.

He drew in a breath and lifted his eyes.

He gave her a smile as best he could.

His heart was aching and hammering, and his head buzzed with all the news that the night had brought.

He knew that he should tell her…

But…

"I didn't sleep well." He admitted, trying to smile at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking concerned, "You normally sleep so well…"

"I am sure it is nothing." He said, his eyes boring into hers, "Do not worry."

Something in his tone made her concern grow, but also warned her not to press him.

But he was not her usual bright and gleaming Arthur.

He was staring at her somewhat sadly, eyes torn…

It was not the look he normally stared at her with when they dined together.

She thought that perhaps he was worried about her, over her nightmare.

She sought to soothe his worries by demonstrating that she was fine, without having to say it.

"I do not know why they bring this large bowl of eggs in for us every morning." She said, smiling slightly and gesturing to the object in the centre of the table.

"I do not eat them on you alone could not eat a dozen…"

"Indeed." Arthur looked down at his plate, and moved some grapes around the glittering platter.

Gwen's tried not to let her acute worry show.

"I thought that I might ride this morning." She ate another grape, but it felt as large as an apple in her throat as she swallowed.

Arthur let his eyes flitter up.

A small and forced smile touched his lips.

"Of course."

She stared at him, "Would you like to join me?"

He drew in a breath and stiffened.

His voice dropped low and became rough without his permission.

"That won't be possible, I am afraid."

She shifted, "Oh perhaps this afternoon then."

He stared at her.

His eyes glimmered with something she did not understand, something that worried her.

"Perhaps."

She sighed and set her hands on the table either side of her plate.

"Arthur is something wrong?"

His eyes snapped up, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes bore deeper into his than he would have liked.

"You seem distracted." Her voice was soft and full of genuine concern.

Something bubbled up inside of him.

He knew that he should tell her…

He knew that he had a duty to her…

But…

There was always a reason in his heart not too.

He did not want her to worry or cry… which he was sure that she would do, if he told her all that as whirring in his head…

All that was forming in his heart.

He tried to smile for her again.

"Pressing matters of state, that is all."

Her eyes flitted down as he picked at a slice of bread.

"I understand." She smiled, "Is there something I can help you with?"

His eyes took her in.

_His_ Guinevere.

He would do anything to see her happy…

And if it meant…

_No_.

He couldn't.

Could he?

His father had…

Arthur would not be here if Uther had not…

A sick feeling rose in his stomach and Arthur swallowed.

His heart started to hammer.

How could he tell her?

How could he tell her without upsetting her?

He couldn't.

So he wouldn't say.

His love for her made his mind up for him.

"That won't be necessary." He answered her question with a forced smile, inclining his head as he did so.

"Alright." She breathed and took another bite of her breakfast.

Arthur's heart and stomach jolted.

A knock at the door broke both of their thoughts.

Arthur turned his head quickly to the door.

"Come in?"

The door opened and Sir Leon entered.

"Sire, My Lady." He nodded his head politely, "There is a woman here who begs an audience with the both of you."

"A woman?" Gwen asked.

Her eyes flitted to Arthur who was staring at Leon.

The knights orders seemed to have fallen him back into how he normally as, firm and concerned, _her_ Arthur… but something in his eyes was still marring the love and wonder that normally lurked their only for her.

"Yes my lady." Leon moved his eyes to her, "She is an old acquaintance of yours, Mary Howden."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Mary? She is the woman…"

"Whose village was attacked by Lamia, her husband John is the man who Merlin and the queen met when they went to treat those with what we thought was the sweating sickness at the time." Leon stated.

Gwen stood, "And what is she doing here now?"

Arthur too stood and followed her to the door, Leon held it open for them.

Merlin rounded the corner carrying a tray full of gauntlets on it.

He slowed down when he saw Leon talking to Gwen and Arthur.

Merlin approached more or less unnoticed.

The knight looked at the king and queen as he spoke.

"She is here because Morgana attacked and destroyed most of their village last night."

"Why?" Gwen gasped.

Leon shook his head.

"Mary did not know, only that she was looking for someone called _Emrys_."

His words made Merlin stumble and he dropped the tray.

Gauntlets went everywhere and the crash was resonating.

He looked up to see Arthur glaring at him, his eyes tired and laced with something Merlin did not understand.

Gwen did not look surprised, and Leon simply stared at him.

Merlin held his hands up, although he was concerned by what Leon had said, and also by Arthur's expression.

"Sorry."

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Mary Howden had been led into the room to stand before the empty thrones which belonged to the king and queen.

Some knights and guards were around the edge of the room, including the man she knew to be Elyan, Gwen's brother, and the really tall knight without sleeves on his armour who had showed her to Sir Leon, who had in turn gone to fetch the king and queen, before leading her here to wait for them.

She waited nervously.

She had not seen Gwen since when she had gone to her for help when the creature they referred to as Lamia had attacked the village.

She had not seen Gwen since she had insisted on taken her to see Arthur, who had in turn helped her and her husband John.

She had not seen Gwen since she had become queen Guinevere of Camelot.

The doors opened and Mary turned, her hands ringing together in front of her, to see Queen Guinevere enter.

"Mary!" Gwen cried happily if not somewhat anxiously.

She rushed to the woman, hugging her close.

Mary gasped slightly at the how similar Gwen looked.

She still had the same caring and nurturing face, though her hair was longer, and plaited away from her face.

She wore a gown of brilliant blue silk, yet she walked with the same purposeful grace that she always had.

"Mary it is so good to see you." Gwen sighed and pulled away.

Mary stared at her in shock for a moment as behind her King Arthur entered, followed by Sir Leon and King Arthur's manservant who had gone in Gaius's place to try and treat those who had fallen ill.

The doors closed.

Mary swallowed and dropped to a low curtsey.

"Sire, My lady, thank you for seeing me."

Gwen sighed, lifting Mary by the hands back to her feet.

"Mary you need not curtsey to us, we know that you have need of us. It is our duty as the king and queen to honour that request."

Mary stared at Gwen and smiled slightly, "I just… I cannot how similar you are, yet you are a queen."

Gwen smiled slightly, "I cannot believe it myself some days."

The footsteps of her husband close behind her made Gwen pull away from Mary.

"Mary."

"Sire." She smiled and inclined her head.

She glanced at Gwen who was staring at her husband, something in her eyes was anxious over something she saw in his.

He ignored her as best he could, and focussed on the task at hand.

Her husband gestured for Mary to walk forwards, as he walked past her towards their thrones.

Gwen followed suit, and sat down on Arthur's left side, facing down at Mary gently.

"Morgana attacked your village?" Arthur prompted gravely.

"Yes Sire." Mary inclined her head again, "She came in the dead of night, wanting to know the whereabouts of a sorcerer, who goes by the name of Emrys."

Merlin straightened and Gaius stole a glance at him.

The young warlock looked at him quickly but his eyes soon went back to the scene.

Mordred's young and guarded eyes stabbed at him across the room.

Tanya's face was unreadable.

Arthur stared at Mary.  
"And do you know where this Emrys is?"

"No sire." Mary insisted, "We did not even know who he was, until she elaborated to say that he was a sorcerer… when we could tell her nothing she declared she had no use for us and she started to burn our village."

Gwen glanced at Arthur as he leant forwards, hands clasped and elbows resting on his knees.

"We put most of the fire out but it was too late for some homes Sire. She rode away but the damage had already been done." Mary continued.

"Sire." Leon stepped forwards, "We have had reports of similar disturbances at other outlying villages, Tallen, Bawtry…"

"I know, thank you Leon." Arthur nodded to his knight before straightening in his throne and letting his eyes scan over the people in the room.

"Does anyone here in this court know who this _Emrys_ is?"

Merlin lifted his eyes and stared hard at Mordred.

Something flickered across Merlin's eyes which was harder than anything about him.

_Why don't you tell him_?

His telepathic message made Mordred stiffen.

_You are as capable of telling him as I am_.

Mordred's curt response registered on Merlin's eyes alone.

He did not narrow his eyes as he wanted to.

But the uncertainty and a sense of foreboding were growing larger in his body, and it was difficulty to ignore.

There was something In Arthurs eyes and his behaviour when he learnt of the truth regarding his mother's death being caused by magic, to create a life and immaculate conception…

Merlin stared at Mordred.

_But why should you protect me?_

_Because you saved my life just as Arthur and Morgana did. I took too long to choose a side and I chose wrong initially, for I believed that the woman in the forest who is causing the damage Arthur speaks of now was the same woman who helped him save my life. I should never had sided with or helped her. I want only peace for Arthur and this kingdom._

Mordred's response was instant and it shot through Merlin's head like a slither of ice.

He fought the urge to arch one eyebrow.

_Really?_

Mordred inclined his head forwards ever so slightly, and only Merlin would have known that it was a nod.

_Really._

Merlin said nothing to Mordred's response.

The 'young druid boy' continued to stare at him.

_How can I get you to believe that I too only have Arthur's best interests at heart?_

Merlin did not have to speak in order to give Mordred his answer.

Mordred could see in his eyes that he could not get Merlin to believe that.

But Mordred was determined to prove that he was loyal.

He no longer sided with Morgana.

He had chosen.

Tanya shifted unnoticeably.

Gaius said and did nothing.

Arthur sighed, his eyes moving around the room, reading each person for a moment, before he turned back to Mary.

"I shall send a small group of knights to oversee the rebuilding of your village, but as for Morgana and who she searches for, I have no answer for you."

Mary watched as the king nodded to one of the knights.

"Elyan, Gwaine, see that the younger knights we acquired from Carleon go with her; Winthrop and Jacob, the likes of those."

The two knights nodded, "Yes Sire."

Mary curtsied.

"Thank you my lord, my lady."

Gwen smiled and stood from her throne, walking to hug Mary briefly.

The woman smiled at her, glanced at the burning emotion behind the kings eyes as he stared at his wife.

Mary gave Gwen a forced smile as she looked back to her, before curtseying and following the Gwaine and Elyan from the room.

The doors remained open and the council and court started to filter away.

Gwen glanced back at the thrones in time to see Arthur stand and walk over to her.

His hand touched her back briefly nod his lips skimmed her temple as he past.

"I shall see you later." He murmured and strode from the room.

She watched him go with a confused and worried sigh.

Merlin watched as Mordred left and their eyes burned at one another across the room.

_Trust me Emrys, please. You need not fear me._

Merlin ignored him and followed Arthur from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LOWER TOWN**

Mordred moved through the people, through the lower town, following Leon and Percival.

"We will start on the southern path, check around the loop at the training fields and then back to the lower gate…" Leon said, his eyes flashing from Percival to Mordred, who seemed to be staring at something that they could not see, just past them.

"Mordred are you alright?" Percival asked, turning to stare at the young knight.

He nodded and straightened.

"I just… I am just tired."

Leon looked to Percival.

"You had better wake up for this evening, rumour has it Gwaine is making plans for something at the tavern…"

The large knight chuckled, "Isn't he always?"

Leon clapped Mordred on the shoulder and they turned to walk further forwards.

Mordred stepped after them, a small smile on his face, but it was forced.

A movement in the corner of his eyes made him freeze.

He knew that person.

Without Leon or Percival noticing, he turned and slipped through the crowd towards the small alley where the movement had caught his eye.

He pushed through a line of washing and stopped half way between two houses, when movement behind him made him turn.

He straightened and inclined his head slightly as she stared at him.

"Eveline."

**THE RAMPARTS**

Merlin climbed the stairs of the tower and walked out into the cold clear morning.

He cross the stone floor to stand beside Arthur, who was stood with his arms folded, staring out over the lower town.

It was where they had stood when they watched Gwaine leave for the first time after Uther had banished him.

"You know this is the place where we watched Gwaine walk away…" Merlin said, bouncing slightly as he stopped beside his king rocking backwards and forwards on his heels, his hands behind his back.

Arthur said nothing, just continued to stare forwards.

His jaw was locked.

Merlin glanced at him before forwards again.

"Oh! And this was the spot where on that _same_ occasion; you got jealous when Gwen kissed his cheek, even though you never felt _anything_ for her…"

"Merlin." Arthurs jaw flexed.

"Even though she was just a servant and nothing could ever come of it…"

"_Merlin_."

"Because she never was at that time, the woman who held your heart, who you thought about all the time and I _quote_, who you…"

"Merlin, please," Arthur gritted out, shutting his eyes and drawing in a stuttering breath, "Stop talking."

Merlin turned his head to stare at his friend.

The king opened his eyes and he stared out over the lower town again.

Something burned in them that made Merlin's stomach twist.

The manservant shifted.

"Is this about what Gaius said about your mother… the truth about your conception and birth…?"

Arthur said nothing.

For what could he say?

Merlin stared at him.

"It is not about the magic though is it… because you are changing the laws _slowly_, you look at each new case individually, and Gwen used magic to help you twice…"

"Merlin stop." Arthur stated.

Merlin stepped closer.

"Arthur I am your friend, whatever you are thinking, whatever you are feeling, I want to know, to try to help you, as does Gwen…"

The mention of her name made Arthur stiffen and his hands tighten around his elbows where his arms were folded.

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"You have not told her, have you?"

"Leave it Merlin." He stated, turning to face him, "Please."

With that Arthur turned and strode back to the tower, walking down the stairs and out of sight.

Merlin sighed heavily in frustration and turned to face the lower town through a gap in the ramparts.

He saw a glint of chainmail and watched as Mordred moved through the people.

He was following Leon and Percival.

They were on their way to start their patrol.

The young warlock watched as the knights shared a joke and clapped Mordred on the shoulder, before turning and marching onwards through the crowd.

Mordred took one step and his eyesight was caught by something in his peripheral vision.

Merlin could not see what it was, but whatever it was it was enough to make Mordred turn and walk into a small alleyway, melting through the crowds.

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

**THE LOWER TOWN**

Eveline was unchanged from the last time that Mordred had seen her.

She was completely unchanging, fixed as the third eye to the passing future and time around them all.

She circled him slightly.

"This is more than I could ever have hoped for, to see you, the personification of your future, a knight of Camelot." She smiled slightly as she stopped in front of him, "How different you are from being one step away from a bloodthirsty bandit puppet of Morganas, as you were when I saw you last."

"You knew that I would become this if I chose Arthur." He stated, "I should thank you."

"I did not know who you chose, I told you that." She arched one eyebrow, "I saw two futures for you."

He straightened.

Something about her unnerved him.

"Why are you here?"

Eveline's eyes were grave.

"The king is about to set events in motion that not even I can hope to stop, even if I wanted too... the war with Morgana is not yet over."

"Do you always speak this cryptically?" He narrowed his eyes.

She nodded, "Indeed."

He shook his head slightly, "That does not even make any sense… what do you mean, the king is about to set things in motion…"

"His mind has been changed irrevocably by something it is not in my place to tell you of." She stated and stepped closer.

Mordred stared at her.

Her eyes bore into his.

She was mysterious and ethereal, but dark like smoke.

"Morgana will want to know who Emrys is… she is tearing apart towns…" Eveline breathed, "And she will not rest until she finds out where he is…"  
"I would never tell her."

"But once she has a name to go on, she will no doubt leave you and all others alone." She almost hissed.

Her eyes flickered with a choice that she had made, one which she could see he would make also under her influence.

She could not see herself, but she could see his future…

She knew what she had to do.

"I come, I go, I disappear…" She breathed, "But Arthur has taken you in as one of his knights, you have found peace here, amongst others…"

"I would never tell her that Merlin is Emrys." He said in a low voice.

She nodded.

"I know."

He stared at her.

She stepped impossibly closer.

"In order to stay here, to choose Arthur over Morgana completely, you must tell her what she wants to here. She will believe you."

Mordred straightened.

Eveline walked past him, lifting her hood as she walked to the front of the alleyway towards the bustling crowds.

"She will need a name Mordred." Her voice and eyes were grave as she turned to stare at hi over her shoulder.

He straightened.

Her voice lingered as she melted into the crowd.

"Go and do what you have to do."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur strode through the room.

His heart ached with confusion and the burden he now knew of.

_I only hope that when you are king and you have sons of your own that they will afford you the same honour._

His father's words from many years ago, when he had thrown the tournament fight against him, came flooding back.

Arthur felt his heart start to race.

Sons.

He loved Guinevere more than he could express, with his body and his heart… why wasn't it enough?

Why hadn't she conceived?

_They_, why hadn't _they_ conceived?

The distinction was one Arthur always sought to make.

He did not want her feeling any unhappier about it than she already did.

_Without an heir the Pendragon dynasty would end…_

_He was desperate for an heir…_

The words he heard were his resurrected mother's this time.

He swallowed and leant backwards to sit atop his desk, his hands by his hips on the edge of the wood.

He stared at the floor.

_Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot_…

He could see and hear himself sat there in that meadow, enjoying being honest with her as she was enjoying hearing it, him being himself…

She had glowed in the sunlight and he had fallen harder for her, as though he were drowning in all that he felt with no will or wish to resurface.

_Really? Where would you go?_

Her surprise had made him smile.

_Somewhere where no one knew who I was, I would get some land and become a farmer…_

But inside his heart had burned.

He wanted to run away with her, to have a simple family, one who he could raise and cherish as just Arthur…

His spoken answer had been different to what his heart had pulsed in his chest.

_I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day…._

She had teased him.

He loved it when she smiled that smile, the one that only he got to see.

_Well obviously I would take Merlin with me, he can do all the hard work_.

He had made her laugh, just as he had wanted her too.

Her carefree and beautiful laugh…

It made his heart ache.

In his head her laugh accompanied images of her with their children, children yet to be conceived… the children he wished for.

He swallowed.

_I am sure he would love that_.

Her smile…

But _Merlin_.

He knew.

Arthur knew he did.

He knew as soon as morning had broken that what Gaius had said and revealed had stirred something in Arthur.

Arthur and his wife had vowed to to give up hope of conception…

But now that Arthur knew there was a way…

Merlin knew that something was wrong, that Arthur was brooding and thinking too much.

And if Merlin knew, then it was only a matter of time before his wife figured it out.

And he couldn't lie to her.

_His Guinevere_.

Arthur swallowed and shifted, staring harder at the floor.

He had strove to be his own person, to be his own king, his own man…

He was different to his father he knew that…

But they needed an heir.

If they conceived, by whatever means, it would be their baby…

A piece of him and Guinevere.

And she would smile.

Arthur felt tears prick the corner of his eyes.

From all he had learnt from Gaius, a decision was born from it.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"If she thought that Mordred knew she would surely have come to him first, because she knows that he is here…"

"But she thinks that he has chosen Arthurs side…" Merlin stated.

"And you don't think that?" Gaius arched one eyebrow.

"I don't know what to think… I see the honesty in his eyes, but I can't ignore what the dragon said." Merlin's voice was low and rough, his mind swimming.

Times were changing.

He was stood on a ladder leaning against Gaius's high shelves of supplies.

He was putting away small bottles of liquid and potions that Gaius was handing him from his place on the floor below.

Gaius stared up at the young warlock with a look of concern and firmness, which only those who had children, or viewed someone as such, could achieve and understand.

Gaius sighed gravely.

"If he was going to tell her Merlin he would have done. Do you not _trust _him?"

"Not really."

Merlin's short reply made Gaius shift to stare at him better.

The old physician was trying to soothe the young warlock, but Merlin seemed to have closed his mind to listening.

"Merlin…"

"I know that is a fine knight and progressing well." Merlin stated as he started to shove the bottles further back onto the shelf, "and it is not even that he is too young or too headstrong, he is as quiet as always and the knights have made him welcome, even _Gwen_ likes him but…"

"But _what_ Merlin?" Gaius sighed shortly.

"I can't ignore what the dragon said to me." Merlin said, turning on the alder and holding his hand out for more supplies to be put away.

"Gaius Mordred is destined to play a part in Arthur's death."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, the future can always change; you learnt that from all of your dealing with Eveline." The old physician stated.

Merlin sighed shortly and shoved the bottles onto the shelf, "Mmm…"

"The future has many paths you know that, and I dare say that the one with Mordred harming Arthur is only one." Gaius continued as he stared up at Merlin, "have you ever seen him show anything but loyalty and kindness towards Arthur in his month that he has been here."

Merlin sighed shortly.

"No."

"To Gwen?"

"She is his queen Gaius, he is completely respectful and mindful of her, and he _knows_ what she means to Arthur."

Merlin took two books from Gaius and reached up to stack them higher on the shelves.

"What about the knights?" Gaius pressed.

"They have taken him under their wing, and with only _encouragement_ from Arthur he is… he is a great knight and a great swordsman." Merlin stated, "_But_…"

"If Mordred wished Arthur or you ill by speaking to Morgana he has had ample opportunity to do so," Gaius handed him another book; "He is a likable boy Merlin."

"I know." Merlin arched both his eyebrows with a small nod, "I do not dislike him, but _cannot_ ignore what the dragon said."

"Hearing and knowing are different things Merlin." Gaius stated, "And we must _know_ for _certain_, before we do or think _anything_."

The young warlock let out a breath and stepped down the ladder, skipping the last three runs in a stomping jump.

He landed just in front of Gaius and turned to face him.

"There is something else…" Merlin shifted.

Gaius sighed heavily, "What _now_ merlin…"

"No not about Mordred, about Arthur." Merlin stared at him.

Gaius narrowed his eyes, "Arthur?"

Merlin nodded.

"Since you told him of how he was conceived he doesn't seem to have been able to think about anything else."

Gaius sighed, "He is likely in shock Merlin… it is to be expected…"

"Yes but it is more than that… he seems more concerned with _how_ it happened, the ritual, rather than the fact that he was conceived by magic."

Gaius narrowed his eyes.

Merlin stared at him gravely.

"he hasn't even told Gwen."

At this Gaius arched his eyebrows, "But I thought you said he told her everything."

"He does! He does to her for more sensitive advice and talks, rather than coming to me or you." The young warlock folded his arms.

Gaius sighed.

"She is his wife Merlin, and you know as well as I do, as well as Arthur does, that she has been struggling with the idea that she has yet to conceive… I am sure that he just does not want to upset her."

Merlin sighed slightly.

Gaius stared at him sadly.

"She means the world to him Merlin."

Merlin sighed once more.

"But something just doesn't feel right."

Gaius's eyes were grave.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sees were distant as he shook his head at the old physician.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Night had fallen.

The candles glimmered in the room and Arthur sat still, in his chair, staring at his des before him.

He faced the dark window, arms on the arms of the chair, hands wrapped around the edge of the wood.

His feet stretched out under the table, and he stared at the hard top of the wooden surface.

His heart spluttered and felt as though it was engulfed in confused flames.

Soft footsteps over the floor behind him did not make him turn.

He knew who they belonged to, and he feared what would happen if he looked at her.

She would know…

It was only a matter of time.

"Arthur?" Her soft ad loving voice floated to him.

He tilted his head as though he had been half asleep, so heavy was his fatigued worry, to watch as she walked to his side.

She smiled down at his with mild anxiety in her eyes reaching across him to set a tray of food in front of him.

"I thought you might be hungry you have eaten barely anything all day." She said gently.

He drew in a short breath and siled fleetingly at her, before turning his forced eyes down on the table.

"Thank you, that is kind." He said in a low voice.

She stared at him sadly.

"Arthur…"

There was a knock on the door.

Gwen sighed heavily and straightened.

"Come in." Arthur looked over his shoulder towards the door to call.

The door opened and Tanya entered.

She was carrying a small wooden box.

"Tanya." Arthur said.

She nodded her head slightly, "Sire, this box arrived for you just now, left on the steps with a note saying it was to be delivered to you."

"Did you see who it was from?" Gwen asked.

Tanya shook her head and set the box on the table in front of the king.

He stared at it.

"Unfortunately not my lady, the note attached to it blew away in the wind a second after I read it." Tanya said.

Gwen raised her eyebrows slightly.

Arthur straightened in his seat and leant forwards, his hands hovering an inch above the lid.

A second later, he snapped it open.

The box was nearly empty.

Inside it laid two small tiny pieces of stone, flint almost…

Arthur narrowed his eyes and lifted one to examine it.

Tanya looked confused but curtsied, knowing she was not needed to be present.

"If that is all your majesties, I must ask that I am allowed too…"

"Of course." Gwen said and straightened, walking with Tanya to the door.

As she did so, and she moved away out of sight behind his back, Arthur's fingers touched something rough in the bottom of the box.

He narrowed his eyes and while he held the scraps of stone in one hand, unfolded the piece of parchment he had found with the other.

He stared at it, his heart starting to hammer, when he saw the words scribbled on the inside.

_Your Question is mine to answer, Arthur Pendragon._

Immediately he crumpled the paper in his hand and stood, unbeknownst to Gwen who was stood at the door.

She opened it and allowed Tanya to step out.

The queen's voice and question were soft.

"How is your father?"

Tanya stopped just outside the door and swallowed.

"Frail, your majesty, he is sleeping."

Gwen smiled sadly, "If there is anything I can do…"

"Thank you your majesty, thank you." She curtsied again and hurried away tiredly.

Gwen sighed and shut the door, before turning to look back at her husband.

He had stood from his chair now, and was leant back against the table, the small pieces of rock in one hand.

The paper with the message on, which she could not see, was fisted in his other.

She approached him.

He turned the rocks over, his eyes narrow.

"Who is it from?" She asked, stopping just in front of him.

He did not look up from staring at what he held.

"It didn't say."

He was careful to choose his words to avoid lying to her, for she would know if he was.

She stepped closer.

"It looks like a striking flint; my father had loads of them in the forge… I always had some in my house as well. They make striking fires much easier." She said.

His eyes snapped up.

"You had some in your house?"

She nodded, not understanding the emotion in his eyes.

"Yes… Arthur what is wrong?"

He did not answer, simply stared at the rocks in his hands.

She swallowed and sighed, stepping closer, taking them from his grip and putting them back in the box.

She shut the lid and pushed it over the table away.

"Arthur…" She held his hands in hers, their fingers tangling together at chest height as she stared at him.

"what is wrong?" She breathed.

"Nothing…" He murmured, "I am just tired… interrupted sleep."

She nodded ever so slightly.

"You would tell me though…"

"Of course." He stated and straightened.

She stared at him for a moment.

His eyes were sad and confused.

She swallowed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder.

She let out a stuttering breath.

His hands fluttered for a moment before they settled on her small soft back.

He swallowed.

The message could only be from one person… one person who spoke like that…

Ad now Arthur knew what he had to do, where he had to go…

His arms wrapped around his wife tighter.

He knew what decision he had made.

He swallowed and set his hands on her arms and pulled back.

"Excuse me."

He kissed her forehead before turning away and striding to the door.

She stared at him.

"Arthur…"

"I will be back in a while don't worry about me…"

The door closed on his way out.

She swallowed.

Her voice was low and shaking, and while she responded to what he had said she was speaking to herself.

"Too late."

**THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Merlin was crossing across the corridor, walking back towards Gaius's chambers, when something in the corner of his eye made him stop.

He turned to look and watch as Arthur stepped purposefully out of his and Gwen's chambers.

Merlin watched as the king turned and strode away from him, not having seen him at all.

As Arthur started to walk faster, Merlin found that he was following.

Something in Arthur's stance made Merlin think that it as best that he stay hidden, and not be caught following him.

But that didn't stop him from continuing after him.

**MORDRED'S ROOM**

Candles burned brightly in the small room, but Mordred's hands felt cold as he scribbled what he had too down onto a small piece of parchment.

He swallowed and stood, walking to the open window.

He tied the message to the foot of a manifested crow, and watched as the bird squawked and turned and flew away.

He drew in a breath and closed the window.

**CAMELOT **

Merlin ducked into an alcove as they neared the courtyard.

The young warlock watched as the king grabbed a forgotten cloak from over one of the benches.

Arthur looked left and right as he pulled it on, before lifting the hood over his head.

His stance unnerved Merlin, and made him follow him harder.

They crossed the courtyard, Merlin trailing meters behind.

Arthur stormed through the lower town and stopped outside Gwen's house.

From behind a cart Merlin watched as Arthur stepped inside.

He swallowed, completely unnerved, and scrambled to the alley way at the side of the house.

**MORGANA'S HOVEL**

Dirt, straw and broken stone crunched under her feet as she crossed the room.

Her movements were slow and sneering.

The crow squawked on window frame, flapping its wings.

Its edges glimmered with magic.

It was not a real crow, rather a manifested messenger.

She straightened as she approached it, reaching to unwrap the message from tis leg.

It let out a shirked as she did so and her eyes snapped up to glare at it.

Her irises flashed gold and the bird erupted into a mass of sparks.

Its scream was cut off.

She sneered and turned her eyes back down on the tiny piece of parchment she held.

The writing on it made her sneer fall and a glaring, burning fury to cross her mouth and eyes.

"Well well well…" She gritted out, "My old _friend_…"

His voice filled her head as she read the words on the parchment.

_Morgana. I write to you for a purpose, even though I am sure you are filled with the notion that last time we met a month ago I tried to kill you._

Her furious face deepened like a crack through her porcelain skin.

_I write this note because it is quicker and more beneficial for us both for me to send a crow, rather than to stride across the five kingdoms in search of where you now live_.

Her eyes flitted around the cave that she had converted into a place where she could live.

It was his fault that she had had to live the cabin she had spent many a year.

He knew where it was, and after all that she had done for him she still found herself concentred that he would tell Arthur.

Her eyes fell back down to the paper she held and Mordred's voice, speaking the words that he had written, filled her head.

_I have brought you the news that you have longed for_.

Her heart hammered.

Arthur's death?

_A key to achieving all that you want too._

Her eyes glinted.

_I know that I was wrong to harm you my lady, for you saved my life as the king did once. And while I do not wish to leave Camelot, and for all I want to remain a knight, I wish to make amends for stabbing you._

She drew in a gasp.

The words glared out of the page at her.

_There is someone who you have been searching for._

Morgana could not believe her eyes.

_Someone who up until now who has remained hidden from you._

She swallowed.

_A person who you have killed in search, pillaged villagers, and waited to know of._

Her fingers felt like ice through the thin paper.

_They are your destiny_.

Her eyes grew dry and stung.

_They are your doom_.

Her teeth gritted.

_A person who has always eluded you… someone who has made themselves an eighty year old man in order to defy you, so you would never suspect who they truly are._

"Emrys…" She let out a low breath.

_Emrys_. _A person who changed themselves completely, so you would never know._

Mordred's writing made her heart stutter.

She straightened as she continued to read.

His words were far more jagged, the ink spattering in a few places.

She knew that his hands had shook.

She could only imagine…

Her sneer found its way back onto her icy face.

_I know where Emrys is._

"Where?"

She found herself sneering out loud.

_Emrys was in Camelot. I have seen them; I have spoken with them…_

She drew in a stuttering breath.

_I have their true name._

Her heart faltered in her chest as she read.

Mordred's writing was firm on this part of the page.

It was jagged and hard.

She read the single word and her cry of fury ripped the parchment in half.

The fury on her eyes came from the single name at the bottom of the page, placed there by Mordred's hand.

_Eveline_.

**MORDRED'S ROOM**

As he closed the window, Mordred's heart started to hammer.

He swallowed and gasped for breath, feeling nothing but guilt over what he had done.

He turned and dropped to the floor, sliding down the wall under the window to bring his knees up to his chest.

He put his head in his hands.

But she had known he would do it, he was sure.

Her words haunted him.

_Mordred, Go and do what you have to do._


	6. Chapter 6

**GWEN'S HOUSE**

"Arthur Pendragon."

The voice made Arthur turn from where he had turned his back on the dark room to close the door.

He lowered the hood of his cloak and swallowed, staring through the darkness of the moon lite house to gaze into the eyes of the young woman stood before him.

She wore the same clothes that he had seen her in every time she appeared in his life.

Her hair was plaited and tangled away from her face, and her skin was as pale as the moon that glimmered in the darkness outside.

"Eveline." He straightened and nodded his head in respect.

Outside, Merlin pushed himself up onto a barrel, lifting his fingers to wrap around the bottom of one of the shutters.

He pulled it slightly and it creaked.

He froze.

Inside the cottage Arthur and Eveline both snapped their heads to look at the window.

"It is the wind." She said firmly, straightening.

Merlin arched one eyebrow where he was peeing in, and she turned her gaze back to Arthur.

The king nodded his head and turned back to her.

He cleared his throat slightly.

"You were absent from our battle against Morgana and her bandits."

"Absent?" She inclined her head, "Just because I was not in the line of battle does not mean that I was missing, who do you think it was that told Mordred to make his choice, and gave him the knife with which he stabbed Morgana?"

Arthur stared at her.

"_You_ knew that he would stab her…"

"I did not know what he would choose… for all I knew he could have looked into his heart and chosen to kill you with it…"

He narrowed his eyes.

She sighed slightly.

"Mordred is special, and before him spread two futures, one by the side of Morgana, and one of your legendary knights of the round table..."

"Then, with your gifts, you know what I have come to ask of you." He stepped closer.

She straightened, and Merlin, staring in from outside, narrowed his eyes.

"I know all about you Arthur, and I know _all_ of what you ask of me means." She told him firmly, "I know what it is that you want."

He stared at her.

"Then you will do it, you will use your magic to help Guinevere and I conceive a child, an heir…"

Merlin gasped almost silently.

His heart swarmed up his throat and filled his chest.

He swallowed and it hurt.

Eveline straightened.

"You must know Arthur, that what you ask is just what your father did… and the consequences of it resulted in horror for hundreds with magic…"

"I know that my father blamed those with magic rather than himself." Arthur swallowed, "But I am not my father…"

Eveline nodded slightly, but her eyes held his.

Her voice was soft.

"I know."

He stared at her.

"I will not risk Guinevere's life." He said firmly.

"I know that also," Eveline assured him, inclining her head, "And so you should know, that my power exceeds that which Nimueh had, the…"

"The sorceress who helped my father…" Arthur finished and nodded slightly, "So you could control who it is whose life is taken?"

She stiffened.

"You have chosen someone, you have picked a life which you think is worth so little that you would throw it away so that you can have a child."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and swallowed.

"You know…"

"I will not help you unless you say _out loud_ who it is whose life you are going to end for this, Arthur." She hissed slightly and stepped closer.

She almost glared up at him.

"I want you to say it out loud so you and I both hear it, and so that you know and can hear the foreboding sounds of the implications of this choice…."

Arthur straightened.

She stared at him.

"Say it."

He swallowed, "If you will not touch Guinevere or anyone innocent…"

"you have my word, no one bar the person you are willing to sacrifice will meet an end… and I will use my power to create a child, just as your father had Nimueh do all those years ago… no one else will be touched, although they shall live in the shadow of your choice…" Her voice was low.

Her word choice made Merlin stiffen and gasp almost silently.

"No…"

He stared in through the window as Arthur straightened.

"Then it is done…"

The king turned to march to the door.

"I shall meet you on the isle of the blessed in two days, I…" He pulled his hood up over his head.

"Arthur."

Eveline's voice was short and cold and it made him stop, as he opened the door and froze half out of it.

She remained exactly where she was, and her face was stony as the stared at him.

"You have not said it, do not think that I have forgotten what I said and asked of you only moments ago…"

Arthur swallowed and ran his hand up the side of the door he was half out of, his eyes flittering over the room.

He could see every mark on the wall, and every part of Guinevere's childhood and their courtship that had been spent in there…

He could see everything had been untouched, as he had decreed.

It was a part of her, his precious wife, a part of her life as a servant that served as a remainder to all that they were all equal on some level…

And it was for that same, _precious_ wife that he was doing what he was.

Eveline straightened fully.

Merlin felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"No Arthur…" He whispered almost silently.

His hands tightened around the window ledge and he swallowed.

Eveline was stiff.

"I will meet you on the island…" She hissed, "But I will as you only once more, _say it_ Arthur, _who_'s life are you going to sacrifice in order for your wife to conceive a child."

Arthur straightened and swallowed.

Merlin saw his decision in his eyes and gasped.

Arthur held Eveline's eyes firmly.

"I will give my life happily for a child to be conceived… for the life of my child to be created, I give my life without a second thought."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: END OF EPISODE! Please read and review - adding the drama and tension... ;)))) **


	7. Episode 2 - Brave New World Part 2

**CAMELOT**

Merlin was stood straight against the wall along one of the corridors.

His hands were pressing into the stone either side of his hips.

He was staring straight forwards.

His jaw was locked.

The lightening sky outside shimmered through the still burning torches in the corridor.

Merlin did not turn his head when heavy footsteps stormed around the corner towards him.

"Where have you been?"

His head turned to see Arthur staring at him, his eyes firm.

"I am the king of Camelot I do not need to answer to you." He stated and moved to storm past his servant.

Merlin's eyes narrowed furiously as Arthur strode past him.

"You were in the lower town."

His loud and clear voice made Arthur stiffen.

"Go back to bed Merlin."

"I _saw_ you." Merlin insisted, standing away from the wall and staring at his king as Arthur strode two more paces away.

Anger and worry seared through Merlin's heart and made him shift sternly.

"_Fine, _then perhaps I should ask Gwen if she knows quite what you have been up to."  
These cold words made Arthur freeze.

Merlin watched as the king turned to face him, his face furious, ripping the cloak from around his body and shoving it at Merlin as he strode to glare down at him.

"Say anything like that again and it will be more than a spell in the stocks for you." Arthur snarled.

"I _saw_ you with Eveline." Merlin hissed, "I heard all that you said."

Arthur gritted his teeth and his head snapped around.

His eyes burned at the sight of the corridors empty.

Merlin's face was hard as the king grabbed his shoulder and towed him with him a few paces.

Arthur barged open a door, looked inside and then at the corridor again, before shoving Merlin inside and stepping in after him.

He slammed the door.

**THE STORE CUPBOARD**

It was dark and musty, lit only by a high window that allowed the pale moon and dawn light to shatter the black and stale air.

Merlin stood glaring at Arthur, as the king stared furiously back.

The young warlock still held the cloak that Arthur had shoved at him a moment ago.

He still held the cloak that Arthur had been wearing when he had gone to see Eveline the hour previous.

"I don't know what you are talking about Merlin." Arthur stated coldly, straightening away from his manservant.

"Yes you do." Merlin snapped and threw the cloak on the floor, "Don't deny it!"

Arthur glared at him.

Merlin stepped closer.

"You went to see Eveline…"

"No."

"Don't deny it I saw you!" Merlin cried, "She knew that you were wanting to know more about if it was possible for you and Gwen to conceive a child the same way that your father and mother did…"

"No Merlin you don't…"

"Yes I _do_ know!" Merlin shouted, "I do know what I am talking about."

Arthur glared at him.

The young warlock seethed.

"This is why you have been so quiet and brooding isn't it, because it wasn't so much that your father lied to you, or that he got your mother killed, it was that you wanted to do exactly what he did, and you didn't know if you could."

"You don't know a thing Merlin; you don't know what I was thinking." Arthur stated coldly.

"I know that there isn't anything on this earth you and Gwen wouldn't do each other." Merlin hissed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and seethed but said nothing.

Merlin, his usually bumbling and idiotic manservant, knew the truth.

Arthur had feared that he would figure it out.

"You followed me." Arthur stated firmly.

"Of course I did!" Merlin cried, "I knew that something was wrong with you ever since you found out about how you were born of magic."

Arthur stiffened.

Merlin continued to yell at him, his eyes were wide and angry.

There was a disappointment and worry there that stabbed at Arthur like the guilt he was feeling over lying to his wife.

Merlin shouted at him without a break.

"All of your questions to Gaius, they were wrong, you wanted to know about _how_ it had happened rather than why, you didn't really ask why your father lied, or even more about how it turned him into a tyrant you just asked about whether it would be possible for a ceremony or ritual or whatever you want to call it, like that, could happen again!"

Merlin slammed his hands down at his sides and balled them into fists.

"I am your friend!" He shouted at Arthur, "Do you not think that Gwen, Gaius and I would think that _something_ was wrong with you…"

"You cannot tell Guinevere." Arthur stepped forwards.

There was a frightened anger in his eyes that disturbed Merlin more than anything else about him.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and shook his head bitterly, "Arthur she needs to know what you are planning, she can talk sense…"

He made to walk past the king.

He had half opened the door when Arthurs hand slammed against it.

His palm crashed the door closed firmly.

Merlin's hand fell away from the wood and he stared at the king.

Arthur's eyes burned in the dawned darkness in the room.

"Merlin she cannot know."

"Why not?" Merlin cried, "Because you are afraid that she might be the one person who is going to change your mind?"

"Nothing will change my mind." The king gritted his teeth.

"Arthur surely you can see that this is madness!" Merlin cried.

"If I die in battle, with no hope of being brought back from the dead again, there will be no one to succeed me." Arthur snarled.

Merlins eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"Arthur magic brought you back from the dead, Gwen went through so much to prove her love for you, and now you are just going to throw all of it away so she can have a baby…"

"It will be an heir, a part of me." Arthur stated.

Merlin wondered whether he was speaking to him or talking to convince himself.

The young warlock pressed on.

"Arthur no!" He cried, "In time you shall have children but not this way…"

"You cannot know that." Arthur straightened, "Eveline has agreed to help me and she sees the future, not you…"

"You are using magic when it is outlawed!" Merlin shouted.

"Then perhaps it is time that that changed!" Arthur bellowed at him.

That made Merlin fall silent.

"If having a child through magic, if being brought back from the dead by my wife's love through magic does not show that magic can be good then what can?" Arthur cried, "If this works… my mind will have been opened to things that I doubt you would even understand."

Tears burned in Merlin's eyes.

He swallowed.

"But I thought that you said you would not legalise magic until you had someone to show you that magic can be completely good… someone you trust completely, at your side?"

Arthur stared at him.

His voice was low and rough.

"You won't change my mind Merlin."

Merlin shook his head slightly, his eyes wide in angry disbelief.

"She will ever forgive you." He murmured.

Arthur swallowed and straightened.

"Gather the horses and fetch some supplies, I meet Eveline…"

"I know. I heard, remember?" Merlin stated.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and opened the door.

He was half way out when he turned back to Merlin.

"Do not breathe a word of it to anyone, _especially_ Guinevere."

Merlin straightened, "And if I do not?"

Arthur glared at him.

"I am doing it for her, no matter what you think."

Merlin swallowed, "If you were doing it for her you would tell her."

Arthur said nothing.

"My mind is made up."

He turned from the room.

The door slammed behind him.

Merlin felt his world spin and crash apart.

**A/N - MERLIN CREDIT THEME – nah nah….. so this is the start of episode 2 ! Woo! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur closed the door behind him softly.

The candles were still burning in the room, and the bed was turned down, but Arthur could tell from one glance at it that no one had slept in it.

"Where have you been?"

The voice made him straighten.

He turned his head to see his wife stood at the other end of the room near his desk, her arms folded.

She was dressed for bed, in her sheer white nightdress, but Arthur knew that she had not been to sleep.

Her braid was over her shoulder and her eyes were wide.

"Arthur I was worried…" She breathed, "Where have you been? You have been so quiet…"

She walked over to stand facing him and he swallowed, lifting his hands to rest them on the tops of her arms.

"I told you that I had important matters of state…"

"In the middle of the night?" She gasped and he walked past her towards his desk.

"I am back now." He stated.

"Arthur…" She gasped and caught his wrist.

He turned to face her and straightened.

Her wide eyes bore into his.

She was frantic.

Something was wrong.

There was something that she was not being told by him.

"Arthur you are scaring me what is going on?" She demanded.

He swallowed and stared at her.

His throat dried up.

What could he say?

She shook her head and her voice was like a breath of wind.

"Have I done something wrong, spoken out of turn, or said something I shouldn't?" She asked anxiously, "Please Arthur, you are my husband and I love you more than anything… I wouldn't see you hurting for the world, please just _talk _to me…"

The tears in her eyes broke his heart.

He drew in a breath and lifted his hands to rest them on his shoulders.

"I love you Guinevere more than you can imagine."

His words were low and passionate, and there wasn't one syllable that she could doubt.

His heart hammered and he drew in a stuttering breath once more.

He was doing this for her.

But how could he tell her?

She would cry, scream and hit him, he was sure…

He didn't want to break her heart.

She would lose him, without any way of getting him back now…

But she would lose him in order to gain a piece of him, a piece of the future they had both dreamed of.

"There isn't anything I would not do for you." He vowed.

His words continued something that churned in the pit of her stomach.

She swallowed.

The image of his sure face in that moment would haunt her.

His hands trailed up from her shoulders to her cheeks.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes fluttered closed.

"When I return things will be different for us, I promise." He vowed.

She swallowed and her head snapped up.

"Arthur what do you mean?" She gasped.

He was staring at her forehead but not really seeing her.

"Merlin and I are going on a hunting trip, we will be leaving within the hour, and when we won't be gone long…"

He let his hands fall away from her.

She watched as he turned and strode to the door.

"Arthur what…" She gasped and walked after him, "Arthur please…"

"We will be back." He told her as he opened the door again.

"Arthur…" She caught his arm again.

He swallowed heavily and turned to face her.

Something in his eyes burned at her, and it made her whimper in shock when his hands shot up to cradle her face, and his lips crashed down on hers.

She swallowed and her eyes closed as his arm wrapped around her back and held her to him.

His hands almost shook.

Something screamed in his chest that he would not let go of.

He drew in a stuttering gasp and pressed his temple against hers.

"I love you so much…" He whispered.

She swallowed and let him hold her.

"I love you too, so much… please Arthur… where are you going?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes against the tears that burned there.

"I am going hunting. I will bring you back something that you want." He breathed.

She swallowed and he pulled away.

He stared at her for one moment before he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips in a lingering kiss.

He straightened and turned away, letting the door close behind him on his way out.

Gwen stood there.

Her eyes fluttered closed and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Her heart called out for his.

But for the first time in her entire life…

She got no answer.

**THE DOCHRAID'S HOVEL**

"I need you to tell me where the cup of life is."

Eveline stood in the centre of the cave, staring coldly at the wizened creature before her.

Her face was resigned.

Her heart hammered regarding the future she could see.

The Dochraid sneered at her.

"I shall not tell you…"

"I do not have time for this." Eveline snapped and gabbed at the creature's wrist, "Events have been set in motion that I cannot allow to stop."

The Dochraid gasped as Eveline's fingers tightened and Eveline's eyes flashed and clouded over.

"North, the white mountains, with the druids." Eveline hissed and shoved away from the Dochraid

The Dochraid sneered and hissed and seethed as Eveline turned and yanked her hood up over her head, shattering the darkness as she stormed North.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

The sound of pottering and packing made Gaius stir from his sleep.

Merlin did not look over his shoulder where he had his teeth gritted and was shoving things into his bag pack, as Gaius opened the door to his small room.

"Merlin what are you doing?" He asked.

The young warlock glanced at him with wide eyes before turning to slam more things in his bag pack.

"Arthur and I are going to the isle of the blessed, with Eveline." He said.

Gaius shuffled closer and narrowed his eyes.

"The isle of the blessed, whatever for?"

Merlin straightened and drew in a long and angry breath.

He swallowed and his voice was low and splintered.

"Because, after learning about how he was conceived and born by magic, has _decided_ that he is going to give his life so that Gwen can have a baby."

"_No_." Gaius gasped.

Merlin nodded the fury and anxiety in his eyes burning through.

"Oh yes!" He cried roughly, "He has decided that it is the _right_ thing to do, and that he is _doing_ it for Gwen!"

"Does Gwen know?" Gaius demanded.

"Of course she doesn't!" Merlin slammed his nap sack closed.

Gaius gasped again, and his eyes and voice were grave.

"Merlin you have to stop him."

"I have _tried_!" Merlin almost shouted, so great was his worry, "He was insistent!"

Gaius drew in an angry breath and sighed heavily.

"Then what are you going to do, you can't let him go through with it…"

Merlin shoved his bag onto his shoulder.

He swallowed.

"I don't know."

**THE DOCHRAID'S HOVEL**

Morgana swept through the fallen leaves and rubble into the small dank cave.

It reeked of damp and decay.

Morgana swallowed and straightened, her pale face glimmering like a shard of snow in the darkness.

One stream of pale dawn light shattered through the darkness as she picked her way carefully through the stone.

There was the sound of heavy and raspy breathing, and Morgana straightened, her green eyes piercing through the cave to see a creased form unwrap itself.

The vile creature with sewn and ancient eyes sneered and rasped at her.

"Morgana Pendragon… what do I owe this pleasure?"

Morgana straightened, the burning in her eyes cracking her features into a sneer.

"Finally, I have succeeded, in finding the identity of the one I have always sought."

Her voice was a low and cold breath.

"I now know who Emrys is."

If the Dochraid had the capacity, she would have widened her eyes in cold surprise.

As it was she allowed her fingers to flicker and flex, her back hunching further.

Her voice sounded as though it was coated with sand in her throat.

"Oh really?" The Dochraid rasped, "And how did you come by this knowledge?"

This made Morgana straighten, her eyes were cold and somewhere near defensive.

All though the Dochraid could not see the hesitance in Morganas eyes, she could sense that the high priestess had paused.

"Who?" She rasped.

Morgana swallowed and straightened, shaking off the feeling which she ignored and was heavy in her stomach.

"Mordred."

Her voice was cold .

The Dochraid laughed.

The wizened hag shuddered and rasped in laughter.

The cave around Morgana, and the pool of water some way to her right, started to ripple, shake and shiver.

The high priestesses eyes snapped around.

Her sneered deepened as she stared at the creature.

"I did not come for you to gloat."

"you came because you want to know where this Emrys is." The Dochraid rasped, "Did your little betrayer not mention that?"

"I know that you can tell me where Emrys is." Morgana cried and stepped closer.

The Dochraid stopped short.

Her face creased and she hissed.

"Do not imagine for one moment that you frighten me Morgana." She wheezed, "You came to me once before for help, when you raised the knight Lancelot from the dead as a shade, in an effort to crumble the relationship between the once and future king and queen…"

Morgana bared her teeth.

"And look how well that worked out." She hissed, "Perhaps I wasted my time."

As she turned and made to sweep away, the Dochraid shifted, face creasing further.

The sneer in the Dochraid's voice made Morgana stop.

"The Parlevine child was _here_."

Morgana turned her head over her shoulder and stared with wide and icy eyes at the Dochraid.

"Eveline?" She breathed in a low voice, "What did she want? Where is she now?"

"She wanted to know where the cup of life was being kept by the druids." The Dochraid told her, ignoring the part of the question that she would lead up to.

Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"And what did you tell her?" Her voice was low and as cold as the ice that filled her heart and veins.

The Dochraid's breathing was low and raspy.

"I told her that the last I knew they were north of here, in the cave in the White Mountains."

Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"And is that _true_?"

The Dochraid sneered and almost shook her head.

"One touch from me and she knew all I have ever known and all I ever will… she is impossible to lie too. She is a girl of great power."

Morgana drew in an angry breath.

She thought that they were talking about Emrys.

Her angry soared through her veins.

The Dochraid had no idea that Morgana thought that Eveline was Emrys.

But while Eveline was travelling to the isle of blessed, just as Merlin was, both of them were talking in some regard about Emrys.

"Why would she want the cup of life?" Morgana demanded.

The Dochraid could glare at her without eyes.

"My guess is that she is taking it for the once and future king."

"Arthur?" Morgana demanded, "Why would she do that?"

"I would have thought that it was obvious."

The Dochraid's cryptic response made Morgana narrow her eyes.

"Do you think that Arthur intends to make himself immortal?" The high priestess stepped closer.

The Dochraid's voice was full of foreboding.

"No one since your sister has toyed with the powers of the cup in that way. For all the shortcomings you believe your brother has, he is not fool."

Morganas eyes burned with fury.

She spat her words.

"You are _wrong_."

"_Regardless_…" The Dochraid hissed, "It is my guess that Arthur intends to use the cup of life, and the power of the Parlevine child to create an heir for himself and his wife."

Morgana drew in a shuddering and furious breath.

The Dochraid continued to hiss.

"Just as Uther did years ago… Arthur is born of magic, and now he knows the truth, and knows that his father's tyranny stemmed from his attempt to ease his guilt, he is going to do the same thing…"

Morgana seethed, too furious to speak.

She almost shook with all that she felt.

"Morgana." The Dochraid's voice cracked it was so low and wheezing, "To create a life a life must be taken, Ygraine died for Arthur to be born… a life will have to be taken, if Emrys and Arthur are to create this child, if Eveline…"

"Oh a life will be taken." Morgana spat, "Someone will meet their end you have my word."

"I do not seek your word Morgana." The Dochraid stated coldly.

Morgana seethed and drew in another breath.

"But surely even Emrys cannot have that king of power?" Morgana demanded.

"There are only own two names whose power exceeds your own Morgana, Emrys and the Parlevine child." The Dochraid hissed.

She did not know that Morgana thought that Eveline and Emrys were the same person.

Morgana had no reason to think that the Dochraid knew any different to her.

"No." The high priestess straightened.

"Yes… whenever she finds the cup, she will be waiting for Arthur on the Isle of the blessed." The Dochraid hissed.

"When?" Morgana demanded.

The Dochraid's sneering reply made Morgana turn and sweep from the cave.

"I do not know. But that is the only place the cup can be used in such a way. Emrys will be on the isle of the blessed with the cup of life and the once and future king."


	9. Chapter 9

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Dawn was approaching.

Queen Guinevere tossed and turned, hair strewn around her head on the pillow.

She rolled onto her back, her hands fisting on the pillow beside her head, her eyes squinted and flashed around behind her eyelids.

_She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_His dark eyes smouldered, in a sort of sick unsurprised sense, as though he knew what she was feeling._

_Lancelot._

_And then she was kissing him._

_She was not sure she wanted to, but she knew she did not want to stop._

_She couldn't have pulled away, even if she had wanted too._

She tossed and whimpered, her face crewing up as she struggled under the covers, in the throes of a dream… of a memory…

_And then Arthur was there, his face so betrayed, so hurt…_

_And she had seen what she had done._

_Moments later, when she had ripped off that bracelet, and it had clattered across the floor as her heart tore in half._

Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, gasping for breath as a few tears leaked down her face.

"Arthur…" She gasped, eyes flying around the room.

The bed was empty beside her, the sheets cold, not having been slept under besides her that night.

Her heart was still hammering up and down in her chest as she tried to calm down.

Arthur was on a hunting trip, due back in the morning.

It had only been a nightmare.

Yet she could not shake the image of the bracelet.

She could hear it ringing in her head as it had clattered to the floor of the dungeon cell.

_Lancelot_.

She swallowed and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

**CAMELOT: THE CORRIDORS TO THE DUNGEONS**

Wrapped in her crimson dressing gown around her sheer white nightdress Gwen hurried down the steps, past astonished guards and the occasional maid.

There was no one around though, for it was the middle of the night.

But her mind would not shut off.

Not until she had at least looked.

Her footsteps were soft thuds as she rushed down the spiral stair case, arms wrapped around herself, further and further down into the belly of the castle towards the dungeons.

She felt her heart wrench in her chest as she entered the corridor to the dungeons.

Having dug around in the drawers beside Arthurs side of the bed she had finally fond the keys.

The cells were locked even when no one was in them, she was unsure why, and had never thought to ask.

She swallowed and walked towards the cell she wanted.

Part of her wondered whether any prisoner had spent time in this particular cell since she had occupied it for one night.

She was sure, considering the fair king that Arthur was, and with the minimal prisoners the castle had entertained during his reign, that it had been empty and locked since that night.

She swallowed, opened the door, and walked inside.

It was cold, and it chilled her right through.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around it, the pale moonlight streaming in through the grate in the ceiling, casting an icy shadow on the floor.

Dirt and straw was strewn across the floor, blown into corners by the leaking wind, and made sticky and odorous when the dungeons had filled with water, when morgana had used the power of the Kristonica to summon unimaginable rain.

As she turned something glinted in the corner of her vision.

She turned and swallowed, watching as right in one corner, the unmistakeable glint of something shiny and metallic shone.

She crouched down and pushed away some of the straw, lifting the bracelet up into her hand.

The markings, which she had never noticed before, stirred something in the pit of her stomach that made her insides cold.

Before he had given her the bracelet, she had been shocked to see him return, but not stirred… it was like a brother retuning, not a lover…

And then, once she had started warning it… it was a feeling she had only ever felt around Arthur… as though all her love had moved from the man who was now her husband, to Lancelot…

It was strange.

She swallowed, brushing dirt and straw from it as she stared at it.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

The dark dawn was cold.

A fire burned brightly between them.

Both Merlin and Arthur sat on logs, staring at the flames.

Merlin rubbed his hands together and lifted his eyes to stare at the king.  
"Arthur…"

The young king barely blinked.

He fiddled with a stick and poked at the fire.

The forest around them was full of cold dawn light and dark silence.

Arthur felt a squirming in his chest.

"Arthur I don't understand why you are doing this…" Merlin murmured.

"Because you don't yet have a wife in your life who you would lay down your life for without question…" Arthur murmured, "You don't have someone who you want to make happy and safe above everything… and you don't know that seeing sadness in their eyes…"

His voice trailed away and he swallowed.

Merlin stared at him…

Arthur stared at the flames of the dying fire, his focus distant.

His voice sounded as though he was talking to himself rather than to Merlin.

"Her eyes Merlin… those eyes… filled with sadness at seeing other people with children, the very mention of it… each month it seems to deepen and for all I try there is nothing I can do to take it away… it only gets masked…"

He swallowed and his eyes burned as he stared at the flames.

"When we first got married… the change of being a queen meant that it didn't matter that she had not conceived… and in a way I was pleased, as I did not want her to be overwhelmed… once she was settled and she had confidence in herself we both waited, and wanted… and there was nothing…"

Arthur's voice broke and he looked down.

Merlin stared at him, sad tears in his eyes.

He couldn't let them fall.

For Arthur's words simply sealed for him the idea that he had had for the three years of Arthur and Gwen's marriage…

For Merlin had seen the sadness that remaining childless had taken over them, that which they buried…

But now he understood.

Arthur swallowed and his voice was low in its crack.

"and every month… all our idle talk of a son with brown hair and my eyes… it all _hurt_ to think about, to want it was so painful and the disappointment we both felt, the bitter self-anger as we both felt that we were letting one another down… I know she felt that for me and I hated myself all the more for it…"

Merlin watched as Arthur lifted his hands and rested his head in his hands, wiping at his eyes angrily.

"And now…" Arthur slammed his hands back in his lap and stared at Merlin.

"I know that you do not agree with what I am doing… but if there is even the smallest opportunity that I may see my wife smile for something that has been not granted to us, then I must do it…" Arthur stated.

Merlin stared at him and stiffened slight,

His eyes were sad.

"And that's why you are doing this… for her smile?"

"For her." Arthur murmured and looked at his hands, "For Guinevere."

Merlin shook his head ever so slightly.

"Arthur if you were doing it for her you would have told her…"

"I do everything for her." Arthur said firmly, "You don't have to understand or like it…. But please accept it."

Merlin swallowed.

"You only had to ask you know."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Ask what?"

Merlin stared down at his hands.

"You only had to ask, and I would have given my life so that you and Gwen could have a child."

Silence fell between them.

Arthur stared at his friend before he swallowed and shook his head.

"Your place is not there Merlin…"

"Your place is beside Guinevere, and it is my destiny to serve you…" Merlin stated.

Arthur stared at him and swallowed, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"You know all that I have ever said about you being a coward I never really meant any of it…" He drew in a breath, "I have always thought that you were one of the bravest men I know…"

Merlin let out a small smile.

His eyes were watery as Arthur drew in a breath, staring at the fire.

"We should get some sleep."

Arthur threw a stick in the fire and stood, striding away.

Merlin watched him for three steps.  
"Arthur?"

The king froze, knowing what merlin was going to say.

Merlin stared at his back.

His eyes held nothing but bitter sadness.

"She will never forgive you for taking yourself from her Arthur." He whispered, "Gwen will never forgive either of us for what we will do."

Arthur stiffened and looked slightly over his shoulder to stare at his friend and servant.

"And I will never forgive myself, if I allow her sadness to continue when I could do something, or if I allowed you to take the place and sacrifice that will be mine."

Merlin straightened and watched as Arthur walked to the horses.

**CAMELOT: THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Guinevere felt as though she had aged ten years over night.

She had not been able to sleep deeply, for a long stretch of time since finding the bracelet.

By the time Tanya arrived to help her dress and serve her breakfast, Gwen was already up and dressed herself, sat at the table signing papers, fighting the urge to glance up at where the bracelet had been discarded on the table.

She swallowed.

Her heart still hammered over Arthur.

Tanya curtsied and set her food down.

"No thank you." Guinevere said politely yet firmly, "I am not hungry."

"I will get you something else my lady." Tanya lifted the plate of food but the queen lifted her eyes to smile at the young girl as best she could.

"I am not hungry Tanya, please… take the food to your family, or those who need it, see that someone eats it."

Tanya smiled, although her eyes knew that something was wrong with the queen.

"Thank you your majesty." She stepped back from the table.

"Is there anything else you need?"  
"No thank you." Gwen smiled but her eyes flashed to the bracelet on the table, before she swallowed and looked back down again.

Tanya curtsied, bowing her face to hide her worry.

"Very good my lady."

**THE CORRIDOR**

Tanya turned and walked from the room, letting it shut behind her as she stood for a moment, holding the tray, wondering what to do about the queens strange mood.

She seemed so distracted, so tired and worried…

It was more than just her worry for the kings safety whilst hunting she was sure.

At that moment Gaius rounded the corner, making his rounds.

"Gaius." Tanya stopped him before he could pass her.

He stopped and smiled at her, but saw immediately the worry in her eyes.

"What is the matter Tanya?" He asked.

She shifted, "I am worried about the queen."

Gaius narrowed his eyes, "Has she been ill."

"No.. I don't know but I do not think so." Tanya was trying to keep her words clear, "She seems worried, tired, as though she has a lot on her mind…"

"Maybe she does…" He smiled and made to walk on.

"No but it is more than that." Tanya stepped in front of him to stop him moving, still holding the tray.

"It isn't like when she is worried for King Arthur… she isn't eating… and she keeps looking at this bracelet…"

"Bracelet?" Gaius asked, "Perhaps it is one Arthur gave her, she may be missing him…"

"I have never seen it before though, and if the king had given it to her she would surely wear it…."

"That is true."

Tanya sighed, smiling slightly.

"I am sorry Gaius, you are right, it is probably nothing…" Her words trailed off and she shifted the tray in her hands.

"I had better get going."

"Alright…" Gaius watched her go, but her words stirred something in him that made him turn towards the door of the royal chamber.

He knocked once.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Queen Guinevere had been stood fiddling with the bracelet.

She wanted nothing more than to hurl it from the window, to do _anything_ with it to get out of her sight…

But it was in her head.

She could see her betrayal every time she closed her eyes.

She was thankful, in some sense, that her nightmares only happened when Arthur was away.

He shared her pain over the incident, and she hated the look in his eyes ever time Lancelot was mentioned.

The knock on the door made her look up.

"Come in."

Gaius entered, and when he saw that she was holding a bangle he had never seen before, he kept his resolve on being honest with her after remembering Tanya's words.

"My lady what is that you are holding?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped down to look at it.

Her mouth opened and closed twice and she seriously contemplated lying…

But what use would it be?

Gaius had known her all her life.

"It is a bracelet that Lancelot gave to me when he returned." She whispered, handing it to him.

"I was suffering with nightmares so I went down to clear my head, to see whether it was still there…"

"Still… _where_?" Gaius was peering at the small symbols along the silver band.

"The dungeons where Arthur…" Her voice broke but she steadied herself, "Where Arthur _put_ me… before I ripped the bracelet off and threw it away, when I realised what I had done."

Gaius was staring at it.

She swallowed and reached for it, "Do not worry about my sleeping Gaius, it is nothing… just nightmares, and that is just a bangle, silly really…"

"This is not just a bangle Gwen." Gaius said, looking up at her.

Something in his eyes made Gwen uneasy.

"What do you mean?"

Her fingers were hovering an inch away from the bracelet.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to the table.

He set it down and removed his medicine bag form his shoulder, setting it on the wood and opening it.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and watched as he removed the looking glass that magnified things for his old eyes.

She watched as he peered through it at the silver band.

It enlarged the images and engraved symbols that they had both seen.

The old man straightened; his eyes wide and he ran his tongue along his lower lip.

"What is it?" She whispered.

He set the bracelet down on the table and swallowed.

"Gaius?" Her voice shook.

Something in his eyes was making her uneasy.

He drew in a breath and reached for her elbow.

"Gwen maybe you should sit down…"

"Why?" She breathed but did so.

Gaius folded his hands and stared down at her gravely.

"Gwen, this bracelet has been enchanted by powerful magic as a love charm… the wearer would be made to fall in love for someone who the enchantress had chosen."

"But…" Gwen whispered, her eyes locked on the bracelet.

"My lady." Gaius stepped closer, "It has long been a suspicion of mine that Morgana rose Lancelot from the dead."

"What?" Gwen gasped and her hands flew to her face.

Gaius straightened.

"I wanted to tell you and the king before… but it was never mentioned, and it was you Arthur hurt over, not Lancelot." He said as diplomatically as he could.

Her breathing was coming fast and shallow.

"So it wasn't him, not really him…" Gwen whispered.

"No." Gaius said gravely, "I am sorry my lady, I should have told you sooner, but seeing this bracelet only reinforces my belief that you were enchanted. The bracelet is a love charm."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

Gwen's breathing started to rasp in her throat.

She stared at the bracelet.

"So… this means…" Her voice was barley audible.

"This means we all owe you quite a large apology, my dear," Gaius told her, his eyes grave yet relieved.

Her hands flew to her face, several emotions screaming inside her heart.

There was Shock, Relief, Confusion, Relief, Anger and Relief.

Her heart raced her head swam.

"I wasn't me?" Her voice shook.

Gaius stared at her with a small sad smile.  
"You were enchanted my lady, you couldn't have known."

She whimpered and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Gaius stepped closer and she leant slightly out of her chair, resting her head against his stomach as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder's gently.

"It is alright my lady." He breathed, "You can cry, you have been through a lot…"

"It wasn't me." She whimpered, "It wasn't me…"

"No it wasn't." Gaius said, "It was Morgana enchanting you…"

She lifted her head to stare up at the old man.

"But how do you know, how do you know that this is true?"

"Because I know you my lady." He told her.

She swallowed and looked down.

"Arthur and Both thought that… and…" She sniffed and looked down, her hands falling back to her lap.

Gaius sighed slightly.

"My lady… How did you feel… about _him_… before he gave you the bracelet?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"I thought that he was dead, so confused, then guilty because I still blamed myself… but relief, just as everyone else did… nothing like…"

Her frantic worry hammered in her heart.

"Did that change when you started wearing the bracelet?" Gaius asked in a low voice.

He watched her carefully.

She swallowed and bit her lip, looking down through her tears because the pain in her heart was almost too much.

The guilt she felt was fighting with the contradictions that Gaius was speaking.

"I couldn't control myself around him… I didn't know why, I was different, and everything…. Everything felt strange and new…"

Silence hung in the air.

She drew in a stuttering breath.

Something shot through her brain and heart.

She stared up at the old man with wide eyes.

"But if it is true, if it wasn't really me… if this bracelet, if Morgana." She whispered and swallowed, "Arthur doesn't know, does he?"

Gaius smiled gently, "I think that you should be the one to tell him my lady."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, standing off of the chair and staring at him.

Her eyes landed on the bracelet and she drew in a stuttering breath.

"Gaius?" She breathed, her eyes narrowing at the physician, "Do _you_ know where Arthur has gone?"

The old man stiffened.

She stepped closer.

"He is worrying me Gaius…" She folded her hands, "Please, where is he?"

Gaius straightened and let out a long breath.

"My lady…"

He didn't say any more.

She stared at him.

Her heart hammered once more.

"Please Gaius, where _is_ he?"


	10. Chapter 10

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

A magnificent black stallion hammered over the ground and raced through the trees.

Its rider drove it harder, her eyes flashing every few seconds to clear the path of fog and fallen tree branches.

Her jaw was locked and her icy hands were tight around the reigns.

Morgana drove her steed like an arrow, craving through the grey fog.

Above her head came a deep rumble and a crack of lightning, which drove birds form the trees and caused them to fly away.

Her horse broke through the edge of the trees and she drew it into a hard reign.

Its hooves skidded across the wet mud and grass at the side of the lake.

In the centre a large island was a shard that reached towards the churning sky.

The water of the lake rippled and crashed.

Morgana straightened and glared at it.

The weather above continued to war with the fog.

A grey and dark mist had settled over the land.

Her heart burned though, with the promise of victory.

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

The new dawn was cold and bleary, and _grey_ compared to everywhere else they had ridden through.

It was colder than Arthur's heart in that moment.

It burned with every emotion that he was feeling.

The certainty and decision that lurked there sought to silence the scream for his wife.

He was doing it for her.

Merlin trudged behind him.

They picked their way across the uneven and icy ground, through the mist and the fog.

They moved past the towering ramparts of an old castle.

The sky tore with thunder and lightning, ripping apart the cloud in a bolt of fire.

Arthur swallowed and set his eyes forwards.

His jaw was locked with determination as they moved through the isle and up the stone stairs.

Merlin remembered racing up them when he had come to save Gaius from trying to sacrifice himself to Nimueh in order for Merlin to be saved.

The young warlock had wanted to trade his life for his mothers, after the sorceress had taken an unjust price, when Merlin had tried to bargain his life for Arthurs.

Here they were again.

Arthur stared forwards through the grey and drizzling freezing air.

They walked across the ground into the open space.

By the side of the stone table Eveline stood.

Her cloak was thrown over the table, and atop it gleamed the glistening golden cup.

Merlin straightened upon seeing it.

The cup of life.

Eveline watched them carefully.

Her skin was pale white in the grey fog, her bare flesh not feeling the coldness in the air around them.

Arthur's steps were heavy but he stood tall.

He would not be afraid in the face of his own decision.

Merlin followed him for three steps before he strode faster to stand in front of him, blocking his path.

"Arthur I am begging you this has to stop." He stated.  
"Merlin." Arthur drew in a deep and angry breath.

He pinched his eyes shut.

The young warlock continued to stare with wide eyes at his friend, begging him to understand.

Arthur turned his face to the ground.

"Arthur you cannot go through with this!" Merlin cried, "Please, if not for me then for Gwen…"

"I am doing this for her." Arthur gritted out, still not opening his eyes.

"No you aren't!" Merlin shouted.

Another peel of thunder and lightning tore at the swirling sky above their heads.

The air was damp with the foreboding cold of rain.

"Arthur this is madness!" Merlin cried, shaking with the desperation to stop his friend, "Surely you can see that…"

"All I can see is that this provides a way for me and my wife to have a child, a way for Guinevere to have all that she wants…"

"Arthur!"

"And for our kingdom to have an _heir_." Arthur hissed.

"No!" Merlin shouted, "Arthur Gwen doesn't want a life without you, she raised you from the _dead_ with her love for you does that not tell you enough!"

"I know what she would do for me!" The king shouted at his manservant and friend.

Arthur's eyes flew open with rage and he glared at Merlin.

His teeth locked together and his gaze burned.

Merlin straightened.

"I know what she means to me, what she would do for me!" Arthur bellowed, "She would give her life for me, prove anything and do anything… I feel exactly the same way…"

"She wouldn't lie to you, not like this." Merlin hissed.

"She did lie though didn't she?" Arthur tried to step around him, "She lied about how magic as used to save my life when I was injured at the Kristonica…"

"She wanted to tell you, you know she did." Merlin hissed and stepped back in front of him.

Eveline watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

They flitted upwards however, when another peel of thunder sounded and a single drop of rain fell into the cup of life.

She watched as the water splashed off of the gold and landed onto the back of her palm, where her hand was resting atop the stone table.

She swallowed and straightened.

The sky was twisting and the clouds were overlapping.

A new time was coming.

She watched as Arthur stared at his servant and best friend.

"I am sorry Merlin." He said in a low voice, "And when the time is right, after I have gone, and she has our child to remember me by… I want you to tell Guinevere that."

Merlin shook his head slightly, "No, Arthur…"

The king ignored him and stepped around him.

He walked towards Eveline and stood before her, the stone table beside them with the cup of life atop it and in between their forms.

He straightened and she stared at him.

The look in her eyes told him that she was waiting for him to speak.

There was only one thing that he could say.

"I am ready."

Arthur stood before Eveline, his hands at his side and in fists.

She stared at him carefully.

"Once you enter into his bargain Arthur it cannot be undone."

Her voice was as clear as cut glass, and as refined as was possible, in contrast to her appearance.

Her hair remained plaited and in curls and it flew around her face in the wind that was starting to pick up.

Both Merlin and Arthur could feel the chill, but Eveline as always looked unchanging.

Her wide eyes locked on the king and she stared at him.

A new era was coming.

It was coming fast.

"To create the life of a child that you want so much for your wife a life must be taken…"

"I know." Arthur said.

His voice was rough and low and it tore up to his lips straight from his heart.

Merlin stiffened and was drawing in angry and almost frantic breaths.

_Please Eveline_.

The voice in his head called out to her.

It shot at her brain and was loud and clear.

She swallowed and straightened.

He stared at her with wide and pleading eyes.

_Please you cannot let him go through with this!_

She blinked but seemed to ignore him.

She looked uncomfortable for only half a second, and Arthur, wrapped up in his own hammering heart, missed it completely.

_Please_!

Merlin's mental voice screamed at her.

_Please you must know that the future will be dark if you let him do this, it is my destiny to protect him, my future…_

Her eyes were wide and flashed to glare at him.

_Do not presume for one minute that you have anything to tell me about the future._

Her mental words were as harsh and cold as stone and they made Merlin straighten.

She glared at him.

_Events have started that you cannot stop or even think to comprehend._

At this his eyes narrowed.

_What do you mean_?

She ignored his telepathic question and turned back to Arthur.

She took a second to compose herself.

Merlin stepped closer.

_Eveline what do you mean_?

She blinked his screaming voice away from her head.

Her eyes stared at Arthur.

The clouds above their head were struck by lightning and a clap of thunder seemed to shake the earth.

Arthur swallowed and watched as she reached with one pale and thin hand to pick up the cup of life.

She held it reverently, with the tips of the fingers of one hand holding its stem, the others tracing around the edge.

Over the top of it she stared at Arthur.

His eyes couldn't leave it.

"You would give your life so that your wife may have a child?" She whispered.

Arthur drew in a breath and swallowed.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Her voice was low and soft, and held a strange authority that Merlin only every heard from her.

Her eyes were so deep into Arthur that he believed she was reading the answers to the questions she asked of him from his very soul.

"Are you ready to die, for this life of your child to be created, with the magic that you will outlaw and _review_?" She whispered.

Arthur straightened and his jaw flexed.

The answer pushed against his teeth and his tongue wrapped out it.

His eyes flickered.

Tears burned in them as another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning tore at the swirling fog.

Merlin stared at him, his heart hammering and his hands clasping into fists.

Eveline stared harder at Arthur, whose eyes were still locked on the golden cup of life that she held.

"And do you take responsibility for the actions that come of the decision you make now?" She breathed.

Something in her eyes, some small resignation, made Merlin narrow his eyes.

He would not let the tears which raged in his heart fall…

But he was fixed on Eveline, her every movement and every breath seemed different...

Something was wrong.

There was something that she was not saying.

She was staring intently at Arthur.

"I am waiting Arthur." She breathed.

He drew in a long breath and straightened.

His voice was low.

It was a vow that he made, more than a promise, and more than any number of ordinary words.

"For Guinevere's happiness, I would give my life."

"_How wonderful_…"

The voice was sneering and it mocked them all.

Arthur spun at the sound of it.

Merlin's head snapped around as he did.

Eveline straightened and lowered the cup of life to her waist height.

"Morgana." She said calmly.

The witch, stood at the arch on the other side of the island, sneered harder.

Arthur drew his sword and his head snapped around furiously to glare at Eveline.  
"You knew that she would come."

Merlin stared at her in furious confusion.

"Eveline what are you…"

"Catch." She said and hurled the cup of life at him.

Merlin caught it, for to him it was worth far more than his life.

Eveline's eyes flashed gold and Arthur was thrown at the manservant.

The crashed together and rolled towards the bank of the island.

"No!" Morgana cried and her hand snapped up.

But Eveline was faster.

Her hand raised itself sharply ad her eyes flashed.

"Tirebair!" She shouted.

Her vice pierced the air.

There was an almighty clap of thunder and lightning shot downwards.

It struck the ground and inch from Arthur and Merlin as the ing and manservant struggled to scramble upright.

"No!" Merlin shouted.

Her eyes flashed gold again.

"Incendier!"

The lightning tore around them in a circle and shot upwards into a long funnel.

It locked them inside.

Eveline drew in a breath.

"Returndran."

Her eye flashed once more.

The fire shot outwards, blinding both her and Morgana for a moment.

_No_!

Merlin's furious mental shout made her stiffen.

When Eveline opened her eyes the fire had gone.

Thunder rumbled overhead and rain began to fall.

Cold and icy wind whipped her hair around her face.

Arthur and Merlin were gone.

Her eyes moved to Morgana, who had walked closer, and was staring furiously at her.

"I will not let you hurt them, they are _gone_." Eveline hissed, straightening, "You have all that you came for."

Morganas sneer cracked her face.

"Indeed I do, _Emrys_."

**AUTHORS NOTE: So yeeeh… Morgana thinks that Eveline is Emrys, Mordred told her that she was, Eveline knew he would… the plot thickens. There are plenty of people who would lay down their life for Merlin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

The rain hammered hard.

Merlin and Arthur landed on their fronts, face down in a load of moss and bushes.

Thunder and lightning tore at the sky in an epic battle, and Merlin's heart hammered.

The king coughed and spluttered and shoved himself up onto his arms.

"Morgana…" He seethed, "How did she know…"

"Eveline didn't tell her." Merlin pushed himself up onto his knees, staring at the cup of life in his hands.

He could see his reflection in its golden side; even through the rain and emotion in his eyes.

"She didn't tell her I know she wouldn't…"

"It is quite obvious Merlin…" Arthur hissed furiously, "That she had _no_ interest in helping me, she only wanted to get me killed…"

"Well you seem to be doing a pretty good job of that on your own!" Merlin shouted at him and shoved himself to stand upright.

Arthur glared at him furiously, jaw locked, as he stood too.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

Thunder shook the earth.

"It means that maybe if you have _told_ Gwen about what you were going to do, and trusted her to support your decision or change your mind otherwise," Merlin yelled, "That you might have seen that this is one of the _stupidest_ ideas that you have ever thought up!"

Arthur thundered.

"You have _no_ right…"

"You have a right to be fair to your wife and honour all the promises you have ever made her!" Merlin cried, "I know what you feel for Gwen and all that you would do for her, but this… _this_ Arthur... this was for you!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it _was_!" Merlin shouted, "If it wasn't and it _was_ for Gwen you would have told her…"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Arthur demanded through the rain.

"Because it is _true_!" Merlin snapped loudly.

Arthur strode one pace closer.

"You didn't _have_ to come, you didn't _have_ to accompany me…"

"Of course I did!" merlin shouted, "You wouldn't have left me in Camelot just in case I told Gwen, and I had to come because you re my friend and I thought for one stupid moment that you would see just how much this was a bad idea and I wouldn't lose you!"

His voice rung in the air and Arthur was furious.

He wasn't wrong.

"Eveline betrayed me." He hissed, "she allowed me think that she would help me when really she was with Morgana…"

"Morgana came to kill you and Eveline sent us to safety!" Merlin cried, "We owe her our lives, you should be thankful that you still _have_ yours for forever after your display and this whole _idea_."

Arthur gritted his teeth and turned away.

Merlin stared at him, shaking his head in the rain.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as he gasped for breath from the shouting.

Arthur drew his sword and slammed it down into the dirt, running his hands through his hair and gritting his teeth.

Merlin stared at him.  
"You really just don't get how much people would miss you if you were gone… how important your life is, do you?" He whispered.

Arthur straightened and drew in a deep breath.

"There are plenty of people able to wear the crown, my wife as regent for one…"

His voice was tight.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nah." His voice was a low breath, "There will never be another like you Arthur."

The king straightened and turned to stare at his manservant.

"I have a duty to the people of my kingdom to provide an heir with my wife." He said.

Merlin stared at him.

"Well as you have your duty I have mine."

Arthur straightened.

"And you think that you can understand the burden of such a duty?"

Merlin inclined his head and drew in a deep breath.

"I understand duty and destiny better than you think Arthur." He breathed, "And I know, that it is only a matter of time, before the duty you speak of is fulfilled."

He stepped closer and Arthur stared at the floor.

Merlin watched him carefully.

"You and Gwen will have a child Arthur, I swear it."

Arthur swallowed.

"If only there were some way of knowing… if I knew it, I don't think I would ever have started this… if I had known… what Gaius said about my father and mother, and the magic that I am born from… it wouldn't have made a difference I don't think."

Merlin stared at his friend.

"Perhaps you should speak to Eveline."

Their eyes snapped up in the same instant to stare at one another.

"Eveline!" Arthur whispered, "Morgana…"

"She didn't betray us." Merlin said and shoved the cup of life at him.

"She needs our help!"

Arthur watched as his servant turned and raced through the trees.

"Merlin where are you going?" Arthur bellowed.

Lightning ripped the sky.

"To help her!" Merlin shouted back.

Arthur gritted his teeth and picked up his sword.

He raced after him.

"_Merlin_!"

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Rain hammered at the window.

Gwen was stood staring out of the glass, her arms wrapped around herself.

Tears trailed down her face and she swallowed.

She drew in a stuttering breath and her hands shook as she moved them to rest on her stomach.

Her palms slid down over her belly and she bit her lips together, straightening and dropping her hands away.

Her breathing was shallow and she shuddered as she walked to the bed.

Her hand reached out and she held onto the wood as she sunk to sit on the edge of the bed.

Her hand fell away and into her lap, while her other reached to run along the covers over his side of the bed.

She gritted her teeth and her eyes burned.  
"Argh!" She cried in anger and heart break, slamming her fist against the pillow that was his. Her legs shook and she slipped from the edge of the bed to kneel on the floor, her hands moving to her face as she fought not to sob.

Her breathing was raspy.

She lowered her hands into her lap and stared at her wedding ring on her finger.

The tips of her fingers shook as she tightened her hands around one another.

Anger seared through her veins and tears dripped.

Her heart broke.

What had Arthur _done_?

**THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED**

"Does it not sicken you that Mordred told me that you were Emrys?"

Morgana sneered and stepped closer through the driving rain and swirling fog to laugh at Eveline.

But the Parlevine child stood tall and stared with superior eyes at Morgana.

"I knew he would."

The corner of Eveline's mouth lifted into a slight laugh.

Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"You are not surprised that I know who you are?"

This time Eveline did laugh at her.

It was piercing and cold, and full of a power that Morgana would not admit to herself that she felt threatened by.

The Parlevine child arched both her eyebrows and walked closer slightly.

The two high priestesses circled one another slowly.

"You forget my power Morgana," Eveline bit at her patronisingly, "I _knew_ that Morded would tell you, I _told _him too…"

"So you have a death wish." Morgana sneered, "It is not really surprising, considering how alone you are."

Eveline narrowed her eyes against the rain and Morgana's words.

"With my power Morgana I am never truly alone."

"Why do you not run?" Morgana cried.

Her eyes betrayed the unnerved emotion that coursed through her veins at being around Eveline.

"I do not see anything to run from." Eveline smirked and laughed once more.

Morgana's anger raged in her heart and eyes.

She stopped walking.

"Then you are more foolish than I dare hope…"

Her hand shot out in front of her and her eyes flashed.

Flames shot from her palm but Eveline stopped walking in the same instant.

The Parlevine child's hand shot out and similar white ice shot from her palm, spraying and charging into the fire that Morgana had conjured.

Both of them gritted their teeth against the force of the other ones attack.

Their eyes shook and their awes locked.

After a few seconds both of them pulled away, cradling their hands and glaring at one another.

They started to circle one another again.

"You turned yourself into an old man when we met last, so I wouldn't know it was you…" Morgana cried.

Thunder cracked.

Lightning burned.

"Did I?" Eveline mocked her, "It must have slipped my mind…"

Morgana could never guess the truth.

She could never think that she was not Emrys.

Morgana gave a cry of rage and her hand shot out once more.

"Jenair!"

Eveline lifted her hand and snatched the ball of flame from the rain in the air.

She clasped her palms together over her head and the fire disappeared, evaporating into a cloud of smoke and steam.

Eveline lowered her hands to her sides and glared at Morgana.

One of her eyebrows mockingly lifted.

"And yet you fear me." She sneered.

Morgana drew in a short and angry breath.

Her eyes burned as the rain continued to hammer.

Thunder rumbled and the earth shook slightly.

"I shall cut you down where you stand…" Morgana cried, "Where you _stand_ Emrys, and you shall not be my doom…"

"Ah Emrys…" Eveline laughed somewhat manically.

She held her hands out to the sides and spun around, giggling at all that she could see happening.

"Emrys…" She laughed and her eyes were wide.

Morgana stared at her.

The Parlevine child raced through the rain, her hair flying around her face in the wind, to push herself to jump and crouch atop the stone table.

"Emrys…" She held her hands out to her sides, staring at Morgana.

The high priestess seethed.

Something about her manic manner unnerved her.

"Emrys, standing for Eveline, Mauve, Rose, Yslaine, Sarah…." Eveline cried, "Five names for a child raised to honour the Parlevine and Avalon five greatest qualities, five qualities needed to raise someone from the dead, the five qualities that helped me, _Emrys_ help Queen Guinevere to resurrect King Arthur."

Morgana was furious.

Eveline laughed at her, eyes triumphant in the rain.

"A live that can raise the dead Morgana, how do you expect to combat such a force?"

"I shall be rid of you!" Morgana thundered, "Then I shall be unstoppable!"

Eveline glared at her, her face falling stony and silent.

She lifted the corner of her lip in a sneer.

Her eyes glinted with something that Morgana did not understand.

"We shall _see_."

Morgana lifted her hand furiously.

"Only one of us will…"

"Then kill me!" Eveline held her hands out to her side and stared at Morgana.

The high priestess in black stopped short.

Eveline shook her head slightly in a bitter mock.

"I don't fear you Morgana… it will be a release to die, to free my head of all that I have seen, heard and envisioned." She hissed, "So just do it."

Morgana shook and thundered.

"I shall be queen!" She screamed.

Eveline sneered bitterly, her eyes resigned.

Morgana watched as Eveline stepped down from the stone table and walked over to her.

The resignation in the young Parlevine's eyes made Morgana stiffen.

Eveline saw right into her soul.

But all Morgana saw was who she thought was Emrys.

She would not admit that she feared her.

Eveline stared hard at Morgana.

"You shall be the tumble down queen of this story Morgana." Eveline whispered, "And all the world shall _mock_ you."

The fury in Morgana's eyes glinted and her hand ripped under her robes, before it tore forwards.

The blade glinted in the lightning that tore the sky.

The dagger slammed into Eveline's stomach but the Parlevine shield locked her jaw against a gasp, holding Morgana's gaze.

She held it as she slumped to the floor and Morgana retracted the knight.

Morgana cackled and shrieked and sneered down at Eveline.

The Parlevine child gurgled and sneered up at her, her eyes still light.

Morgana sneered.  
"How the might have fallen."

She turned and swept away.

"Goodbye Emrys."

Eveline turned her head heavily, her hand pressed over her bleeding side where she lay in the cold rain and grass.

Morgana disappeared into the fog and the some she created.

Eveline laughed and gurgled.

Feet hammered over the ground and ground to a stop.

Merlin and Arthur skidded to stop and stare over the scene as Morgana vanished.

Merlin thought his head would explode.

"Eveline!"

Arthur watched as he hammered over the ground and skidded on his knees at her side, lifting her limp form into his arms.

Arthur swallowed and straightened, walking over slowly.

"Merlin…" She croaked, "Emrys…"

"What has Morgana done to you?" He hissed through his tears.

"She thinks that she has killed Emrys." Eveline managed to smile, "thinks that I am Emrys…"

"Why?" Merlin gasped.

Eveline's eyes and smile faltered.

"Mordred, he told her it was me."

"What?" Merlin hissed.

"Shh…" Eveline leant her head against his shoulder, "I told him too, to protect you… now you can live in peace, without fear… fear of her… and then one day you will be known, as the greatest sorcerer to ever live…"

Stood a pace away, Arthur narrowed his eyes.

His heart shook.

"_Merlin_?" He gasped.

Merlin gasped and his head snapped around the stare with wide eyes at him, before down at Eveline.

Her eyes had closed.

She let out a long gasp, and her lungs collapsed and she sagged.

Merlin stared at her.

"Eveline." He gasped.

She did not move.

Her eyes did not flutter or flicker.

He swallowed.

"Eveline…" He whispered.

Arthur swallowed and straightened.

Merlin let out a fluttering breath and sniffed, tears falling as he stared down at her face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The rain hammered.

Thunder shook the earth.

Lightning split the sky.

Eveline was gone.

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

The rain continued to hammer and fall.

The storm still raged over head.

Merlin and Arthur stood on the bank gravely, watching as Eveline's body, surrounded by ferns and rushes in a boat, floated out towards the see.

It burned with the strike of a flint that Arthur had found.

The rain continued to fall.

"She gave her life saving us, protecting us… and she would have helped me do what I wanted to do, in order to gift the kingdom and Guinevere a child." The kings voice was low, "I am indebted to her.

Arthur straightened, glancing at Merlin.

His friend's eyes were locked on the burning boat.

"What she said Merlin, about you being the greatest sorcerer…" The king's voice was rough.

"She was delirious from the loss of blood…" Merlin croaked, "She didn't know what she was saying."

Arthur nodded and turned to face him.

"And what she said of her telling Morgana she was Emrys… did you know?"

Merlin said nothing.

Arthur stared at him.

"You should not have kept from me who she was Merlin, when yesterday Mary Howden came to the castle asking for help because morgana tore apart her village looking for Emrys."

Merlin drew in a stuttering breath, his eyes locked on the burning boat.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

Arthur nodded gravely and stepped backwards, turning away.

"Come on, we need to get back."

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin said.

His voice shook.

The king turned back to face him.

"What for?"

Merlin blinked his tears away and swallowed thickly.

He couldn't speak.

Arthur sighed gravely, staring out at the burning boat.

"Come on." He repeated gravely.

"Let's go home."

There was the sound of hammering horse hooves skidding to a stop through the rain and Arthur and Merlin both turned to see Guinevere's white stallion stop in the clearing, and her jump from the saddle, eyes wide and furious, face full of hurt.

Merlin stepped back and melted through the forest.

Arthur swallowed and straightened, staring at his wife.

His face was pale and his heart was heavy.

His eyes were tired.

Gwen glared at him, her face was pale and her eyes were sunken.

Something in her eyes glinted and he straightened.

He sighed gravely.

His heart hurt.

He stared at her and swallowed.

His voice was low and it cracked.

"You know."


	12. Chapter 12

**THE FOREST**

Gwen drew in a long and angry breath her heart burned.

Arthur stared at his wife in the pounding rain.

Her hands shook, and not from cold of the rain.

"How _dare_ you?"

He locked his jaw together.

She stepped closer, her hands in fists at her sides.

"How dare you make that decision on your own, a decision that would impact _so_ many people for so long."

"I did it for you." He said firmly.

"If you had done it for me then you would have told me…" She hissed.

"I wanted too." Arthur stated, turning fully to face her.

She shook her head at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Why didn't you?" She breathed.

He swallowed.

"Because you were so _sad_… so wrapped up and deep in your longing for a child that I thought…"

"You thought you knew better than that which befell your father… so you _gallantly_ threw your life away like it was worthless!" She tried not to shout.

"It is worth far less to me than you and your happiness you know that!" He also fought to control his voice.

"But this isn't just about me Arthur!" She cried, "nor was it just about you… it was about us and the kingdom we have both sworn to protect."

"I was protecting it, I was protecting it though me heir, _our_ child…"

"Then what stopped you!" She screamed, "The look in your eyes tells me that you didn't succeed."

"Morgana arrived and she killed Eveline, _that's_ what happened. If it hadn't I would have gone through with it." He turned his head sharply away.

She gasped.

Her lungs screamed in a shock and quivered.

"What…" She whispered.

Arthur swallowed and stared at her.

He wouldn't say it again.

Her anger rose sharply at his silence.

"You were selfish in what you did!" She wiped furiously at her eyes, "You acted only for yourself and without thinking…"

Her voice cracked.

She turned her head away and swallowed.

Arthur stared at her in disbelief.

"How can you think that?" He whispered.

"Because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for my happiness and if you had stopped for one moment to think you would have realised just how i_mpossible_ my happiness would be if you were _gone_!"

She shoved her hands against his chest angrily, tears spattering down her face.

"This… It wasn't…" He stuttered and swallowed, "It was _deeper_ than that…"

"Eveline _died _Arthur, she gave her life to try and help you…"

"Well then perhaps you could find a way to bring her back from the dead." He snapped.

"I wish I hadn't bothered if you are that _willing_ to give your life up again, in the knowledge there is now _no_ way to bring you back." She turned her head away from his sharply.

"I did it for you Guinevere!" He bellowed, grabbing the tops of her arms and pulling her too him, "I did it because I love you!"

His eyes were wide and full of tears and a desperation for her to understand.

She swallowed and tears dropped down her face as she stared at him. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"If you had done it for me you would have told me." She whispered.

Arthur drew in a stuttering breath and looked down.

"I know."

His voice was low and rough.

She stared at him, her face torn with all that she felt.

"I was going to create the life of a child for you." He murmured.

She swallowed.

"You always told me that it was not about heirs… that it was about having a child, as husband and wife, a _family_…" She whispered shakily.

He swallowed and nodded, still looking down.

"It is but… we _need_ an heir Guinevere."

"Do you think that I don't know that?" She whispered and narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

He swallowed and sighed heavily, shaking his head and pulling away.

His hands fell down her arms to take her hands.

"I just wanted… I wanted to give you what we both want." He said in a low voice.

She stared at him, and her eyes stared at him as though she was seeing him for the first time.

"You should have _told_ me Arthur." She whispered.

He swallowed, tears falling down his face.

"You would have tried to stop me…"

"Yes." She hissed through her own tears.

She swallowed and sniffed.

"Because for all I want a child there is nothing on this earth that would make me want to lose you _again_."

Her voice cracked and he straightened, lifting his wide and crying eyes to stare at her.

She bit her lips together and sniffed.

A small sob worked up in her throat.

"After all I went through to bring you back I can't… I _won't_ lose you again…" She started to cry and shake, "How could you _think_, that I could live without you…"

He shook his head, tears falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry…" His voice broke.

He made to take her hands but she ripped them away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

The anger and hurt in her eyes was what he had seen there when he had told her years ago that they could not be together, that she was not appropriate.

"Guinevere please…" He stepped closer and made to grab her wrists.

"No!" She pushed him hard in the chest away from her.

Burning tears fell down her face.

"Do you know what hurts the most?" She hissed, "It's that you don't love me enough to be committed to a childless marriage."

Her words cut him deep.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"You _had_ to do what your father did, because you weren't brave enough to do another thing that he would have hated…" She swallowed thickly and turned away, lifting one hand to cover her mouth.

Arthur let his voice fall low.

"That is _not_ true." He hissed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around to face him.

"No!" She cried and pushed him away firmly.

"I don't even want to look at you Arthur!" She shook her head in hurt, "How could you even _think_ that I would want to live without you!"

"I didn't think, I thought that it was doing it for you…"

"No…" She shoved him away again, "No!"

"I love you please Guinevere…"

"I waited for you, worried over what you were doing when Gaius told me!" She almost shouted, "I was _terrified_ as to whether you were coming back, and after I brought you back from the dead!"

"Let me explain!"

"You can't explain or justify it Arthur, you have tried and failed… and after all I found out today you just…"

"What do you mean what you found out?" He demanded.

She glared at him, her hand wrenching the silver bracelet from her cloak.

"This bracelet is what Lancelot gave me when he returned, before I kissed him!" She shouted at him, "Except that it wasn't him, he was raised from the dead by morgana, and this bracelet enchanted me to kiss him, so I had no idea what I was doing – I didn't mean any of it, I didn't betray you!"

She slammed the bracelet at him and shoved it at his chest.

"So if for one moment you had thought to tell me about what you were planning, and told me the truth about what Gaius had told you about your father and how you were concieved, and you had thought for one _minute _that you _weren't_ really doing it for me," She screamed and tears fell down her face, "You would have been here to be with me when that relief and realisation was given to me by Gaius."

He was staring at her.

He couldn't speak.

Her eyes crinkled and she bit her lips together as she swallowed a sob.

Her voice was low and rough and full of tears.

"What you have done disgusts me Arthur." She hissed.

He swallowed, clutching the bracelet in one hand as with his other, he reached, shaking, to grab at her wrist.

"Guinevere…"

She ripped her hand away and spun to face him.

_Smack_.

Her palm crashed against his cheek in a resonation slap.

She let out a sob and turned away, storming to her horse and swinging up into the saddle.

She galloped away.

Just outside the clearing Merlin sighed heavily and sunk down the tree to put his head in his hands.

Arthur stared down at the bracelet.

Lightning split the sky.

Anger, frustration, relief and bitter sorrow seared through his veins.

He let out a shout of anger and gritted his teeth through his tears, shoving the bracelet deep into his pocket.

Merlin appeared behind him and mounted his horse as Arthur did the same and galloped after his wife.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

The lightning split the sky and the rain continued to fall as the sky darkened back in Camelot.

"I am sorry Merlin."

Gaius sighed gravely and sat down on the bench across the table from Merlin.

He watched the young warlock quietly, for Merlin was pushing his food around his bowl.

His throat felt as though there was a large lump in it.

"It is Mordred's fault." He mumbled.

Gaius shook his head.

"No it is not Merlin."

"It is." Merlin hissed, glaring at his food, "He told Morgana that Emrys was Eveline, he lied…"

"She knew that he would Merlin. You know that, she told you." Gaius said firmly, "Mordred only did what she knew he would and what she told him too."

Merlin drew in a small angry breath before he sighed and stared back down at his food.

"I just can't believe that she would give her life so that Morgana would not know that it was me." He murmured.

Gaius smiled sadly.

"There are many people on this earth who would give their lives for you to be safe Merlin." He said quietly.

There was silence for a moment and Merlin swallowed, shaking his head.

"I should have told Arthur that what Eveline said was true, I should have told him…" He mumbled.

"You were right not to." Gaius soothed him sadly, "Arthur's head is full of all that he tried to do to conceive a child, and all that is going unsaid between him and Gwen."

The young warlock stared at him.

"Do you think that Gwen will forgive him, for the fact that he lied to her, or didn't tell her what he was going to do?" He murmured.

Gaius sighed gravely.

"I would not like to say." He said as gently as he could, "But Gwen is of a nurturing sort, and he forgave her for all that they thought went on with Lancelot and the betrayal…"

Merlin swallowed and stared at his plate before he looked up at Gaius.

"How did you know, how did you figure it out, that Gwen and the bracelet…" His voice trailed away.

Gaius shrugged slightly, shifting to fold his hands on top of the table.

"I probably wouldn't have done, had Gwen not been looking at the bracelet, after she had got it from the cells following a nightmare…" He said gravely, "and I would have thought nothing of it at all, had you not known already that Lancelot was a shade, and if Tanya had not noticed and mentioned how Gwen was behaving around the bracelet."

Merlin's eyes lifted.

"Tanya?"

Gaius nodded.

His eyes fell and his half smile did too.

"Her father is very frail Merlin." He said, "I have given him wagwart to help him sleep but…"

"Is he..." Merlin's voice trailed away, "Is he…"

"We all die eventually Merlin." Gaius breathed gravely, "but his time may be nearing... she is with him now… I do not know how long he will last. I have tried to ease his passing."

Merlin swallowed.

"How is she?"

"She is quiet." Gaius breathed, "Keeping to herself… but she will want your support Merlin."

Merlin drew in a breath.

The words he said came straight from the heart.

"I should go and see her." He said quietly and stood.

He yanked on his jacket and walked from the room, letting the door close behind him.

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

The curtains were not drawn, so the moonlight and rain could be seen.

It filled the room, as well as the few lit candles that were scattered over the surfaces.

Arthur knocked one on the door and got no reply.

He sighed and knocked again, before pushing it open.

As the door closed behind him he swallowed, eyes staring at the person facing away from him stood with her hands folded in front of her, staring out of the window.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Heavy and resigned footsteps cross up behind her, and while she heard them, she didn't move her eyes away from the window.

Arthur moved to stand a few paces behind her.

He swallowed and straightened.

"I am sorry Guinevere… I should have spoken to you…"

His voice was low and rough.

She said and did nothing.

She didn't even look at him.

He straightened.

"I am sorry my love, I am, I should have told you, and realised…"

"Arthur…" She whispered and turned her head over her shoulder to glare at him sadly.

He swallowed and straightened, "Guinevere…"

"Please just go away…" She whispered, "Please."

It stabbed right through his heart.

"Guinevere…"

"Please Arthur." She breathed.

He swallowed and stepped back towards the door.

"Alright… I'm gone."

She heard the door close behind him and she straightened, lifting one hand to cover her eyes as she drew in a breath.

**THE COURTYARD**

"I can't believe it." Tanya whispered, her arms wrapped around her as they sat at the top of the stairs in the shelter of the door arch, and the warmth of the torches that burned on the walls.

The rain continued to spit down at the ground.

The moon was high and cold in the clear sky.

Tanya had a shawl wrapped around herself, an her knees were pulled up to her chest.

Merlin was sat at her side, staring out over the courtyard.

She swallowed and glanced at him.

"I am sorry Merlin."

His eyes flew to her, "What for?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"About Eveline."

"Oh." He looked forwards, "She gave her life so me and Arthur could escape."

"She knew what you and Arthur mean to this kingdom and the people here." She breathed.

He smiled slightly and she flushed, looking up at the moon.

He let out a long breath before he looked down at his hands.

"How is your father?" He murmured.

She swallowed and drew in a stuttering breath.

"He is frail… his age is against him, and there are times I think he has seen enough for one life time."

Merlin sighed gravely, "I can understand that."

She smiled sadly and swallowed.

A small shudder throughout her body made Merlin look at her.

"Here." He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her.  
"Merlin…" She flushed and he smiled at her.

She hugged it around her.

"Thank you Merlin."

He grinned at her slightly.  
"What for?"

The tips of her ears coloured crimson, matching her auburn hair.

"For the jacket; for caring about my father… and for looing after the king."

He chuckled slightly and flushed.

"Protector of the kingdom." Her eyes glimmered as she teased him.

He looked back over the courtyard and his cheeks changed colour.

"I am very proud of you Merlin… even if no one else if going to say it." She whispered.

He smiled at her and she flushed, yawning slightly.

Without thinking he shuffled closer to her, and she leant her cheek on his shoulder.

He rested his ear over the top of her head and sighed slightly.

They both stared up at the stars.

They both made a wish.


	13. Episode 3 - Little Girl Lost

**EPISODE 3 – LITTLE GIRL LOST**

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS.**

"Sorry I am late!" Merlin declared breathlessly as he all but threw himself through the door into the Royal chambers.

Arthur looked up from where he was sat at his desk.

He shifted and leant back in his chair to try and hide the fact that he had had his face in his hands as Merlin approached.

"You are dressed!" Merlin pointed out.

"I do have some skills." Arthur said coldly and stared down at the top of his desk as Merlin walked closer.

Merlin saw that the king was tired and probably functioning on a tiny amount of sleep.

"You should have sent Tanya to find me… Gaius would have woken me; he thought I had already left…"

"I would have sent her, had I seen her." Arthur stated, "She has been with my wife, not in this chamber this morning."

It was then that Merlin noticed that Arthur and normally Gwen's bed had not been slept in at all on either side.

He looked back to the king.

"Oh."

Arthur drew in a breath, his eyes distant.

"I have hurt her so much…"

His voice was low and broken.

Merlin realised that he was not really speaking to him.

The king's eyes remained distant and clouded, his voice low and rough with the tears he would not shed.

Arthur swallowed before he spoke.

"She had no magic, no title, no wealth… she suffered abandonment, rejection, despising, friends' betrayal, abuse, loneliness, her father was killed, she was imprisoned, sentenced to death kidnap… yet she has the power to remain true to herself and to her values." He swallowed when his voice cracked.

"She never allowed her grief to weaken her… she said once that seeing revenge would degrade us, make us worse than even what my father did to her father… she never forgave him for she is only human, though she had the greatness to tend to him… she is completely made of strength… and I…"

Arthur's voice trailed way and he swallowed.

His voice broke and he shut his eyes for a moment as though he was in pain.

"And now she cannot stand the sight of me… m own _wife_…"

He laughed bitterly, quietly, in disbelief at himself and looked away.

Merlin swallowed and stepped slightly closer.

"Arthur…"

"I don't want to talk about it Merlin." The king stated and his eyes flashed up at his friend, "Please just leave it."

Merlin sighed slightly but nodded.

"I shall get you some breakfast…"

Arthur watched as his manservant turned and walked through the room to the door again.

As Merlin left Arthur leant forwards, resting his elbows on the top of the desk and pressing his palms to his face.

He closed his eyes against his hands and sighed deeply.

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

Queen Guinevere stirred awake.

Her eyes blinked up at the sunlight in the room, which filtered through the lace curtains around the posts.

The white lacy material was much like the curtains that which had hung around Morgana's old bed.

The room she was in, as her day chambers, was far more feminine than her usual bed chamber that she shared with Arthur, which of course had been his chamber's his whole life…

The room she had awoken in, as her day chambers, were devoid of the shields and armour that hung around.

The rooms around her would have been the chambers that she would have spent her nights in.

Kings and Queens ever rarely shared a bed except to partake in marital pleasures.

Arthur's mother had once had these chambers, and had slept in the bed Gwen awoken in every night after she had conceived Arthur.

But Arthur and Gwen had spent very few nights apart since they had been married.

The rooms Gwen was in now had just become her day chambers, and she had spent an incredibly short amount of time in them.

The realisation that it was these rooms in which she awoken brought back the thought of the days previous, and caused her to swallow.

She drew in a breath and pushed herself to sit up, one hand falling low on her belly, where her stomach was churning.

She blinked her eyes and drew in a few deep breaths, blowing in and out of her cheeks.

With a sigh she shifted, her eyes flittering up through the streaming sunlight that filled the room as the door opened.

Tanya stuck her head around and smiled gently, letting it close behind her.

"My lady, you are awake." She smiled and walked to the side of the bed.

Gwen sighed slightly and shifted again, smiling briefly.

The light streaming in from the long windows made her blink again.

"What time is it?"

She swallowed when she realised how croaky her voice sounded.

Her eyes blinked rapidly against the dry feeling that was lingering on them, from lack of sleep and shed tears.

Tanya glanced at the window before looking back at her queen.

"It is a couple of hours after noon my lady."

Gwen stared as the maid walked to pull the curtains open further.

The sunlight shattered through the drowsiness in Gwen's brain.

The queen blinked, "But I never sleep so late…"

"It could perhaps be the stress of yesterday my lady. It was late, when you retired." Tanya said gently and glanced down at her hands, folded neatly in front of her.

Gwen's eyes flew to her maid and friend before she sighed.

"You know."

Tanya sighed slightly, it wasn't a question from her queen, it was a statement.

"It was cleaning the guest chamber beside the corridor of the royal chamber my lady," The maid said gently, "It heard the king and you _talking_… I didn't _mean_ to overhear…"

"I know you didn't." Gwen murmured, sitting up straighter and pushing some of the hair that had come loose from her long braid away from her face.

Tanya started to ring her hands together.

"Pardon me my lady, but I thought you should know that the knights also know… and a few of the household staff…"

"They know about Arthur, or the truth about what we thought was my betrayal?" Gwen asked.

"Both, your lady ship."

"Tanya…" Gwen sighed.

"Gwen, sorry Gwen, I am sorry…" Tanya corrected.

Gwen sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.

Tanya stepped slightly closer, "Would you like a bath before or after breakfast?"

"Before please, I do not think I am up for breakfast, my stomach feels strange." Gwen shifted.

"Are you alright my lady, I mean Gwen?" Tanya was concerned.

"I am fine." Gwen smiled fleetingly before she stood, "Just tired… a bath would be wonderful though."

Tanya watched as the queen peeled back the covers and stood, walking over towards her changing screen and reaching up to lift her robe from the top of it.

Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly as she pulled on her robe, at a movement in the courtyard.

She walked to the window, tying the robe tie around her waist, wrapping her arms as she folded them across her chest.

She looked down into the courtyard, seeing people laying flowers and various other packages on the stone stairs.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asked Tanya over her shoulder.

Tanya glanced to see what she was looking at.

"They are laying flowers and gifts for you."

Gwen stared at her over her shoulder, "For me?"

Tanya nodded once.

The queen looked back to the window.

The maid stepped slightly closer.

"They are saying sorry, for they heard about how you were innocent in what you accused of before you were banished…"

Gwen turned at that.

"How could they…"

Her words trailed away.

Tanya stared at her, a small smile on her face.

"The king had signs and messages posted and read out in the lower town at dawn, and throughout the entire kingdom… the people are saying sorry, acknowledging that they know you are innocent."

Gwen stared at her.

"_Arthur _did that?" She whispered.

Tanya nodded.

"He was ready and dressed at dawn this morning. I do not know how much sleep he got my lady, although I would say that it was not much more than you did."

Gwen looked down.

Tanya flustered and shifted.

"Oh my lady I am sorry! That was completely inappropriate and unkind…"

Gwen looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"It is true though." She murmured, "And I am your friend Tanya, not matter my station… I admire your honesty…"

Tanya stared at her queen and nodded, curtseying slightly.

"Very good my lady. I shall see to your bath."

Gwen inclined her head and watched as her maid and friend turned and bustled from the room, going to ask other servants to help draw a bath no doubt.

Gwen's stomach lurched and she moaned slightly, sinking to sit on the padded seat that was the window ledge.

She rested one hand on her forehead and drew in a breath.

Her stomach continued to roll.

**CAMELOT COURTYARD**

People queued and milled around, gossiping and speaking in hushed tones between themselves.

They stood in queues, winding through the lower town and in between guard's who were looking at each of them carefully.

Their murmurs were as bright as the noon day sun.

"I cannot believe it…"

"Neither can I – although I ever thought…"

"Imagine how she feels, the relief…"

"And the king!"

"He must feel awful…"

"I hope she appreciated all that people are leaving for her…"

"Of course she will, she is our gracious queen."

Tanya held her skirts as she walked down the stairs into the courtyard, where the mound of flowers and other presents was.

She looked around at the people who were still waiting to lay flowers and walked down to pick her way through them and over the stones.

She turned at the sound of a voice she would have known anywhere.

"Merlin." She smiled although her eyes were worried.

She sighed slightly as he skidded to a stop beside her, his eyes mirroring hers.  
"How is the king?"

He shifted and sighed with her, "Everyone knows about his argument with Gwen, about what he was going to do… and now everyone knows that Gwen was innocent and enchanted when she kissed Lancelot… I don't really know what he is feeling."

She smiled sadly, "So much has happened, and the queen is so quiet… and I don't think she slept much…"

"I don't think Arthur got any sleep. The bed certainly hadn't been slept in."

Tanya sighed at his words, "They just need to talk to one another…"

"Yes." Merlin murmured.

Their eyes flittered around over the crowd, bending to put flowers on the floor.

"Tanya I…"

Merlin turned to her and shifted.

"I should probably get going; Arthur is in a council and…"

"Of course, yes." She said.

Merlin nodded his head and turned to race back up the stairs and into the castle.

He was watched from an alleyway by a small girl, perhaps five years old, with dirty blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

She watched the young man walk away, only breaking her gaze when she was shoved roughly from behind.

"Argh!" She cried out and fell to her knees, lifting her teary eyes to look up into the face of a rugged boy of ten years old, who laughed at her and kicked some dirt at her.

"What's wrong _Clara_," He jeered, "Sleeping on the streets again are we… _Clara_..."

"Don't touch me…" She cried.

Her young voice made several people in the town turn, including a couple of guards.

The boy laughed at her and shoved her.

"What are you going to do _Clara._.."

"Don't!" She cried and struggled.

"_Clara_!" He jeered.

She gave a shriek and she shook in anger, her eyes flashing gold.

The boy was sent flying on his back at such a force that it knocked the wind from him and caused him to crash into some people in the bustling market place.

People cried out in shock and put their hands over their mouths, staring as everyone did at the young girl who was crying in fright at herself, staring at the boy on his back.

Tanya's head whipped around and she stared for a moment before she rushed towards the scene. "Witchcraft!" One person in the crowd cried.

"Sorceress!"

"Magic!"

The guards exchanged a look and stormed to the girl, grabbing her arms and holding their hands around her tiny wrists, their grip as strong as shackles.

"No!" Clara screamed.

The guards continued to struggle with her.

"We will take you before their majesties King Arthur and Queen Guinevere Pendragon." One guard barked at her.

"You are under arrest for using outlawed magic in the kingdom of Camelot."

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS **

Queen Guinevere swept down the corridors, her hands ringing in front of her.

She kept her back straight and her eyes forwards as she wound down and around a stair case.

Guards stood straighter to attention when she past.

"My lady."

Their murmurs contained notes of apologies from behind their helmets and made her nod at them.

By now news of her innocence regarding the crime she had been banished for had spread far and

Servants passed her carrying flowers and gifts to take to her day chambers; for her to examine later.

She indicated with her head that the door to the smaller council chambers should be opened.

The double doors were opened and she stepped in to the long room.

Her husband's head snapped up from where he had been sat at the long wooden table peering over maps with her brother, Leon, Gwaine and Percival and a few other knights.

"Guinevere…" He stood.

She walked to the end of the table and inclined her head.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything…"

"Of course not." Arthur rolled up the map and handed it to Leon.

"Place all the men in the eastern territories on high alert, looking out for any movement by anyone even resembling Morgana."

"Yes sire." Leon and the other knights nodded, before they inclined their heads to their queen and turned to leave.

Gwen smiled tiredly at her brother who looked upset.

"Gwen I am so sorry… I should have known, everything with Lancelot and Morgana... I should have known you could never…"

"Elyan." Her voice was cool and regal, and bore a superiority that was not meant to goad him, but from the fact that she was his sister, ad that she was and always had been, more sensible and straightforward.

Her eyes flitted to her husband who was staring at her sadly across the room.

She spoke to her brother whilst staring at him.

"There are people other than yourself who should have known."

Arthur stiffened.

"Gwen…" Her brother apologised again and she turned her eyes on him.

He was silent instantly.

She shook her head at him ever so slightly.

Her voice was a low whisper.

"I do not blame you for not knowing that I was innocent, for I did not even know it myself." She breathed, "But I am your sister, and you should have at least had it in you to respect me enough, respect all that I have ever done for you through _your_ shenanigans, as our father did, to risk your knighthood to help me when I had nowhere to go. Instead of watching as I was thrown on my knees with a look of _bitter_ disappointment."

Elyan swallowed and straightened.

Arthur straightened and his heart faltered in his chest.

He had failed her.

The gap between them had never felt so large.

Her brother shifted and bowed slightly.

"I am sorry Gwen." He murmured, "I was wrong, I know… forgive me, I know I don't deserve it."

"I said that I do not blame you." She said in a quiet yet firm voice, "that is all there is to be said."

Elyan knew his sister well enough not to push his luck.

He nodded his head and straightened, walking past her somewhat anxiously to the door.

All of the knights had seen to tension between Arthur and Gwen.

The sound of the doors closing resonated in the air and the queen straightened.

Arthur drew in a breath and she swallowed, walking over to him slightly.

"I heard about you sending the word out about my innocence… the people are leaving flowers and gifts of apology…. I can only thank you…"

"You do not have to thank me." He walked to stare down at her, "I did it for you."

She nodded and looked down for a moment.

"Arthur…"

"Forgive me." He whispered, "Please."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"I…"

"I know that you have every right to hate me, I did something unforgivable but _please_ Guinevere…" He breathed, "Trust me when I say that it will never happen again, I will spend the rest of my life… _please_…"

She shook her head ever so slightly and drew in a stuttering breath.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I hate what I did, what I tried, and for all you can hate me…"  
"I don't hate you." She whispered.

"I did it for you!" He pleaded.

She stared right at him.

He leant closer.

"I don't like this, with us; I want us to be better, the way we were yesterday before I…" He swallowed, "I don't like what this makes me… someone so cold and unthinking…"

"And I don't like what it makes me."

Her words broke his heart.

She stared right at him.

"I have never been a simpering queen, I have fought to be a strong one, one you can be proud of…"

He stared back at her.

She swallowed and lifted her hands to cup his face, her thumbs brushing his jaw gently.

His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of it.

The silence that followed hurt them both.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide and locked on his face.

"And as I love you Arthur my feelings for you never falter…" She whispered, "And I love you more than anything in this entire world…"

She swallowed and her hands fell away from his face to rest folded in front of her stomach, her wide eyes staring at his face as his eyes snapped open to stare sadly at her.

She shook her head ever so slightly.

"But I do not always have enough to like everything that you do."

There was silence for a moment.

Both of their hearts faltered.

His mouth opened and closed yet no words came out.

The doors crashed open behind them and she wiped at her eyes, schooling her features.

They both stared at the guards as they entered, throwing a young girl to her knees before them.

"Your majesties," One of them declared, "This girl was found using magic to attack another child in the lower town."


	14. Chapter 14

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS **

Gwen stared at the guards as Arthur stepped around her, one of his hands running along the base of her spine as he did so.

"Magic?" He demanded of the guards.

Gwen drew in a sharp breath and stepped around him.

"Magic or not she is just a child, she does not need to be shackled, un-hand her." She ordered.

The guards nodded and shifted, unlocking the shackles around the young girl's wrists.

Immediately the wide eyes girl threw herself at Gwen.

She wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist and pressed her face into the woman's hip.

Gwen gasped quietly and her hands fluttered for a moment before her hands settled on the back of the girls head, stroking her hair gently for a moment.

Arthur drew in a breath.

Behind the guards, Gaius, Merlin and Tanya appeared.

Tanya stared at the young girl hugging the queen and her eyes widened slightly.

Merlin stared at the girl, something tingling in his fingertips.

Magic.

He straightened.

Arthur felt his throat dry up as he watched his wife hush the trembling girl and crouch down, resting her hands gently on the tops of the girls arms as she stared into her wide eyes.

"Hello." She breathed, "My name is Gwen… what is yours?"

The young girl shifted and sniffed.

"Clara." Her small voice broke and she swallowed.

Gwen soothed her by pushing some of her hair away from her face and gently rubbing her arms.

Her eyes held a firm authority that was somehow gentle, which Clara could not remember ever seeing.

"Do you understand why you have been brought here?" Gwen asked.

The girl trembled and made a strange whimpering noise.

Gwen soothed her gently and Arthur stepped closer, unsure how good an idea it was to have his wife so close to a child with magic, who had been brought to them for attacking another child…

His eyes snapped up.

"What happened, tell me." He stated.

The guards shifted.

"There was a commotion between her and the young boy, the next thing we knew he was on his back, knocking over some other people…"

Arthur straightened and nodded his head sharply.

"Wait outside."

The guards nodded and did so.

The doors closed behind them loudly and Gaius, Tanya and Merlin entered the room fully.

"Is that what happened?" Gwen asked the young girl as gently as she could.

The young girl started to cry.

"I didn't mean to… he was pushing me, he is always teasing me… I didn't mean to hurt him, honest I didn't…"

"Shhh it is alright." The queen whispered, sinking fully to her knees.

Her skirts pooled around her as she gently reached to push some tears from the young girl's cheek.

The girl trembled.

"He is always teasing me… I can't control it, sometimes it just happens, not very often… if I get upset or scared or…" Clara sniffed.

"Who do you live with Clara?" Arthur asked gently, walking to crouch at his wife's side.

The tiny girl stared at him with wide and teary eyes.

She opened her mouth and then closed it twice before she swallowed.

Her eyes flitted to Gwen who was staring at her carefully.

The young girl sniffed.

"I don't have any family…"

Arthur sighed heavily and glanced at his wife.

"Were you born with magic?" He asked the young girl.

She nodded, her eyes widening.

"I don't want it; I try not to use it… but sometimes…"

"My lord." Gaius stepped forwards, "If she has never been taught how to use her magic she cannot be held responsible for her actions. If the boy was not hurt…"

"She is very young." Gwen whispered to Arthur, "She needs help, not punishment."

Arthur sighed, "But how… there is none amongst us who could help her…"

Merlin straightened and something sparked in Tanya's eyes that no one understood.

"Sire if I may say." Gaius stepped forwards again, "It could be just a rumour…"

"Go on." Arthur nodded at the old physician.

"There are a group of druids that seem to be living deep in the forest of Berthold, towards the eastern plains… half a day's ride from here at the most."

There was a pause as the king and queen stared at the old physician as he stared back at them.

Gaius's gaze was serious and even, just as it always was.

"They are known to take in those with magic and help them…"

"And use them against our kingdom." Arthur shook his head and stood.

"Arthur." Gwen whispered and turned her eyes back on the young girl who was staring up at him with a strange expression.

Arthur's eyes flitted down to his wife before up at Gaius who was staring at him.

"Sire the Druids area peaceful people." He said, "They are not Morgana, I believe that they would even see to kept someone as dark as her, if she asked."

"So what is your suggestion?" Arthur asked, setting his hands on his hips.

"Take the girl to the druids." Gaius said, "They will take her in and keep her safe and therefore those around her."

Arthur shifted and Gwen, Tanya and Merlin stared at him.

"Sire," Gaius stepped closer, "The druids may be secretive but they will know that you are not your father, and that you are gracious and merciful with those with magic where he was not… you look at the person, rather than the power they have… and they will know that you only have good intentions for this girl, and that you are intrusting her to them."

There was silence for a moment.

Gwen rubbed the arms of Clara and looked up at her husband.

"Arthur… Arthur she was no one…"

"It is not our job to pity, we are here to serve." He stated.

She sighed slightly and looked at the young girl.

Clara continued to stare at the king.

Arthur sighed and drew in a breath, causing him to swallow.

"Very well."

Gwen's eyes snapped up to stare at him.

Gaius glanced at Merlin as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sire?"

"We will take her to the druids, and see that she is safe with them." Arthur said.

Merlin let a small smile touch his lips in relief and something flickered once more over Tanya's eyes, unnoticed by everyone.

Gwen smiled slightly at her husband in thanks and stood, holding the small girls hands gently.

"We shall leave within the hour," Arthur stated, "Merlin make sure horses are prepared for you, Guinevere and I, as well as Leon and Percival."

Merlin nodded in response.

Gaius inclined his head, "Sire."

Tanya bobbed in a polite curtsey.

She turned and left the room with Merlin and Gaius.

She turned her head as the doors closed again on the king, queen and young girl.

The small tattoo on the inside of the girl's wrist caught her eye and she swallowed.

The sight of the druid symbol on the young girl made her hand ball into a fist and her other hand reach to wrap around her wrist where her thick leather bracelet covered the scar of a past she would rather forget.

**THE FOREST OF BERTHOLD**

The mood was sombre between certain members of the group.

The group was led by Leon and Percival, who rode a couple of paces in front of Arthur and Merlin.

The young warlock's eyes kept flashing to the young girl Cara, who was seated on the saddle in front of Arthur.  
As perhaps the most experienced warrior and horseman in the group, it had quickly been agreed that the child should ride with the king.

Arthur swallowed as her small hands gripped tighter onto the saddle and she shuffled back against him, not wanting to feel the space of the open air around her.

She had never been on a horse before, let alone a magnificent and snorting warhorse that Arthur controlled.

Merlin turned his head from the wide eyes child over his shoulder to look at Tanya and Gwen.

The young serving maid allowed her eyes to flitter up to his briefly, before she looked to her left at her friend and queen.

Gwen's eyes were trained on the front of her saddle, watching as her hands flexed around the reigns, and her wedding ring showed clearer through the thin leather of her embroidered gloves.

Elyan and Gwaine rode behind the two women, chattering and gossiping like old women.

There was a pause in the conversation and Elyan let his eyes drift to his sisters back.

Her stance was stiff in her saddle and she swallowed, letting her eyes close for a moment.

For an awful moment she felt as though she was screaming and that no one, not even the person she loved more than anything, looked up.

There was the crack of a twig in the trees that surrounded them.

Suddenly Arthur's hand snapped up in the air, his eyes trained past Leon and Percival on the path on which they were riding.

Everyone fell to a halt instantly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly as more rustling went through the trees.

He shifted in his saddle and kept one hand on Clara's waist as he swung down from his saddle.

The small girl stared at him with wide eyes.

Merlin watched as the knights followed the king's example and dropped to the ground by their horses.

Merlin did the same, his eyes flying to Gwen and Tanya, watching as the queen straightened in her saddle and her hands flexed around the reigns that she held.

Clara's wide eyes didn't blink.

Neither did Arthur's, as he turned to face the way that the horses were facing.

His eyes were trained through the mist of the forest to watch as several hooded figures swept towards them.

They were silent and peaceful, and did not cry out in rampage or war.

"Druids." Leon said over his shoulder to the king.

Arthur nodded firmly once, turning to his horse and reaching up with both hands.

"Come." He breathed to Clara.

The little girl stared down at him and swallowed.

She looked unsure, and it churned something in Arthur that he did not recognise.

He stared at her gently, although his voice was full of an authority that she did not know of.

"It is alright Clara… these people are going to look after you." He whispered.

Three seconds past and she nodded slightly, shifting and allowing him to reach up and hold her gently under her arms, lifting her down to the floor.

He set her from his war horse down at his feet in the soft earth.

Arthur's eyes moved to look at the group of Druids who walked closer, cloaked in grey and fog.

His eyes snapped down, when once set on the floor, Clara immediately grabbed at the hem of his chainmail and shirt, her eyes flitting around, wide and confused.

Gwen drew in a breath as she swallowed and swung her leg over her saddle, dismounting easily and dropping to the floor.

Tanya did the same and held the reigns of her horse as she watched as the queen made to walk over to her husband and the girl.

Yet as she approached, without a glance at her, Arthur dropped to a crouch gently at the young girl's side.

It caught Gwen short.

She stopped and straightened at seeing her husband staring gently at the blue eyes, blonde haired girl.

"These people, they have gifts like you." Arthur murmured to her, taking her tiny hand gently in his, "They are going to help you know how to use them properly, and _safely_, for _good_…"

Merlin felt an odd sensation in his heart.

"You will be accepted." Arthur told Clara gently.

She stared at him and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Before Arthur could say anything she had thrown his arms around his neck and hugged him.

Gwen drew in a small and silent stuttering gasp and swallowed, pressing her lips together.

She mastered herself and straightened.

Arthur stood gently, holding Clara's hand and walking with her to face the six druids.

The one in the centre removed his hood and he stared at the king and child with peaceful and old eyes.

"Arthur Pendragon." His voice was wise and rough, "My name Is Odras, and it shall be me that you trust Clara too."

Arthur nodded and straightened.

"I know that you and your people are peaceful, and that you will look after her."

"We shall make sure that not only is she not afraid of her gifts, but also that she knows not to give others reason to fear them."

King Arthur regarded Odras for a moment, "See to it that that is true."

Odras nodded, "I give you my word, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur drew in a breath and gently steered Clara to walk towards Odras, who held his hand out and took her tiny one in his.

She turned her head back to stare at Arthur and the others.

Arthur nodded and turned to walk back to his men and queen.

"Arthur Pendragon."

Odras's voice made the king turn.

The old druid stared at him with a look of promise and guarded hope.

"In time, you will do what your father was too blind and frightened too."

The words made Arthur stiffen, before he turned and stormed back to his horse.

Merlin watched the old druid, and Odras's eyes bore into his.

_This marks the dawn of a new time Emrys, for reasons that you do not yet understand, and actions that in this moment you cannot fathom_.

Odras's voice rang in Merlin's head, and the young warlock straightened.

He schooled his features and turned to swing up into his horse.

Gwen stared at Arthur but mounted once more.

Tanya was staring at the old Druid.

When his eyes turned on her, they were full of sadness that struck something deep inside of her.

She turned her eyes away, not being able to look any more.

She had loved too long not thinking of it.

Arthur and the others turned their horses as she mounted.

The king, Sir Leon, and Sir Percival hammered past the others.

The queen followed suit and Elyan and Gwaine escorted her.

Tanya drew in a stuttering breath and her eyes turned back over her shoulder.

The path where the druids had stood with Clara was empty.

They had gone.

She swallowed and Merlin, narrowing his eyes, Odras's voice in his head, turned his horse to stand beside hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Her eyes were glazed as though she had seen a ghost.

She swallowed.

"Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

**CAMELOT**

There was very little chatter between the members of the group as they rode back into Camelot.

Their horse's hooves clattered on the stone of the courtyard, even at the gentle trot at which they rode.

Gwen felt her heart stutter at the look in Arthur's eyes, which only ever came when his father was mentioned in relation to how he was as a king.

He was not Uther, and she loved and treasured him because of it.

Yet she would give anything for him to see just how much that was true.

It was why she hurt so deeply, over what he had considered doing, giving up his life, so that she may conceive.

His father would never have given up his own life, but he would have happily seen someone fall so that he may have a son.

Uther had known that a price would be asked.

But he had not known that the price would be Arthur's mother's life.

She swallowed and swung down from her saddle as everyone else dismounted.

Servants rushed forwards to take the reins of every horse as Guinevere removed her gloves and folded them in one palm.

"Tanya!"

The voice came from the hoarse woman, the round woman, who often shouted at Tanya and Merlin.

The cook stumbled and shook down the stairs, wobbling and bumbling.

"Tanya…" She cried, gasping for breath from the excursion that came from having to run.

She still carried a ladle in her hand.

The young maid turned at the sound of her name and her eyes narrowed at seeing the coo, red faced and worried, rather than furious, stumble towards her.

"What is it?" Tanya asked as she large woman stopped beside her, "What is wrong?"

Arthur was stood a little way addressing and pointing to his knights.

Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine were listening to his every word, staring at him and nodding intently.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, seeing Tanya staring and talking to the gasping and crimson cook.

Merlin strode to stand at Tanya's side and the queen swept to stand on her maid and friends other side.

"What is going on here?" She asked the cook.

The cook turned and inclined her head.

"My lady, I have been seeking Tanya, and am glad that she is back now…"

There was something in the cook's wide eyes that made Tanya, Merlin and Gwen's stomachs twist alike.

"What is it?" Tanya asked again.

Her heart squirmed.

Cook swallowed and straightened as best she could.

"You left Godfrey, the innkeeper, sitting with your father…"

"Yes." Tanya's eyes narrowed, "What of it?"

Cook was still gasping for breath.

"Not long ago, he came here looking for you… he said that your father had taken a turn from the worse…"

Tanya's ears filled with the smoke that rose from the burning tears in her eyes and heart.

She swallowed and her hands shook slightly.

She clasped them into fists at her side.

Merlin looked at her anxiously.

Gwen straightened and rested her hand lightly on Tanya's arm.

"You need to go to him… come on…"

Merlin watched carefully as Tanya nodded vaguely, unwanted tears in her eyes.

She looked up at him and he gently slipped his hand in hers, holding her at his side as with the queen, they turned and walked across the courtyard.

Arthur gestured for his knights to leave and turned to see them leaving.

He looked at the cooks face and swallowed, striding after them.

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

"If I had known that there would be royalty I would have made myself look more presentable."

Tanya's father's voice was hoarse and incoherent.

His eyes were slightly open, staring blearily at the people stood gravely in his small room.

Candles burned regardless of the time of day, to provide some warmth and light to his pale and sweat laced skin.

He was lying on his back in his small bed.

Tanya sat on the edge of the mattress facing him.

When no one else smiled, the tiniest of grins crossed his lips blearily.

"Forgive me for not rising your majesties." He croaked.

Gwen smiled in sorrow and Arthur inclined his head politely.

The king was stood just behind his queen, the backs of her shoulders brushing his chest.

They stood in the doorway that led from the small room into the rest of the house.

Merlin hovered a small way from where Tanya was sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in fists, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels further in the room.

"We shall leave you to rest." Arthur said gently, even though the authority did not leave his voice.

Gwen nodded in agreement, her eyes landing on her maid servant.

"I do not expect to see you for the rest of the day Tanya. Take all the time you need."

Tanya swallowed, "but my lady…"

Gwen held a hand up, "I can only imagine what you are going through. I would have wanted to be by my father's side, when he needed me."

Merlin and Arthur both stiffened at her words.

Tanya stared at the queen and nodded her head.

"Thank you my lady." She whispered.

Gwen smiled sadly and Arthur nodded his head at Henry and Tanya.

"Feel better." He said gently.

They both turned and Arthur stepped out of the way to allow his wife and queen to pass him.

The chivalrous act made her heart cry out for his and flutter.

His hand brushed the base of her spine, steering her gently and politely to the door.

Tanya looked from her father's face up at Merlin.

"You do not have to stay…" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

She drew on her inner strength and blew air out of her cheeks, the air stuttering as it left her throat.

"I want too." He said firmly.

She stared at him.

Even through his bleary eyes Henry watched them carefully.

Tanya swallowed.

Merlin shifted and pulled a small stool from the corner to sit a small distance from the bed, just behind Tanya.

He lent forwards, his elbows on his knees, his voice low and full of a concern that one only got when speaking to a friend or loved one.

"I am your friend Tanya, and I would not be if I was not here for you now."

**CAMELOT**

"I should have thought about what Tanya's father being ill would have made you feel."

Her husband's low and concerned voice made Gwen glance at him.

They walked through the courtyard, his hands at his sides, hers wrapped around one another in front of her stomach, scrunching her gloves between her fingers and palms.

She swallowed slightly and straightening.

"It was a long time ago… a lot has changed since then." She said, "I don't think about it as much as I perhaps should…"

"It does not do to dwell on things that upset us, things that are better put to bed." Arthur said in a low voice, his eyes locked forwards on the stairs that they were approaching.

Gwen's eyes snapped up to look at him before she swallowed again; turning her head forwards once more.

"Although I wonder what he would think… with Elyan being a knight, and me a queen…" She looked down briefly as she started up the stairs.

She made it up two before Arthur spoke.

"If your father was here he would be as proud of you as I am." He murmured.

She gasped quietly and tears sprang into her eyes.

She clamped her eyes shut and her hands moved to her hips.

Her back remained to her husband as she swallowed and fought the tears that flooded behind her vision.

She had lost her father to his father…

She couldn't forgive Arthur for wanting to take himself away from her forever… _again_… not after all they had been through, all she had done to bring him back…

She wouldn't… She _couldn't_ live without him.

Her breathing was shallow and quick and her world tilted slightly.

Her heart spluttered.

A strange warmth in the base of her stomach touched her heart her mind barely registered it for she did not know its cause.

Arthur watched as she gasped and her eyes opened, her head turning to stare at him over her shoulder.

Her eyes burned away the tears that remained in her heart.

He stayed on the bottom stairs, staring up at her where she was two stairs higher than him.

Her smaller height in body though, made her only slightly taller than him even when elevated.

She smiled sadly, her eyes staring into his.

He could barely breathe; he loved and ached for her that badly.

He was sorry.

She knew it.

He watched as she swallowed and stepped down so she was stood on the step above him.

They were the same height, their eyes boring into one another's.

Her hands fiddled and she pulled her gloves back on.

It was an attempt to soothe the trembling in her fingers, and free her hands.

When she spoke she spoke of her hurt over his intention to give up his life so that she might conceive.

He could tell her from her eyes that she spoke of the rift that was forming in their union.

"I know you never wanted to hurt me Arthur." She murmured, "I know that in a way, even after all I have said… that you _were_ doing it for me… no matter how much that it hurts…"

"And yet it comes between us."

His voice was low and rough.

She lifted her eyes to stare at him and swallowed.

"Yes." She whispered, "Yes it does."

Arthur watched her as she turned and walked up the stairs and into the castle, her back rippling against the chill that ran up her spin.

Arthur sighed heavily and let his eyes close and his face fall towards the floor.

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

"I should get some water."

Tanya's voice was tired from waiting for the inevitable, and Merlin watched as she stood from her chair.

He rose instantly.

"I will go…"

"No." She breathed and her eyes flittered to her sleeping father, "I need some time to think… some fresh air… I won't be gone long."

He nodded sadly, "I know. I will sit with him."

She smiled a smile that was full of sorrow.

It did not touch his heart in the way that it normally did.

He watched as she cast one long glance down at her father before turning and walking from the room.

He watched and waited until she had grabbed a bucket and left the cottage with a heavy close of the door before he sat back in his chair and leant forwards, staring at the pale man before him.

However wee Henry looked, he radiated a strength that would never crumble, no matter how his body failed him.

His mind and courage seared through his eyes that were closed.

Merlin shifted and reached out with his preferred hand to hover it above Henry's chest, a couple of inches above where his heart spluttered.

Merlin drew in a breath and banished all thought of what his actions could mean.

He sent away thoughts regarding Gwen's father and all that had happened.

The young warlock swallowed and shut his eyes.

He drew in a long breath and was about to speak when Henry's voice stopped him.

"Don't."

The man wheezed.

Merlin's eyes snapped open and his hand fell back in his lip.

He stiffened.

Henry smiled blearily, his eyes barely open.

"Hello Emrys."


	16. Chapter 16

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

Merlin stared at Henry.

His heart started to hammer in his chest.

The young warlock's eyes widened slightly in shock and a cold sweat seemed to break out through his bones and creep up the back of his neck.

He swallowed.

"What did you call me?" His voice was low and rough.

He stared right at the man laid out on the bed.

Despite his weak body, Henry's bleary eyes shone with something Merlin did not understand.

The small smile on the man's face made his confused heart sputter.

"I called you your name." Henry croaked.

Merlin swallowed, "You called me _Emrys_."

The attempt to chuckle brought on a weak cough from Henry.

The man winced in pain and for a moment Merlin's hands hovered.

What could he do?

How did Henry know…?

"Among my people, Emrys _is_ your name." The man breathed roughly.

Merlin's eyes were wide and shocked as with all that he had, the aged man reached one hand to his other wrist, and pulled back the leather cuff like bracelet that he wore.

He pulled it away.

On his pale skin, as his hands fell back to his sides heavily on the thin mattress, the black druid symbol glared at Merlin.

The young warlock gasped quietly and stared at henry as though he was seeing the man for the first time.

"You are a druid?" He whispered.

Henry shifted slightly, his barely open eyes staring right at the young man sat at his side.

"I was." He croaked.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"I don't understand…"

"I wouldn't expect you to." Henry said in a low and rough voice.

His eyes closed for a moment and he sighed, shifting as best he could.

His head lolled to stare at the ceiling and his bleary eyes focussed on it.

Merlin could tell from the fog in his irises that he was not seeing the rafters that he was staring at.

He knew that the man was seeing the memories and images that accompanied the story he told.

His voice remained low, and aged even beyond his years.

He seemed to have seen enough for one lifetime.

"Tanya was born into the same clan of druids that I was living in… we were attacked many years ago, when she was but a child of five…"

"Attacked?" merlin gasped.

Tears burned in the corners of his eyes.

Henry swallowed painfully but did not look at the young warlock, "By a creature… a terrifying creature."

There was silence for a moment.

Henry swallowed in order to keep his voice from breaking.

He needed to speak.

There were things Merlin and Emrys both needed to know.

"Our group were attacked… I managed to escape with Tanya; she had been injured, attacked by this creature that had been let loose on us… everyone else was not so lucky. We were the only ones to survive."

Henry's heart faltered and he coughed slightly.

The young warlock sat with him was fighting a whirring fog in his ears and eyes.

His heart hammered.

Merlin leant slightly closer, "What kind of creature?"

"A creature that had the power to rip a person's magic from them." Henry turned his eyes finally on Merlin.

The young man gasped, more tears flooding his vision.

He wouldn't let them fall.

At least not yet.

"Tanya has magic?" He whispered.

"She did once." Henry said firmly, his voice full of firm regret, "But she has lived most of her life without it… she was bat a child when we escaped and she lost her magic to the creature… all we had was one another."

Merlin stared at the man as he coughed slightly and his voice croaked, "We never spoke of what happened, the past we left behind, and I never used magic in order to prevent her being upset…"

His eyes turned on Merlin and they were bleary yet searching his for some kind of recognition and understanding.

"I have never used magic since Tanya has been in my keeping… that is why I wore a leather bracelet, to hide what I was… I became a new man, abandoned my magic deep down inside of me and made an honest life for Tanya and I… for using it I would surely have risked her life as well as my own…"  
"You toiled the fields as a labourer…" Merlin swallowed.

"We moved from kingdom to kingdom, with only one another to love and cherish… although I knew there would come a time when she would need someone else… even if I had been using my magic I could not have healed the old age that set into my bones." Henry croaked.

Merlin stared at him, the tears glazing his eyes.

"So that is why you came back to Camelot, just before Gwen was made queen… because you knew that you had grown frail…"

"Tanya needed a future, some hope of anything after I passed… she cared for me and looked after me, without a thought for the life she should have been leading, as a strong woman, kind, considerate and hardworking…" Henry coughed and swallowed his rough wheeze.

"But does she know about me?" Merlin demanded, tears dripping finally down his face, "Does she know that I am Emrys, does she know that… that _you_ know…"

Henry stared at Merlin.

"No." His voice was low and rough, "She does not know that I know… and I do not know if she remembers that the druids used to speak of Emrys, I cannot see how she would know… we have not spoken of our former druid lives ever since we escaped… since she lost her magic and I gave mine up… I doubt she remembers anything of that life…"

He started to cough and Merlin reached forwards, letting the man grip his hand.

Merlin swallowed and blinked his stinging eyes.

The candles burned brighter.

Henry stared at him, his eyes a clear grey.

"Promise me that she will be safe…" He croaked, "That _you_ will keep her safe…"

Merlin sniffed, "Henry…"

"She has been through _so _much… overcome so much since she was a child… she is like the daughter I never had…" He whispered hoarsely, "You _have_ to look after her."

Merlin swallowed and moved his other hand to clasp over the old man's cold one that gripped his.

"I will."

**OUTSIDE TANYA'S COTTAGE**

Under the small window that was in the wall of her house that helped make up her father's room, a figure stood.

Tanya leant heavily back against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself.

She sniffed and gritted her teeth as her eyes closed and tears dripped down her face.

Their conversation broke her heart.

She swallowed and moved her hand to grip her other wrist, holding it to her chest over her heart.

Her palm pressed around the leather bracelet that covered the scar on her wrist of her old life.


	17. Chapter 17

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

Stood beside her house in its shadow, Tanya ripped the letter Eveline had once written to her, months ago, from her skirt, remembering having torn it from the draw where she had shoved it all that time past.

She gritted her teeth through her tears and shaking hands and read the front hurriedly, "Tanya, Open this when you feel the time is right. Eveline."

Tanya swallowed and ripped open the letter.

She read and her heart broke.

Tears dripped down her face and she sunk to her knees as they shook, her hands covering her face.

Eveline's written words made her heart break.

_I am writing you to advise you on your path, which I see most clearly… and also, tell you of your role in Merlin's future, or rather, the role you do not play._

Tanya choked out a sob and shoved the letter into the folds of her skirt.

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

Outside the evening sky was crimson.

The fire burned brightly in the fire place.

It helped the flickering candles fill the room with the warm loving glow that lingered on the skin of the woman sat at the desk, inking a message onto a piece of parchment.

Gwen's personal 'day' chambers were devoid of the armour on the walls that even hung in the shared royal chamber.

It made the room far for feminine, and was a constant reminder to Gwen that it had been the room that the more traditional nobles had expected her to sleep in, when she was not in the kings bed upon his request.

It was also the room that she would be expected to live out her pregnancy and confinement in away from the king, for a pregnancy was not something he was expected to share with her.

She swallowed and signed her name at the bottom of the letter, folding it and lifting the small well of ink to pour it onto the parchment.

She blew on it for a moment before stamping her signet ring through it firmly.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she sighed.

A knock came upon the door.

She looked up, "Come."

The door opened and a young serving boy entered.

She could barely see him around the large vase of flowers he carried carefully.

Gwen sighed and stood as he placed them on the long table that dominated one end of the room.

"These are from the king my lady."

"Of course they are." She sighed and looked down at the parchment on her desk.

She swallowed and lifted it, standing and walking towards the young boy.

"I would like you to give this to Sir Elyan and ask him to find a messenger to deliver it to Queen Annis of Carleon."

"Of course." The young boy narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion, but knew better than to ask any questions.

Gwen handed it to him and he bowed, before rushing from the room and closing it behind him.

She sighed and turned back to the flowers lifting one hand to touch the petals of the lilies delicately.

Gwen swallowed and sighed, lifting one hand to cover her eyes at how heartbroken she felt.

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

Tanya made sure to close the door loudly when she returned.

She wiped at her eyes and set the bucket of water down by the door.

She swallowed and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she crossed the room and into the smaller one that her father was in.

Merlin had stayed at his side as he had promised, as she knew he would.

She sniffed and barely cast him a glance.

She couldn't look at him.

"Thank you Merlin… you can go…" She whispered.

Her father stirred; his breathing shallow and raspy.

Merlin stared at her in shock.

He was seeing her for the first time.

"Are you sure…"  
"The king and queen need someone to attend to their needs." She stated.

She wouldn't swallow, and she would not cry over him.

"I am sure that they don't need me to attend to their _needs_…" Merlin muttered and looked at her.

She did not look at him.

She didn't smile in the way she normally did whenever he spoke in such a way.

She was pale.

He swallowed and leant close.

"Tanya…"

His hand hovered at her shoulder but she flinched away, her hands tightening around the one of her fathers that she held.

"Please just go." She whispered, "Thank you for sitting with him."

Merlin pulled back and straightened.

It should not have hurt the way it did.

He swallowed and stood, nodding his head and walking from the room.

He walked from the head.

His head spun and his heart shook from all he had found out.

Tanya couldn't be a druid, or couldn't have _been_ a druid… could she?

Surely he would have known…

He shook his head and let the door close behind him.

The second it closed Tanya turned her eyes on her father.

His breathing was shallow and irregular.

"Why did you tell him?" She whispered, although it was more of a hiss through her tears.

His face stirred and his eyes opened slightly and he smiled an impossibly small amount.

"I should have known you would have been listening…"

"_Why_?" She demanded quietly.

"He needed to know." He whispered, for he had very few breaths left in him.

"No he didn't." She hissed as tears fell down her face, "We had a life where I was _normal_, for years we have not spoken of it…"

"But you aren't normal." He breathed almost silently, "Although I may be biased… for you have always been special to me."

She sniffed and swallowed.

"I am so proud of you…" Henry croaked.

His hand loosened around hers.

His eyes closed.

In the same moment that the breath left his body Tanya felt her heart break.

He was gone.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur was sat at his desk fiddling with a quill, tapping it on the table, staring at the blank piece of parchment before him.

The room was filled with candles and the flames of the fire glowed, but he knew that he would get very little, if in fact _no_ sleep that night.

A soft knock on the door made his eyes snap up.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a familiar figure stepped in.

Her skirt swished around her and he immediately stood upright.

"Guinevere…"

She walked towards him, face blank, with her hands folded in front of her.

He walked towards her, eyes wide and pleading for forgiveness.

"I got your flowers, thank you." She inclined her head slightly, staring up at him with a squirming heart, "They are beautiful…"

"Oh… oh, it is alight. I cannot deny you anything, you know that." He muttered, tapping his fingers on the top of the long wooden table that they stood beside between it and the fire.

She looked down at her hands briefly.

"I have given Elyan a letter from em to Queen Annis… he has already dispatched it with a messenger." She told him quietly.

Arthur stared down at her, "Annis?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

Her heart was breaking.

"I… I am writing to tell her of my arrival in a few days… where I will stay with her until…"

"You are leaving?" Arthur gasped, staring down at her.

She swallowed and stared at him, "Arthur… I need time… time to think all that has happened through… Eveline dying, you wanting to give up your life… and… and the fact that we still haven't conceived… it has all just been too much…"

"You can't leave." He gasped again, "You can't, you are my wife…"  
"I won't be gone forever Arthur… I just need time." She pressed.

"I know you hate me for what I was going to do, the choice I made… putting Camelot above everything, but I did it for you…"

"You are the king and I know you have to put the kingdom and its safety before me…" She swallowed thickly.

"But I don't want to." He grabbed the tops of her arms, "Please Guinevere…"

"I just… I can't live with it." She whispered.

Her words made him fall silent.

He stared at her with wide and teary eyes.

She drew in a stuttering breath, "I cannot look on you, and think about… all that has happened… I just… I need time… please Arthur…"

His hands were shaking against her shoulders.

She swallowed and took his wrists in her hands, pulling his hands away from her body.

"I leave for Carleon in the morning." She stated roughly, her eyes sore with tears she would not let fall.

Arthur was rooted to the spot by his heavy heart as she turned and swept to the door, letting it close silently behind her.

The sound snapped in Arthur's head and he lifted his hands to his hair, gripping at it as he should have held onto her.

Now she had slipped through his fingers.

**GWEN'S DAY CHAMBERS**

Gwen was stood at the side of the bed, folding her dresses into a travelling trunk which sat on the mattress on her side of the bed, when someone knocked at the door and entered without her calling.

She glanced up with red rimmed eyes to see Gaius leave the door slightly open behind him and walk towards her.

"Gaius." She swallowed and wiped at her eyes, turning to lift another dress from her wardrobe.

"Forgive me; I have much to get packed before…"

"I heard about you choosing to leave Camelot to stay with Queen Annis." He stated sadly.

Gwen sniffed slightly and shakily folded the dress over her arm, "It is for the best, I just need time…"

"Should you really be travelling?" The old physician walked closer, his hands folded in front of himself gravely.

Gwen stiffened and glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Gaius said sternly, as a parent would, "I take it that you have not told Arthur…"

"There is nothing to tell him." She pushed her hair away from her face and put the dress in the trunk.

"Gwen." Gaius sighed shortly.

She drew in a stuttering breath at the pain in her heart and braced her hands either side of the travelling trunk, her back muscles rippling and her eyes screwing up shut.

Gaius walked slightly closer, "I have treated you since you were but a girl my lady… and since you were a woman…"

Gwen sniffed, "It is true then."

Her voice was almost silent and shaking.

Gaius sighed and walked to rest a hand on the base of her spine where she remained braced over the trunk on the mattress.

"Have you seen Fira from the lower town?" He asked gently.

Gwen nodded, drawing in rasping breaths as she fought not to cry.

Gaius watched her carefully, "And what did she say?"

"I can't tell him…" Gwen shook her head as tears fell down her face, "How can I… after all he was going to do… if he had only waited, then he would have known as I do that…"

Gaius sighed in understanding, "So that is why you are leaving, because…"

"After all that has happened these last few days it… _this_… it is just too much." Her voice cracked painfully and she looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Running away to Annis's is not going to change what will happen… Arthur _needs_ to be told Gwen, before you leave." Gaius stated.

Gwen looked down at herself and folded her hands over her belly, sobbing and lifting them to then cover her face.

Gaius wrapped his arms around her and she tucked her head under his chin, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I just… it is all too much…" She cried quietly.

"I know…" Gaius hushed her gently, rubbing her back.

Outside in the corridor, Arthur stopped walking at the sound of her tears.

HE stopped in the doorway that Gaius had left open to stare, heartbroken, at his wife being comforted in Gaius's arms.

He swallowed and watched as Gaius kissed her hair gently in a father's embrace.

Arthur closed his eyes bitterly at the pain in his heart and turned to stride further down the corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

Merlin stood beside Tanya deep in the forest.

The sunlight of a new morning streamed through the tree tops.

The young warlock had his hands folded behind his back.

He stood staring down at a plié of carefully arranged rocks, before which Tanya knelt, placing a bundle of small red flowers, tied with an emerald string.

She placed them on the stones and swallowed, kissing the tips of her fingers before pressing them into the rocks.

Mustering all the strength she had not to break down into tears, Tanya stood upright.

Merlin watched her as she drew in a stuttering breath and smiled sadly at the rocks, before turning to face him.

She shifted slightly, "It is nice to know that he is not suffering anymore."

There was silence for three heart beats.

Merlin shifted and swallowed.

His hands fisted and relaxed at his sides continuously for a few moments.

His insides were churning with confusion and a whole other load of emotions.

Confusion, worry, guilt… and there was something else.

There was something else that he dare not speak of.

He swallowed.

"I am sorry. Tanya if there was anything…"

She smiled sadly and stepped closer.

Her eyes flickered with tears and concerned worry, although he was not sure what for.

"There was nothing anyone could have done." She breathed, and her eyes flitted over her shoulder in the vague direction of the rocks that marked her father's grave for a moment, "That was the hardest part."

"He asked for you in the end."

Merlin wasn't sure why he was lying.

The young warlock hadn't been there at 'the end'.

He sought only to soothe her grief, and to let her know that she had been in her father's thoughts all the time that Merlin had sat with him.

He had no idea that she had been outside listening to their conversation.

He did not know that she knew…

She swallowed and straightened.

She knew that he lied, but she knew why, and she could not hate him for it.

It was well waiting her power to speak of what she truly knew, but she decided that she could not.

Tears pricked in her vision and she drew in a small breath.

"What did you tell him?"

Merlin shifted, stepping slightly closer.

"That you had gone to get water, and that you would be back soon… he said that he would, try to wait."

She swallowed immediately after his words.

She bit her lip and turned her eyes away for the briefest of moments.

Merlin shifted.

Tanya drew in another breath and turned her eyes back on him.

He stepped closer, reaching to run his knuckles down her cheek, "Tanya… I know about your magic…"

Her heart broke.

"Don't." She whimpered, tears spilling down her face.

She took a stumbling step away from him, "Please don't…"

"Tanya… Tanya please, it is alright…" He walked towards her.

"No!" She pushed him away, turning and running blindly through the trees.

"Tanya!" Merlin cried and gave chase.

The tree branches tore and snapped at her heels and clothes, tearing the fabric of her clothes and cloak.

Her hair flew around her face in the wind as she struggled through her gasping breaths.

"Tanya!" Merlin shouted.

She kept running.

He continued to run after her.

He leapt over logs and twigs while she scampered over them, attempting to outrun him.

She threw herself behind a tree and sunk to sit on the floor, her head against the bark, as she gasped for breath, peering over her shoulder as she watched him fly past her through the undergrowth.

His head snapped around.

"Tanya!" He bellowed.

She remained silent and full of tears as he rushed further away from her.

She didn't want to see him.

Fatigue caught up with her and she let her eyes close, as she curled up to roll on her side under her cloak, a rasping sob in her throat.

**THE COURTYARD**

Gwen was walking down to where her horse was waiting.

She turned to look over her shoulder to see Gaius stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded, a parental concern on his face.

She swallowed and pulled her gloves further up over her wrists, her cloak swirling around her.

Her brother stood half way down the stairs and she walked to the step he stood on.

He stared at her sadly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
She swallowed and nodded, "Just… look after him for me… you and Merlin…"

Elyan sighed heavily and she hugged him tight, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Guinevere."

The voice made her pull away and she turned to see Arthur appear at the top of the stairs, jogging down to meet her.

She swallowed and glanced at her brother, "Please give us a moment."

Elyan nodded and nodded respectfully at Arthur, who barely saw him, as he skidded down the stairs to stand on the one below Guinevere.

"Please…" He was gasping for breath from his run.

But more than that, he was sorry.

She could see it.

He was not wearing chainmail, just his blue shirt and brown leather waistcoat…

He was her Arthur.

"Please… I don't want to beg you…. But I will if I have to, for I am the wrong I the wrong…. _Please_ don't leave." He murmured.

She swallowed, "It is done now… it is too late… Annis will…"

"Surely it is never too late between a husband and a wife." He drew in a breath.

She lifted her eyes to stare at him and her heart hammered.

"Arthur… I…" She whispered.

Words failed them both.

"Please." He whispered and took her hands in his, squeezing them tightly.

"I won't let you down again… I promise… I _swear_ that I will spend every one of my days making it all up to you… but I need you by my side, with me… if you aren't with me…" He winced visibly as he closed his eyes at the thought of what he would feel.

"I said it once before… but I don't _ever_ want to lose you…"

She stared at him and looked down at his hands in hers, a few inches in front of her stomach.

He mistook her silence and sighed sadly.

"I love you." He murmured, "When you return… I will show you just how much… and we will try again for a baby…"

His words made Gwen draw in a long and painful breath.

Arthur swallowed and kissed the backs of both her hands, his palms cold around hers.

He couldn't lose her.

But perhaps, just for a short while, he would let her go.

It was no more than he deserved after the choices he had made.

"Goodbye my love." He murmured and straightened upright.

He dropped her hands and moved to step around her to walk back into the castle.

"No." Gwen gasped and grabbed his arm before he could move.

He stared at her.

Her eyes filled with tears.

Gaius, still stood at the top of the stairs, stared at them both, a small smile on his face.

Their love bound them more tightly together than either of them knew.

There was something growing deep within Guinevere that would bind them together throughout the centuries.

She swallowed and sniffed through her tears.

Her husband stared at her in confusion.

She swallowed and lifted her hands, ignoring their slight quiver to touch his shoulders.

Drawing on all her strength she swallowed and moved her arms to wrap them around his neck, resting her hands on the backs of his shoulders as she always did when she embraced him.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, her cheek against his ear and temple.

"I can't lose you…" She whispered, "Arthur I couldn't bare it…"

His arms wrapped around her small waist and she pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes.

She remained a step higher than him, her arms around his neck and shoulders.

Tears flooded both their visions but didn't fall.

"If you _ever_ do _anything_ like that again Arthur… with Eveline, Morgana, the cup of life, bargaining your life… not matter what for…" She hissed through her tears, "I _swear_ Arthur…"

"I won't." He vowed.

That was all she needed.

She tightened her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his.

One of his hands rose form grabbing at the corset on her spine to cup the back of her head, straining them both impossibly closer.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Hours later the old physician opened the door to his rooms with a smile on his face.

The small knowing smile though vanished, when he saw Merlin sat on the bench, atop a mound of books and boxes, staring out of the small window at the winter sun.

"Merlin?" He said and walked over to the young warlock, walking around to stand just in front of him facing him.

Merlin did not look at the old man from where he was staring at the pale sun.

Gaius shifted and folded his hands in front of himself.

"I heard about Tanya's father this morning, when you did not come home last night, and when the two of you did not arrive for work, or even to see the king and queen…"

"He died in his sleep, pale and weak and…" The young warlock's voice cracked and he looked down.

The sorrow in his eyes made Gaius narrow his eyes.

"Merlin what is it?"

"He said that Tanya had had magic once, he was a druid Gaius… he said that she had been bitten by a creature and that she lost her magic, and he stopped suing his to be a true father figure to her…"

Gaius gasped slightly at Merlin's words, "Such creatures do exist…"

"She ran Gaius… She ran and she wouldn't say…" Merlin breathed.

His words faltered and Gaius watched as a lonely sorrow crossed his eyes.

He sighed gravely, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

The young warlock swallowed.

His voice was a low breath.

"It would be nice to have one person who could even begin to understand." He murmured.

Gaius tried not to let his words hurt him.

The old physician sighed gravely.

"Just because she is or is not with or without magic does not mean that she cannot understand." He said as gently as he could, "When you care for someone enough, you would do anything, or _be_ anything for them… you feel their every joy and pain as though they were your own…. And it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you…"

Merlin was silent for an immeasurable amount of minutes.

He swallowed and nodded his head, "I know."

Gaius sighed and patted his shoulder.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur held Gwen's hand as they walked through their chamber.

She swallowed.

She had to tell him.

Now Gaius and Fira had confirmed it… the midwife's words made it undeniable.

Nor did the way she was feeling.

Arthur smiled at her and kissed her cheek, before dropping her head and walking away from her, removing his belt and setting his sword on the table.

"I heard about Tanya's father… I assume Merlin is with her, he has not been up this morning…" He murmured gravely.

She swallowed and shifted, ringing her hands together and walking towards him.

"Arthur…"

"And it is getting colder, in a couple of months the winter solstice will be here…"

"Arthur."

"Gift giving…" He chuckled and walked over to her.

He took her hands in his and she stared up at him, her eyes wide as she swallowed.

He froze when he saw tears in the corner of her gaze, and a small smile on her lips.

His eyes flew over her.

"What is wrong?"

She sniffed, "Nothing…"

"No, no something is different… tell me…" He looked her over.

The anxiety in his blue eyes made her move her lips from being pressed together slightly.

A small teary laugh escaped them and she swallowed, squeezing both his hands in hers.

"You might want to sit Arthur."

This only made his panic grow, "Guinevere…"

"Sit." She said.

The smile and tears did not leave her mouth and eyes.

Arthur sat on the bed, feet firmly on the floor, his hands still in hers where she remained standing, staring down at him.

He shifted.

Her gaze confused and worried him.

"Well?"

She swallowed and tightened her hands around his.

"Gaius came to me earlier… he had noticed something about me, which I had not thought about, or _tried_ not to think about, or even _consider_, for fear that…"

Her voice cracked and she swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment against her tears.

She shook her head at herself.

The smile did not leave her lips.

Arthur stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

His heart sputtered.

She swallowed, "it is something I can't believe… I was so worried that…"

Again her voice broke.

He tightened his hands around hers, "Guinevere you are scaring me what is going on… what did Gaius say… what you thought…"

"I am with child."

Her words hung in the air.

His heart stopped all together.

He stared at her.

"Guinevere…" He whispered.

His eyes fell from her face where she stood facing him, to her abdomen, a few inches before his face.

"Are you… are you sure?"

His voice was low, but not shaken by the tears on his cheeks that dripped from his eyes.

She was crying too, and watching his face, as the utter happiness spread through his eyes, made her heart soar.

His eyes were wide, his voice low and rough.

"When?" He croaked.

"It is hard to tell… but perhaps that night during the battle for Camelot… after I had brought you back from the dead… in front of the fire." She breathed.

Arthur stared at her, his eyes wide and on her stomach.

She laughed tearily and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are going to be a father." She whispered and sobbed happily.

He drew in a breath, and much like when he had proposed to her, before all the mess with Lancelot and Morgana, and her framed betrayal, he laughed and cried at the same time.

His arms wrapped around her so his hands rested on her hips and he pulled her close, kissing her belly and resting his forehead there.

She laughed and cried, her hands tangling in his hair, as his hands slid around to rest on her back as he hugged her too him.

She bent her beck to kiss the top of his head as he kissed her belly.

Both of them smiled and cried.

The winter sun burned brighter.

They had done it.

****END OF EPISODE****

**COMING SOON: "Down the Rabbit Hole." (Please watch the trailer – link in playlist link on profile.)**


	19. Episode 4 - Down The Rabbit Hole

**THE LOWER TOWN – TANYA'S HOUSE**

Merlin knew what it was to grieve.

He knew what it was to keep secrets…

In hind sight he knew now that he should not have demanded an answer from Tanya during her father's funeral.

He sighed heavily and reached up to knock on the wooden door.

He waited, yet no answer came.

"Tanya?" He called and knocked again.

There was still silence.

He swallowed.

"Tanya I was wrong to speak to you like that… I shut not have pressured you, not when you feel…" He shifted, speaking through the wood, "Tanya please you can talk to me… you should not be in here by yourself… I did not see you at all yesterday, please… I was worried when none of us saw you after yesterday morning, after you ran away from me in the forest…"

Again there was silence.

Merlin knocked harder.

"Tanya."

The silence was never ending.

The young warlock narrowed his eyes and pushed open the door.

Stepping inside the house he peered around.

Dust motes floated in the air and the sun that streamed in through the still open windows.

It was clear to Merlin that Tanya had not been back there since she had left with Merlin the day before to her father's funeral.

Merlin gasped in worry and turned and sprinted from the house.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

The morning of the next day dawned bright and cold, and made Tanya sniff and wipe at her eyes as she pushed herself to sit up against the tree she had fallen asleep, slumped against.

She was freezing.

Her eyes peered around the dawn forest and winced when she moved her body, for it felt creased and ached after being hunched over in her sleep against the grief and confusion she felt.

As she lifted her heavy head up to sit upright she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the small creased letter Eveline had sent her.

She swallowed bitterly and turned it over, not wanting to believe or understand the words that were written there.

The cryptic opening line had made her read further, but she would not repeat those words in her mind.

'_I am writing you to advise you on your path, which I see most clearly… and also, tell you of your role in Merlin's future, or rather, the role you do not play.'_

The sound of footsteps throughout the forest made her snap her head up and look around.

Once more there was a sound of a broken twig, and Tanya stumbled back slightly, standing on the hem of her cloak and tearing at it.

The clasp that held it together tore free and landed in the leaves unnoticed.

She grabbed the cloak around her and turned, not wanting to be found or worse _spoken_ to by anyone.

She wanted to sit in her grief and try and clear her head.

She could not face Merlin?

Not after what her father had told him, what he had asked, and the letter from Eveline?

Her head spun.

She cried out when she stumbled, her eyes stinging with tears, and fell blindly forwards.

Her hands cut into the dirt and twigs as she rolled down a small hill and into the undergrowth.

She gave a cry and she fell into what seemed to be a dark hole, the sun high above her head in the sky, barely touching the dank dark hole she found herself slumped in.

Landing on her knees she gave a grunt of pain and peered upwards.

Down in the bottom of the pit Tanya pushed herself, rubbing her hands over her sore hip from where she had fallen.

She also reached up to push some of her tangled hair away from her face, smearing dirt on her cheek as she did so.

She sighed and sniffed, tearing her ruined cloak from her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She realised that the clasp was missing, and figured in that moment that it must have fallen in the dirt high above her head on the grown beside the hole she had fallen into.

She sighed and let her cloak drop to the floor.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Arthur, Gwen, there is something I need to talk to you about!"

Merlin declaration as he stormed into the royal chambers was greeted by a groan from the king and queen.

Merlin skidded to a stop at the foot of the large bed as he watched Gwen pushed herself to rub at her eyes and sit up, one hand on the mattress, the other pushing her hair from her face.

"Merlin why don't you knock?" She sighed with a smile, but it faded when she saw the worry in his eyes.

She stared at him, "What is wrong?"

"Merlin…" Her husband muttered where he was laying on his back at her side, arms out either side, eyes closed ad jaw locked.

"_Get out."_

"No this is important!" Merlin stated stubbornly, "I haven't seen Tanya this morning."

While Gwen narrowed her eyes in concern Arthur simply groaned and covered his face with one arm.

"_That_ is what you came barging in here for unannounced?" Arthur gritted out, "you want to know where your girlfriend is?"

"For your information she is not my girlfriend…" Merlin snapped.

"It was her father's funeral yesterday." Gwen remembered and Arthur sighed sadly, "it seems so long ago… perhaps she just needs time alone Merlin, I know you care and want to help but…"

"But she is not in her house!" Merlin informed them.

"You _went_ to her house?" Arthur lifted one eyebrow groggily, pushing himself up onto his arms to stare at his manservant at the foot of the bed.

The king was at least wearing clothes in bed, as was the queen, for Merlin realised that walking in unannounced could have made a bad situation worse…

He pushed it from his mind.

All he wanted to do was know that Tanya was safe.

"I went there before I came here." Merlin stated.

Arthur glanced at the dawn light outside and groaned, flopping to lie back flat again, "Well no _wonder_ she didn't answer the door…"

"She is probably still asleep Merlin," Gwen said gently, still sitting up on the bed, "she is likely tired of all that happened yesterday…"

"There we go, mystery solved," Arthur yawned and rolled over to pull the covers up over him, "Mystery solved, _goodnight_ Merlin…"

"But I went inside the house and she wasn't there!" Merlin cried.

There was silence for a moment.

Arthur flopped the covers back and sat up beside his wife, narrowing his eyes at his manservant, "What?"

"It didn't look like anyone had been in there all night, or yesterday, since I collected her and we went down for the burial." Merlin finished.

Gwen stared at him, "She hasn't been home?"

"It didn't look like it." Merlin shook his head and looked between the king and queen, "And I am worried, not coming to work last night would have not been like her but it would have been understandable... not coming home… that is not normal…"

Arthur watched Merlin carefully.

"Where did you last see her?"

"Just a little way from Henry's grave… after you had all left, we waited for a bit, and then she ran off in tears…" Merlin shifted and looked away.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Shh…" Gwen pushed herself off of the bed and pulled on her roe, walking then to Merlin and touching his arm, "Tanya is a smart girl; I am sure that she will be fine wherever she is…"

"I am just worried about her." Merlin insisted, "I haven't seen her since she was running through the forest… I am worried something could have happened…"

**DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

The crack of what seemed to be a twig underfoot just behind her, when she had not moved an inch, made Tanya turn her head.

The hole was dark, yet shafts of light from the sun high above shattered down into it and made Tanya blink her eyes.

A flickering white light appeared and her eyes widened.

A figure stepped towards her and Tanya straightened.

Her voice was a small gasp.

The ghostly figure floated towards her.

"Eveline." Tanya whispered.

All the Parlevine girl did was incline her head.

"Tanya."

The serving girl straightened and swallowed, "Are you a ghost?"

"In your language yes…" Eveline smiled a small mocking laugh that made Tanya angry, "in truth my gifts have always been so powerful that they cannot die, even after my body has fallen I have the power to see that is, all that was, and _all that will be_…"

The serving girl scoffed and turned away, looking for a way to get out.

Eveline watched her carefully, "You should know that by the letter that I sent you…"

The serving girl wheeled back to face her and ripped the letter from the pocket on her dress, "You have _no_ right to send me such things…"

"I am here to warn you away from your love for Merlin." Eveline stated.

Tanya swallowed, "I don't know what you are…"

"Oh stop it Tanya we both know what you feel for him!" Eveline tried not to shout, "I mean, what is not to love? But more than that, and more importantly, we know what Merlin feels for you?"

"'More importantly'?" Tanya scoffed.

"Yes." Eveline snapped.

Tanya glared at her sharply, her voice turning low and rough, "I bet you think you are really funny don't you… really clever… sending me a letter telling em of the danger that falling in love with Merlin with incite…"

"If it was just danger to you I might have been able to overlook it, for I am not supposed to interfere… as it is Merlin has a destiny, and loving you destroys all chance of that, and I _cannot_ allow that to happen."

"This has _nothing_ to do with you!" Tanya shouted.

"It has _everything_ to do with me!" Eveline cried, "Do not think for one moment that you are the only one who _cares_ for Merlin…"

"How dare you stand there and try to frighten me away from him?"

"I have tried to make you understand, to make you see enough to know that stopping loving him is the right thing to do…"

"You can't just stop loving someone no matter who asks!" Tanya threw her hands out at the enormity of all the ridiculous…

"Then give him up."

The words from the Parlevine girl were so simple and crisp that Tanya felt her heart flinch.

She swallowed and shook her head at the girl she so ached to despise.

"No…" Tanya stated, "how do I even know that this is true, any of this?"

"You do not trust me."

"Not really no…" Tanya snapped.

"Even though I know your secret and have not shared it?" Eveline lifted an eyebrow.

"I never thought much of you with regards to it, I am not stupid, I know that you know _everything_, you say it often enough…" Tanya hissed.

Eveline's ghost stepped closer, "I also know that you have not admitted it to Merlin…"

"How can I?" Tanya demanded, "If I admit it then Merlin will pity me and love me and you say that that is wrong, if Albion falls…"

Eveline inclined her head in victory, "So you are hearing what I am saying?"

"Yes..." Tanya snapped and then floundered, "no… I…"

Eveline drew in a breath and spoke firmly.

"The kingdom of Albion and the legend it and Merlin with father lies in the hands of a child yet to be born. If you continue to love Merlin on this path that you are both on, it will lead to events in which Merlin will chose you over Arthur, and that cannot happen… for the kingdom will fall, your friends will crumble, and the legend and the child will bleed away and turn to ash."

Her bitter words made Tanya swallow.

"All of that cannot happen through my love for Merlin…" She whispered.

"Love is the most powerful force on this earth…" Eveline stated, "You have seen it between the king and queen, felt it for your father, and only begun to imagine it with Merlin…"

Tanya swallowed and felt her throat and heart close.

Eveline lifted one eyebrow in a challenge.

"Shall I show you what shall happen if you do not give Merlin up at once, one strand of the dark side of your future, and one you will create at that?"

Tanya also straightened and lifted the metaphorical gauntlet Eveline had thrown at her heart.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

Tanya stood opposite Eveline in the base of the large hole she had skidded hours before...

Time seemed immeasurable…

She had bred her father just after dawn, and had slipped in to find Eveline after running away from Merlin and the admittance of her secret only an hour afterwards…

But how long had she been down the hole?

She opened her mouth to ask.

"Five hours, it is well into the afternoon." Eveline stated as she lifted something from the pocket of her white floating dress.

Tanya narrowed her eyes, "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"I see the future remember?" Eveline stated.

Tanya sighed shortly, "But not your own future…"

"I see yours, I see you standing here without me, yet see all our conversation just your parts…" Eveline said cryptically, "I am intelligent enough to fill in the gaps and work out what my role is."

Tanya looked around, "Wait…"

Eveline sighed and continued looking for something in the folds of her dress.

"How can I have been in here five hours?" Tanya demanded, "We have only been stood here…"

"This place is very special, times flows faster here." Eveline stated, looking around, "This ground is part of a sight on which one of the great temples of my people used to be built, before Uther had it burned in the great purge… my power to see all of time is glowing here, and as such we can harness the energy of this sacred place in order for me to show you an alternate future that your love for Merlin will bring around."

Tanya stared at the Parlevine child.

"But I thought you said Uther destroyed the temple many years ago…"

"Uther was an ignorant tyrant." Eveline stated, "You know that he could not destroy a sacred light as old as the earth and all of tis magic, even if he wanted too."

Tanya straightened but had nothing left to say.

After an immeasurable amount of moments Eveline lifted a silver vial from her pocket and held it up.

The water in it glowed.

Tanya stared at it as its light shimmered across her face.

"What is that?"

Eveline stared at it too, "It is water from the Temple of Parle."

"Where?" Tanya narrowed her eyes.

She hated asking questions of Eveline, it made her feel so inferior…

"The very centre of my people," Eveline explained, "where our powers are strongest and where our spirits rest once we die."

Tanya watched her form carefully, "You do not seem to be resting."

"I was very young when I died."

The serving girl straightened, "yes… indeed… I am sorry."

"I gave up my life so that Merlin could live in safety, it is nothing more than what you would have done… which is the reason why we are here, your love for Merlin will destroy the strongest Union our world will ever see, both emotional and state." Eveline stated in her cryptic tone which forever frustrated Tanya.

"What do you mean?" The serving girl asked.

Eveline simply lifted one eyebrow at her.

"You will see."

Eveline dripped the water onto her palm, before lifting it and pressing it to Tanya's between them.

"Close your eyes." She said.

Tanya stared at her for a moment before she did the same.

Her eyes flittered closed as Eveline began to chant.

"ich Bein froseth resurector de soul de destinay!"

A white flickering light erupted between their palms and consumed them both.

**CAMELOT COURTYARD**

Six horses were stood at the foot of the large stone stairs, waiting in the morning sun.

People, as always, moved around, murmuring, fetching and carrying.

They all glanced up as the knights, crimson capes swirling, moved to mount their horses.

Leon, Percival and Gwaine stood beside their steeds, checking their saddles and reigns as the serving and stable boys held them obediently.

Arthur appeared with Merlin at the top of the stairs, pulling on his gloves.

The manservant jogged down the stairs beside him.

"I am grateful for this Arthur, really I am…" merlin said.  
"It is alright Merlin…" Arthur said as he fixed his gauntlet on properly around his cuff, "You would do the same for me and Guinevere."

The manservant nodded.

It was his destiny…

Arthur walked down the stairs towards his horse.

Merlin glanced to see across towards the right side of the courtyard, where a white mare was being led to join the horses, its feminine and royal saddle glinting in the light.

He winced, knowing Arthur had not noticed, but was not going to like it one bit.

Also from that direction, the queen and her brother appeared.

"You look tired." She commented, not rudely, but observably.

Her brother shifted and glanced at her, blushing through his chainmail, "Gwaine and I were in the tavern last night…"

"Oh rally?" She lifted one eyebrow.

"yes."

She smiled slightly, "Although there is something about your blush that tells me you were not really there to see Gwaine…"

Elyan turned scarlet, "Guinevere…"

She laughed and touched his arm.

"Whoever she is she is lucky to have you." She smiled, "The least you could do is tell me her name…"

Elyan shifted for a moment, "Rose."

Gwen smiled and nodded her head.

Her brother was about to sort himself out and stride forwards to join her husband and the knights when she caught his arm.

"Elyan…" She said quietly as he turned to face her, "Seen as we are trading secrets, and you are my brother, which offers you a special place…"

She realised she was not making sense when he narrowed his eyes slightly.

She sighed and siled stretching up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"You are going to be an uncle."

There was a pause for a moment as Elyan chuckled, his eyes overjoyed, "Really?"

She nodded, "Just over two months the midwife reckons…"

The tears in his eyes as he hugged her made her sniff.

"Don't start, you will set me off…" She giggled and wiped her eyes, stepping back as he chuckled.

"Sorry."

She shook her head.

Her brother glanced at the knights, "Does Arthur know?"

Gwen nodded and drew in a breath, "And the pair of us were a bigger mess than you and me so don't say anything… he will tell the other knights when he is ready."

Elyan chuckled and nodded, "Alright…"

He stared down at her for a moment, seeing how she glowed in her red riding dress.

He could already imagine her, swollen with the royal child, Arthurs protective eyes following her movements even more than normal….

"I am very happy for you Guinevere." He murmured.

She smiled, "Thank you."

Their scene was broken by Arthur seeing her horse be led to stand beside his.

"Oh no…" He muttered and turned to see his wife and his brother in law walking towards him.

It did not take long for Arthur to realise that his wife was dressed for riding.

She approached him and Arthur shook his head at her firmly.

"You are not coming…"

"Tanya is my maidservant and my friend." Gwen stated, "I want to look for her."

"You are not joining us to ride around in the forest." Arthur said, "It is out of the question…"

"I am not asking your permission Arthur." She stared up at him.

"Good because I am not giving it." He stated, "You are not coming…"

"Don't be over protective," She hissed, "you have known one day…"

"Known one day what?" Merlin asked, narrowing his eyes.

Arthur snapped his head around to see all of his knights staring at him expectantly.

Gwen flushed and looked down.

Arthur sighed and looked down at her, "Did… did Fira say it was fine?"

His voice was low and only she could hear.

"Yes." She whispered, "She was very clear on the matter."

Fira was the name of the newly appointed royal midwife, who had said that the king and queen should keep the news as private as possible.

Gwen and Arthur had consented to tell Tanya, Merlin, Gaius and the main knights, including her brother, in the months before they would announce it at court.

They had waited a long time for the baby she carried; Arthur knew he had a right to be anxious.

He also knew that they were speaking so cryptically that the men stood facing him would not understand.

He stared at his wife intently for a moment.

"You know I would not do anything to harm…" Gwen's soft voice trailed away.

Arthur sighed and nodded, giving out a small smile, offering her his cheek.

She smiled and straightened up onto her toes, kissing his cheek softly.

He chuckled and held her hand as he led her down to stairs to her horse.

He helped her up and she positioned herself carefully, sitting side saddle, an action that made Merlin and the knights narrow their eyes.

Arthur seemed to think nothing of it and then swung himself up into his saddle.

The knights and merlin did the same.

Elyan guarded his small knowing smile.

Once they were all mounted Arthur turned his horse to call to Merlin.

"Lead us to where you last saw Tanya in the woods; we look for tracks and such there…"

Merlin nodded and kicked his horse into a gallop.

The knights followed and Arthur hung back slightly, circling his horse around his wife's.

She swallowed, "Do you think that something could have happened to her?"

Arthur stiffened and kicked his horse into a gallop along with hers.

"I wouldn't like to guess."

**DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE – THE CAMELOT OF DESTINY**

When Tanya blinked her eyes open she was standing in a large bright room.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the royal chamber, yet everything seemed to be grey.

Tanya stared at the scene.

The room was exactly the same as it was in Tanya's time, yet everything seemed duller.

The serving girl gasped when she caught sight of a figure laying on the bed.

Tanya's eyes flew to Eveline who was stood sombre at her left, "Can we be seen?"

"No." Merlin said quietly, "But we can still effect things, so stand still… don't knock anything over."

Tanya narrowed her eyes at her slightly and was about to make a cutting remark when footsteps sounded over the stone.

From where she was stood at Eveline's side just in front of the fire place at one end of the room, Tanya turned her head to see the king appear from the door on the left side of the room.

He looked exactly the same as the Arthur in Tanya's time did, yet somehow he looked paler, tired… but not older.

It was strange.

He was wearing chainmail, not the blue or red shirts and brown leather jacket as his wife adored him in.

She made sure that he wore them when he was needed in his ceremonial chain mail, and in Tanya's time he was only too happy to please his wife.

Tanya, stood in the alternate reality, watched as Arthur walked across the room to the bed, looking down at where his tiny wife was laying on her back, her head turned away from him, hands folded just below her chest.

She was pale and silent; a shell of the woman Tanya served, respected, and knew.

"Another failed pregnancy has weakened the king's power," Eveline whispered to her, "and his relationship with his wife."

Tanya glanced at him, "A _failed_ pregnancy?"

Eveline nodded gravely, "This is three years into your future, the queen has lost several children, all at different stages of pregnancy… she and the king are finding it harder and harder to conceive."

Tanya snapped her eyes around, "Will this happen in my _real_ future…"

"This is your real future." Eveline stated.  
"You know what I mean…"Tanya hissed, "As my life is now, will this happen…"

"It all depends on what you chose." Eveline almost snapped, "That is rather the _point_ of me showing you this, it is not for your own pleasure…"

Tanya glared at her sharply and turned her face away from the Parlevine girl at her side to look at the future king she could see.

Arthur swallowed and sunk to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his hand gently against his wife's cheek.

She did not even look at him.

His voice was row and rough, "Guinevere…"

Tanya felt tears fill her eyes as she watched the king gently stroke his wife's cheek.

"It was another boy." The queen whispered, her voice low and rough from tears she did not want to shed before her husband.

Tanya straightened as the king softly caressed her hair.

His answer was simple and guarded, "I know they told me."

"They seem different…" Tanya whispered, "Separate, hollow…"

"Grief damages marriages as much as it strengthens them." Eveline stated, "She knows all too well that he is not looking for comfort in her arms nearly as much as he should… their love as altered to simply attempt to produce more heirs… the queen is not stupid, she knows that he lies with any woman he wants."

"No…" Tanya gasped, "Arthur would never…"

"This is not the Arthur you know." Eveline told her firmly, "only the Arthur that he will become if you continue to love Merlin…"

Tanya straightened, "I fail to see what this has to do with me and Merlin…"

"I told you." The Parlevine ghost stated, "Your love for Merlin will destroy the strongest Union our world will ever see, both emotional and state."

Tanya stared at her, "Arthur and Gwen's marriage?"

Eveline turned her head back on the scene to see the king sigh, touch his wife's cheek once more before standing and striding from the room.

"But he would never lay with another woman… he wouldn't hurt her like that." Tanya whispered.

"She hurts him by failing to provide him with heirs, and it is her feet the blame lies at." Eveline stated, "That is what the whispers of court say… and many of them have become lodged in Arthur's brain as well as his heart."

"So he lies with other women, their marriage has collapsed?" Tanya whispered.

Eveline straightened.

Her voice was clipped and cold.

"And it shall be this Arthur and Guinevere, and their broken marriage, which the legends will remember if you do not give Merlin up."

Tanya straightened.

Eveline glared at her sharply.

"These people are your friends, whether in your time or in this future – _any_ future… you see now that loving Merlin doesn't just impact you, his destiny is too complicated for it to be so…" The Parlevine girl hissed, "_so_ many people will be hurt if you continue to love him, not just Arthur and Guinevere… the entire kingdom, its citizen's, people you have yet to meet."

Tanya swallowed, "All those people will be hurt because I love one man?"

"Because you love Emrys." Eveline stated and turned her back on where the queen still lay silent on her bed.

"Come. I have more to show you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Important Authors note: ... THERE IS A CHAPTER UNDERNEATH**

So a lot of you in reviews have been wondering why I can think that Merlin and Tanya's love could do so much damage to Camelot and to Arthur and Gwen.

Really the explanation is quite simple – when I started writing this Fan Fiction Tanya and Merlin were never supposed to fall in love, it just kind of happened, and actually reflects their story perfectly. And while I love them together I thought about what Merlin having a lover/intended would mean for Arthur and for Camelot. It says in the show that love is the greatest force of all and I am inclined to agree with that statement. I thought about it a lot, and I think that it is perfectly rational to go through the thought process I did.

If merlin and Tanya were 'together' then Merlin may be inclined to choose her over Arthur and his loyalties would seem divided to everyone except him (for we saw that he was willing to give up his life in Camelot to be with Freya…) – so if Merlin 'abandoned' his destiny for love, then Arthur would surely revert back to being like his father, being arrogant and proud and lost in a way… because it was Merlin who changed him into the man we love from the prat at the start of the show – and this would obviously have a big impact as him as a king and as a husband to Gwen, and Arwen may suffer.

Also – the future that Eveline is showing Tanya is what COULD BE if she does not give up Merlin – the future does not care if Gwen is already pregnant, the change in her love for Arthur and the crumbling of Camelot could change the fact that she is now carrying a healthy baby. The future is entirely different and can, and will, change if Merlin and Tanya do not break apart.

If this is still really confusing – LCH1 put it bluntly "_Merlin's destiny is to protect Arthur and unite Albion. So I'm guessing if Tanya and Merlin fall in love he will stop pursuing his destiny"_

Everyone clear now? If you still don't get it or don't like it then message me – but this is the clear decision I have made, and I think Tanya is much better suited to someone else… although she can still love merlin…

PLEASE DO NOT STOP REVIEWING BECAUSE YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS!

Also – DO NOT PANIC! There is plenty of Merlin and Tanya scenes to come after this episode, including a blossoming love triangle which gets hinted at later on!

**Rant over – on with the chapter!**

**Please continue to read and review!**

* * *

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

The sun was beating down on them as they walked their horses through the undergrowth.

Merlin had dismounted, and was half dragging his horse along with him by the reigns as he marched through the low branches.

Arthur lifted his head to peer up at the soon to be midday sun that glared down on them.

"We ran this way…" Merlin was muttering, "Then that way…"

"Merlin you have _no_ idea where we are heading!" Arthur called to him.

"There are no tracks my lord…" Sir Leon said, where he sat on his horse with the other knights, walking along the barely visible path, beside the king and queen.

Gwen sighed and shifted in the saddle she sat in.

Arthur saw the movement and looked back to the manservant.

"Merlin we have lost all the tracks of where you were running…" He called, "the sun is getting high…"

"Then we need to find her don't we!" Merlin shouted back, eyes scanning the broken undergrowth around him, "And we definitely ran this way, I am sure!"

"Certainty isn't something I associate with you Merlin." Arthur shouted at him.

"Well then get off your bottom and come and help!" Merlin snapped.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes, shifting in her saddle.

Arthur glanced at his knights and sighed, "Take the queen back to the citadel, guard her with your life. Merlin and I will continue looking…"

"What?" Gwen gasped as Arthur swung down from his saddle, "No…."

"It is not up for discussion." Arthur stated and walked to the side of her horse, stretching up to kiss her cheek.

She bent down slightly to accommodate him.

"Bring her home." Gwen whispered.

He nodded, kissed her jaw and stroked her other, standing back flat on the floor.

Gwen nodded and straightened in her saddle, turning it with one last look at a frantic merlin, before riding down the path towards Camelot.

The knights followed her.

Arthur watched them go and tied the reigns of his horse around a low branch, before walking to join Merlin.

The king shifted, fiddling with his gloves as he walked to Merlin's side.

"Merlin can I talk to you about something…"

"We ran this way and then down, across here…" Merlin stood upright and gestured to the woods around them.

Arthur sighed in frustration, "Merlin…"

"If we just follow these tracks…"

"Merlin."

"But then she could be anywhere…"

"Merlin I am trying to tell you something!" Arthur tried not to snap.

"She could have tripped…" Merlin wasn't hearing him, "taken or kidnapped…"

"Stop over reacting and listen to me!" Arthur pressed.

"I am not overreacting." Merlin stated.

"Then listen."

"Why?"

"Because it is important."

"It is about Tanya and her safety."

"No…"

"Then it is not important!"

"It is!" Arthur cried.

"This is just typical of you," Merlin muttered, "Tanya is in danger and _you_ just want to talk about yourself…"

"It is not just about me," Arthur defended, "It is about me and Guinevere…"

"And it is _still_ more important?" Merlin demanded cuttingly.

"Yes!"

"How so?"

"Because I am going to be a father!" Arthur shouted.

His words boomed through the forest and made Merlin freeze, where he was leant over peering at a broken twig.

Arthur was stood behind him, chest heaving with gasps from shouting so loud.

Merlin blinked and straightened up, his head snapping around to stare at the king.

His eyes were wide but he was silent.

Arthur was still slightly breathless from shouting.

"Well…" He gasped, "This is the part where you are supposed to say congratula…"

"Congratulations." Merlin breathed and dropped his horse's reigns, wrapping his arms around his friend and clapping him in a hug.

Arthur patted him on the back as the two embraced.

It only took a moment before Arthur coughed and pulled away, shifting slightly.

Merlin's eyes were wide and full of tears as he clapped his friend on the arm.

"Gwen is pregnant?"

"Yes she is." Arthur beamed, his eyes emotional as well.

Merlin nodded, "I am so pleased for you…"

Arthurs face fell slightly, "Only if we find Tanya safe and well."

Merlin sighed and looked around.

"Where could she be?"

"Anywhere." Arthur clapped him on the back, re-took his reigns and strode forwards, "But we mustn't jump to conclusions, she is probably fine."

Merlin nodded and sighed heavily.

"I hope so."

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

The Seven of them were riding in a line, the knights crimson cloaks flapping slightly in the wind.

The queen was in the centre, beside young Mordred.

Her blue cloak was folded in her saddle pack, for although Arthur had not really wanted her out in the sun, she could only imagine how he would have fretted had a cool wind picked up.

He had known about their child since only the previous evening, but already he was treating her as though she was made of glass.

"We all had to do it on our first time escorting the queen…" Gwaine said, his eyes twinkling.

Gwen rolled her eyes as Mordred looked embarrassed and confused.

"Do not listen to them Mordred, they are teasing you." She shot her brother a look, "And are grown men and should know better…"

"It is part of the initiation test." Gwaine continued with a grin, "Turn around in the saddle three times and wear your breaches on inside out…"

The knights all chuckled and Gwen laughed at Mordred's expression as it paled in dread.

She reached to gently touch his arm, "Don't worry, they _are_ only joking."

Suddenly Sir Leon lifted his arm to signal silence.

All of them slowed their horses to a stop.

Gwen straightened in her saddle.

"No noise." Leon commanded quietly, as the knights moved their horses around the queens.

A small amount of dread settled low in her belly, and she moved her hand slightly to rest on the base of it, in a tiny protective gesture.

A rustling of twigs around them made the knights, as well as Gwen, peer around.

Suddenly a small arrow shot from one of the trees and flew an inch in front of Mordred's face.

"Ambush!" Leon roared as all of their horses spooked.

"Argghhh!"

A war cry tore around them and bandits of every shape and size charged at them.

All their heads snapped up as close to fifty men appeared from the bushes atop the bank looking down on them, weapons raised, and began to race towards them.

"Protect the queen!" Elyan shouted.

"Argh!" Percival and Gwaine let out their own shouts and set their horses into a gallop, felling some ten men as they dived towards the knights.

As he swung down to strike another bandit who had tried to stab him Gwaine felt his body be yanked backwards.

He managed half a turn, but was still wrenched from his saddle.

Gwen turned her horse and started to ride away with Merlin, but a crossbow bolt fired from Gerard atop the hill, hidden in some bushes, landed in the earth before her horse.

It reared and neighed loudly in shock, spilling her from her saddle.

She sunk to a low crouch but was immediately grabbed from behind.

A hand was clamped over her mouth and a dagger held to her neck.

"Stop!" Leon shouted when he saw what was happening.

He turned around to snap at the Camelot knights, "Stop…"

"Drop your weapons." The man who held Gwen spat.

Leon and the knights exchanged looked, before straightening up and throwing their swords to the floor.

The bandits were on them then, holding swords to them and forcing them onto their knees, binding their hands behind their backs.

All of them glared hard at the man who held Gwen.  
"Who are you?" Elyan demanded.

The man's eyes flashed.

"I am Osiris, sorcerer and _commander_ of the elements." His eyes turned amber and he shot his hands up towards the sky, "trescuray!"

His cried spell let a deep rumble rise form the ground.

Hard droplets of rain started to fall.

Leon and the others shifted.

Osiris held Gwen tight back against his chest and laughed at them all.

"I believe the game ends when the queen falls, isn't that right?"

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Arthur trudged further under the undergrowth; slicing low branched out of his way with his sword.

He sighed heavily as the sun beat down on them.

He was starting to cook inside his armour.

"Merlin…" He sighed firmly, "We have lost the trail… you have _no_ idea where we are…"

There was silence.

"Merlin!"

He spun to see the young warlock stood with his back to him, concentrating.

Merlin was scanning the wood around his with his mind's eye.

"Come on Tanya…" he muttered, "Where are you?"

"Merlin!"

Arthur's voice cut through his mind eye and Merlin snapped his eyes open, staring straight ahead.

Arthur sighed in frustration, "Merlin you have no idea where we are heading…"

The Manservant blinked, his back still too Arthur.

Arthur sighed shortly, "Merlin what are you doing?"

"I am like a swan."

The young warlock spun to face his master.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "You are like a what?"

"I am like a swan." Merlin repeated, "It seems like I am not doing a lot… but, there is a lot of work going on underneath."

"Interesting…" Arthur stared at him and inclined his head, "I see you more as a head louse…"

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Right…"

"You know," Arthur shrugged, "small, irritating…"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur turned to walk away, "Come on, we have lost the trail… we need to head back to the path and look again…"

Merlin sighed heavily and stepped after the king, when something glinted in the corner of his eye.

He narrowed his eyes, "Wait!"

Arthur heard him and stopped, turning to watch as the manservant trudged through the leaves, which were growing thicker by every second, to crouch down.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and pushed his hand through the dirt, gasping when it touched something smooth and metal at the base of a tree.

He lifted it and stared at the clasp that he held in his hand.  
"What is it?" Arthur demanded, appearing at his side.

Merlin showed it to him.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"It is the clasp off of a cloak..."

"It is Tanya's," Merlin stated, "I would know it anywhere."

Arthur snapped his eyes around.

Merlin couldn't help himself, he started to march forwards.

"Tanya!"

Rain started to fall.

Arthur groaned.

"Well that is just great…"

"At least there will be a rainbow."

"_Merlin_."

"Sorry…"

"Shh…" Arthur snapped his hand up and narrowed his eyes, peering at something in the distant.

Merlin watched him carefully, "What is it?"

Arthur's face turned stony.

"Trouble."

**CAMELOT COURTYARD – THE CAMELOT OF DESTINY**

Everything around Tanya just seemed grey, as though the glittering love and life bestowed on the citadel by the king and queen, in their adoration for one another, had faded.

"The kingdom is dying." Eveline stated as they walked through the courtyard.

Tanya stared around and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is everyone?"

It was so quiet.

"Camelot has started to crumble." Eveline said, "Arthur's failing relationship with his seemingly barren queen has weakened his power, the failure to provide a male heir even more so… he spends even more time away from the citadel than he has ever done in you time, leaving queen Guinevere alone to cope with miscarriages when they come."

Tanya swallowed and looked around.

She could not escape the thought that it all would come to pass if she did not give up Merlin and the love she would soon bear him.

She shifted.

Eveline glanced at her, seeing her thoughts clear in her eyes.

"Many of the knights have left," The Parlevine girl continued, "the most terrible being the departure of sir Mordred, who resides with the witch Morgana in the white mountains, plotting the downfall of the king."

"Sir Mordred?" Tanya gasped, "Why? In my time he is so kind… and always respectful to me even though I am just a servant…"

Eveline's eyes were even and hard.

Tanya stared at her, "Do you think that he knows my secret?"

"I do not know the workings of the druid boys mind any more than you do." Eveline stated.

Tanya scoffed, "Don't talk rubbish of course you know…"

"In your time Mordred walked away from Morgana to be loyal to Arthur, for he saw that her heart was devoid of the compassion that used to fill it, that he no longer knew her…" Eveline spoke over Tanya and walked forwards.

The serving girl jogged to catch her up.

Eveline spoke facing forwards, "And while I your time he did not want to be her puppet, by this time, in this _future_, he has left Camelot away from a weak king and one he feels betrayed him."

Tanya narrowed her eyes, "Arthur? Why?"

"Because when Mordred asked the king for the hand in marriage of a woman, the king said he must ask her for himself, Mordred did so, and she refused, taking up love with a man who was more her equal, a man who never trusted Mordred." Eveline stated.

The Parlevine girls eyes flashed to Tanya and made the maid stiffen.

There was something in Eveline's eyes, a meaning, which she did not understand.

"So Mordred just left?" Tanya asked, "Over a girl? It does not seem right…"

"He left over love." Eveline stated, "And love does strange things to people, especially those who don't trust."

"Merlin!"

The voice made Tanya narrow her eyes and spin.

She gasped when she saw herself, slightly older, but glowing, run towards Merlin, who was wearing bright blue robes.

Merlin caught her as she threw her arms around his neck and spun them in a circle, giggling happily, foreheads pressed together.

He slowly set her back on the floor and kissed her soundly, his hands roaming over her body in a way that made the Tanya beside Eveline flush.

Yet the Tanya kissing merlin only laughed.

Eveline turned to Tanya at her side, "You and Merlin have accepted your love and care not who sees."

Tanya could not tear her eyes away, "I look…. Wealthy…"

"Merlin has been made a lord, court sorcerer and advisors to the king…" Eveline stated, "You use your money to help others, living In a cottage in the woods protected by enchantments…"

Tanya turned her head slowly to look at Eveline.

"I am not a maid?"

"Not anymore." Eveline said gravely, "You left your post when you chose Merlin, leaving the queen to be surrounded by ladies maids she knows talk and gossip behind her back… you left her alone so you could be with Merlin."

Tanya gasped and straightened.

Eveline stared at her hard.

"You and Merlin turn your back on those who most need you for the sake of each other." Eveline breathed in a low voice, "And it causes Camelot to start to crumble…"

"Because we fall in love?" Tanya whispered.

Eveline inclined her head sternly, "Because you _accept_ that love."

Tanya stared at her as the Parlevine girl stepped closer.

"This future, this grey and dying world _will_ be what Camelot becomes if you openly love Merlin, and allow him to love you back…" Eveline breathed.

"If you do _not_ give him up at once… this world and the futures of those you most care about, will never change from this dark and lonely place…"

At her words the world around Tanya erupted into white light, and she felt cool air fill her lungs.

The Camelot of the destiny her love for Merlin would create disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

The rain continued to fall.

Gwen was growing cold, and like everyone else was completely sodden.

The bandits stood around, glaring, as the knights remained bound on their knees.

Gwen was shoved at another bandit, who despite her struggles and fierce protests held her while another bound her wrists tightly.

Osiris, dressed in a dark hood and piercing eyes, paced around, flexing his cold white hands.

"Let her go Osiris." Leon stated.

Gwaine tossed his head angrily, "She is innocent, you can have us but leave her, she is just a woman…"

"Just a woman?" Osiris spat, spinning to glare down at them all, "She is Arthur Pendragons _queen_…"

The mention of her husband's name made Gwen, who was stood with her back to a bandit who was clutching at the tops of her arms, straightened and shift.

Osiris pressed on furiously, spitting at the knights, "Legend speaks of the lengths he will go to in order to save her… _he_ who like his _father_ outlaws those like me… without the understanding that magic is either a part of you or it is not, that it is nothing a part of you that you can just _abandon_."

His words made Mordred stiffen slightly and look away.

He would not be magical Mordred anymore, not when he could be accepted for his other gifts.

It was Emrys's destiny to be the sorcerer of Camelot not his.

He would to tread on the toes of a man who already did not seem to trust him if he could help it.

Whatever Mordred did Merlin seemed to think the worst…

And Mordred did not know why.

"Why are you doing this?" Percival demanded of Osiris.

The man reached for something in his pocket with a dark chuckle, walking over to the knights.

He snapped his head in the direction of Mordred and Gwaine and then at his bandits, "Bring them."

Gwaine and Mordred were heaved off of the floor and dragged over to where Gwen was standing.

Percival, Elyan and Leon, still bound on the floor in the rain, narrowed their eyes.

"When you awake…" Osiris lifted a vial of power from his palm and realised the lid, "You are to tell Arthur Pendragon these knights or his wife again, and that he has his father's torment of my people to thank for it."

All the knights, including Guinevere, straightened.

"But we aren't asleep…" Elyan narrowed his eyes.

With a firm gesture Osiris threw a fist full of the power he held at the knights, his eyes flashing gold.

Instantly they slumped into the mud, for it still rained, completely asleep.

Osiris turned back to Gwaine, Mordred and Guinevere.

"The rain will wash away our tracks." He sneered, "This may well be the last place you ever see that you recognise."

With a tainting laugh he threw powder at them, cast his spell, and they slipped into unconsciousness instantly.

Gwen's one thought was of her husband's name.

Then her world went black.

**THE GREAT HALL – THE CAMELOT OF DESTINY**

This time when the white light disappeared, and Eveline stood at Tanya's side in a new part of the destiny that would await the Camelot where Merlin and Tanya could love, the serving girl was in the middle of a midnight feast.

People, glinting with jewels and sneering smiles, circled one another like dogs around meat that would be as crimson as the banners that lines the walls.

The room was hot and full, and the wine was flowing more.

Knights leant close to serving girls who seemed only too pleased for the attention.

This court of Camelot was not like one Tanya had ever seen before.

The room was full of gossip, and the air was full of smoking scented candles, and heavy with tension and lust.

It did not glitter with the chivalry that Tanya was accustomed to.

As a ghost, she moved with Tanya, invisible around the edge of the room.

"It is darker, sordid..." She muttered.

Eveline nodded, "Yes. Yet it is the Camelot that legend will remember if you and Merlin love."

Tanya stiffened and stopped walking, peering across the room at the sight of the king, dressed in his crown, holding a goblet of wine, stood talking close to a woman Tanya did not recognise.

Her blood hair was glinting with gold pieces and fell around her pale skin.

She was as shallow was the rings under her eyes, and Tanya knew instantly that she was different from the queen Tanya knew in ways other than her appearance.

Eveline stopped walking too, and saw who Tanya was staring at.

"That is the Lady Vivienne." She stated, "Her father King Olaf, died in battle a few months before this time, her elder brother, who took the kingdom for his own, is away fighting in the eastern kingdom, and for her own protection Arthur has her hear in the castle…"

"_Here_…" Tanya gasped, knowing what Eveline was implying, "Surely not… the queen…"

"The queen knows of Vivien's adoration for her husband… she is his to command, rumour has it that the only other man she was kissed was her late husband, who died last year when on a hunt with Arthur… she is happy to lower herself to be his mistress."

"But the rumours of court…"

"Rumours tem from somewhere, but what can the queen do bar listen them talk?" Eveline glanced across the room at where the queen was stood beside the long table piled high with food.

Her hands were folded around her own goblet of wine, and while her dress was fine and of deep violet silk and pearls, it showed more flesh than Tanya had ever seen the queen of her time exhibit.

Her hair was long and flowing, ethereal in a mix of plaits and curls.

Her gown exposed her shoulders, much of her back, and her neck.

The fitted corset made her breasts swell, and showed her narrow waist, even with the loss of many pregnancies.

Tanya watched her sadly, "She looks so thin…"

"She rarely eats, and is often ill… but never the less, extraordinarily beautiful."

"Yes." Tanya whispered, turning her eyes back to where Vivienne and eh king were.

The woman had her back pressed up against one of the pillars, where the king was now leant over her shoulder.

Tanya could tell from the way that she tilted her head back that she was shifting her corset and tis contents into his gaze.

She scoffed and looked to Eveline.

"And this is what the court of Camelot has become?" She tried not to demand, "Full of mistresses, gossip and scandal, even between the king and queen?"

"Merlin abandoned much of his destiny, so great became his love for you." Eveline stated, "He is very rarely here, and Arthur has let his kingdom fall apart with his guidance… you are here even less. The queen has every few people now. A cold winter took Gaius, and war in the eastern isle took her brother Sir Elyan… with you and Merlin gone, together, I daresay she is alone and heartbroken…"

Both their eyes flitted to where Arthur chuckled at Vivienne and drained his wine goblet.

The blonde haired woman ran her tongue alone her bottom set of teeth.

"For it cannot be easy, to see her husband this way, when she loves him very much." Eveline murmured.

Sure enough, as Vivienne leant close to Arthur, a hand on his arm, Gwen stiffened and looked down at the contents of her wine goblet.

A single tear slid down her cheek and splashed into the contents.

Tanya swallowed.

The queen drew in a breath and straightened upright, the tear drying on her cheek in the heat of the room.

She forced her heart back together.

She would be strong.

She was queen after all.

"But she is his wife…" Tanya breathed in shock.

"Kings belong to their people. Not their wives." Eveline stated.

"But he _loves_ her," Tanya pressed, "IN my time he loves her."

"He still does."

Tanya stared at her, "Then why is he like his father?"

Eveline straightened and let her eyes scan the room, inviting Tanya to do the same.

"It was Merlin's presence that brought them together, his influence and friendship that made Arthur realise that he is not his father." Eveline stated, "And it is Merlin's absence, his choice to love you with all that he is, to give his loyalty to you rather than Arthur, to make _you_ the most important person in his life, rather than Arthur and his destiny… that will turn Arthur back into Uther's son."

Tanya straightened and stared at the king and queen, so separate, so hurt, so broken, so _different_…

Eveline hissed her words slightly.

"It is Merlin's love for you, his devotion, which will force them _apart_."

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

"Leon!"

The knight awoke with a groan to someone shaking his shoulder hard, his head smacking down in the mud, face turned towards the rain.

"Leon!"

The knight opened his eyes to see the king crouched over him, shaking him.

Leon peered around, his memory coming flooding back when he saw the rain, the mud, and the absence of the queen, Gwaine and Mordred.

Merlin was helping Elyan and Percival upright as Arthur heaved Leon to his feet.

"Where are Gwaine and Mordred?" Arthur demanded, "What happened, where is _Guinevere_?"

Leon took a moment to get his thoughts in order.

"We were ambushed my lord…" He said, shaking his head against the pain behind his eyes, "By a sorcerer, a man who could command the elements, he brought about this rain…"

"Osiris." Elyan stated.

Arthur glanced at him before back to Leon.

"He… He said that he would take the queen, that you wouldn't see her again, or Gwaine or Mordred… that he took them because your father killed so many sorcerers." Leon tripped over his words slightly.

"He said that the rain he created would wash away their tracks." Percival said.

Arthur snapped his head around.

A soaked Merlin nudged the mud with his boot, "well he got that right…"

"Which way did they go?" Arthur demanded, striding to where his horse was tethered.

"We do not know… sire… perhaps it would be wise to head to the citadel, gather more men, then we can, sweep the forest…" Leon suggested.

"Arthur…" merlin started, walking after the king.

A large water droplet hit his nose and he sighed heavily lifting his eyes up to the sky.

"Glarer." His eyes flashed silently gold.

The rain stopped.

Leon and the others peered around.

Arthur looked up at the sky and Merlin pretended to look as surprised as they were.

The king swallowed and set his jaw, "Leon, Percival, Elyan, go back to the citadel and make sure that Gaius gives you the all clear, then gather the patrol and have them sweep in four parts, east, north, south and west of the citadel… I will follow the road down this way, away from Camelot…"

Leon nodded and Percival did to.

Elyan did not look happy but he let it go.

Merlin swung up into his horse beside Arthur's.

The king shifted.

"If you want to continue to look for Tanya I wouldn't blame you Merlin."

The young warlock thought for a moment.

He remembered her running away from him in tears.

He shook his head and tried to smile, "I am sure she is fine…"

Arthur nodded and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Merlin sighed heavily.

"I think I have done enough."

**THE GREAT HALL – THE CAMELOT OF DESTINY**

Tanya and Eveline were stood by the long table that was filled with food.

The queen lifted her goblet to her lips, stretching her long neck a she straightened, pushing her breasts to swell against the top of her firm violet gown.

Her husband walked up to her side, reaching around her to lift a scrap of chicken from a plate.

"You are looking striking." He muttered, straightening and staring hard down at her, his eyes raking over every bit of her that he could see, and the promise of the parts that he couldn't.

She turned her head sharply away from him and let her eyes cast to Vivienne, who had her hands on another knight now.

"You know the gossips wonder how you could have lowered yourself to her?" She lifted one eyebrow and it burned Arthur's heart.

He pushed such feelings away.

"But then…" She laughed coldly and quietly, only to him, as she turned her eyes back on him, "I know the truth…"

"What truth?" He muttered, draining his goblet.

She hissed at him, stretching up on her toes towards him, "That there is no one in Camelot who you won't lower yourself for, _my lord_."

The venom she put behind the words she spat made Arthur's eyes glint.

He leant close to snarl in her ear.

Tanya watched with wide eyes they interacted.

He leant over his wife and she flinched and turned her head away a fraction, but would not step completely away.

She would not be broken like he broke her heart.

"There is not a woman in the whole of Camelot who I cannot have…" He hissed.

She glared at him as hard as she could and straightened herself, flexing her hand around her goblet.

"And as your queen there is not a man in Camelot that _I_ cannot have."

He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, and while she flinched away, he grabbed the back of her head firmly, tangling his fingers in her hair in a way that made her close her eyes against the sting of tears.

He stared hard into her face, his voice as stony as the eyes she had once loved so much now were.

"Will you come to my chamber tonight?" He demanded in a low voice, moving his hand from her hair to trail down her bare shoulder to the open space of her back.

She swallowed as his fingers pressed hard over her skin, in a touch that had once been so gentle, and now was nothing but possessive.

"Your marriage right?" he hissed.

She swallowed and pulled back, making to sweep past him but he set his jaw and grabbed her arm hard, pulling her back to him sharply.

She gasped in pain and he held her arm tight, narrowing his eyes at her furiously.

Tanya gasped and made to step forwards by Eveline, stony faced, caught her arm.

"What…" Tanya gasped.  
"What are you going to do?" Eveline hissed, "You are a ghost, invisible… say and do nothing and just _watch_ and _learn _of the future that awaits you and your friends."

Tanya swallowed and looked back to the queen as Gwen tried to pull her arm from Arthur's grip.

"Arthur…" She whispered.

He pulled her harder to him.

"You are my wife, my queen, in practice and by law and you will honour me." He hissed, "You will honour me the way a wife is required to husband, and even more so her queen, _is that clear_?"

She lifted her eyes to stare at him.

"Yes." She whispered shakily.

He dropped his hand from her arm but immediately lifted it to cup her cheek and tilt it back so she had to look at him.

"Kiss me." He stated, "Tell me that you love me."

She swallowed and stretched up on her toes to kiss him lightly.

Tanya watched, tears in her eyes, for there was none of the passion that filled the kisses and tender gazes of the king and queen she knew.

"They _are_ the king and queen you know," Eveline reminded her firmly, "this is their future at the moment, when you and…"

"When Merlin and I are in love, living together, putting each other first. I know." Tanya swallowed.

She watched the queen carefully.

Yet despite all of it…

It was clear that on some level, they still loved one another.


	23. Chapter 23

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

"Set them there, we make break, water the horses."

The gruff voice matched the heavy footsteps that stomped away from the knights and he queen.

Judging that they were a safe distance away, Gwaine hesitantly lifted one eye.

They were in the middle of a clearing, somewhere he did not recognise.

Supressing a groan, he lifted his heavy head to look over his shoulder at Mordred, who like him, lay in the mud, hands bound, head pounding on his side.

"Mordred." Gwaine hissed.

Mordred lifted his eyes and peered at him, but nodded once when he saw in Gwaine's eyes what the plan was.

Like the other knight, Gwaine lifted a sharp stone form the floor and started to slice at the ropes that held his wrists together.

A little way in front of him, Gwen lay curled on her side, completely still and sodden with cold.

"Gwen…" He hissed at her, eyes flying around the make sure that the bandits, who were sat around with the horses a little way away, were not over hearing.

They were not.

"Gwen." Gwaine hissed again.

She stirred but did not wake completely.

Gwaine cursed.

_Snap_.

He looked down when the ropes fell away from his wrists.

Immediately he rubbed at them, and reached for his hip, realising that his sword was gone.

He cursed.

_Snap_.

The almost silent sound made him look over his shoulder at Mordred, who was flexing his wrists, weaponless, as well.

Gwaine snapped his head in the direction of the queen by way of instruction.

Mordred nodded.

The two of them, slowly, on their sides, shuffled towards where the queen lay on her side.

Gwaine checked the pulse on her neck as Mordred silently stood and rushed around to her other side, before falling to lie flat again, working on removing her bonds.

Her wrists were more delicate than hers and the rope had cut into her skin.

"If she inhaled as much of that stuff as we did, no wonder she is still out cold…" Gwaine whispered and shook her gently.

"She is smaller than us, more delicate, it would have taken less t put her under." Mordred confirmed quietly.

Both their eyes snapped around.  
"What are we going to do?" Mordred hissed, "We haven't got a weapon between us, she isn't awake, we don't even know where we are…"

"Yeh but at least we are all still alive." Gwaine muttered, "And I will take being probably soon to be dead, rather than actually dead, which is what we will be before long I would guess."

Mordred sighed firmly, "So what are we going to do?"

The queen stirred between them and coughed slightly, moaning her husband's name.

"Arthur?"

"You have got us instead my lady..." Gwaine hissed as she peeled her eyes back, "We haven't got much time… come on…"

Gwaine shifted and wriggled towards where the bushes were thick just by their heads.

He forced his way through and then turned to reach for Gwen's hand.

Mordred watched the bandits and Osiris, in a group a little way away, his hand touching the queen's hip as he helped her crawl through the bush to Gwaine.

He nodded to the knight who immediately stood, safely in the undergrowth and rushed away with the queen.

Mordred moved to follow.

"Oi! They are escaping!"

"Stop them!"

The booming voice of Osiris made Mordred snap his head around.

The bandits stood and drew sword, racing towards him.

He cursed and forced his way through the bush, before scrambling upright and racing after Gwaine and the queen.

Osiris fumed, stalking after them, lifting one hand up as his eyes flashed.

A crack of lightning shot down from nowhere to scorch the earth just beside where they ran.

All of them cried out in shock and stumbled, but kept racing.

The bandits chased.

Another flash of his eyes caused another of Osiris's bolts of lightning to slam down into the earth.

Osiris let out a shout of anger and his eyes shone amber with the production of a lightning bolt that split a tree in half.

**CAMELOT OF DESTINY – THE GREAT HALL**

As the feast continued to swell, Tanya crossed the room silently around the edge, with Eveline at her side, to see the queen stood beside a pillar, her eyes locked on where her husband was dancing with Lady Vivienne.

Her devotion to him, through a love spell none the less, had made her contentedly lower herself to be his whore, for all of Camelot to see.

But Kings belonged to their people, not to their wives.

To almost everyone it as more than acceptable for the king to keep a mistress… especially when his queen appeared to be barren.

It was what hurt Gwen the most.

She swallowed and lifted her goblet of wine to her lips and sipped at it.

Tanya turned her head slightly to look at a couple of women of court, talking quietly.

The eldest, old enough to be the others mother, sighed slightly at the sight of the queen by herself.

"What do you know of marriage Ester?" The younger woman asked.

"I know, Anne, that it should not be thus." Ester replied quietly, "I know that a queen should not have to be made to feel so humiliated, so small, when there was a time when her husband would have moved mountains for her… when his eyes lit up at her very name, a smile on his face always in her presence… before he lost his way and became like his father."

Tanya swallowed and watched as the woman called Ester's jaw flexed and she sipped her wine sharply.

The younger woman named Anne stared at her, "DO you agree with what people whisper, that the king has changed over these years, because Merlin, the sorcerer left…"

"I have been a member of this court my whole life… the king was arrogant as a child, yet when Merlin arrived even separated station they formed a close friendship… his advice… it helped shape this kingdom… now he is gone, living his happy life with the serving girl who was once so loyal to the queen… the King is lost without him, yet too angry and proud to admit it." Ester replied, "The king is the man his father would long since have wanted him to be, king first and husband second… the queen must watch as he showers another woman with looks of lust that he once held only for her… their marriage is empty…. Rumours are abound that if she does not conceive soon she will leave to seek sanctuary somewhere else."

Anne gasped, "But she loves him."

"And so she will find a way to live with it." Ester stated, "Merlin the sorcerer left and chose his own happiness over the council that he was to his friend… the kingdom is not as strong under him, and the king will never admit just how much he misses him by his side… and the queen… she feels abandoned, and so she should. Tanya the serving girl that Merlin now lives with was one of her only friends, they were kin… now the queen is on her own, and her husband finds comfort from the stresses and pains of his life, despite all his failings, in the arms of another woman."

Anne swallowed and shook her head, letting her eyes flitter to where the king was stood with Vivienne.

"Do you think he loves her?" Anne whispered.

Tanya stiffened.

"Not with his heart." Ester said as gently as she could, "No matter what anyone says, or how hard it is to see, _that_ will always belong to Queen Guinevere."

"Then why does he…"

"Because he can. Because he is the king, and a mistress is expected… and I think part of him wants to prove that the fault with the queen being childless does not lie with him. Though no one will ever suggest such a thing."

Ester's small words made Tanya swallow painfully and turn her head to watch as the queen stared at the king and Vivienne interact, before it all seemed to come to be too much.

Guinevere set her goblet down and turned to sweep from the hall.

Hurried murmurs of "my lady" and "Your majesty" rippled through the crowd, and Arthur turned to see her leave just as the doors slammed behind.

Eveline took Tanya's wrist just as the kings jaw locked.

**THE HILL - THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Grey twilight covered the entire forest.

The air had cooled.

The heavy breathing of the two knights and the queen, who were jogging and scrambling up a large hill away from the road they had raced away from after being herded there by Osiris and his men when they tore through the undergrowth, hounded by lightning that the sorcerer had conjured.

Their warm and rasping breaths in the cold air turned to white clouds in front of their faces.

Gwaine stopped walking, putting his hands on his hips.

"We are going to need to find somewhere to shelter." He stated to Mordred, "We can't stay out in the night…"

Mordred nodded, "Yes."

"What? No!" Gwen cried, stopping walking beside them.

All of them were breathing heavily.

"Shhh." Gwaine scolded her, "We don't know how far they are behind us…"

"So why is _stopping_ a good idea?" She demanded, "We _need_ to get back to Camelot."

"We have _no_ idea where we are my lady." Mordred tried, "even in the day light we could not see… we will have no chance at night, the temperature will drop… it is too dangerous…"

"The knights are out there somewhere looking for us," She stated, "I am sure of it!"

"Osiris and his men are still out there, and I am pretty sure that they know this forest better than we do." Gwaine stated.

"You are a knight of Camelot, can't you track?" Gwen snapped.

"Track _what_?" Gwaine demanded, "_What,_ In the _dark_?"

Mordred was puzzled by her temper.

Gwaine ignored her apparent emotional state.

"Please…" Gwen wrapped her arms around her torn, damp and scorched dress as well as the cold, "We must get back, Arthur will be beside himself with worry…"

"I had rather he be beside himself with worry than your head be _beside_ your _body_." Gwaine stated.

"Gwaine I need to go back! I am…" She cut herself off and straightened.

Gwaine sighed shortly, "I know you are expecting my lady."

Mordred's eyes widened.

He hadn't.

Gwen stared at Gwaine, "What?"

"I have travelled a lot, seen many women who are carrying a child… I have been in many taverns, and seen hundreds of women all trying to hide their little secret." He chuckled slightly, his eyes flirting down over her form.

She glared at him sharply, irritated by her emotional state and Gwaine's frustrating attitude.

"You cannot compare me to a tavern wench." She snapped.

"Don't call them wenches," Gwaine grinned, "it isn't nice."  
"I could have used another word beginning with W!"

"And if I can say my _lady_…" Gwaine chuckled, "You are being rather more emotional than normal.

She scowled at him and sighed shortly.

He shook his head and turned.

"Come on, we need to find shelter."

He strode forwards further up the hill.

Mordred threw the queen an apologetic look and set off up the hill after Gwaine.

Gwen lifted her eyebrows at her own emotional state and bit her lip against tears.

She wiped them away furiously and swallowed, looking down at her flat belly.

Slowly she let her hands fall to rest on it, either side of her navel.

It felt different, although it could not be seen.

"Come on Esmerelda."

Gwaine's voice from further up the hill made her sigh.

She cast one look out over the forest and the rising moon before she turned and ran off after him.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

"We are not stopping."

"Arthur I can barely keep my eyes open, and based on how worried you are I would wager that your brain is worn out…"

"As if I could sleep."

"The horses need to rest."

"We have slowed to a walk."

"The horses need sleep."

"They will be fine."

"There is barely enough light to see by." Merlin stated.

Arthur sighed heavily and stopped his horse, lifting one hand to his face, "She can't be far…"

"I know." Merlin said gently, "But we have to work together."

Arthur stared at the bleak and cold forest around him.

"We will make camp." Merlin stated, "Then we will try and pick up some form of trail in the morning."

The young warlock turned his horse and rode a small distance away through the undergrowth to a clearing.

Arthur sighed sadly and looked up at the sky, seeing the moon shine down on him.

He slowly lifted his fist towards the sky, his thumb sticking out, so it looked, when eh closed one eye and peered closely at the heavens, that the moon was the same size as his thumb.

He sighed.

**THE HILL – THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Gwen continued to trudge up the hill with Mordred and Gwaine.

She was tired, worried, and cold.

The young knight had hung back with her to check that she was alright and safe, while Gwaine had route marched harder up the hill in search of any kind of shelter.

Gwen let her eyes flitter up to the stars and she sighed slightly at the sight of the moon.

Just as Arthur had done, she lifted her fist and thumb, to peer at it beside the moon in the sky.

"What are you doing your majesty?" Mordred asked.

Gwen looked at him in embarrassment and lowered her arm back to her side.

She smiled at him tiredly, "I am not always 'your majesty' Mordred. You may call me Gwen."

Mordred shifted, "I couldn't…"

"I call you by your name, why should you not call me mine?" She touched his arm.

He flushed slightly, "Gwen then."

She smiled and sighed, looking back up at the stars and moon.

"It is silly… but when Arthur and I were first married, and he left on progress around the five kingdoms, I was worried he would come back injured or worse…" Her voice turned quiet on distant, "so on the night before he left, he had a picnic prepared for us under the stars on the roof of the south wing… the evening was warm, and he held me and told me that no matter where you are in the world the moon seems to never be any bigger than your thumb... meaning that wherever we are in the world, however far apart we are… that is always the same for the both of us... keeping us together…"

Both of them had stopped walking.

Mordred watched her carefully.

She flushed and looked down, wiping at her eyes, "I am an emotional mess…"

"It is normal to miss the ones we love." Mordred said.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Mordred."

"Ah ha!"

The booming voice of Sir Gwaine made Gwen and Mordred turn their heads to face up the hill, before walking up to where Gwaine stood, arms outstretched, grinning at a shack.

Gwen blinked, "This looks like a drunk's hovel."

"No, it's even better!" Gwaine clapped his hands together, "it is an _empty_ drunk's hovel."

Mordred stared at him as he threw open the door and strode in.

Form inside Gwaine could be heard to cheer, "Not empty of ale to get drunk with though! Now it's a party!"

Mordred entered, "We cannot stay here."

"Don't be a princess." Gwen was starting a fire with some of the logs that were in the old shack.

Gwen sighed heavily but shuddered with cold.

She stepped inside and peered around the tiny shack, which was boarded up on all sides, moonlight leaking through some of the cracks in the walls.

It smelt dusty.

But it smelt dry.

She looked around, "Who does it belong to?"

"By the looks of it?" Gwaine was sat beside the fire removing his boots, bottle of ale at his side, "It was the home to some smugglers… and also on inspection, it seems that they have long been out of business… you probably have your dear husband to thank or that…"

Gwen shot him a look and walked to sit down beside the fire, her legs crossed, her hands in her lap.

Mordred sighed heavily.

"Shut the door." Gwaine stated.

Mordred looked at the queen who simply sighed tiredly.

The young knight took one last look outside before shutting the door.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

"Do you think that Tanya got back to Camelot safe?" Merlin asked.

He was sat opposite Arthur, who had his elbows on his knees, poking at the fire between them.

"Unlike the rest of us." The king muttered.

Merlin nodded, wanting to believe that it was true.

**THE SHACK – THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Gwaine, Mordred and Gwen sat around the fire.

Gwaine threw an empty bottle of ale over his shoulder, before reaching for another.

He unscrewed it as Gwen sighed and shifted where she sat with her legs crossed, hands in her lap.

Mordred was poking at the fire, making sure their capes, which were drying over the flames, did not get burnt.

Gwaine gave out a particularly large belch and Mordred shot him a look.  
"Gwaine."

"What?" Gwaine smacked his lips together.

Mordred glanced at the tired queen and Gwaine sighed in understanding.

"Oh I see…" He leant closer to Gwen.

Mordred watched as he thrust to bottle at her.

"Do you want some?"

She rolled her eyes and Gwaine chuckled, reclining back against a bench and stretching his legs out.

Mordred looked at the queen.

"How long have you and the king known, about the baby?" He asked gently.

She looked down at herself, resting her hands on it, stroking it softly.

"Only since yesterday…" She said and sighed, "I can't imagine what he is going to say about all this.. he didn't even want me to come today…"

Mordred chuckled, not unkindly, but in a friendly way, "I imagine he can be very protective."

She smiled, "Just a little bit."

Gwaine scoffed at this but said nothing, just continued to sway at a song that was only in his head.

He collapsed backwards and chuckled, although it turned a heavy sigh and snore.

Mordred sighed and stood, lifting his cloak from the fire, "We should all get some sleep."

Gwen nodded but glanced at him when he leant across the fire to hand the cloak to her.

"You can sue it as a blanket. It should be warm and dry now." He explained.

She smiled, "thank you Mordred."

He inclined his head, "Gwen."

He watched, as he lay down on the other side of the fire, as she curled on her side, snuggling under the blanket.

She let her eyes flutter open to stare at the multiple bottles, and _crates_, of alcohol that were around the shack.

It was nearly full to the seams.

Her mind set in an idea.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS – THE CAMELOT OF DESTINY**

When the white light faded from around them Eveline and Tanya were again in the royal chambers.

"This immediately follows her sweeping from the great hall." Eveline said quietly.

"You can read my mind?" Tanya whispered.

"I can read your face." Eveline's eyes did not move from staring hard at the scene.

She knew what the future held based on Merlin and Tanya's love was dark.

Tanya was beginning to really understand just what would befall all those she cared for, those who showed her kindness, if she allowed Merlin to love her and put her before them all, and his destiny.

The queen was stood looking out of the window, one hand on the cool glass, as the rain hammered and the thunder and lightning snarled at her through it.

Her skin was pale with disappointment.

Suddenly the door burst open and Arthur strode in.

"Whatever gave you the impression that you could storm out in such a fashion?" He demanded, ripping his cloak from his shoulders and throwing it on the table.

Gwen swallowed painfully and her burning eyes snapped around to stare at him.

"You bring women into your bed, _our_ bed, they throw themselves at you, and all the whispering that you would once have condemned only grows worse…" She snapped, turning to face him completely, "I have had private humiliations that you have made public, for although as a king you do not belong to be but as my husband I thought you would be loyal!"

Arthur set his jaw and glared at her, "You will…"

"I will not silent and I will not bow to you!" She cried, "I love you with all that I am and it _hurts_ me… it hurts me when I cannot conceive, when I fail to bear a lving child, and when you _love_ others!"

Arthur stepped towards her but she did not flinch away.

"I know that you blame Merlin for the crumbling of the kingdom, I know that you find it hard to admit that you struggle to rule the kingdom alone but you used to know that you did not have to be on your own!" She almost shouted, tears in her eyes as she was desperate fror him to see…

"You mean _everything_ to me Arthur, and our marriage… it has withered and died… it is _empty_, yet _full_ of Vivienne and the sadness and I…"

Her hands shook and her voice cracked.

Still Arthur said nothing, his eyes indignant and burning.

She swallowed and fisted her hands at her sides.

"I have never _once_, made public my grief regarding your affairs…. You have lost your way because you are angry about Merlin leaving, abandoning you and Camelot for his love for Tanya and taking his counsel that you so relied upon with him…"

"Guinevere." Arthur snapped, striding towards her.

"He made you a great king and took you from being the arrogant man you have once again become, sometimes I wonder why I married you, why I could not see…" She was crying, "Because for all I love you, you are now like your father… a tyrant who is no more man than any king…."

"You have gone too far." He snapped, grabbing her wrists and holding them tight.

She gasped and stared up at him, bitter disappointment in her eyes.

"And there are times when I fear what our marriage will become… what it turning into…. Yet I kow you will not strike me… for there are times when you touch me and kiss me… and you are just Arthur…"

His jaw locked at her words.

She swallowed and the strength in her eyes made something flicker in his vision.

He was angry, angry over Merlin leaving with Tanya….

Arthur felt lost and afraid.

Yet he could never admit it.

He was too proud.

He was angry that he had hurt his wife…

Angry that they had not conceived…

Yet he was the king.

That was who he was.

He made to wrap his arms around his wife and crush her to him.

"Don't _touch_ me…"

"Guinevere…"

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, holding it as tight as he had earlier, if not tighter.

She gasped in pain and he pulled her to him, holding her tight against his chest, pinning her hands at her sides in his.

"Arthur…" Gwen gasped, her voice trembling.

His eyes burned and smouldered.

They did not burn and smoulder in the way she was used too though, the way when they were first married he would smile and she laughed...

More than ever as she stared at him, she could have sworn she saw something glint in the corner of his eye…

Her heart broke.

It was like there was a small speck of something marring the eyes, _his_ eyes that she knew so well.

Without another word he slammed his lips down upon hers.

She gasped in shock as his hands moved to cup her face roughly, thumbs pressing into her cheeks.

She whimpered.

"Argh, Arthur…"

She tried to tilt her head away and push him away but he only held her tighter, wrapping one arm around her back, straining her to him, while the other grabbed at the shoulder of her lavender dress and shoved it down, exposed her flawless skin.

"Arthur…"

Tears of fright were rising in her eyes as he pressed his lips to her shoulder, kissing roughly, straining her and crushing her to him.

"Arthur stop, please…" She smacked him on the arm to shove him away and started to struggle.

She wriggled in his grip but he only held her tighter.

"Arthur no!" She shouted, tears rising in her eyes.

She cried out in pain when he nipped her shoulder with his teeth, moving to bite at her neck as he kissed her.

"Arthur…"

He backed her to the table, the base of her spine crashing into the side of it as he shoved her to sit on it.

"Arthur stop!" She struggled and cried out, "Stop!"

Tears were pouring down her face as she fought him, his hands moving up under the base of her skirt to push it around her legs…

She struggled and anger coursed through her as she fought him with all she had.

He only held her tighter.

"Is this how you treat her, Vivienne?" She cried roughly.

Tanya swallowed and looked to Eveline.

"I can't watch this…" She whispered.

The Parlevine girl nodded and took her wrist.

The white light wrapped around just as Gwen cried out in pain ad fury.

Her voice was rough and Arthur clutched her tighter for all she struggled.

"_Is this how you treat your whore?"_

**AUTHORS NOTE: So those of you who can get the mild references to a couple of movies (One being "The Duchess") in this chapter will just have to go to the next chapter – where it is really very obvious! A disclaimer for the use of this awesome scene – which is so **_**very**_ **Gwaine… He would have been a good pirate!**e he hj


	24. Chapter 24

**THE HILL - THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Gwaine awoke on his back.

His arms were spread wide and his mouth was open.

He had been snoring.

There was nothing unusual about that.

What was unusual was the smoke that was billowing over his face through the air, thick and dark, making his face twist and itch.

He coughed and his eyes fluttered, opening to stare through the dawn sky as smoke twisted around trees.

Trees that seemed to be losing their leaves…

A leaf flickered down and Gwaine pushed himself up groggily, his head pounding, as Mordred sat up with a groan.

Both of them turned their heads into the smoke to see the cabin and the hill it had sat on, completely ablaze.

Gwaine's eyes grew wide.

"What!" He shouted as best he could, coughing and stumbling upright.

Mordred pushed himself up.

"No… no no no… not good!" Gwaine stumbled forwards, waving his arms around and shouting hoarsely.

Mordred stared into the smoke that swept over them on the wind.

It was not thick, but it was rising and clear.

If they had been any closer he might have cooked in his chain mail.

"She dragged us down here away… she must have been planning this…" He muttered to Gwaine, looking down at where they had clear been dragged in their sleep.

"No no no…!" Gwaine shouted again, waving his arms as though he thought the action could stop what their queen had so clearly and obviously already done.

They both watched, Mordred in shock, Gwaine in horror, as Gwen stalked towards them, rubbing her hands on her skirtsand wiping her hair away from her soot stained cheeks.

"What have you done?" Gwaine shouted through his pulsing head and tickling lungs.  
Mordred stared at her, wide eyes, gasping, "You have burnt all the food, the shelter, my lady…"

"And the ale!" Gwaine cried and his hands flew to his head, as a bang erupted from the blazing small hilltop they were stood at the base of.

It was like a beacon atop the larger hill side they stood on.

If he had cared, he would have realised, as Gwen did, and therefore had done it, that that was the idea.

"Yes, the ale is gone." Gwen declared, wiping her hands on her hips and standing with them on her waist, walking past the two men to stand behind the, staring out away from the blaze over the forest they could see over.

Gwaine stared at her, arms still slightly raised, "Why is the ale gone?"

She spun to face him.

"One, because it is a vile drink, that turns almost all men into complete scoundrels." She snapped.

Gwaine's eyes widened.

Mordred stared at her and inclined his head in agreement, gasping for breath still from the smoke in the air and the shock at what it was that they had woken up to.

"Two," Gwen cried and jutted her hand out towards the flames behind Gwaine, "That signal is over a thousand feet high, my husband the king of Camelot and the entire Camelot army is no doubt out looking for us, do you really think that there is the slightest chance that it won't be seen by someone?"

Silence hung in the air for a moment while Gwaine stared at her in utter despair and shock.

"But why is the ale gone?"

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

"Merlin… Merlin wake up!"

A stiff kick in the young warlocks sides made him grunt and push himself up onto his back.  
"Oh… oh what is happening…"

"Look!" Arthur wrenched him to his feet and pointed at the sky, where smoke was hanging like clouds.

"The forest is on fire." Merlin blinked.

"Yes!" Arthur cried, "Someone is trying to signal us."

Merlin blinked, "Gwaine and Mordred…"

"Guinevere." Arthur steed, swinging himself up into his saddle as Merlin heaved himself astride his steed

Merlin shifted, "Arthur this could be a trap..."

The king ignored him and kicked his horse into a gallop.

"Shut up Merlin!"

THE HILL - THE FOREST OF ESITIA

"The least you could say is 'thank you!'" Gwen tried not to snap at Gwaine as he man cursed and ran his hands though his hair.

"Thank you?" The knight cried and spun to face her.

"That signal," He pointed hard at the burning shack, "Which so accurately pointed out is over a thousand feet high, has probably not only alerted Arthur as you want it to, but alsoOsiris and all those men who want to kill us!"

Gwen straightened and set her jaw.

Gwaine shook his head with a curse, "Something that probably passed your emotional brain by!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She cried

He scoffed and tapped at his temple angrily to demonstrate his point.

Gwen glared at him hard.

Mordred sighed and walked closer to them.

"There is nothing we can do about it now." He stated, "You were both right, while we cannot just sit here and trudge around the forest with no idea where we are, we perhaps should not have done this…"

He glanced at the queen.

She sighed and looked down, "I am sorry… to the both of you… I don't know what the matter with me is… I just won't sit here and not do anything."

Gwaine sighed too and shrugged slightly.

"I am sorry to… I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, mylady." He mocked her by bowing, a twinkle in his eye.

Gwen smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

Mordred look around anxiously.

"Well shouldn't we get going, wait hidden and safe by the road for whoever arrives, Arthur, rather than Osiris and his men." He said, "They could be coming already."

"They could be here already."

The dark and rough voice made the three of the Camelot party spin.

Osiris stood there, as though he had been the whole time.

He lifted his hands sharply so his palms were facing them as his eyes flashed gold.

Their knees buckled and all three of them fell to the floor.

Gwen wrapped one arm around her abdomen in a protective gesture.

Gwaine immediately tried to struggle back upright but the bandits, swarmed from the trees then, moved close.

Another flash of Osiris's eyes had him firmly back kneeling.

Mordred lifted his head and his palm twitched.

The tiniest amount of gold touched the base of vision but no magic touched his fingertips.

He gasped and looked down at his hands.

True, he had not used it in months, but it was still a part of him.

He had abandoned that part of him though.

Was using his magic really so difficult?

Did his body realise that he did not need his magic to be safe and happy.

Now he could not use it to save them all.

Bandits swarmed around them all and bound their hands behind their backs, keeping them on their knees.

Gwen struggled and Osiris sneered, walking to grab her chin, crouching down to hiss in her face.

"That little signal," His eyes snapped to look at the burning shack behind them, "brought us straight to you…"

Gwen swallowed.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS – THE CAMELOT OF DESTINY**

The next time the bright white light faded Tanya was back beside Eveline in the royal chambers.

They were stood, as before, in front of the fire place, looking across the room.

It was filled with candlelight, but with none of the warmth and love that usually filled it.

The place seemed even more foreign to Tanya, and her eyes widened and dried painfully when she saw the scene before her.

"how does my love for merlin cause so much suffering... so many broken hearts.. Failed pregnancies...?" Tanya whispered.

Eveline glanced at her firmly, "a Parlevine's a job is to keep the track of destiny clean from litter as it were... For even the slightest alteration changes every thing. You were never supposed to love Merlin... Your love, like all love, is the greatest force on earth... And has the power to take life as well as create it. This world what will be created is entirely different to your own... Regardless of whether or not the queen is already pregnant in your time..."

Tanya gasped, "Gwen..."

"you know that she is." Eveline stated, "you keep track of her bleeds as her maid. It is you who cleans the sheets."

Tanya swallowed.

"Merlin cannot afford to love you." Eveline whispered firmly, watching Tanya carefully whose eyes were locked on the scene before them.

A tweak slipped down Tanya's pale cheek as he heart broke.

She couldn't deny it any longer.

She knew what the right thing to do was.

The king was sat on the foot of the bed, pulling his boots back on, before reaching for his shirt and yanking it over his head.

Behind him, silent and still, the queen lay on her back, hands either side of her head where they had been pinned under his moments before.

She had her head turned to the side facing towards where Tanya and Eveline stood, but she could not see them.

Tanya felt her gaze go right through her with a cold stab.

She was the queen who Tanya had left without a friend.

She and merlin had abandoned them all, with their love it seemed, when Merlin started to put her before everyone else.

The queen's chest was shuddering up and down painfully, her eyes swollen yet distant, throat dry.

The skirts of her lavender dress were pushed and pulled around her hips, yet she made no move to smooth them.

What would it matter?

He had all of her he wanted.

But not everything he needed from her.

Arthur stood and tucked his shirt in, looking back down at his wife.

She did not look at him.

He leant over her slightly, resting his weight either side of her chest on the mattress, bending to kiss her cheek softly.

"I love you." He whispered roughly, before standing and walking towards the door.

Tanya's eyes were wide and full of tears as she watched him pick up his jacket and make to leave.

"Thank you your majesty." Gwen whispered.

She did not move her eyes from staring into the distance, her head turned towards where Tanya and Eveline stood.

Her words made Arthur stiffen and he walked to the door.

He wrenched it open and stormed out.

It slammed behind him.

The sound split the air but did not change the queen.

The only movement she made was to fist her hand, resting on the mattress just in front of her face.

She stared at it before releasing it to stretch her fingers.

She gasped quietly and closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"Come." Eveline said to Tanya and touched her arm.

The white light wrapped around them just as the queen opened her eyes again to stare into the distance.

**THE UNDERGROWTH - THE HILL - THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

At the edge of the clearing on the hill in which the scene took place, Arthur crawled through the undergrowth to peer atthem all.

Merlin was at his side.

They arrived just as Osiris jutted his hand out palm up, and a bandit pressed a sword into his grip.

The ringing sound it made as it moved through the air and glinted in the sun, to be held over Osiris shoulder as he prepared to swing it down towards Gwen's neck.

Her heart hammered in her chest and tears filled her eyes.

But she would not cry in fear.

All the fear she felt was for the failure she would do the child she carried.

She would never hold it, it would never be born… and she would never see Arthur again.

No.

He would come for her.

Arthur, hidden with Merlin in a bush, saw read and reached for his sword furiously, making to dive up and run Osiris through.

"No my lord!" Merlin hissed and grabbed his arm, "Osiris is too powerful he will kill you before you can save Gwen…"

"It is me he wants not her."

"That is a naïve belief and you know it." Merlin stated, forcing Arthur onto his knees.

"Then what would you have me do?" Arthur snarled.

Snap.

A twig cracked almost silent close behind them and Arthur spun to hold his sword at the neck of the one sneaking up on them.

Leon held his hands up.

"Leon!" Arthur hissed in shock.

His eyes snapped around, as Merlin's did, to see Percival and Elyan approaching, along with at least a dozen other knights.

"We saw the smoke signal." Leon said, "What is the plan?"

"He doesn't have one." Merlin muttered, anxiously looking back at the scene.

Arthur's eyes locked on a knight who was clutching a loaded cross bow.

His eyes widened.

"Yes I do."

**THE HILL - THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

"Do you have any last requests my lady?" Osiris sneered, holding the word tight.

Gwen swallowed and drew in a breath.

Arthur would come.

He had to.

She knew he would not rest until she was safe.

"No?" Osiris lifted one eyebrow, glancing at Gwaine and Mordred.

The younger knight was flexing his hand, trying to force the magic that was a weight inside of him into his fingertips.

But he was not the magical puppet he once had been.

Gwen lifted her chin and swallowed.

Behind her back her hand s wrapped together, gripping untilher wedding ring pressed into her palm.

Osiris did not see the tip of the cross bow push through the leaves of a bush.

Its arrow glinted in the sunlight.

Osiris glared down at Gwen in sick victory.

She swallowed and looked down, closing her eyes and letting a single tear slide down her cheek.

Her heart broke.

Osiris flexed his hand around the sword.

Gwen whispered almost silently.

"I love you Arthur."

But it was not a cry of rage that left Osiris's lips, it was a shout of pain, as an arrow slammed from the cover of the trees and cut across his raised arm.

Osiris dropped his blade and it fell into the grass.

Gwen's eyes opened with a gasp.

The sorcerer grabbed at it instantly and raised his furious eyes with a spit as a war cry went up around them and the knights of Camelot burst from the leaves.

"Get them!" He cried, when he realised that the cut on her arm was hindering him using his magic.

The blood that flowed against the palm he pressed over it made it impossible for him to lift his favourite arm to cast a spell.

His head was too full of the pain for her to concentrate.

"Kill them!"

Arthur slammed his sword across one of the Saxons chest.

Percival, Leon and Elyan followed suit.

Merlin threw himself into the clearing and made to dive for Gwen but a man with a sword lunged for him.

He stepped back out of the way numbly and turned to flash his eyes gold, sending the man crashing into another who was fighting Arthur.

He turned back for Gwen but found another man dove for him; he turned and dived out of the way.

The battle raged around them.

He nimbly leapt out of the way and rushed to Mordred and Gwaine, untying their hands as two knight's helped them to their feet and handed them swords.

Bandits were screaming and fleeing, and Osiris sneered, lifting a sword with the arm that was not wounded, and lunged for Gwen.

Arthur saw him move and spun, parrying him with three stronger blows before grabbing hold of the sorcerer and running him through.

Osiris gurgled over Arthur's shoulder and staggered slightly.

Arthur was gasping for furiously breaths and held the sword firmly in the man's gut.

Gwen gasped.

"This is for attempted murder and the hurt you bore my wife." Arthur hissed in his ear, "Not the magic you hold."

Osiris gurgled and Arthur pulled his sword quickly from the man's body, letting him fall dead to the floor.

The bandits were long gone.

Arthur gasped for breath and turned.

Merlin snapped the ties around Gwen's hands and helped her up.

Immediately she rushed o Arthur and threw her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

She hugged herself to him tightly and his arms wrapped firmly around her middle, crushing her to him and pressing his face into her neck.

Tears rolled down her face.

His sword fell to the floor and he held her tight.

The knights all sighed in relief and watched as the king and queen embraced.

Arthur turned his head from her neck to kiss her cheek firmly.

"You are safe now…"

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her neck and held her tight.

"I love you too."

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days- so I gave uploaded two chapters to round this episode off nicely ;))... I have been busy with school and stuff! Anyway - credit where it is due to the writers of "the duchess" and "pirates of the Caribbean" who inspired parts of this piece. I think Gwaine would have been an awesome pirate... Anyone? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT! **


	25. Chapter 25

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

As the Camelot group made their way through the undergrowth towards the city, Merlin had declared that he would go and look for Tanya once more.

Although he wanted to be certain that she would be in the city already, and be home and safe, he could not be fully so.

He stood facing the mound of rocks that marked Tanya's father's grave.

A crack of twigs behind him made him spin.

Mordred stood, slightly warily, watching him carefully, "what would the king say?"

Merlin stared at him hard and said nothing.

The young druid man walked slowly to Merlin's side, "Those with magic are not permitted marked graves… even though he is one of us."

Merlin's head snapped to stare at him, "You knew he was a sorcerer."

"I could sense him. But I never said that I knew… I did not know if Tanya was aware or not." Mordred stated.

Merlin stiffened and turned his eyes back on the rocks.

Mordred had chosen his words carefully, to demonstrate that he knew nothing of Tanya's magic.

He could tell that Merlin did not know.

Merlin assumed because Mordred did not say that he did not know…

Tanya had not admitted it to him.

She had run.

"I would have marked his grave also." Mordred said quietly, "She deserves that kind of closure."

"Yes." Merlin whispered.

They stared at the mound of rocks in silence for a moment.

Mordred looked down at the floor

"Even though I cannot seem to use my magic at the moment."He muttered.

Merlin's eyes snapped to stare at him.

The young druid man sighed, "I abandoned that part of me when I chose loyalty to Arthur as a knight of Camelot, rather than being Morgana's puppet… my whole life I have been used for my gifts, and my body and my magic seem to realise now that I do not need them at all. They are buried deep inside of me."

His eyes did not move from the rocks.

Merlin straightened, "One day we will be recognised once more."

They nodded in mutual agreement, that neither of them would acknowledge.

Merlin wouldn't trust Mordred.

"But for now…" Mordred muttered with a small smile, pointing to the rocks, "We go unmarked in death, as in life."

Merlin stared at him and straightened, "I must look for Tanya."

Mordred nodded, "I will come."

The young warlock stared at him and inclined his head as politely as he could.

"Very well."

**DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

With a gasp Tanya felt Eveline pull her hand sharply away from hers and the water that had glowed fall to the floor.

The maid, now back in the hole before Eveline's ghost, stumbled backwards to sit on the floor, gasping for breath and from shock.

All she had seen made tears fill her eyes.

"Those people… Arthur and Gwen… Mordred… they are my friends… how can my love be the thing that sends them to that?" She whispered shakily.

"Because you are falling in love with Emrys, and it is his destiny and the destiny of those around him that is turmoil… by your love?" Eveline said firmly.

Tanya swallowed, "But love…"

"Love is the most powerful force there is on this earth," Eveline snapped, "It raised Arthur from the dead and binds him and Gwen tighter together than you can possibly imagine!"

Her words filled the hole sharply and Tanya swallowed, looking down for a moment.

Eveline let out a sigh and straightened.

This was for the best.

Tanya would see that it was the right thing to do…

"It is not my choice alone." Tanya stated thickly, "Merlin…"

"Merlin will never give you up and that is why it must be you who turns away, who lets him go." Eveline stated, "Believe me if I could see the future set right by talking to Merlin rather than you I would."

There was silence for a moment.

The image of the king and queen and their falling grey kingdom made Tanya swallowed thickly…

"How can I put my love for him before all those people?" She whispered almost silently, "All those who will be hurt if I chose him… my friends…"

Eveline straightened.

Tanya would make the right decision.

She stared down at the serving maid carefully.

Tanya sniffed.

"So to stop that all happening… I just walk away?" She demanded tearily, "Tell him that I don't love him? That it can never be?"

Eveline stared at her hard.

"That is exactly what you do."

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

Merlin stumbled through the undergrowth, exactly where Tanya had run the day previous.

"Tanya!" He shouted, her clasp tight in his hand as he ran, "Tanya!"

"Merlin…" Mordred stormed after him, "Merlin!"

They pushed their way through the broken trees.

**DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

"Tanya!"

The voice made Tanya lift her head.

She swallowed and wiped at her eyes, looking to Eveline.

The ghost stared hard at her.

"You know what the right thing to do is Tanya." She said evenly, "You know what will happen if you do not give him up."

Tanya swallowed and nodded once as though she was in pain.

"Then I need to let him go."

Eveline nodded.

"For the good of all men…"

"Tanya!"

Tanya snapped her head up towards the sky far above at the sound of Merlin's voice.

She swallowed.

"In here!" She called.

There was the thundering of feet over ground far above.

Her voice trembled slightly and she swallowed, "In here!"

Silhouetted against the sky she saw Merlin appear, leant over the hole.

"Tanya, thank god, are you alright, we found your clasp… thank god you are alright…" Merlin was gasping.

Tanya shifted, her heart breaking at the sight of him.

"'we'?" Her voice cracked.

"Mordred is here!" Merlin shouted.

The knight appeared then, "Don't worry Tanya, we will get you out of there in no time…"

"Thank you!" She called, tears dripping down her face that they couldn't see.

She swallowed and turned to speak to Eveline one last time.

But the Parlevine ghost was gone.

THE FOREST OF ESITIA

Mordred walked ahead with his horse, eyes forwards, deep in thought.

He was trying with all that he was not to listen to the conversation going on behind him.

To be conscientious to Tanya, they had decided to walk through the afternoon sun rather than make one of them walk on their own, or share a mount.

Tanya did not think her heart could take sharing with Merlin, and she did not want to share with the knight, and there wasno way she was going to ask the lord to walk so that she could ride by herself.

Merlin and Tanya walked either side of his horses head.

He held the reigns, scuffing the dirt with his shoe slightly.

Tanya felt physically sick at his concern as he spoke.

"I am so glad we found you," He murmured, lower thanMordred could hope to here from his place in front, "Are you alright… I am sorry for what I said."

She swallowed.

"I know what my father told you Merlin," She breathed, "I know what he said about me, magic, and the past…"

Merlin stared at her as they walked.

His heart faltered.

He nodded and swallowed, "Oh…"

She said nothing for a moment.

He drew in a breath and stepped closer, "Tanya I…"

"You must realise that none of that is true."

Her voice was low and rough, and it stopped Merlin completely.

His heart stopped for a few moments.

Merlin stopped walking, and she did too.

Mordred glanced over his shoulder at the pair and kept walking.

He would leave them too it.

Merlin stared at her with wide eyes.

"What…" He gasped quietly.

What stirred in his eyes made her stomach twist, but she would not let him see.

Just as she sought to hide her emotions from him, he fought to bury what reared its head inside him behind his eyes.

His heart broke.

She swallowed and straightened.

"He was a druid who found me lost and abandoned as a young girl… much like the little girl Clara we helped yesterday…"

Merlin simply stared at her.

She shifted slightly and shook her head marginally to accompany her words, "I have no magic…. I never have… I am ordinary…"

Her heart hammered at speaking the world and she swallowed, blinking her eyes rapidly to fight the emotion that burned across them.

Merlin drew in a breath.

Words failed him.

She stared at him sadly, tears in her wide eyes.

"He was irrational towards the end… all he spoke of is false… I am sorry you had to hear it..."

"No." He whispered instantly.

His voice cracked.

He swallowed.

"No I am sorry… sorry that I thought that you were… that you had ever had… that you had ever been…"

She straightened, "I am a maid, nothing more."

"But nothing less." He murmured.

She hated herself.

She smiled a tiny yet sorrowful smile.

Her voice dropped.

"Thank you Merlin."

He stared at her.

He couldn't speak.

He was sorry.

He was sorry that for one moment he had thought that she could possibly be like him… that she could ever have been…

He was sorry for thinking that she could know the truth, and that she could ever hope to begin to understand…

Suddenly he felt so alone.

So he said nothing.

For what could he say?

She swallowed, her heart falling further when he said nothing.

He was silent as she stepped closer.

With a small breath in she nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She had lied to him.

But she couldn't regret it.

For the sake of what was in Eveline's letter…

For the sake of his destiny.

She could hate herself, but not regret what she kept from him.

He couldn't know…

"Merlin…" She bit her lower lip for a moment before running her tongue along her teeth as she fought not to cry, "I am sorry but… I know what you feel for me, I know what I feel for you… but it can never be."

His word seemed to shatter.

"What?" He whispered.

She sniffed, "I have just lost the man who was my father… and… and I can't… act on what I feel for you… it is too much, or not enough…"

"Not now." He lifted one hand to her cheek, "I understand."

"Not ever." She flinched her face away and swallowed, staring at him with wide eyes.

She had broke his heart.

It broke hers to do it.

She swallowed.

"It can never be Merlin."

"Who says?" he narrowed his teary eyes.

"I do." Her voice cracked.

Merlin stared at her.

He could not find the words to speak.

She drew in a breath.

"There are those who need you to stay exactly who you are..." She said shakily, convincing herself as we'll as appealing to him, "those who need you..."

"more than you do?" He muttered.

She thought of Eveline.

"Apparently so."

She stared at him and felt both their pain.

Merlin saw something in the corner of her eyes.

They glinted with what she had seen...

"what does that mean?" He asked in a low voice.

She swallowed.

"your destiny... Your future... It isn't me Merlin..." She whispered.

His eyes hardened, "what do you know of my destiny?"

she stiffened and knew she had been caught.

Yet she could still answer truthfully.

"I am honestly not sure."

There was silence in the heart break.

She swallowed.

For the sake of what was in Eveline's letter…

For the sake of his destiny…

Drawing in a breath and up onto her toes, she touched his cheek and kissed his other, lingering her lips on his jaw.

"I am sorry Merlin." She whispered, "There are just some things that cannot be."

He shivered.

She pulled away and turned her back on him, sweeping away the horse, and the man she would not admit she loved.

For the sake of what was in Eveline's letter…

For the sake of his destiny…

The young warlock watched her go.

She had turned her back on him.

Merlin felt tears fill his eyes and he swallowed, lifting his hand to run through his hair.

His palm pressed into the back of his skull as his fingers twisted through his hair.

He turned in a circle, drawing in deep breaths.

"She doesn't have magic, never had…" He whispered to himself, "And she cannot… lo-"

His voice cracked and he couldn't finish his words.

He swallowed thickly before he sighed gravely and turned, looking up at the sky.

"Of course she doesn't."

He swallowed and shook his head, glancing at the mound of rocks, and the flowers on them that marked Henry's grave.

With another sigh he turned and trudged back towards Camelot.

**CAMELOT – COURTYARD**

Arriving back in the afternoon sun, Mordred handed his reigns to a stable boy.

Merlin did the same as Tanya walked past him, her arms around herself.

Gwen appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling gently and rushing down towards her.

"Tanya…" She gasped in relief and hugged her maid tight, "Thank god you are alright…"

"I am sorry I have not been here to attend to you my lady… Iheard about what happened to you on the way back with that sorcerer, I feel terrible to think that all of that happened because you were looking for me…" Tanya said as they pulled apart, "I have been…."

She swallowed and straightened.

"Down the rabbit hole."

Gwen touched her shoulder gently, "I am sure you would love a hot bath… take the afternoon off, I shall see you in the morning."

Tanya stared at her, "are you sure my lady… I mean…"

"Of course." Gwen's eyes flitted to her husband who appeared at the top of the stairs behind her, "I am well looked after."

Tanya nodded, "Thank you my lady."

Gwen watched as her maid turned and walked down the stairs, without a glance at Merlin, and hurried to the gates to go home.

Merlin turned and trudged away towards Gaius's chambers.

She had broken his heart.

Gwen sighed and glanced at her husband who wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to his side as he kissed her.

"Did I hear the words hot bath?" He asked around her lips.

"Mm…" She smiled, "Good idea…"

He chuckled but it turned into a moan as she bit his lower lip softly.

His arm tightened around her back.

Their gaze became heated.

"I love you, you know." He murmured.

Gwen smiled and let him kiss her again.

"I love you too Arthur."

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

Tanya sat on the bed that her father had died in.

Her cloak was at the foot of the bed.

Her back pressed into the wall at the side of the bunk, her feetbare, discarded of shows, pressing into the mattress with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She had her wrist resting atop her knees, and with shaking fingers she peeled away the leather bracelet.

The skin was pale on the inside of her wrist, and it glared white around the druid symbol inked there.

She had lied to Merlin, pretending she did not know who he was…

How could she tell him that she had always known?

She had no magic, had not since she was a child….

Her father, or the man who had grown to be her father, had spoken the truth.

But how could she tell Merlin that.

He didn't need her…

What kind of companion was she anyway?

A druid girl, cursed without magic, someone who had had magic stolen from her as a child…

No.

She was Tanya, the simple maid, normal…

That was the life she had chosen.

That was the way it had to be.

She swallowed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the wall she leant against.

"I'm sorry Merlin." She whispered.

For the sake of what was in Eveline's letter…

For the sake of his destiny…

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Her father lied to me. He knew I was Emrys but he lied, he must have done, for she ran, ran when I asked her…" Merlin breathed, "Tanya, she… she heard what he told me and she told me that it was a lie. That he was a druid but she was not…"

His words faltered and Gaius watched as a lonely sorrow crossed his eyes.

He sighed gravely, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

The young warlock swallowed.

The old physician touched the Merlin's shoulder as he walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

Merlin stood sat on the pile of books under the window staring out at the afternoon sun.

He sighed heavily and leant his head heavily against the wall.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

"I told Elyan… and Leon on the other knights." She murmured, "I was careful not to do it until we were back in the citadel though, lest we be overheard…"

"Good idea." Arthur kissed her bare shoulder.

The sound of the water splashing softly against them as she moved her hand from reaching slightly behind her to rest on his neck to go back under the water on her flat belly filled the room.

She was sat in between Arthurs legs, against his bare chest.

The water level lapped over her chest and his arms were wrapped around her, exploring her smooth skin beneath the water.

She turned her head to kiss him lazily.

He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you… my queen…" He murmured.

She giggled and turned to straddle over his lap, her arms around his neck, elbows on his shoulders, as his palms traced her spine.

Her hair was plaited on top of her head to stop it getting wet.

He kissed her softy, "You and our little one…"

She flushed and kissed him once more.

"I love you too Arthur. More than anything…"

"Now and forever my love." He whispered passionately.

His arms wrapped around her fully as their kiss brought them closer completely.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Merlin stood over one of the benches, pouring powder after powder, potion after potion, into a large bowl.

Gaius sat on the opposite side of the table, hands folded on a large book which he had been reading.

He peered at the young warlock as Merlin leant to his right to look at a book.

Merlin muttered something to himself before screaming for another bottle of liquid, blue in colour this time.

His haste knocked several others over.

He scrambled to put them upright and Gaius sighed, removing his glasses.

"Merlin what are you doing?" He asked.

"Making something…" Merlin stated, pouring the vial of liquid into the bowl with a flourish.

Gaius watched him carefully, "I can see that."

Merlin offered no further explanation, as he turned and rushed up the small stairs into his room.

There was the sound of clattering and cursing, and the moving of furniture.

Gaius narrowed his eyes and stood upright, just as the young warlock skidded back into the room in front of the large bowl.

In his hands he held a long wooden box.

Gaius watched him, folding his hands, as Merlin opened the box and produced a silver chain, hanging from which was a tear drop shaped, clear, crystal.

The glinted in the light.

Merlin held it up and dropped the box it had come in on the table.

The wood was intricately carved with flowers and painted with gold leaf in places.

Gaius lifted one eyebrow, "what is that?"

"It is my mother's… I was supposed to give it to Gwen for Christmas but I forgot…" Merlin explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gaius narrowed his eyes slightly, "And what exactly are you doing with it?"

Merlin grinned, "Watch."

Gaius did.

The old physician looked on as Merlin lifted the pendant by the chain over the bowl of potion, and closed his eyes for a moment in concentration.

"Ich bein forseth proector un regina…"

His eyes flashed gold and the potion I the bowl shot upwardsIn a booming cloud of smoke.

It filled the air and consumed Merlin who staggered backwards from the bowl in shock, landing on his backside on the floor, coughing and wiping at his eyes.

Gaius lifted one eyebrow slight and watched Merlin carefully.

"Well?" He asked.

Merlin looked down at his hand for a moment before he jumped upright and held the chain up again.

The pendant crystal dangled there, spinning slightly, only now it glittered dark blue.

Gaius glanced at merlin.

"What have you done to it?"

Merlin swung it backwards and forwards slightly.

"I present one gift for the queen upon her pregnancy, a pendant that will alert me to the presence of harmful magic close to the king and queen… I will be able to hear it if someone tries to hurt her." Merlin stated, pleased with himself, "It casts an invisible force around her and the child she carries which stops any harmful magic touching her… life threatening magic anyway."

"Well that should narrow down any dangerous on her life, if Arthur knew he would be pleased." Gaius inclined his head.

"Mm…" Merlin muttered, "It is not perfect though, human evils like swords and magic that is not designed to kill her will still work…"

"It is a good gift. One that in time both she and Arthur will appreciate more." Gaius touched his arm.

Merlin nodded and reached for the box, putting the necklace back inside and closing it firmly.

"I had best go and see about dinner…"

He turned to stride to the door.  
"Oh Merlin?" Gaius called after him.

The young warlock stopped in the door and turned around to look at the old physician.

"Yeh?"

Gaius stared at him gravely.

"I am sorry about Tanya Merlin."

Merlin stiffened and swallowed, nodding his head.

"So am I."

He turned and let the door close behind him on his way out.

Gaius sighed heavily.

**TANYA'S HOUSE**

Sat on the bunk in tears, Tanya's anger was ripe as she lifted her sore eyes at the sight of a flickering white ghostly figure in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya demanded, "You are not wanted, go and rest in the afterlife… in your temple of past present and future…"

Eveline sighed, "Tanya…"

"I am a good person." Tanya snapped tearily, "I am a good maid and dammit I would have been a great person for Merlin to love."

Eveline inclined her head, "That is the problem."

"And how dare you take that away from me?" Tanya's cry cracked, "Make me break his heart and give him up…"

"it was your choice."

"Under your council."

"And it was the right one." Tanya stated, "You know that… you have secure and made his design to, and the lives of all those you care for."

"And Mordred?" Tanya sniffed, wiping her eyes furiously.

Eveline narrowed her eyes, "Mordred?"

"Yes." Tanya snapped, "The girl he loved and the one who made him leave Camelot because she loved another, who made him turn on Arthur for he blamed him for not just granting the marriage, she who with her lack of love sent him back to Morgana… what of her?"

Eveline seemed to think for a moment as she straightened.

She stared at Tanya evenly.

"I don't think she will be a problem for now… someone is keeping an eye on her and the shaping of those around her."

Tanya stared at her.

Eveline turned around and disappeared into white light.

"Good bye Tanya."

-END OF EPISODE-

COMING NEXT : THE GREEN KNIGHT


	26. Episode 5 - The Green Knight

**AUTHORS NOTE: so once again – sorry for the long delay in an update – I only have one more week left of exams – and then the updates will be coming every day again ;)) but I have good news – there may be a sort of spin off season 7… I haven't really decided :D let me know if you would read it ;))) xxx  
please read and review!**

**EPISODE 5 – "THE GREEN KNIGHT"**

**THE FOREST OF NEMIA**

"Are you sure that this is safe?"

Marius followed the woman shrouded in black through the forest.

The mist of the new morning was being burnt away by the ever rising sun.

But Morgana, walking in front of him, seemed as cold and unchanging as she always did.

He followed her, his hand hovering at his hip about an inch away from the hilt of his sword.

His green eyes flew around the forest that engulfed them.

Shards of sunlight punctured the shadow around him.

Morgana sneered and turned to look at him, stopping in the centre of a perfectly circular clearing.

"You don't trust me?" She arched one eyebrow.

"No." Marius muttered and walked to stand a meter in front of you.

She sneered, "Then you are not as stupid as you look."

He smirked at her and she lifted her hand from the folds of her black shroud.

She opened it, palm upwards, long pale fingers stretching out towards him to reveal a glowing bottle of green liquid.

He swallowed and reached for it, picking it up with the tips of his fingers as though he expected that it may burn him.

She sneered at him as he lifted it towards him, unscrewed the lid and swallowed.

"Is this safe?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Why would I poison you, I need you alive and full of that potion for you to get near to Arthur."

He stared at her, "And how do we know that he will even…"

"He _will_ fall for it." She snapped, her sneer and eyes hard, "I know my brother, he won't be able to resist… and there is not a force on this earth that will stop him…"

"But what about Queen Guinevere, she will surely not be as receptive or open to the plan… he will listen to her…"

"No he won't." She sneered, walking closer, "_trust_ me."

He stared at her and nodded his head once.

"Very well my lady."

She watched him as he tilted his head and drained the small vile.

She watched as he swallowed the glowing green liquid.

A violent shake rippled through his body and he clutched at is arm as it started to throb.

Morgana watched as he shuddered and shook, crying out in pain and fright as his head pulsed and his eyes burned in their sockets.

"You will be greatly rewarded for the service you are about to do me, Prince Marius." She sneered.

He sunk to his knees and shook, watching as his hands grew long and his spine stretched.

His skin glowed.

Morgana sneered as he gave one final shout and flew up to his full height.

His breathing was low and hoarse and his eyes burned emerald in his shimmering skin.

"The Green knight…." She laughed.

She sneered in the thought of approaching victory as the green knight towered down over her.

**CAMELOT – THE GREAT HALL**

From where she was seated at the long head table Gwen sat by herself, watching the festivities.

She was tired, her body aching and swollen.

Things were changing for her, and more and more she found herself dozing in the afternoon sun when normally she would be concentrating on signing papers for the council.

On more than half a dozen occasions Arthur had returned from training to check on her, and found her bent over her desk with her arms folded, acting like a pillow as she rested her eyes.

He would sigh and rub her back until she awoke and he could help her, despite her protests, to bed to have a nap.

She had been assured by Gaius and the midwife that it was normal to fell that tired, but Gwen was growing sick of the fact that by three hours after noon she was ready to retire for the evening.

Now, sat at the feast, she was too tired to dance, her feet ached, and she was by herself.

Arthur had sat with her until she had told him that she was boring him, and despite his protests she had sent him to go and mingle.

So now she sat watching the candles flicker and the conversations swell.

Every so often people would come and speak to her, Merlin and Tanya especially.

Merlin leant over her now, pouring water into a goblet for her.

"Your necklace looks nice." He said.

"Thank you Merlin." She touched the small jewel he had given to her and smiled at him, "It is wonderful."

He grinned.

She had not taken it off since he had given it to her, and he was pleased.

Merlin grinned and stood upright, although his eyes saddened when he saw Tanya move across the room.

He sighed and walked towards Gaius.

Gwen sat by herself and watched the feasting scene.

She felt a cramp in her back and gritted her teeth against it, straightening in her seat and rubbing the base of it firmly, tying to ease the uncomfortable sensation that was lurking there.

"Are you alright?"

The low baritone voice made her look up and she sighed as Arthur set his goblet of wine on the top of the table and sat in his throne at her side, turned slightly in it so he was half facing her.

She sighed and nodded, rolling her shoulders and neck.

He leant slightly towards her and rested is hand at the base of her spine, rubbing it in a way that was both firm and gentle.

"Thank you." She set one hand on her swollen belly and reached with the other to push some of his hair out of his eyes.

Across the room, sat beside a pillar behind a bustling table, Gaius watched them with a small smile.

He watched as Arthur rubbed his wife's back and she rested one hand on her belly, the other reaching for her goblet of water on the table.

She sipped from it delicately, and he watched as Arthur moved his hand from her back to rest his knuckles against her forehead for a moment.

Gaius watched as the king murmured something to his queen, eyes intent and anxious.

He then saw the queen sighed and push his hand away, holding it in hers for a moment, murmuring something to him as she settled his hand under hers on her belly.

"Are you alright Gaius?"

Tanya approached the old man and he smiled fondly at her, picking up his goblet and filling it with wine.

"Thank you."

"Merlin is around here somewhere…" Her eyes flitted around the crowded room, before they settled on him walking over to the king and queen.

She bit her lip and shook her head to herself as he slammed his jug down on the table, effectively halting Arthur and Gwen's moment.

Something stirred behind her eyes that made Gaius look at her carefully.

"Is everything alright… between the two of you?" He asked.

She swallowed.

She and Merlin had never officially courted… yet she knew that he did not understand why all of a sudden she was so cold and distant from him.

She wanted to be his friend, rather than his lover.

She knew now from her letter from Eveline that that is what they both needed.

Giving him up was the right thing to do.

She swallowed, "There are just… some things that cannot be… for the sake of destiny, if you will."

Gaius narrowed his eyes but nodded.

From even across the crowded room she could hear Arthur voicing his complaints at Merlin as the young man filled up his goblet.

Tanya turned and walked away.

There was a high pitched clap of thunder outside, which shook the glass in the windows.

The large oak doors at the back of the hall blew open and slammed back against the walls.

A panicked silence fell over the room as the guards who had been stood outside fell to the floor having been pushed up against the doors.

They clattered into a heap and remained perfectly still.

Arthur's eyes snapped up at the sound of armoured feet trudging into the hall.

Panicked cries of shock sounded and Merlin stiffened where he stood at the king's side.

The people in the room all stared at the completely green knight who stood in the centre of the hall.

His breathing was low and echoing, and everyone watched as his arm snapped up ad he ripped off one emerald gauntlet, throwing it across the stone floor so it stopped just in front of the table where Arthur sat.

"Will you accept my challenge, King Arthur?"

The knight towered towards the ceiling, equalling Percival in height.

The bride and groom were stood with the other knights, staring through the crowd as Arthur stared at the green knight, before he pushed himself out of his throne.

"Arthur no…" Gwen gasped and grabbed his arm.

His eyes snapped down on her.

She stared up at him.

"Arthur this is madness, look at the size of him…" She hissed, "He is a giant, do not…"

He pushed her hand gently from his arm and turned, walking around the table to pick up the gauntlet.

Gwen swallowed and straightened in her chair.

Her chest heaved and her hands tightened over the arms of her throne.

Arthur walked around the edge of the table and merlin intercepted him.

"Is this safe?" He hissed.  
"He is a towering green knight of course it isn't safe." Arthur gritted out a whisper, "I can hardly refuse."

"But is it wise?" Merlin hissed.

Arthur ignored him and walked past him.

Merlin straightened as the king picked up the gauntlet and walked towards the knight.

Tanya looked at Gaius whose face was expectantly grave.

He stared at the king while everyone else exchanged looks, and the knights glanced at the queen, and the courtiers and nobles gossiped and gasped at hoe frightful it all was.

Arthur stopped before the knight, more than aware that the emerald man towered over him by nearing two feet.

"I accept your challenge." He said firmly.

Behind the green knight's helmet, equally emerald eyes glared and sneered down at him.

"Excellent." The voice stated.

"Come to me one week from today in the pasture beside the forest of Esitia's edge in the lands of the late Sir Alan, that now belong to his son Marius, twenty seven miles north of here."

Arthur nodded his head as more murmurings went up through the crowd.

With on final glare the green knight pulled his gauntlet from the king's grip and strode from the room, slamming the doors behind him.

There was an eerie silence in the room for a moment as Arthur stared at the closed doors.

He would not admit, not even to himself, that his palm burned from where the knight had ripped the gauntlet from his palm.

He straightened and turned around in a circle.  
"Music, festivity, laughter!" He said, "This is a happy occasion…"

The conversation started to flow again, but as Arthur turned back to face the top table, he saw his wife staring at the table in front of her.

Her jaw was set and her eyes were glistening.

He sighed slightly.

"My lord?"

He turned when Percival and the knights approached him, even young Mordred, was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"My lord if any of us can be of service, we would like to go with you, to meet the green knight." Percival said.

The knights all nodded their agreement.

He smile slightly, "I appreciate and value your loyalty my friends you know that… but this is a challenge I have undertaken and only I will be riding out to meet the knight, the rest of you are needed here, to care for the kingdom and the queen."

"But you are needed for that." Mordred said, staring at Arthur in confusion.

Arthur chuckled and clapped the man on the shoulder, smiling at him.

From across the room Merlin saw this and straightened, his eyes narrowing.

He could not ignore what the dragon had said.

Arthur turned his eyes on Percival.

"Enjoy the feast."

"We are!" Gwaine cheered and raised his goblet.

Arthur chuckled.

"But I still expect all of you at morning training…"

Gwaine muttered something under his breath as he walked away.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away, walking back towards the top table where his wife was sat.

She saw him approach and swallowed, standing and folding her hands in front of herself.

"I am ready to retire now."

Her small voice made Arthur sigh, holding his hand out.

She set her hand in it gently, not slapping it down… but the gesture was somewhat cold.

She was not happy, and she was tired.

Arthur led her gently through the hall but she didn't look at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur was stood by the long table in the centre of the room, pulling off his belt and setting it onto the top of the wooden table.

The room flickered and glowed with candles and his as filled with the comfortable warmth that made it easy to slip into slumber in the midst of.

The fire burned brightly in the grate and Arthur glanced at it, making sure that it was stoked enough to burn well into the night, before he set his sword and belt flat on the table and rubbed his eyes, hands falling to his hips.

_The green knight_.

The knight's face had been covered by his helmet, but his eyes had burned out with iced hatred down at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and turned towards the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of movement.

He turned his head, and watched as his wife walked out from behind the screen.

She pulled her crimson robe from her shoulders, standing with her side facing him as she extended her arms backwards to pull it from her body.

The movement of her limbs caused the silk of her nightdress to stretch over her swollen abdomen.

Its perfect curve was still small, but it was not easily hidden anymore.

She looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

Her eyes were tired and slightly swollen.

He narrowed his eyes and turned fully to look at you.

"Have you been crying?"

"No." She muttered and wiped her fingers furiously at her eyes once and sniffed, pushing her hair from her face.

Arthur sighed and smiled sadly, walking towards her and holding his hands out.

"I will be _fine_ Guinevere… don't worry about me…"

He took her hands in his but she shook her head, her eyes burning with tears.

"You don't have any idea do you…" She muttered.

He stared at her, ducking his knees slightly, trying to look into her downcast eyes.

"What do you mean?" He stared at her.

"About how _selfish_ you can be!"

She cried and sniffed pulling her hands from his and putting them to her head, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

He straightened.

"Ah…"

"You don't know anything about this knight!" She cried, her hands flying out to the sides so her wide eyes could stare at him, "He is green, stands nearing seven feet tall… he arrives in Camelot without being stopped, knocking out the guards on the door and throws his gauntlet down and you just… _picked _it up!"

She was furious with him.

Her heart hammered and she wiped at her eyes.

He sighed and turned to walk away from her.

"I think you need some sleep…"

"Don't you dare make out that I am the one acting irrationally," She shouted at him, "Don't you _dare_!"

"What do you want me to say?" He demanded, spinning to look at her.

Her emotions had a tendency to spin and change now that she was with child, as her pregnancy progressed Arthur was discovering that most of their change was to do with him.

He was determined to be patient with her, but he was so stubborn…

"I want you to _see_ that this is one of the most irresponsible things you have ever done!" She cried, "You know nothing about this knight,"

"You have already said that." He stated, setting his hands on his hips.

"Oh you listened?" She cried, "I also said that you are being selfish and I meant it…"

"That is not fair." He snapped, "The challenge was made for me and I accepted, I have never shied away from anything and I don't intend to start now!"

"But if you face him you will die!" She cried, "Please Arthur you don't know what he is going to ask you to do in this challenge…"

He stiffened at her words.

"I am glad you have so much faith in me Guinevere…"

"Oh it isn't like that and you know it!" She shouted, tears burning in the base of her vision.

"I know how skilled a warrior you are, _everyone_ knows…"

"Then what is your point!" He demanded loudly.

"You aren't just a warrior Arthur… you aren't just a king either, you are my husband, the man I love and you will be this child's father… you have so much in your life…"

"Guinevere." He stated.

"I am carrying your _baby_!" She shouted.

Tears coursed down her face and he started to understand.

Her hands started to shake and she bit her lip as her words snapped at him.

"I am carrying your child, your _heir_… you aren't just a warrior, you will be this baby's father…" Her chest heaved up and down, "You have an entire kingdom who depends of you… knights and nobles, friends and me and you just…"

She whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand for a moment.

Her anger flaked away and he could see the emotional fright and vulnerability that she was feeling.

"Oh Guinevere…" He whispered.

She shook head.

"I…" A sob worked its way up her throat as he walked towards her, moving to take her hands and wrap his arms around her.

"No… no no no…" She shook and more sobs overtook her.

"Yes, yes come here…" He breathed and felt his anger slip away.

He pulled her gently to him and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Her body shook with frightened sobs, emotional and terrified that he would meet his doom when he didn't have to, leaving her alone…

"I went through all that to bring you back…" She whimpered as he stroked her hair, arm around her back holding her to his chest, the other resting on the back of her head.

"Shhh my love I know… I know and I'm sorry…" He whispered and kissed her hair.

"I can't lose you… I couldn't do it all without you, being a queen and now a mother…" She breathed and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest.

"I should have thought about how this would make you feel." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to shout at you…" She murmured and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

His hands stroked the tops of her arms.

"I know you didn't… I should be more understanding I think…"

She smiled and laughed lightly at how ridiculous her emotions were.

Arthur watched as she sniffed.

He stared intently at her.

"Do you… do you really think that I couldn't beat the Green knight?"

His words hung heavy for a moment.

She swallowed and took his hands in hers, resting them on her belly.

"I know nothing of what he will ask you to do… on his physical appearance… he towers over you Arthur…"

"No man is without weakness."

"I am giving you my answer to the question you asked." She reminded him firmly, smoothing her hands over his on her belly.

He sighed.

She stared at him and lifted one hand to cup his cheek.

"I can't lose you again." She said quietly.

Arthur set his jaw and kissed her forehead.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

In the dead of night Merlin lay awake on his front in his candle lit room.

He was surrounded by books, open at pages.

Laying on his front he was propped up on his arms on his bed, staring at the old writing in books.

The door opened and he glanced over his shoulder to see Gaius pad over to him.

"Why are you still awake?" Gaius asked, walking to stand at the side of merlin's bed, looking down at him with his hand's folded in front of him.

Merlin yawned, "I was searching for _anything_ on the green knight… but I can't find _anything_…"

"I am not surprised." Gaius told him gravely, "I have never heard of nor seen a Green knight… I have heard of a creature like that."

Merlin stared at him.

"So what is it that has challenged Arthur to fight?" He asked.

Gaius stared at him gravely.

"I have no idea."

There was a knock on the door and Gwaine stuck his head around.

"Merlin… I need to talk to you."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS **

There was a knock on the door.

Arthur was sat at his desk, staring down at paper work, before looking up at the door.

His eyes flashed to his wife who was curled asleep on the bed.

The knocking came again.

She stirred and mumbled his name incoherently.

Arthur stood and strode across the room, looking down at her softly before he closed the curtains around the bed.

_Knock knock_.

Arthur walked to the door and opened it, his eyes widening when he saw Gwaine stood facing him, Merlin at his side.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, stepping out into the corridor, the door closing behind him, "What is it?"

Merlin and Gwaine exchanged a look.

Arthur set his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The king demanded again.

"Coming to stop you…" Gwaine started, only to be interrupted by a snap from Merlin.

"Saving you from your own stupidity, _what_ are you thinking?" The manservant demanded.

Arthur sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You are thinking of going after the green knight…" Gwaine started, "We know you are…"

Arthur locked his jaw, "Alright then yes. I _am_ thinking about going to meet the Green knight to engage in the task that _I_, not you, not _Guinevere_, _I_ agreed too…."

"_Gwen_ would be beside herself Arthur." Merlin snapped, "and more to the point she would be and _is_ _right_… You cannot just gallop off in the middle of the night to meet a knight who is _green_… without a thought or care in the world…"

"Why is everyone _so_ sure that I can't beat him?" Arthur tried not to shout.  
"Because _everyone_, including you, has _no_ idea what the nature of this challenge is going to be…" Merlin cried.

"You didn't stop me when my father said a similar thing about Morgause…"

"Yes and look how _fabulously_ that turned out!" Merlin shouted.

There was silence for a moment while Arthur and Merlin stared furiously at one another.

"Look Arthur…" Gwaine sighed shortly, "It isn't your best idea… riding off to meet this knight…"

"Arthur you might _die_!" Merlin cried, "Think about it for one moment."

"I will say it again," He snapped, "_I _picked up the gauntlet; _I_ have to fight him…"

"_No_, you _don't_." Merlin stated.

"_Merlin_…" Arthur growled.

"Let me fight him." Gwaine stepped forwards.

Arthur and Merlin both snapped their heads to look at the knight.

Gwaine stared back at them both.

"I am a knight of Camelot, and as the king you have the power to revoke the challenge… I shall take up the challenge to try and make sure that this… _green knight_, doesn't come back to Camelot…"

Arthur stared at the knight and shook his head firmly.

"No. I took up the challenge…"

"So revoke it…"

"No."

"Arthur you have a wife, a queen, and a kingdom…"

"_I_ took up the challenge, it is _my_ responsibility…"

"And as a knight of Camelot it is my responsibility to see that you, my king, are protected." Gwaine stated, "I shall take up the challenge with the Green Knight."

Arthur blinked at him.

The knight chuckled and strode away towards the end of the corridor.

"I will see you soon… unless I come back with green bruises…" Gwaine called over his shoulder.

Arthur scowled and sighed shortly, turning his head to glare at Merlin, who was staring after Gwaine.

"I blame you for this."

"for what?"

"Sending Gwaine off to fight the Green knight."

"If _you_ hadn't been so obvious about planning to run off to fight him he wouldn't have to go in your place…"

"He doesn't know anything about this knight!"

"Neither do you!"

There was silence for a moment.

Merlin chewed on his lower lip before he raced after Gwaine down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Arthur bellowed.

"After Gwaine!"

"Why, you are my servant!"

"I would do it for you… like you said, he doesn't know anything about this knight!"

Arthur watched, jaw furiously hanging open, as his manservant raced after the knight.

Arthur felt replaced…

Merlin caught up with Gwaine.

"I am coming too."

"I can see that." Gwaine chuckled, "Thanks."

There was a pause for a moment as they fell into step together.

It didn't take long for Merlin to fill the silence.

"It was brave what you did, Volunteering to come after Arthur and then taking his place…" He prattled on.

Gwaine grinned, as unaffected as he normally was by any serious atmosphere.

"I couldn't resist," He flicked his head to stop his hair from blowing in his eyes.

"All the opportunity of adventure… and besides, He grinned and winked at Merlin, "it is nothing more than what you have done."


	28. Chapter 28

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA** – **SIR ALAN'S LAND**

The night stretched on.

The trees stretched up towards the sky as Marius sat on a rock, rubbing at his arms at the itchy feeling all over his body.

His eyes hurt and his organs ached in his frame.

Morgana sneered and glared at him, her eyes glinting and cold as they always were.

"You are doing well." She stated, although her words contained no such praise, "Imagine it, a fallen king, and no one to blame whatsoever expect a mysterious green knight who now one has ever heard of… you shall be rewarded of course."

"Is the change supposed to _hurt_ this much?" Marius hissed, rubbing at his eyes, tugging at his hair as though he wanted to tear it from his scalp to ease the ache that resided there.

"You are changing your entire make up into a towering _green _giant." Morgana snapped, "Using _my_ magic… you would not be able to do it alone and your body knows it."

He flashed a look and stared at her.

"So… _if_…"

"When." She corrected with a warning glare.

"_When_ I kill Arthur Pendragon… you will return what is rightfully mine?"

"Why of course." She arched her eyebrows and stalked closer to him, "That is what we agreed is it not?"

"I just wanted to be sure." He stated, "Sure that you will return to me the land that Uther Pendragon won from my father before the both of them _died_..."

"Yes." She laughed at him, "You don't trust me?"

"Er…" Marius glared at her, "_No_."

"Isn't a shame that we live in such sceptical times…" She rolled her eyes.

"Marius you have my word as a priestess and rightful heir to the throne of Camelot… that if you kill Arthur Pendragon, you can _have_ all of the land that Uther stole from your father before the two of them perished… in return for you disposing of Arthur, and the men you have got waiting for me on the edge of the forest…."

Marius nodded once.

Morgana lifted one eyebrow, "For while Arthur is here meeting his doom the kingdom will be vulnerable… Queen _Gwen_ won't be able to stop the force of my magic and the men you have leant me…."

She stared to laugh.

Marius inclined his head in agreement.

It made the changing back and forth into the Green knight bearable.

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Arthur entered his chamber again to see his wife sat up on the bed, the curtains pulled back so she could see him approach her.

Her eyes were stormy, although not in colour, as his irises were.

Arthur sighed before he spoke, his jaw flexing mildly.

"Gwaine has decided to take the challenge on my behalf… as one of my knights; he says that it is his job to serve me…"

"Just as you thought that it was_ your_ job to go in the first place…" She almost snapped, her arms tightening around her elbows where her arms made a barrier across her chest, as she pushed herself to stand off of the bed, "I could see it in your eyes when we argued that you were still thinking of going… Your _duty_…"

"You have _your_ job my love…" His eyes stared meaningfully into hers and his hand moved to rest lightly on her swollen belly, "The most important of them all…"

"Don't." She snapped, pushing his hand away and resting her hand on her hip firmly, the other covering her eyes as she took in breaths to calm down.

Arthur watched her with a sigh.

"Guinevere." He said, "It is my duty to Camelot to honour the promises I make and the challenges I agree to… I thought you understood."

"And I thought that _you_ understood just how much of a reckless decision that going was." She dropped her hand from her face so both her hands were at her waist.

"I am sorry." He stated, "I am, truly… I shouldn't have gone… But I thought that it was the right thing to do…"

"It was reckless."

"I was raised to keep my word."

"And I wasn't?"

"I didn't say that."

They stared at one another for a moment and she locked her jaw, shaking her head and looking down at the floor.

Arthur drew in a firm breath, "I should have known that you would know that I still wanted to go, you know me better than I know myself… As a king I cannot appear to be week. I _cannot_ ask my men to lay down challenges and uphold the code of honour when I do not follow it myself…"

"God forbid anything should happen to the _precious _code." Gwen muttered.

He stared at her, "What does that mean?"

She flexed her jaw, "It means…"

He watched her carefully.

She lifted her eyes to stare at him, and they were wide and searching.

"It means, the code of chivalry ad duty of a king coming first, and your wife and her council coming second…"

"You know that is not true." He stated.

"I advised you not to go and yet you thought that you knew better." She stated.

"Is it such a completely ridiculous notion that I ever could?" He demanded.

His words hung in the air for a moment and she drew in an angry breath.

"I did not mean that." He murmured, reaching to gently cup her cheek.

She flinched away but he did not move his hand.

His thumb gently stroked the space beside her eye and she swallowed, letting her eyelids side closed.

"I am sorry." He breathed.

She sighed shortly and opened her eyes, nodding at him once.

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, cradling her against his body, his hand gently stroking her back, the other resting on the back of her head.

She folded her hands over her small belly and sighed softly.

She was content in the strong shelter of his arms.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA** – **SIR ALAN'S LAND**

The sun dawned.

"Do you think that Gwen will have killed Arthur yet?" Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin glanced at him before forwards again.

The knight continued to laugh, "Mind you, my bet is that they are already at the 'kiss and make up stage…'"

Something in the trees ahead snapped and twinkled.

Merlin knew instantly that they had been _meant_ to see it.

"Did you see that?" He breathed.

Gwaine had, for he had stopped chuckling and halted his horse as Merlin did.

The two dismounted and Gwaine drew his sword.

"What do you think it is?" He hissed at Merlin.

Merlin narrowed his eyes through the trees ahead and straightened.

"Whatever it is it is Green."

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA** – **SIR ALAN'S LAND**

The green knight towered before them.

Its deep breathing was rough and shuddering, and it stood at least two feet higher than Gwaine.

Merlin was stood a little way behind, in the shadows of the trees with the horses.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Morgana stood deep in the black shadows on the other side, half her face and form hidden behind the tree she was sneering out from behind.

Merlin's eyes were locked on Gwaine.

The knight stared up at it, arching his eyebrow.

"You look much bigger up close."

"And _you_ are not Arthur Pendragon." The Green knight stated furiously.

Gwaine only grinned.

"Well noticed…"

"It was the king who picked up the gauntlet and it is he who must take up my challenge, as he promised to do!" The Green knight bellowed, "Does he think himself too important now…"

"He was coming." Gwaine leant on his sword, "But he was reminded that he has a wife at home and a _child_ on the way…"

The sneer from Morgana's face vanished.

Her eyes blazed.

"_What_?"


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEELLLOOOO OUT THERE! So yes I can only apologise (sorry sorry sorry :( ) but I have been on holiday and had every intention of updating via my phone, but I could never get a signal or 3G to do sooo (turns out Cornwall is like that) ANYWAY to say SORRY (again) here is an update of 3 (yes THREE) chapters to round off the episode... so please read and review all three! xx**

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA** – **SIR ALAN'S LAND**

Morgana let out a shout of rage and turned, sweeping her cloak around her and climbing onto her horse.

Gwen could not be with child…

She could _not_.

If Arthur was not here to accept the challenge, and Gwaine was here instead, then the king must have been on his way back to Camelot…

She turned her horse, seething with rage, to gallop through the trees.

The leaves flew around her but she did not stop.

She barely breathed through her clenched teeth and locked jaw as her hair flew around her face and she raced through the trees.

Her horse hammered through the forest, deeper and deeper, back towards Camelot.

The stallion skidded to a stop beside the group of armed men who were waiting, where they had been told to, at the edge of the forest.

She sneered down at them.

"You are the army Marius sent here?" She demanded coldly, her anger raging in her eyes.

The men all fell to their knees.

There were many of them… as many as she had had in her bandit army when she had attempted to take Camelot, believing Arthur dead, months ago.

"We are here to serve you, by the order of Lord Marius." One of the men said.

"Good." Morgana sneered and turned her horse.

"Then we march on the citadel as the sun goes down."

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA** – **SIR ALAN'S LAND**

Merlin watched with narrow and careful eyes as the Green Knight stepped closer to tower over Gwaine.

With a snap of its great hand it slammed its glimmering emerald sword down at the knight.

Gwaine's reflexives held true though, for he lifted his own blade to block the attack of the towering Green Knight.

Merlin watched as Gwaine gritted his teeth and locked his shoulder against the force of the pressure that the green knight was putting on their interlocked blades.

The young warlock saw something glimmer behind The Green Knights eyes.

"You will die." His unearthly and gritty voice thundered, "You are _not_ the king, but I will kill you where you stand, as I would have carved him…"

"So the challenge was simply being stupid enough to turn up then?" Gwaine somehow managed to chuckle through his gritted teeth.

"Exactly." The Green knight sneered.

Gwaine's eyes flickered with strain as he pushed back harder against their locked blades, with little effect.

The Green knight towered over him and was infinitely stronger.

Merlin's heart hammered in his test.

His eyes flashed gold and the world slowed.

The leaves shook on the trees in the breeze, and Merlin watched harder.

He stared harder at the green knight, past the emerald irises, and deep into the pupils of the knight.

In the darkness, as his eyes focused, he could see a young man, staring out, his expression wearing the same flickering and determined sneer as the Green Knight.

Something in Merlin's brain clicked.

He could see Marius…

He could see who the Green Knight really was.

Without thinking he lowered his voice and hissed.

"Revele a Cabaleiro Verde!"

His eyes flashed amber once more and as the world returned to its normal speed, the Green Knight gave a thundering and screaming shout of pain.

His arm jolted against Gwaine's and he dropped his sword.

By the time the blade hit the grass it was no longer Green or huge, it was normal.

Merlin's eyes were wide and Gwaine took a step back to stand beside the young warlock as the green knight screamed against and gripped its head, falling to the floor and writhing in pain.

Merlin only looked at Gwaine when eh screaming stopped and the green knight glimmered and changed from being green, to sink to lie flat.

He was a gasping for breath and his skin was turning pale.

He was the man that Merlin had seen in the eyes of the Green Knight.

Gwaine drew his sword and pressed it to Marius's chest before the man cold even move.

"_Who are you_?"

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA – OVERLOOKING CAMELOT**

Morgana sat atop her horse, watching with a furious and enraged sneer as the men that Marius had given her crept low through the long grass towards the citadel, which shone in the late afternoon sun.

Their weapons, in their hundreds, clicked together.

But they moved as silent as the churning anger which screamed in Morganas heart.

She did not care what happened to Marius… what Gwaine would do to him…

She had the men she wanted.

And she would _have_ Camelot.

She would _snatch _it from the hands of Arthur, Gwen, and their _precious_ unborn child.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA** – **SIR ALAN'S LAND**

"My name is Marius… lord of this land… son of the late Sir Alan…" Marius hissed and gasped for breath, pushing himself up onto his knees and attempting to snatch his blade from the dirt.

Gwaine only pressed his sword firmer to Marius's chest.

"I wouldn't." He stated.

Merlin stepped forwards.

"How did you do that, turning into the Green Knight?" He demanded, "Do you have magic?"

Marius laughed at him and it made Gwaine and Merlin both narrow their eyes.

"The lady _Morgana_…" Marius sneered, "She turned me into this knight so that I would kill Arthur… _challenging _his stupidity to see whether he would come…"

His eyes turned dark and Gwaine and Merlin straightened.

Marius hissed and sneered in the same breath.

"She turned me into this 'green knight', so that I could kill Arthur… and she would give me land that Uther took from my father…" Marius said in a low and rough voice.

Merlin stared at him.

"So this was not a test for Arthur, it was an execution." The young warlock stated.

Gwaine glared down at Marius.

"You are a traitor to your king…"

Yet Marius only laughed darkly at him.

"But _also_…" Marius hissed, "Arthur being here and dead by my hand would mean that Camelot was weak under a queen… she could take the kingdom with the men _I _gave her…"

There was silence for a moment.

Merlin gasped and turned his head to stare at Gwaine.

"Morgana will be trying to take Camelot…"

"You won't stop her… she has most likely rode there when she realised that _you_ came instead of Arthur…" Marius sneered, "I gave her a hundred or so men… with her magic and their determination nothing will stop them…"

Gwaine had heard enough, he twisted his hand and slammed his sword through the body of Marius.

Merlin straightened.

Marius dropped to the floor, dead and sneering.

He had died for what Morgana had promised him… for he had been consumed and blinded by the glimmer in the evil world she would have had him help her create.

Gwaine set his jaw and slammed his blade down in its sheath.

He turned to Merlin.

The young warlock spoke before he could.

"We need to get back to Camelot, to speak to Arthur… _now_!"

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Sire!"

The thundering voice of Sir Leon, as well as the warning bell piercing through the air, made Arthur turn where he had been striding down the corridor to find his wife.

He turned to see Leon and Elyan marching towards him.

They stared with wide eyes at him.

"What is happening?" Arthur demanded, one hand on the hilt of his sword, still dressed in his chain mail.

The knights stared at them with wide eyes.

It was Leon who spoke.

"There are a hundred or so men approaching from the forest trying to break into the Citadel, the castle is under attack!"

**THE EDGE OF THE FOREST OF ESITIA – EDGE OF CAMELOT**

"How are we going to get into the castle if it is under lock down from the attack?" Merlin gasped for breath as they slowed their horses to stare at the commotion that was the citadel.

Gwaine let his eyes wander across, before they locked on a dark spot in the afternoon sun.

"Look!" He pointed jaggedly at it.

"Morgana." Merlin hissed.

They both watched as she galloped her horse around the castle.

"We follow her!" Merlin bellowed and galloped after her.

"Now!"

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS – CAMELOT  
**The sound of the warning bell tore through the air and made Gwen rise from where she had been sat on her chaise by the window, doing some silent embroidery.

She dropped her sewing on the chaise and stepped around it to peer out of the window.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the knights racing around, brandishing weapons and running to barricade the gate.

The men and knights were racing across the battlements with crossbows.

There was a hurried knock on the door and she turned to see Gaius enter with Percival behind him.

"My lady, are you alright?" Percival demanded.

"Yes I am fine…" Gwen walked to stand facing them, her hands at her sides, "what is happening?"

"There are a hundred or so men from the forest trying to attack the castle… the king believes they have been sent by Morgana." Percival said, wanting to stay calm so as not to upset her.

"Attacking the citadel?" The queen's eyes widened.

"Yes my lady." Gaius nodded once.

The ringing of the warning bell continued.

Gwen stepped closer, "Then they need help… is anyone injured… will they even get into the castle…"

"The king has the matter under control." Percival tried to assure you, "Every man is on the battlements, armed, and in the siege tunnels… the castle is locked down…"

"Then why are you not with them?" Gwen walked closer to the door still.

"The king sent us to see that you…"

"My lady you may be in danger." Gaius stated over the towering yet conscientious knight.

She looked to him in shock.

"Percival will take you to the guest chambers, no one, should they get into the castle, will look for you there…" Gaius pressed on, "He will make sure that no harm comes to you."

"Why would anyone wish me harm?" Gwen asked, although she knew that it was a question she knew the answer too.  
"You are our queen and you are carrying Arthur's heir." Gaius said as gently as he could given the circumstances, "you are Camelot's future, do you imagine that our enemies do not want you dead?"

"I… where are Gwaine and Merlin, have they returned?" She turned to Percival.

"They have still not returned from facing the Green Knight…." Percival informed her, "Come my lady, you are not safe here."

He put his hand gently on the back of Gwen's shoulders and steered her from the room.

Gaius followed.

**THE EDGE OF THE FOREST OF ESITIA – EDGE OF CAMELOT**

Morgana rode her horse past the line of men shooting up at the knights of Camelot on the walls, as they made to attach grappling hooks to the battlements and climb up into the castle.

Leon and Elyan let out a shout of anger and aggression as they forced more of Marius's men and bandits down off of the walls and onto those who were trying to climb up the grappling hooks.

They could not let them get over the wall.

They would not let that happen.

If the bandits got into the castle, the fight would get worse.

More arrows showered out of the air as Leon let out a shout of a war cry and slammed the hilt of his sword against a man's head.

Marius's men and bandits toppled backwards from the wall and cried out in fright as he plummeted through the burning afternoon sun towards the earth.

Arthur appeared then, slashing his sword and sending Marius's men and bandits to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something dark, like a show, moving around the back of the commotion towards the gate.

Morgana sneered at him and turned her horse to race around the castle walls and from sight.

**THE EDGE OF THE CITADEL – TUNNEL**

Gwaine forced his way into one of the tunnels, with Merlin.

"If this one is locked then where is Morgana?" Merlin demanded.

"She could have ridden further round... but we need to warn Arthur." Gwaine stated.

Guards appeared but recognised them instantly and froze.

"Morgana is here." Gwaine ordered, "Check every tunnel and bolt them harder, we will warn the king!"

**THE EDGE OF THE CITADEL – TUNNEL**

Morgana opened the bolted grate of a door, similar to the one she had smuggled Mordred out of when he was a boy.

Her eyes flashed gold as she opened it, and the grated door was blown backwards.

As she swept in, immediately there were knights upon her.

She sent them to the floor, cracking their heads against the stone, without even having to raise her hands.

She laughed to herself and bent her knees, picking up one of their fallen swords and holding it in her hand.

She sneered and held the blade as she stalked through the castle in search of what she wanted.

She knew that what she searched would be away from the front line…

The attack of a distraction for Arthur, yet he would keep his most _precious_ possession away from the battle…

_Especially _now.

Morgana sneered and stalked.

She would fine Gwen.

As she swept around one corner, she was spotted by a knight, who was marching to serve his king.

The young knight stopped, recognising her form anywhere.

He turned his head and drew in a breath, before he drew his sword and stormed after her.

She stalked further, not hearing him.

Mordred followed her furiously, determination in his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**THE EDGE OF THE FOREST OF ESITIA – EDGE OF CAMELOT - BATTLEMENTS**

It was when Arthur slashed his sword against one of the climbing bandits, sending him screaming and plunging through the burning evening sunset to the floor, that the king felt a hand on his arm.

Immediately he spun, with his knights fighting around him, with his sword outstretched.

"Woah!"

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in shock.

The manservant looked to Gwaine as the knight approached.

"Gwaine…" Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly, looking between the two of them, "The green knight, what happened?"

"The Green knight was no mystical creature." Merlin stated gravely.

Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"It was Marius, son of the Late Sir Alan, a man your father took some lands from it seemed…" Gwaine explained and stepped forwards.

Arthur shook his head slightly, for it was full of the hammering fight around them, "I don't understand…"

"These are his men." Merlin gestured to those trying to take the citadel.

There were not enough of them to accomplish it, but they did not seem to care…

Arthur had already seen some of his men be injured or worse.

No man could survive falling from the battlements.

"These men were given by Marius to Morgana." Gwaine said.

Arthurs eyes widened.

"He gave them to her, and in return she would give him back all the land he felt your father had cheated his father from…" Merlin explained, "And she turned him into the Green Knight so that he would have the power to kill you…"

"The challenge was one that was designed to lure you away from Camelot so that she could use these men to take the city… while Marius as the Green Knight killed you." Gwaine finished.

There was a pause for a moment and Arthur stared at them.

"Morgana…"

Gwaine stepped forwards.

"We followed her here, and we thought that she was going to come in through the siege tunnel near the north tower…"

"But it was locked; she must be trying to get in some other way… with this as a distraction…" Merlin gestured with his head to the men shooting over the walls, "We sent the guards down there to all the tunnels, but she is powerful…"

"She could very well be coming for you Sire." Gwaine stated firmly.

Arthur thought for a moment, his eyes in the distance.

Something snapped in the back of Merlin's head, a memory from when Gwaine first faced the Green Knight earlier that day.

_The Green Knight towered over Gwaine while Merlin watched._

"_It was the king who picked up the gauntlet and it is he who must take up my challenge, as he promised to do!" The Green knight bellowed, "Does he think himself too important now…"_

"_He was coming." Gwaine leant on his sword, "But he was reminded that he has a wife at home and a child on the way…"_

"Morgana knows about Gwen and the baby." Merlin said suddenly, snapping out from his memory.

Arthur spun to face him.

Gwaine remembered too and straightened gravely.

Merlin stared hard at Arthur.

"She knows that Gwen is carrying your heir…"

Arthur's heart sputtered and faltered before it started to hammer.

His throat closed and turned dry, making his fall low and rough.

"Then she will go for Guinevere."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Morgana sneered to herself as she pushed the door open and swept into the royal chambers.

Her eyes cast over the room, and narrowed when she found it completely empty.

She glared at everything around her, casting cold and possessive glances at everything she saw.

As she swept deeper into the room the door drifted closed, remaining boy open by a couple of feet.

Her footsteps were almost silent as she made her way towards the bed.

Her eyes narrowed further as she thought hard about where exactly Arthur would hide his precious serving girl, swollen with his child…

**CAMELOT – THE GREAT HALL - INFIRMARY**

"Tanya!"

"Gaius!"

The two turned from their work at the sound of voices.

"My lord!" Gaius arched his eyebrows as Arthur raced towards him.

"Sire!" Tanya curtsied without thinking.

They were surrounded by injured and dying men.

There were not as many as their normally were, for the attack was small, yet Merlin and Arthur were both now seeing with painful clarity that it had all been a smoke screen for Morgana's plan to shroud herself enough to get inside Camelot and kill Gwen.

"Where is Guinevere?" Arthur demanded.

"She is in the guest chambers…" Gaius started and Tanya stepped forwards.

"Is she alone?" Merlin asked anxiously, yet his eyes were firm.

Morgana would not win.

Tanya stepped forwards.

"I was with her Sire, but she sent here to tend to the wounded…"

Arthur flexed his jaw furiously, "Of course she did…"

He turned and raced from the room.

"Morgana knows about the baby, she is going to try and kill her…" Merlin hurried to explain.

"Morgana?" Gaius asked in shock while Tanya gasped.

"She turned Lord Marius unto the Green knight and promised him land if eh killed Arthur and have him men so she could attack the castle and sneak in…"

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed.

Without a word Merlin turned and raced after him.

**THE GUEST CHAMBER**

"Your majesty!"

Mordred burst into the guest chambers in time to see Gwen stand turn to face him.

"Mordred…" Gwen gasped in shock and immediately walked towards him, "What is wrong, is it Arthur?"

"It is Morgana." He stated as firmly as he could considering how breathless he was after running to find her.

"Morgana!" Gwen's eyes widened.  
"Yes." He continued, "I saw her… she was making her way to the Royal chambers to look for you… by now she must have found out that you are not there… she will be coming here, for _you_…"

Gwen straightened.

"We must get you out of Camelot… or to somewhere safe…"

"I cannot leave Camelot Mordred." Gwen stated, "I won't leave my people…"

"Not even to save your own life!"

"I have a knight of Camelot with me, and my husband the king… how is leaving the citadel better protection that that?" Gwen demanded.

"Because there is not person on this earth who has the power to save you now…"

The cold and sneering voice that was not Mordred's and yet answered came from the doorway, and made Gwen and Mordred spin to face who it belonged too.

Morgana sneered and stepped into the room, her lip curling back from her teeth in an icy snarl.

"Not even your _precious_ Arthur."


	31. Chapter 31

**THE GUEST CHAMBER**

Morgana entered the room further and Gwen straightened.

Mordred turned to face the high priestess and her eyes flashed, sending the sword from his hand and his neck twisting as an invisible blow sent him straight to the floor.

He landed with a slump and skidded towards the fire place, his head cracking on the marble base and rendering him unconscious.

Gwen drew in a small gasp as Morgana sneered at his unconscious body and trailed her sword with a chilling ringing noise along the stone floor.

"Pity," She spat at Mordred, mimicking the words the high priestess Nimueh had spoken to Merlin all those years ago.

"Together you and I could have ruled the world…" She hissed, "Before you chose _this_ side."

As she spoke her eyes turned icily on Gwen, and the queen straightened, her hands in fists at her sides, although they fought to wrap around her stomach protectively.

She knew that Morgana was aware of her condition…

The way the witch's eyes grazed over her made her skin crawl.

She was afraid not for herself, for she pitied Morgana rather than being terrified of her…

Gwen was frightened for her baby.

Her maternal instincts coursed strongly through her veins.

She would do anything she could, to stop Morgana from hurting her unborn child.

"Well well well…" Morgana hissed and walked closer.

Gwen immediately took a step back.

Morgana sneered, bearing her icy teeth slightly at the power she felt.

"You have found yourself in a delicate condition Gwen… I bet you are so _pleased_ after the wait and all the trying…"

"Leave me alone." Gwen spat, "It is of no concern to you…"

"Oh but it is." Morgana lifted one eyebrow as she hissed at the woman who had once been her friend and maid.

"That child is as much Arthurs as it is yours… and as such there are some who would see that they are above me in line to succeed the throne upon Arthur's untimely passing…"

The certainly she spoke with when referring to Arthur's death made Gwen swallow, but the look in her eyes made her stomach clench.

She stepped backwards and straightened.

"They would be right to think such things…" She breathed firmly, "This child is a legitimate Pendragon… unlike you…"

Morganas eyes burned.

"Uther was never my father but there is enough of his blood in my veins for me to take the throne…" She hissed, "_whatever_ that means."

"Guinevere!"

Arthur flung himself into the room, sword in hand, nearly throwing the door off of its hinges.

Morgana cried out in rage and spun, her hand flying upwards.

The spell she built to cast was seen by Merlin, and he pushed Arthur out of the way to land on the floor.

Merlin was thrown backwards by her spell and into the corridor, he slid down the wall with a groan, clutching at his head as the world tilted and swam.

He could not find the strength to push himself up, and instead had to watch with blurry eyes as Morgana turned her eyes down on Arthur.

She lifted her sword and poked him hard in the side.

"Well well dear brother… how nice of you to drop in…" She sneered, "Gwen and I were just catching up…"

"Don't you dare touch her…" Arthur hissed and pushed himself up onto his knees, reaching to grab his sword.

Morgana sneered and pressed the blade to his chest so he could not reach.

She arched one eyebrow, enjoying seeing the painful flame of fear in his eyes, that she would see extinguished when the life leaked from his body by her act…

"Oh don't worry Arthur… I intend for her to be fully conscious and awake while she watches me kill you…" She hissed.

Arthur did not fear death, nor did he fear Morgana.

He pitied her, and mourned her for dead.

For the sister he had once known, the friend… she was gone.

Unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, but realising that she had to do something, and was not being watched, Gwen moved slightly to sink to a gentle crouch, and pick up Mordred's fallen sword.

She moved silently, and swallowed.

She flexed her hand around the handle, and took a hesitant step forwards.

From where he was slumped, Merlin stirred, grunting in pain and flexing his limbs to try and get heavily upright, when he saw Gwen move.

His eyes widened.

Neither Morgana nor Arthur turned away from each other.

"Let her go…" The king hissed, "Morgana she is of no threat to you please… she has nothing to do with this…"

"She has _everything_ to do with this!" morgana cried and pressed her sword firmly to Arthur's chest.

"_She_ is carrying _your_ child… one that is of threat to me… she is your queen… and there will only be one of those into Camelot…"

"She is more a queen than you are... or will ever be… killing me won't change that…" Arthur hissed and grunted as she pressed the blade firmly over his heart.

Her sneer would have burnt a lake.

"We shall see."

Morgana lifted her sword to slam it down towards Arthur, but Gwen stepped forwards and turned to thrust her sword at the high priestess.

Morgana gave a shout of anger and turned to swipe her sword at Gwen.

The queen had her back to the door and her husband as she slammed her sword at Morgana's.

But Morgana was faster.

Arthur could not see what would have broken his heart.

Gwen dropped her sword and her eyes widened.

Morgana sneered at something that no one else could see.

As Gwen's blade clattered to the floor she stepped back and laughed once, a slow motion sneer.

Knights skidded in the doorway and Morgana threw her sword at them, clapping her hands above her head and disappearing into a cloud of flame and smoke.

It awoke Mordred, and made Merlin pushed himself to his feet, staggering slightly under the weight of his heavy head.

Arthur pushed himself up, watching as his wife stared down at herself, her back still too him.

"Guinevere?" He croaked, his voice dry from the desperation of the attack.

Slowly, she turned to face him.

He smiled at her in relief for a moment, before he saw her clutch at her side near her ribs, and fall to her knees, her arms around himself.

He saw the blood leaking across her dress and he thought his head would explode as he dove to catch her in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and sunk to sit on the floor, cradling her, so she was laying against his chest.

His hand immediately went to the side of her ribs and felt the pulse of her heart and blood against his palm.

The crimson stain dripped over the floor as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Everyone's eyes widened and Arthur felt his heart burn.

"_Guinevere!"_

****END OF EPISODE**  
COMING UP NEXT: EPISODE 6 - 'THE LONGEST NIGHT'**


	32. Episode 6 - The Longest Night

****EPISODE 6 – THE LONGEST NIGHT****

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"I will need water and bandages!" Gaius shouted as they stormed into his chambers.

Tanya rushed past him towards the table adorned with medical supplies, "I will do that!"

"And Yarrow we need to stop the bleeding!" Gaius continued.

Arthur followed them in, cradling his wife against his chest.

Her head was against his shoulder and her burning forehead was against his neck.

Her hands were folded over her swollen belly, and her side was covered in blood from the wound along her rib.

Merlin closed the door behind them, his face pale with worry.

The door clicked shut on the face of the guards who were stood there.

The king carried his wife over to the long physicians bunk and shifted his grip on her.

Gaius was stood at his side and gently lifted his hand to cradle the back of Gwen's head.

The queen was gasping in rasping breaths, which shook and rattled in her chest and sounded as though she was choking on icy air.

"She is having trouble breathing." Gaius stated gravely, cradling the back of her head and supporting it as Arthur lowered her gently to lie down.

"Dianthus?" Merlin demanded.

"Yes and a poultice of palminaria…" Gaius told the young warlock as he leant over Gwen and peeled some of the dress away from her pulsing wound.

The material was thick, sodden and sticky with blood.

Merlin stared at him for a moment in confusion, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Lung worm Merlin." Gaius corrected.

The young warlock rushed to the shelves, grabbing what he need before turning and sprinting back to Gaius's side.

As he handed the requested bottle to the physician he leant around him to hiss quietly.

"The necklace I gave her should have protected her…"

"I don't doubt it would have done had Morgana used magic," Gaius whispered back as gently as he could, "Perhaps the spell you used only protects her and the baby from magical attacks, not from human ones, like swords…"

Merlin cursed himself and Gaius stepped away from him to lean over Gwen.

The old man continued to give Merlin instruction.

"A quarter of an ounce ground fine and mixed with viola…"

"Will she be alright?" Arthur demanded, tight at Gaius's side, leaning over his wife.

"I cannot say until I have looked." Gaius stated firmly, "Arthur I need room here."

It was difficult for Arthur, but he stepped back and allowed Gaius to peel away the torn and bloodied bodice of his wife's dress to look at her wound.

Arthur wrapped his arms around himself as Tanya rushed over with bandages and water.

"Fetch the midwife." Gaius ordered her.

"Of course." Tanya gasped slightly and glanced at Merlin before racing to the door.

She was long gone by the time it closed behind her.

"She is burning up… Arthur put this on her forehead." Gaius continued to instruct.

Arthur swallowed and rushed around the bunk to be at his wife's other side; he lifted the cloth from the bowl of water and dabbed gently at her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her eyes.

_Hours ticked by_.

And while Arthur felt everything changing, the tears in his eyes and his entire world falling apart…

His wife did not change.

She was still so beautiful…

Yet she was the shell of his Guinevere.

She was cold and pale.

She was fading.

Arthur stood on the other side wife, who was laid out and pale, to Gaius.

He held her hand in his, but it felt limp and cold within his palm.

Still he held it tight; for fear that she would slip through his fingers.

Gaius had cut away most of her bodice and bandaged the wound tightly, having sewn it closed as best he could.

The amount of blood had been horrific, and it showed on her skin that was grey in the candle light.

Arthur lifted his hollow eyes to stare at the physician as the old man straightened and sighed sadly.

"There is nothing more I can do Arthur." He said gravely, "I have done the best I can… but the wound is deep and I fear that she is bleeding inside…"

His words trailed away as Arthur swallowed and shifted, as though blown in the gut by some large invisible force.

He held her hand tighter and looked down at her face.

"Will she be alright?"

The figure behind Gaius stepped forwards.

The midwife looked to the king sadly.

"The child still lives and it's heart beats strongly within her…"

"Yet it will not if she fades." Arthur's voice was low, rough and heartbroken, his eyes full of tears.

He lifted them to stare at the old physician, "Tell me Gaius."

There was silence for a moment.

Merlin stood in the shadows, watching with a crushed expression, pale with worry, and his arms wrapped around himself.

Tanya stood at his side, her hands folded and tears on her lashes.

Gaius sighed gravely.

"If her body starts to fail there will be nothing I can do to stop it…" He murmured, "And if it does slowly shut down, it will likely forsake the child, in an attempt to keep some the energy in her organs for herself."

Arthur locked his jaw and closed his eyes, gripping his wife's still hand tighter and resting his other hand on the edge of the mattress, gripping it and bracing himself as though he feared he would fall over.

"Can she be moved?" His voice was low and hollow.

Gaius watched the king carefully, "Yes… but be gentle with her… and she should be changed into something more comfortable... something clean…"

Arthur drew in a stuttering breath and before Gaius, the midwife, Merlin or Tanya could move, the king had bent his knees and gently lifted his wife into his arms.

He cradled her against his heart, her pale and limp body against his firm and pained one.

"Prepare the Royal chamber… build a fire… she must be kept warm." Gaius told Merlin and Tanya in a firm yet gentle voice.

The serving girl wiped at her eyes and nodded, allowing the king to pass her as Merlin strode to the door and opened it.

Arthur carried her out and Tanya followed, before the midwife did.

Gaius turned to face Merlin gravely as the door closed and the young warlock slumped against it.

He put his head in his hands gravely.

"There is no goodness left in Morgana… I can see that now…" Merlin murmured, "I blame myself for what she has become… I should have helped her…"

"No one can help her Merlin." Gaius said gravely.

The young warlock lifted his eyes to stare at the old physician.

"But we _need_ to help Gwen."


	33. Chapter 33

**CAMELOT CORRIDOR**

Merlin was making his way through the corridors towards the royal chamber, when a soft sound of sniffling, and an attempt to fight of tears, could be heard.

He stopped where he was, and in a moment that mirrored one tears previously, when Morgana was dying at his hand, he turned and peered through a slightly open door.

He saw Tanya wiping her eyes, sinking to kneel on the floor as she shakily mopped up the spattered blood on the floor, for it was the room in which Morgana had attacked Gwen.

Merlin swallowed and walked over to her slowly, sinking to crouch down opposite her.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "Merlin… how is the queen?"

He did not answer.

His eyes meant he did not need to.

She swallowed and sun back to sit on her heels where she knelt, as he took the cloth gently from her and took her hands.

His thumbs rubbed over the backs of her palms soothingly.

She stared down at them before up at Merlin.

"I… I know she is the queen but… she is my friend…" She whispered tearily, "It is not fair…"

"No… no it is not fair."

Merlin's voice was rough and grave.

Tanya sniffed and Merlin swallowed, dropping her hands before wrapping his arms around her.

She did not flinch or pull away, but pressed her face to his shoulder and gripped at the back of his jacket.

The material was tight in her fists as her forehead rested against his neck, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her, both of them on their knees in the room in which Morgana had struck hours earlier.

He hushed her gently and held her.

Without thinking he rocked them slightly, soothing them both.

A storm brewed between his eyes and her tears.

Slowly, and without thinking, he moved his lips to press them to her temple.

Tanya remembered with painful clarity the distance she had fought to put between them, for the sake of the subject of Eveline's warning letter to her…

For the sake of his destiny.

"No." She gasped and pulled back sharply.

Merlin stared at her as she swallowed, wiped her eyes and avoided looking at him.  
"I am sorry… I… I can't…" She scrambled upright and flew from the room.

Merlin stared after her.

It felt as though she had just let him go.

He didn't realise she had.

A storm was coming.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Candles and the fire place made the room flicker with a yellow light, yet Queen Guinevere remained cold and still where she was laying on her back.

Her chest shuddered up and down with shallow and rasping breaths.

The skin was cold on her hands which rested on the mattress either side of her hips.

Dark rings of injury and blood loss bruised beneath her closed eyes.

Her lips were slightly parted as her breaths left her body.

She was slipping from herself.

And all the while her husband, her king, her _Arthur_, kept vigil at the side of her bed.

The large chair his father had pulled up years before, when it had been him on the verge of death, and struck by the questing beast, was what he was sat on.

He had his elbows resting on his knees where he was leant slightly forwards towards the bed.

Tears were on his cheeks and his eyes were raw with fright.

He _couldn't_ lose her.

Slowly, and with a rasping breath, he reached to gently take one of her hands.

He lifted it between his palms, wrapped safe there, to kiss her knuckles, his elbows still on his knees.

"You are going to be fine…" He choked out.

He spoke through his tears and gritted teeth; such was his desperation for what he said to be true.

"Do you hear me?" He almost hissed, for his voice shook with a sob that wrapped around his heart, "You are going to be _fine_… because you are strong… stronger than me… and so is our little one…"

Arthur held her still hand between his and kissed it, staring at her with wet and terrified eyes.

"You _have_ to be alright…" His voice was low, rough, and painful, "you have just _got_ too."

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

Merlin trudged back into the chambers in time to see Gaius clearing away the bloodied instruments he had used to sew Gwen's wound back together.

It stretched from just below her elbow, down her side and along until it reached the bottom of her ribs.

She was ashen and still, and she was fading.

There was nothing more that Gaius could do.

The door closed heavily behind the young warlock and without looking up, Gaius sighed gravely and spoke to him firmly.

"Only your magic can save her Merlin." Gaius said firmly.

Merlin turned his head to stare at the physician before walking past him away from the door back further into the room away from the door towards his own small room between the tables, his hands on the back of his head as he paced.

"It won't work." The young warlock said firmly over his shoulder as he strode further into the room.

Gaius stopped where he was and lifted one eyebrow incredulously, "Are you doubting your powers now?"

"No, not that, _me_…" Merlin sigh shortly and turned to face him, "How can I use my magic with Arthur there… he will not leave her side and there is no way that I can waltz in there and perform _magic _with him there."

The young sorcerer wiggled his fingers to illustrate his point in frustration at feeling so powerful and yet so useless.

"He would discover me in an instant." Merlin stated.

"Not if he did not know it was you." Gaius folded his hands on front of him and gave a small knowing smile.

Merlin laughed without humour, "No… no way… it _won't_ work…"

Gaius sighed and straightened.

Merlin stared at him as though he was missing a very basic and obvious point.

"But I used the aging spell to try and heal Uther and it didn't work… Arthur thinks I as good as killed him…"

"But Arthur's attitude to magic is changing Merlin, you know that."

"Not enough!" Merlin cried, "Magic is still outlawed… and if anything happens to Gwen… what if I can't save her…"

"You have no reason to think that you can't." Gaius stated.

There was silence for a moment as Merlin sighed shortly.

It all seemed so hopeless, although he fought to remain determined.

He knew what it would do to Arthur to lose Gwen.

All hope of Albion would die with her, for Arthur would surely lose himself.

"How do we convince Arthur to use magic, and _then_ allow the ancient me to do it?" He asked the old physician.

Gaius smiled slightly, and Merlin knew that he had probably thought this part through already.

"We will talk to him." Gaius said with certainty, "For you know that there is nothing he would not do for her Merlin… and if there is even the slightest chance that she will live… Arthur will not be able to help himself."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS  
**Merlin knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Arthur's low and grave voice greeted the young warlock as he entered the still room.

He walked slowly over to the bed, seeing Arthur sat in the chair, his head heavy against the back of it, but his eyes trained on his wife.

"How is she?" Merlin asked as he came to a stop on the other side of the bed to Arthur.

The king did not lift his eyes from his wife.

"She is so still…" His voice was low and rough, and came from a deep effort inside of him, "she is fading…"

There was silence in that moment.

Merlin swallowed and looked down, "I am sorry Arthur…"

"I would sacrifice my place on the throne… for her to see another sun rise…" Arthur murmured, sniffing and shaking his head heavily.

He swallowed painfully, "I cannot lose her…"

Merlin shifted, "If Gaius could do something, he would…"

Arthur said nothing.

The young warlock watched him carefully as he spoke to him.

"But there are limits… to what _his_ healing can do…"

Merlin let his voice trail away, and was careful so that in that moment, when Arthur looked up at him with narrowed eyes, his own were on Gwen's pale face.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrow with a hope he dared not place.

Merlin glanced at him and shifted.

"It all depends on just exactly _what_ the limitations of what you will do for Gwen are…"

"_Merlin_." Arthur snapped, "_What_ are you talking about?"

The young warlock straightened, "You would do anything?"

"Anything." Arthur stated, his eyes flashing to his wife.

Her love had raised him from the dead…

He owed her everything that he had, all that he was.

Merlin stared at him, "Including allowing magic to be used?"

Arthur straightened for a moment.

He drew in a rough breath.

"Perhaps."


	34. Chapter 34

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**  
Arthur had stood from his chair yet remained at the side of the bed opposite Merlin and Gaius, who stood side by side across his wife from him.

He had his hands on his hips, and his jaw was locked in terrified worry.

"You are advising me to put her hands in the life of a sorcerer…" His voice was low and rough.  
"You did the same thing once before for your father." Gaius reminded him as gently as he could.

"Yes," Arthur stated, "And my father died because of it…"

"Your father was dying… magic cannot cure everything…" Gaius tried to explain.

"And yet it can raise me from the dead?" Arthur laughed bitterly and without any humour.

Merlin straightened at the tears in his master and friends eyes.

"My lord…" Gaius stared at him as firmly as he could, "Gwen raised you form the dead because of the love she bears you, and you do her in return… it is from this love that you must see that magic is not something to be feared…"

Arthur's eyes were distant and on the still form of his wife.

He remembered Eveline's words from months before.

"I hope though, that you are able to learn from this, that all sorcery is not evil. It is a person who makes magic evil, not the other way around."

He had nodded and heeded her warnings, yet there was no part of him that would offer Morgana redemption for hurting Guinevere.

He drew in a breath and straightened.

"Any mishap, any unexpected circumstance…"

"There is no reason to suspect that all will not go well." Gaius tried to assure the king.

Merlin felt a greater weight be placed on his shoulders, as the stakes of Camelot continued to grow.

Gwen would be the last to admit, that her death would shatter the kingdom completely.

But it was clear, for Arthur could not be the king he was without her at his side.

"My lord…" Gaius breathed, "If we do nothing, Gwen is already taken from you…"

"And if she cannot be saved?" Arthur's voice cracked.

Gaius straightened and folded his hands in front of him.

"Then we must conquer our grief in the knowledge that we did all we could."

Arthur swallowed and shut his eyes against the pain the thought alone caused him.

He turned his head down, and opened his stinging eyes to stare at his wife.

There was nothing he would not do for her.

His eyes flitted up, his arms still around himself, to look at the distant face of his manservant and friend.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock snapped his eyes to stare back at his king.

In him he saw the question as to what he thought of the whole idea.

How could Merlin deny it?

He nodded, and Arthur did as much back.

"This is the only way, it is our best chance to save her, withmagic." Gaius said gravely.

Arthur swallowed, "I will be breaking the law…  
"To save your queen, to save your wife," Gaius pressed quietly, "And your child that she carries…"

His words made Arthur let his eyes close and caused him to swallow again.

The old physician and the young warlock watched as Arthur looked down at his fading wife and drew in a breath for strength to see what he was going to do through.

His heart knew that he would allow the use of magic before he spoke the words.

"Very well. It is decided."

Gaius glanced at Merlin and the young warlock straightened.

Arthur moved his eyes to stare at them both.

"This sorcerer, he was the one who tried to heal my father… do you still trust him, even after all that happened… my father dying…"

Gaius sighed, "my lord it was not his fau'"

"I am asking you if you trust him." Arthur stated.

The old physician glanced at Merlin and inclined his head.

"With my life sire."

Merlin sighed slightly, feeling so small under the weight of his destiny.

The king nodded.

The old physician spoke again.

"The sorcerer will be in the glade near the falling oak in the darkling woods at midnight..."

Arthur nodded in confirmation that he had heard and that he understood, "In one hour then."

His voice was low, rough and firm.

It was decided.

There was a knock on the door.

The king turned his head, "Come."

It opened and Elyan stepped in.

"How is she?"

"She is frail." Gaius explained, "There is nothing more that I can do."

The knight glanced from him to Arthur and then back to his sister as he approached the bed.

Gaius and Merlin inclined their heads, stepping back around the knight to walk to the door.

Arthur watched them go and looked to Elyan.

"There is something we need to do."

He explained it all to him, as Gaius and Merlin left the room.

Elyan stared at him.

"Are you mad?"

"No." Arthur was firm, and his eyes were locked on his wife as he sunk to sit back in his chair at her side and reached to take one of her hands in both of his.

Elyan's eyes were wide.

"Arthur this sorcerer could kill her..."

"Do you think I do not know that?" Arthur demanded, "She is going anyway why should we not try it?"

Elyan straightened.

Arthur choked out his bitter words, "I can't just sit here and do nothing… watch her fade when I can try…"

Elyan stared at him, "Arthur… there are limits to what we should do for the ones we love…"

Arthur stared at him, "No there are not."

His words hung in the air and Arthur's eyes were firmly locked on his brother in law, his hands tight around one of his wife's.

"Get the horses prepared." He stated.

"We leave within the hour."

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

As he left the room with Gaius the young warlock felt his heart ache.

More than ever he wanted to tell Arthur the truth…

He wanted to show Arthur that he was a sorcerer, one who was good…

He wanted to be the person at Arthur's side who could show him that magic was completely good, without fear or anger, which the king spoke of.

Until he did it Merlin was sure that the ban on magic would never change, no matter how much Arthur was different to Uther.

Arthur did not punish those with magic for having it, yet he still was blind to what was before him.

Could Merlin reveal himself as the sorcerer who would help Gwen?

What would Arthur do if he did?


	35. Chapter 35

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"I need to get well into the forest before Arthur and Elyan…" Merlin said as he rushed down the stairs from his room, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he walked towards Gaius, "So if the king asks tell him I am anywhere… thanks."

He took the bottle of aging position from the old physician and walked towards he door.

He half opened it before he turned back to face Gaius.

"Anywhere but the tavern."

Gaius nodded once, "Merlin?"

The young warlock looked over his shoulder at the man before him and waited while Gaius inclined his head, his voice remaining firm and holding a parental warning that Merlin nearly always heeded.

"Good luck."

Merlin nodded and let the door slam behind him.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

He rushed through the shadows, careful not to be seen, as he made his way towards the east gate.

Merlin stormed past an alcove when an arm shot out and grabbed him into it.

He gasped but his eyes narrowed as he straightened.

"Sir Mordred." He said coldly.

Mordred stared at him, his wide blue eyes as confused as always as to why Merlin showed him the coldness he did.

He did not know as Merlin did though, that the dragon had once said that he was destined to play a part in Arthur's death.

Merlin refused to believe that it was not true, that that was only one path of Camelot's future…

If he asked Eveline she would not have told him.

He could not ask her now, for she had been dead months, and that was something else that caused a rift between the young warlock and the druid 'boy.'

Merlin refused to see that it had not been Mordred's fault.

He refused to trust him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir Knight?" Merlin asked shortly.

Mordred stared at him, his voice low so they were not heard.

"Sir Elyan and the king are making the ride out to meet an old sorcerer who is going to cure the queen…"

Merlin stiffened, "I am not surprised."

"Oh really?" Mordred lifted one eyebrow expectantly.

Merlin shifted.

He would not play this game.

He would not trust Mordred at all… although in a way he was forced to, as the young 'boy' knew his secret.

Yet he had not shared it.

"Arthur would do anything for Gwen regardless of his views on magic. He loves her very much, that is common knowledge." Merlin said cryptically, yet with a patronising edge that made Mordred narrow his eyes at him.

The young druid 'boy' kept his voice low yet strong.

"See that is 'common knowledge' but I think that you know that they are planning to ride out because it is you that they are going to meet…. But of course they don't know that do they?" Mordred almost hissed.

Merlin glared at him, "What is your point Mordred?"

Mordred stared at him, "He needs to know…"

"No he doesn't."

"He does and you know it!" Mordred took a moment to control the volume of his voice, "Without the knowledge ofwho you are you cannot complete your destiny, there will beno magic in Camelot!"

"This is not about me; it is about healing Gwen…" Merlin tried, yet part of him agreed with the 'boy' he so wanted to despise.

He would not trust him.

Mordred spoke in a hurried, desperate but still low voice.

"You need to tell Arthur who you really are. I know that you don't trust me, and that you have the king's best interests at heart. My only point… is for you to realise that I do too; andthat we want the same things… for our kind to be accepted, not repressed."

With that Mordred turned and walked past the young warlock.

"Good luck."

His lingering voice made Merlin stiffen.

He drew in a short breath and looked around.

He pushed the desperation to reveal himself to Arthur from his heart, and focussed on the task of helping his queen and friend, as he strode towards the gate he would exit from.

**THE DARKLING WOODS**

The moon was high in the midnight sky as Elyan and Arthur stopped their horses and dismounted before the large fallen body of the oak tree Gaius had spoken of.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Elyan asked as he dismounted.

Both of their sets of armour clinked as they dropped to stand on the floor and wrapped their horse's reigns around the branches of the fallen tree.

"this is where Gaius said…" Arthur looked around.

Both of their heads snapped back the way they had come, at the sound of hoarse grumbling and trudging, as the elderly and slender frame of the old sorcerer Arthur had met before, entered the glad in which they stood.

The moonlight made his hair shine.

Yet there was something in the eyes that neither Arthur nor Elyan could place.

Merlin, as his true form of Emrys, stared at them.

It was growing harder and harder to sustain his act.

He so wanted to tell Arthur who he was.

"So," Emrys's croaking voice left his throat, "You have come Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes." Arthur straightened.

Emrys walked towards him, "Gaius said that you would."

"You seem to know Gaius well." Arthur appeared at him.

Emrys stated his words.

"I trust that man with my life, and would trust him with my greatest secret before anyone."

Arthur stared at him, his words firm and closed, "You know why I have come."

"You have come for me to save your queen… Gaius said…"Emrys coughed slightly and shifted.

Merlin's body ached all over.

"Will you do it?" Arthur pressed.

"Of course." Emrys stated, "But first you must understand that I did not kill your father… he was dying… and there are some things even a sorcerer like I cannot cure."

"So how do you know you can cure Gwen?" Elyan almost demanded.

Emrys glanced at him, yet felt more need to answer to terrified emotion, even at the thought, in Arthur's eyes, than in the knight who was the queen's brother.

"I don't," Emrys said, "until I try… But if you don't let me help she will certainly die… and the child."

The thought of this broke Arthur's heart and he straightened, locking his jaw and closing his eyes for a moment.

HE gritted his teeth against a shout of distress at the feeling of ice in his heart.

"Well hello brother…"

The sneering voice behind him made him spin to face that way.

Elyan did the same and Merlin as Emrys straightened.

Morgana sneered hard at her brother.

"IS your wife dead yet?"

"No. No thanks to you…" Arthur hissed.

Morgana laughed at him, and was about to throw a cold reply at him, when she saw Merlin as Emrys move over his shoulder.

She gasped and staggered backwards at the sight of him.

Her eyes were wide and haunted.

"Emrys…"


	36. Chapter 36

**THE DARKLING WOODS **

"Emrys…"

Morgana's voice was shaken and frightened.

It had dropped to a low breath, as cold as a winter wind.

It clattered through her brothers heart.

Arthur's eyes widened and he drew his sword, glancing over his shoulder at Emrys who stared hard at her.

She swallowed and shook her head.

She would _not_ fear him…

For it could _not_ be him…

Eveline, Eveline had been Emrys…

Mordred had told her.

"It is not you!" She screamed at him, her entire body shaking, "It is not you… you are just my imagination…"

"Whatever you say." Merlin snapped at her.

She shook her head.

The fright in her eyes made Arthur narrow his eyes in shock.

"I killed you… I killed Eveline…" Morgana stammered.

"The two things are not the same." Emrys straightened, his hand face the stuff of her nightmares.

"I killed her…" Morgana cried, "For I was told that she was you… that Eveline was Emrys… I was told I have killed Emrys!"

"you were told wrong."

Emrys's cold voice made her gasp and fall silent.

It filled her head, as did the glare in his eyes as he stared hard at her.

His voice was ice that cut her like glass. I live Morgana…. And I remain your doom…"

Morgana gave a cry of frightened rage and lifted her hand to cast a spell.

But Merlin was faster.

His hand flew out in front of him and his eyes flashed gold, "Forbe!"

A ball of flame shot from his palm and struck the witch.

Morgana had turned her body, but her scream told them all that she had not moved fast enough...

The fire ball struck the tree just behind her and singed through the damp bark, as the screaming high priestess, wrapped her hand around her arm, where the fabric was smoking.

She lifted dark, furious and cold eyes up at Merlin and sneered, before they flashed gold.

"No!" Arthur shouted and moved forwards with his sword.

He and Elyan moved to the rise of the hill to stare down at her.

Merlin raised his hand again, "Svelster!"

His spell had no effect, as Elyan and Arthur skidded to a stop in time to see Her shake and vanish into a cloud of some with a flash of her amber eyes.

The forest was completely still.

Arthur turned to face Emrys and Elyan did the same.

The queen's brother was silent.

Arthur stared at Merlin in a way that made the young warlock want to show himself for who he was…

He had never felt more uncertain of why he kept it a secret.

He knew that Arthur was not Uther…

But he did not know what he would do…

And he did not want to put Arthur in that position.

He stared at the king.

"If you doubted where the loyalties of my heart lie Arthur Pendragon, look no further than my hatred, and my pity for Morgana."

Arthur slowly slid his sword back into its sheath.

He stared at Emrys as Elyan did the same.

"Why do you pity her?" Arthur asked, "You seem to have more power than her…"

"It has nothing to do with her power." Emrys stated gravely, "It was once in my power to help her… and I could not see… I could not see that there was a part of her that still cared for those who had once shown her kindness…"

Arthur straightened, "I fear you are wrong."

"Yes… I was wrong… wrong to leave her alone to be frightened of who's he was… _that_ is why she is like she is now." Emrys said firmly, "I could have helped her become so much more than this… but I did not… now there is no force that can drive her back from the path that she has started… one carved with bloodshed."

There was silence for a moment.

Emrys straightened and stared at the king.

"Now let's go, for your queens time is running short."

**CAMELOT**

Tanya swept down the corridors towards the royal chamber, where she had charged herself with sitting and keeping vigil over the queen while the king, Sir Elyan, and _Merlin_, were away.

She held her hands in front of herself as she walked.

She did not see the hand that shot out from an alcove and grabbed at her wrist, folding around it as she was pulled to the side.

"What…" She gasped and clamped her other hand around the leather bracelet that shielded her tattooed wrist from view as she was pulled into an alcove.

She lifted her eyes to stare up at Sir Mordred.

"I seem to be doing a lot of this today." He muttered to himself.

She stared at him and straightened.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sir Knight?"

"You must call me Mordred." He said and gently touched her leather bracelet covered wrist, wrapping his hand around it.

She reflexively wrapped her own palm around his wrist, so they were folding wrists in between them.

They held one another's gaze.

"Why?" She stared at him.

"For we could be friends…" He murmured, "As we are kin."

There was silence, as to illustrate his point, his hand tightened around the bracelet that hid her tattoo.

She gasped quietly before she swallowed and shifted.

"I do not know what you mean…"

"Yes you do." Mordred pressed, his eyes widening as he pulled her closer.

She shook her head, "You must be confused…"

"Does Merlin know who you are?" Mordred pressed, leaning ever closer.

She straightened, "I _don't_ know what you are talking about…"

"Do _you_ know who he is?"

This question seemed all the more important to Mordred.

He hurt at the thought that Merlin bore some kind of hatred towards him.

All he wanted to do was be a good knight and serve Arthur.

They had that in common at least.

Yet Merlin seemed not to see that.

Mordred had stopped using his magic in order to fit in, he had not used it in years and did not want to, as he had all that he wanted in the form of a knight's loyalty to his king.

Tanya knew this, yet she could not tell him…

For the same reason that she could not tell Merlin.

She had built a life without her magic… and had denied it to avoid his sympathy…

She lied in attempt to stop herself falling in love with Emrys.

Tanya pulled her wrist from Mordred's grip and turned and walked away.

"I understand, you know!" He called after her.

She straightened yet refused to turn.

Mordred watched her go.

"We are kin, you and I!"


	37. Chapter 37

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Candles and the fire place made the room flicker with a yellow light, yet Queen Guinevere remained cold and still where she was laying on her back.

She was slipping from herself.

Her lips were slightly parted as her breaths left her body.

Her love, her husband, Her Arthur, was forced to watch as her chest shuddered up and down with shallow and rasping breaths.

He stood over her, looking down, his face pale with worry and his chain mail glittering in the dandle light.

Emrys, who stood on the other side of the bed, noticed that the king had kept one hand on the hilt of his sword at his hip.

Gaius stood at the foot of the bed, watching everything carefully and silently.

Elyan was stood by the fire, his arms folded and his face stony.

She was his sister, yet he knew that for all their relationship had healed over the years by him growing from a bad apple into a knight, it was a different kind of love to the one that she bore her husband.

Arthur swallowed and gently squeezed her still palm.

The skin was cold on her hands which rested on the mattress either side of her hips.

Dark rings of blood loss cast shadows beneath her closed eyes.

The king drew in a breath and straightened.

He released her hand with effort and stood upright, lifting his eyes to look across the bed to Emrys and nod his head once.

"Very well."

Emrys inclined his head and drew in a breath, lifting his hands to raise them over Gwen.

"Wait…"

Arthur raised one hand and shifted.

Merlin lowered his hands and glanced at Gaius, who returned the look and before turning to the king.

"my lord?"

"Where is Merlin?"

Gaius straightened, "I…"

"I… he should be here…"

"He said he was going to the tavern." Gaius said.

He couldn't stop himself.

Arthur stared at him and merlin scowled through Emrys's white beard.

Arthur's eyes flickered with fury, "My life, his _queen_, his _dying_ and he has gone to the _tavern_?"

"We haven't time to wait for him Sire." Gaius glanced at Emrys.

Arthur folded his arms and straightened, drawing in a long breath.

"Very well."

With one last glance at Gaius, clearly stating that he needed to learn to lie better, Merlin lifted his hands and straightened.

He felt his power fill his heart.

To them all he was Emrys.

He lowered his hands slightly so they hover a couple of inches over her chest, and although his sin is not touching hers, Merlin's eyes flash gold behind his slightly closed eyelids and he feels her heart beat thud against his palms.

_Save Gwen. _

Arthur straightened and watched with a mixture of a terrified emotion and deep concern.

Emrys's low voice rumbled form his chest as he started to chant, and he felt the pressure of Gwen's heart beat through the space between his palms grow ever stronger.

"Ich Bien froseth, beaty greandry forjas drendra…" He started to mutter and murmur.

His eyes flashed.

A glowing light appeared between his palms and Gwen's chest.

Arthur straightened.

Elyan widened his eyes.

Emrys straightened and his eyes remained slightly closed as the force of the magic that was needed to strip away the infection and injury that was wrapped around Gwen's very soul made his palms quiver.

"Ich Bien froseth, beaty greandry forjas drendra…"

Her heart beat became audible to them all, and the light began to pulse with it.

Emrys furrowed his brow and concentrated harder.

"Ich Bien froseth, beaty greandry forjas drendra…"

Slowly, and under the stern and carful eye of the king, Merlin moved one hand slightly away from her heart, to hover just over her belly.

_Save the child. Find the child. Feel it. Keep it safe. _

"Ich Bien froseth, beaty greandry forjas drendra…"

The light emerged under his palm again, and Arthur watched as it slowly lowered, as the orb above his wifes heart did, to sink through the pale sin.

"Ich Bien froseth, beaty greandry forjas drendra…"

Upon Emrys's voice it semed to spread through her, wrapping around her heart beat, and the small fluttering sound of the heir apparent's beating organ.

Arthur bit his lips together, his arms tight around himself, as tears filled his eyes.

He would die before he saw either of them hurt or worse.

Emrys felt his palms grow warm and then he lifted them, and the orbs of light were lifted from Gwen.

"Ich Bien froseth, beaty greandry forjas drendra…"

The orbs exploded into thousands of droplets of brilliant life.

They fell through the air and disappeared.

Merlin lowered his hands to his sides.

The warlock's hands quivered in an ancient way, as his heart ached with a worry that it had not worked.

He did not know what to do if it did not.

Everything was still for a moment.

Arthur stared at him with wide and desperate eyes…

His throat closed and eh ached to ask a question…

But then something broke the silence.

As if she had been under water for a long time, Gwen drew in a massive gasp of air and her back arched slightly against the mattress under the expanse of her lungs.

In shock her hands flew out in front of her, looking for something to grab, her wide eyes opened.

Arthur immediately sunk to one knee at the side of the bed and she grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Arthur… what happened?" She croaked through her frightened teas.

Arthur held her tight, cradling her head against his neck as he pressed his face into her temple.

"You are fine… you are going to be alright…" His voice cracked.

Tears fell down his cheeks.

Elyan sighed and cried in relief.

Tears fell down Merlin's face.

He had done it.

Yet there was a catch in his eyes that Gaius saw.

The old physician straightened and walked around the bed to gently touch Merlin on the shoulder.

"You are going to be alright… you are _fine_… you and the baby…" Arthur sobbed and pulled back to cup his wife's cheek, where she was leant against his shoulder.

Merlin straightened, "You and the child will be fine, and there shall be no scar on your side."

Her head turned heavily at his ancient voice.

She stared at him in shock, "Arthur…"

"It is fine." He stroked her hair, "He healed you."

She stared at her husband in shock before turning her eyes back on Emrys, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, my queen." Emrys inclined his head.

She stared at him, "have we met?"

He straightened, "No my lady."

"But your eyes…" She whispered.

Arthur stared at her before at Emrys.

The warlock straightened.

Gaius stepped in.

"You need to rest my lady. I shall escort him from the castle sire."

"Of course. I cannot thank you enough." Arthur said firmly, staring at Emrys, "This will not be forgotten."

Merlin inclined his head, "That is all I have ever wanted."

Gaius led Merlin to the door.

It opened when they got there and Tanya entered.

At the sight of Merlin as Emrys she gasped and dropped the washing she held.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she stared up at him.

There was something in her eyes that he barely caught, but Merlin watched as she looked down and stepped out of the way to allow him to pass.

She fought to hide it.

She ducked her head, "I am sorry."

Her soft voice said nothing more as he straightened and walked with Gaius past her.

Over by the bed, Elyan watched as Arthur moved to sit on the very edge of the bed, Gwen at his side.

The king had one arm around the back of her shoulders, resting over the top of the arm that was not pressed against his chest.

Her head was against his shoulder, forehead on his neck, and her hands were folded over Arthur's on her belly.

Arthur sniffed and she smiled tiredly as he bent his neck to kiss her rounded belly.

By the door, and in shattered difference to the other scene in the room, Tanya crouched to pick up the washing.

_Emrys_.

Tears touched her eyes and her hands shook.

_Merlin_.


	38. Chapter 38

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Well done."

The old physician touched the back of Merlin's shoulders, where the young warlock, now as himself, sat at the table staring down at his hands.

Gaius watched him carefully and sat down facing him.

He sighed heavily, "What is wrong Merlin."

Merlin drew in a breath and swallowed.

His voice was low and rough.

"It felt wrong… for Arthur to trust me so and not yet know that it was really me…"

"Mordred knows." Gaius said, "And I know…"

"That is not enough." Merlin sighed gravely and put his head in his hands, his elbows on the table.

Gaius watched him carefully, shifting.

He knew this day was coming.

"Do you want to tell them the truth?" Gaius asked quietly.

Merlin swallowed and lowered his hands, staring at Gaius with wide eyes.

"More than anything." He whispered.

Gaius smiled sadly and nodded once.

He was not surprised.

Merlin stared at him desperately, "But how do I know if I should?"

"I cannot make that decision for you Merlin."

"How can I though?" Merlin breathed, "How _can_ I after everything?"

Gaius was silent for a moment as he straightened.

"By simply showing them that you are you… and allowing them the knowledge that they need in order to see you for who you truly are."

**THE KNIGHTS CORRIDOR**

Tanya steeled herself and lifted her hand to knock three times on the wooden door.

The winding and narrow corridor she stood in flickered with torch light, and filled her heart with heat as she waited for what could only have been a few minutes.

She was about to turn and walk away when the door was opened and Mordred appeared, dressed in a loose black shirt, without chain mail.

His blue eyes widened at the sight of her, "Tanya are you alright?"

She nodded and shifted, ringing her hands together in front of her.

"I can't lie to you Mordred…" She whispered.

He straightened, eyes flashing to the leather bracelet on her wrist that shielded her druid symbol from the world.

She swallowed, "I couldn't lie to you…"

"I will keep your secret." He told her, "You should have no fear of that…"

She sniffed and nodded.

"then I just want to say thank you… for understanding."

He smiled slightly, "Well it would be difficult for me not too. I have stopped using my own magic, for years, in order to find a happy and devoted life to the king and queen…"

She shifted, "But I have no magic to use. So we are different in that respect."

There was silence for a moment.

Mordred stared at her, "what do you mean?"

She swallowed and glanced over her shoulder at the corridor around her, finding it empty.

She turned back to the knight before her.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly, "Then I will explain?"

Mordred nodded, "Of course."

She smiled her thanks as he held the door open for her, allowing her to walk past him into his room.

Mordred peered down the corridor after her just as Merlin rounded the corner.

The young warlock skidded to a stop at the sight of Tanya disappearing into Mordred's room, and the knight he so ached not to trust, close the door on the both.

Merlin drew in a long breath and his eyes grew hard.

**MORDRED'S ROOM**

The room was small and filled with candles and books, a bed pushed against the wall under the window in the corner, while the perpendicular wall was dominated by a cupboard.

Mordred locked the door and turned to face Tanya as she folded her hands in front of her somewhat nervously.

You have a lot of books…"

"I enjoy reading very much…" Mordred told her and gestured for her to sit on the bed, "Geoffrey in the archives has been very god to me…"

Tanya saw down as he did on the edge of the bed so they were slightly facing one another.

She shifted, "Oh… very good… I am pleased."

"Tanya." He reached to touch her arm gently, "You cannot tell me something as large as that you have no magic, but have a druid symbol, and then seem to want to chat about my favourite bed time story."

She flushed quietly and looked down, "Sorry… I… I just don't know what to say… why I feel I should burden you with this…"

"Because we are _kin_," Mordred told her, "And I understand about living without magic far more than Merlin ever could…"

She swallowed, "Emrys."

Mordred did not seem surprised.

"So you do know?"

She nodded.

"I grew up with the stories just as you did… but he does not know that I know who he is… when he asked… I… I denied my druid birth."

Mordred narrowed his eyes, "Why? I thought you and Merlin were…"

She shook her head and looked down, "I didn't want him to pity me… for he would… and… and with his great magic, He would never understand what it means to live without that… to feel… although not grieved, that there is always a tiny part of you missing… for magic is either a part of you or it is not, and you are not meant to go from one to another."

"You do not want to fall in love with him." Mordred saw all too well what she was trying to hide, "And you don't want him to love you because he pities you?"

His question made her snap her eyes p to stare at him.

"I don't want him to love me _at all_."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

She swallowed, "he is the Emrys of legend, with a destiny, a great future and an even greater power… and I am… well… what am I?"

"Any man would be fortunate to have your love Tanya, if he understood you… and appreciated you for your defining strength, not the power you lost."

Mordred reached to take her hand gently.

She stared at him, "Thank you."

Something stirred in her heart that made Mordred smile.

She glanced away from him.

Mordred drew in a long breath and moved his hand from her arm to rest it on the mattress in the small space between them, "why don't you start at the beginning?"

She swallowed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I was born a druid... and lived in the vale of Denarii… near the White Mountains. During the great purge Uther released a creature that could tear a person magic from their soul… I was attacked along with many others, who did not escape with their lives… butchered by Uther's men." She whispered, "A fellow druid man rescued me and stopped using magic so as not to hurt me… my father he… he wasn't my father by blood but by love… he gave up his own mafic as I had lost mine, and while I never missed it as such for I was very young at the time, I still felt that it was gone… I still feel it now…"

Mordred stared at her sadly.

She swallowed and sniffed, "And Merlin he… my father told him the truth before he died, but I denied it because… because I don't want to love him any more than as a friend,… I am not right for him… I would only hold him back, and he would pity me, as you say, and his… his destiny is too great for me to play a part."

There was silent for a moment.

Mordred took her hand.

"You underestimate your work, courage and valour." He murmured.

She flexed her hand around his.

"Thank you."

He looked down," I know what it is like to feel strange around Emrys."

Tanya narrowed her eyes, "You do?"

"He nodded, staring at the floor, his eyes distant.

"I do not see why he cannot see that I have the kings best interests at heart… just as he does." Mordred murmured.

Tanya squeezed his hand, "I see it… but Merlin is very protective of Arthur, perhaps he is just… I don't know."

She sighed and looked down.

They sat in silence for a moment, before she lifted her hand to look at Mordred again.

"Thank you for keeping my secret…. For… for understanding in a way that I am terrified Merlin cannot." She whispered, "I don't want his pity, or to lead him to a future where he will chose me over Arthur... or _anything_ from him."

Mordred smiled slightly at her, "thank you… for telling me… for allowing me to share this knowledge with you… for being my kin, my friend… and for trusting me."

She smiled at him and tightened her hand around his own.

"That is what friends do."

They had a bond that no one could break, and a knowledge of sacrificed magic, a life, chosen or not, without it, that Merlin could never understand.

They shared something deep.

Tanya smiled at him and he took her other hand as they stared at one another.

A tie had been forged.


	39. Chapter 39

**THE KNIGHTS CORRIDOR**

Mordred opened the door and allowed Tanya to step out.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For understanding, for keeping it a secret."

Mordred smiled slightly, "I won't tell anyone… I give you my word."

Tanya smiled and touched his shoulder for a moment, before she stepped away.

"Good night Mordred."

He inclined his head, "Good night Tanya."

He closed the door and disappeared inside.

She turned and walked back towards the stairs at the end of the corridor.

"That looked friendly."

The voice made her spin in shock.

She straightened and narrowed her eyes when she saw Merlin lent against a pillar as though he had been there the whole time.

Feeling vulnerable under the magical power in his eyes, and all that she kept from him, Tanya's internal strength turned to anger.

"Were you spying on me?" She demanded.

He scoffed, straightening away from the pillar and walking towards her, "I was not _spying _Iwasmakingsure that you were safe…"

"And why wouldn't I be safe?" She demanded, seeing first hand now the mistrust in Merlin's eyes that Mordred had spoken of.

"Mordred is a good man…"

"First name terms?" Merlin arched one eyebrow.

"Jealous?" She lifted her own brows.

"Of him?" Merlin scoffed, "No…"

"He is my friend." She almost snapped, "I can talk to him, and actually it had _nothing_ to do with you… why are you being like this?"

"I am looking out for you, as a 'friend,'" Merlin stated, "You don't know him…"

"I do, and I understand him…"

"What does that mean?"

"As he does me." She snapped without thinking.

"More than I ever could?" He demanded, "He understands you more than I possibly could if you talked to me?"

"Right now, yes!" She cried, "And I do talk to you… but _no!_ What is your problem, I just _talked_ to him?"

He would not ignore what the dragon had said.

"I care for you!" Merlin shouted.

His voice filled the hall and Tanya straightened.

She swallowed.

"Then maybe that is the problem."

He straightened, "Tanya…"

"There is something in your eyes Merlin, something that is so much _more_ than the bumbling servant, the _shadow_, that you claim to be…" She hissed.

"And when you have no secrets from those that matter, you can stand here and lecture me on who I chose to trust."

She shook her head at him and turned to storm to the stairs.

Merlin watched her go, "Tanya…"

She didn't turn.

Merlin gritted his teeth in anger and frustration at his hidden magic and slammed his hand against the stone pillar he had leant against.

Tanya wiped furious tears away from her eyes.

She would not love him, wouldn't tell him the truth…

For he would pity her and she would stand in his way.

And Mordred could understand her in a way Merlin never could, because he had his magic to use.

He would one day be free in a way that Mordred and Tanya could never be, forced into lives that they had chosen.

A little way up the corridor Tanya slipped into an alcove and pressed her back hard against the stone.

She lifted the wrist which was wrapped in the thick leather bracelet to hold it to her chest.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, straining her neck back against the wall as tears slipped down her cheeks.

A storm was coming.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Merlin closed the door slowly behind him.

The room was filled with candle light.

He straightened at what he saw, "You wished to see me, your majesties?

Gwen was sat at the long table, in her usual place.

She was wrapped in her robe, around her night dress.

She looked pale and tired, but she was smiling brightly.

Also, she was sat straight upright, to avoid straining her wound.

Her hands were resting on her rounded belly.

"Ah Merlin." She smiled.

He walked towards the table.

"I am pleased that you are well, my lady."

The young warlock's voice was caught and rough.

Arthur appeared from the corner of the room, holding two goblets of water.

"Merlin." He grinned and his eyes narrowed slightly, sarcastically, "Nice to see you, how was the tavern?"

Merlin shifted, "I haven't been to the tavern."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and set a goblet of water in front of Gwen.

He set one hand on her shoulder and drunk from her goblet, rubbing it softly.

Gwen turned her head slightly to kiss the back of his palm where it rested there, her hands cradling her belly.

Tears started to fill Merlin's eyes as he reached for the goblet of water, "I haven't been to the tavern."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him as his hands started to shake and they rattled the jug he held.

"Merlin are you alright?" She breathed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his servant, "Merlin?"

The manservant swallowed thickly and looked down.

"I am fine…"

"Good." Arthur watched him carefully, "For Guinevere and I have something we want to ask you."

Merlin lifted his eyes to stare at them, his eyes burning through the tears there, as Arthur set his goblet down and stepped behind Gwen's chair, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She lifted hers to cover his.

Arthur gave them a gentle squeeze.

"In light of your somewhat loyal service and all round shabbiness when it comes to being a servant, I would not normally ask this," Arthur said.

Gwen tightened her hands around his.

Arthur sighed, "but you are a true friend Merlin, and that is not something I will forget, despite your addiction to the tavern, your lateness, and your considerable talent for taking liberties…"

Merlin stared at the king, his heart aching in the chest.

_He needed to tell him._

Arthur glanced down at his wife.

She smiled carefully at Merlin.

Arthur looked to his friend.

"Will you be our child's god father?"

Silence hung in the air.

Merlin did not even smile.

His heart and stomach froze.

"What?" He croaked, tears filling his eyes.

Gwen smiled at him, "We want you to be god father Merlin."

The goblet Merlin's was holding tumbled from his hands, they were shaking so much.

It clattered to the floor.

The pale colour of Merlin's face and the tears in his eyes made the smile fall from Gwen and Arthurs face.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "What is the matter Merlin?"

Merlin stammered and shifted, stumbling back slightly, "I… I can't… I…"

"Why not?" Gwen whispered, "Please, merlin what is the matter…"

"I…" Merlin screwed his face up against the pain in his chest, "I can't… I can't without…"

His voice broke.

Gwen and Arthur narrowed their eyes.

"I…" merlin swallowed and drew in a long breath.

"There is something I need to tell you… something that… I never wanted to keep from you…"

Gwen's mouth opened slightly.

Merlin opened his eyes to stare at the king and queen.

He drew himself up to his full height and swallowed.

"I am a sorcerer. I have magic."

****END OF EPISODE**  
AUTHORS NOTE: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	40. Episode 7 - Emrys

**AUTHORS NOTE: so na na naaaahhh here we are! please read and review (and in response to the reader who left a review claiming how unrealistic my season 6 was, and how it didn't follow the TV season 5 - that is because it FOLLOWS _MY_ SEASON 5 - as it says in the summary - so if you don't like it or don't get it. Don't read, or read that first. Thank you. xx**

****EPISODE 7 - EMRYS****

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

There was a heavy pause while Arthur felt his world crash apart and Gwen's heart broke in confusion.

Merlin swallowed and stepped forwards, his hands in white fists at his sides, tears on his cheeks.

"I have magic... I always have… since the day I was born… probably before…" His voice cracked and he swallowed.

Gwen gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

Arthur said nothing.

For what could he say?

Everything in his head tilted and swam.

He hurt and he was confused.

Arthur and Gwen stared at Merlin.

The kings heart burned, while his wife could barely breathe.

Tears dropped down Merlin's face and his chest shook with heavy sobs that he was trying to supress.

"I am _so_ sorry…" He sniffed.

Arthur didn't have it in him to speak.

He wasn't sure that he was breathing.

Tears stung his eyes and he stared at his manservant and friend in shock, his mouth slightly open as rasping breaths left his lungs.

Gwen's hands shook and she moved one slightly in front of her face.

Merlin pressed on through his tears.

"I… I helped Eveline open Avalon so that you could retrieve Arthur Gwen… I command the great dragon and the one Morgana has prisoner… It was me who healed Arthur when he was injured when we went for the Kristonica… for I am Balinor's son… a dragon lord…" Merlin shook and he swallowed, "I have saved your life so many times Arthur and I…."

"And you never asked to be thanked." Gwen whispered, lowering her hands in front of her and clasping them in front of her tiny belly.

Merlin let out a sob and nodded.

Gwen found herself walking shakily towards him.

She did not stop herself.

"I… I don't know how…" She whispered and stopped just in front of him, "But look at you… you are _Merlin_…"

A small smile barely touched her lips and tears continued to fall.

She let out a breath of wonder.

"Merlin…" She whispered.

"Arthurs heart stopped beating.

She lifted her hands and cupped Merlin's face, her thumbs pushing his flowing tears away.

Her own tears fell down her face.

"Merlin…" Her voice shook.

He stared at her.

"You saved my life, this kingdom… and Arthur, countless times…" She let out a small sob and bit her lip, shaking her head at herself as she cried in wonder, "… without you none of us would be here…"

Slowly a smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around his neck, stretching all the way up onto the tips of her toes to press her face into his neck.

She hugged him tight and drew in a stuttering breath, still smiling in shocked acceptance.

Arthur felt no such emotion.

"Thank you." She whispered to Merlin, "thank you for everything."

Arthur felt his heart plummet in shock in his chest.

He staggered slightly and rested his hands on the table in front of him, racing himself as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

His eyes and hear burned and he screamed them both shut and swallowed.

Gwen pulled away from Merlin and took both his hands in hers, squeezing them before smiling at him, and turning to look at her husband.

He had paled and appeared to be struggling to breathe.

She did not know whether he was able to speak.

But he did.

"Get out."

His voice was cold and as clear as cut glass.

Gwen's face fell.

Merlin's was a pool of accepting despair.

"Arthur…" She whispered and stepped forwards.

He ignored her, straightening and staring hard at Merlin, his eyes full of a fright and confusion that churned in the pit of his icy stomach.

"Get out…" He hissed through his tears and emotion, "_Now_."

His anger started to build, and Gwen and Merlin could only watch as it blazed through the tears in his eyes.

"You lied to me…" He hissed and his voice cracked and shook more than he wanted it too, and he could not get rid of the tears in his eyes.

"For years you lied to me, pretending to be a useless servant… and all the while you were…" Arthur could not even speak the word.

His throat closed up and he drew in a furious breath, his eyes stormy.

"If it were anyone else Merlin… but _you_…" His back curled in anger, "_You_ _lied_ to me… and all the times I ever said that you were a coward I never meant it… I always thought that you were the bravest man I knew… the most honest… the most loyal…"

Arthur drew in a choked breath and shook his head.

"Now I know that I was wrong."

Gwen stared at her husband in worried disbelief.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Guards!"

The door immediately opened and guards stormed in.

Arthur glared hard through his hurt at his former manservant and friend.

"Clap him in shackles," He spat, "Take this sorcerer to the dungeons…"

"Arthur no…" Gwen gasped and rushed to her husband's side.

He gently silenced her with a stiff motion of lifting his hand.

His burning eyes never left Merlin.

It churned in his stomach, when he saw that the young warlock, as he saw him now, did not even fight the men he could no doubt have made fall with a flash of his eyes, without so much as a flick of his fingers…

Arthur would never admit that any part of him feared the man who he had once thought of as his only true friend.

The guards took one of Merlin's arms each and looked to the king.

Arthur locked his haw and turned his back on them.

"Take him away…"

They moved to drag him but Merlin dug his heels in.

He swallowed and drew in a breath, lifting his eyes to stare at the king, "Arthur _please_."

"No!" Arthur wheeled to face him, bellowing through his tears.

He furiously jabbed a finger at him and spat his words.

"_You_," He hissed, "Do _not, speak, to me_."

At his furious words Merlin straightened, and finally allowed the guards to take him away.

Tears fell down his face and as the door closed behind them Arthur turned and stormed towards his desk.

Gwen swallowed, "Arthur…"

He did not hear her words, for in his hurt and rage he crashed his hand against the things on his desk.

He sent them all the floor.

The back of his hand smashed against goblet of wine that had stood there untouched.

It landed with a clatter and he wine spattered over the stone.

The crimson stain almost glared like blood.


	41. Chapter 41

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

The old physician crossed the chambers to see the king sat behind his desk, his chair turned away from it, so he could glare out of the window.

Arthur had never felt so hurt and confused.

Merlin… of all people…

He had nothing to say.

He had nothing that he _could_ say.

"My Lord." Gaius said as he walked slowly to stand at the kings side, looking down at him.

Arthur continued to stare out of the window without a word.

His face was ashen and distant.

Gaius straightened.

"I see that you have taken Merlin to the dungeons…"

"He is a sorcerer."

The firm infliction behind Arthur's words was not why Gaius straightened, nor was it from shock, as the king had thought would be.

In the silence that followed the statement Gaius merely stared at the king, causing Arthur to turn his head to look into the eyes so old, which had seen and been promised so much once upon a time.

Gaius had watched the world Arthur knew grow old, and his father's kingdom age…

Gaius had lived long enough to see the seeds of Arthur's reign be sewn, and grow into the future which swelled in his beloved queen's belly.

Arthur saw all of this, and he saw that Gaius had also nearly always known something that Arthur had not.

He stared at the old physician for a moment, gauging his expression.

His heart dropped in his chest.

"You knew…"

Arthur sighed bitterly and let his head fall back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

Gaius was firm and stepped closer.

"Sire he is your friend…"

"I want him gone."

"There is no reason to fear him…" Gaius implored.

"I want him away from me, and nowhere near Guinevere…" Arthur continued with his jaw locked.

"Arthur…"

"Leave me." Arthur stated.

The old physician sighed shortly and straightened, turning to walk towards the door.

He was half way there when the door opened and Gwen stepped in, slowly, one hand on her sensitive side.

"Gwen you need rest…" Gaius said quietly, walking to wrap his arm around her shoulders and gently lead her to sit in one of the chairs.

She lowered herself to sit down on the chaise under the window.

She glanced at Arthur as the physician stared down at her.

"How are you feeling my lady?" He murmured.

"How is Arthur?" She whispered, glancing at where Arthur was still sat with his back to them, staring out of the window, jaw locked and eyes distant.

"It is hard to say my lady." He said quietly.

Gwen sighed and rubbed her forehead briefly.

"He is still Merlin." Gaius told her.

"I know." She whispered, "But I don't think that Arthur does…"

"You need to talk to him." Gaius touched her shoulder before turning to the door and leaving.

Gwen sighed and stood, walking slowly to her husband and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

He looked up at her and sighed heavily, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He rested one hand on her belly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered.

He shut his eyes and rested his head against hers.

He said nothing.

His silence spoke volumes.

**THE DUNGEONS**

Merlin was lying on his back on the mattress, staring up at the rotten ceiling.

Tears burned in his eyes.

Footsteps sounded behind him outside the cell but he did not look.

"Merlin."

The voice made Merlin's jaw locked.

"Are you pleased…?" He hissed bitterly, "I told Arthur, and he locked me up…. I told him who I really was and he ordered me arrested… does that _please_ you?"

Mordred stared at the young warlock who was still staring at the ceiling.

The young knight walked closer to the bars, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Why would it?" He asked, "Merlin whatever ill I have done to you in the past I apologise… whatever it is that I have done which makes you hate me so much…"

"I do not hate you." Merlin muttered.

"Then why do you not trust me? What is it that I have done?" Mordred demanded.

"You have done nothing yet."

"What does that mean?"

Merlin's lip curled back away from his teeth.

_You are destined to play a part in Arthur's death._

But he could not say that.

"Nothing…"

Mordred crouched down by the bars, staring at the young warlock who still laid on his back staring at the ceiling of the cell.

"Merlin I want the same things as you… we are not the same I know… but believe me when I say that I know you have the king's best interest at heart… and that I do too. I know that I have done things which you do not like… I carried a torch of hatred for Uther and would have seen him struck down but Arthur is not his father, you of all people know that, and I feel no such thing for him…"

Merlin stiffened where he was lying, "Arthur knows that you were a druid, and he knows that you do not practice magic… you are knight of his round table… he has never locked you up as he has me… never look at you with such bitter hurt and rage… you never had to live your life as a shadow of who you _really_ are…"

Mordred stared at him, "We are not the same Merlin. Our importance to Arthur is different you know that."

"I do now." Merlin muttered.

How could it all have gone so wrong?

Mordred stared at him, desperate to understand, the likeable boy that he was.

"I turned my back on the life I had as a child as a druid because I was scared of persecution… I became a Saxon and then a frightened slave of Morgana… now I am a knight of Camelot and loyal to Arthur… and _still_ I want to see and believe in the land of Albion that you and Arthur will build."

"Albion is just a dream Mordred."

Merlin's muttered reply made Mordred narrow his eyes slightly.

"What?" He breathed.

Merlin swallowed and shook his head slightly at the ceiling.

His hands were folded on his empty chest.

"I told Arthur who I really am and he cannot look at me… and if he cannot look at me then he does not trust me… if he does not trust me I cannot fulfil my destiny… and if I cannot fulfil my destiny…then Albion cannot exist."

Mordred said nothing.

Merlin swallowed, more tears in his eyes.

"Everything I feared that would happen if I told Arthur the truth has… everything is destroyed." The young warlock whispered, "so please just _go_."

Mordred stared at him and swallowed, pushing himself to stand up after a moment.

"Very well. I am gone."

Merlin did not turn as the knight walked away.

He did not turn even when Mordred past another person in the corridor.

"Merlin…"

But the voice that came as the young woman wrapped her hands around the bars and stared at him sadly, made him scramble to sit up.

Tanya stared at him and his eyes were wide.

She swallowed her own tears and smiled sadly.

"Hello Emrys."


	42. Chapter 42

**THE DUNGEONS**

"Emrys?" Merlin stared at her.

She sniffed and nodded, tears in her eyes, her hands fisting at her sides, staring at him.

"I am sorry Merlin." She whispered, her voice cracking, "I lied to you about my past… when my father told you that I was born a druid and that I lost my magic…"

He drew in a sharp breath, staggering upright and moving to stand opposite her.

The bars separated them yet the distance seemed endless.

"You lied?" He whispered.

"I had to…" She whispered.

What more could she say?

"But… but you had magic… and you have known all along that I do…" He breathed in shock.

She said nothing.

She _had_ nothing to say.

His wide and sad eyes burned with hurt.

"I would have given anything to have been able to share my secret with you!"

"What difference would it made if you had?" She cried; her eyes wide and desperate.

"Every difference!" He shouted at her, "Tanya…"

"I am not your destiny, Arthur is!" Her voice was loud and it cut through his, "Merlin it was him who needed to know not I…"

Merlin made a hurt and angry noise and turned away.

She swallowed firmly, "I couldn't bear to see the pity in your eyes if you knew the truth… couldn't bear to be the poor little druid girl, carved from her magic, who weighted the great Emrys down…"

"That is _not_ true…" He wheeled to face her.

"IN these coming years your magic will grow and your power and greatness will be seen by all!" She cried, "Your _destiny_ is the stuff of legend… but I will still be me… and for that reason, I am your friend, _not_ your kin…. And I will always be pitied by you for that."

Merlin stared at her, hurt and angry.

"So you were embarrassed, that it why you lied?" He scoffed bitterly, "Well this just proves it doesn't it… proves that I will always care for you more than you do me…"

"I _gave you up_!" She screamed at him.

Merlin stared at her and straightened.

She pressed her hands over her wide and teary eyes as he drew in a long breath.

Both their hearts broke.

"I didn't lie because I was ashamed of not having magic!" She almost snapped him, "I _gave you up!"_

Merlin straightened, and reached through the bars, attempting to take her wrist in his, "Tanya… _Tanya, look at me…"_

"No don't you _touch _me!" She cried and shove him away, "Don't you dare talk to me about keeping secrets because that is nothing, _nothing_, compared to _giving you up_!"

He stared at her in hurt shock.

Tears filled his eyes.

She sniffed firmly and wiped at her eyes.

"I am so sorry." Her voice cracked and she shut her eyes, shaking her head and lifting a shaking hand to push her hair from her eyes, "I am sorry but I couldn't risk falling in love with you… holding you back…. I gave you up because your future holds many great things… and all of them _aren't_ _me_…. Eveline sent me a letter telling me of your destiny, the role I play… or rather, the role I don't… if we fall in love Merlin there will be a time when you will chose me over Arthur and your destiny won't come to pass… and I _cannot_ let that happen… she showed me Camelot, destroyed by your devotion to me…"

Merlin stared at her as his heart broke.

"You _chose_ me… and it as good as kills Gwen and Arthur…" She whispered shakily.

There was silence for a moment and he swallowed, staring at her with eyes churning with emotion that was bitter.

He faced the bars that separated them.

A single tear slipped from her closed eyes across her alabaster cheek.

The flame of her hair was glowing in the torch light which filled the dungeons.

She was like a candle in the darkness of the dark cell… one he clung to…

She kept him afloat in the weight of his crushing grief that came from Arthur's seeming hatred towards him now.

Her words were soft gasps, rasping in the back of her throat, grated with emotion and splintered in her aching chest.

Her hand's tightened around the bars, under his which were doing the same thing.

"Falling in love… would have changed everything, ruined your destiny… I can never be who I was as a child; I could never be the person you would surely have wanted me to be… you deserve so much more…"

"Tanya…" His voice cracked.

"Let me speak." She whispered and swallowed thickly, letting her weighted and wet eyelids open to gaze at him.

He was constant in her gaze, as the world tilted and swam around him with the emotion in both their hearts.

Not that it mattered.

Merlin could see in her watery eyes that he was all that she could see.

She sniffed and swallowed.

"And by keeping it from you, I could live the life I have… as a maid servant… just Tanya…" She whispered, "And you could have your destiny… and by not telling you… I was trying so hard to stop the destruction of the futures of all those we care for… trying to prevent myself from falling in _love_ with you,..."

Her voice cracked, her eyes opened, and she lifted them to stare up at him.

A tear dripped down his cheek and his hands slowly slid down the bars to wrap over hers.

His eyes snapped up and stared at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Tanya…" He whispered, his hand tightening round hers over the bars.

Three tears fell down his face as his lips shuddered.

His heart spluttered.

Words failed him at the time he needed them most.

He owed her that much surely.

She swallowed and sniffed, sliding her hands out from under his and stepping back.

It broke his heart.

He stared at her, "It was not your choice to give me up…"

"Yes it was," She whispered gravely, "because it was a choice you would never have made…"

He stiffened away from the bars as she straightened.

"It is time for us to grow up and accept our own destinies… ones that are nothing more than friendship." She whispered.

Merlin shook his head, "You are wrong."

"I am sorry." She breathed, "But _not_ wrong."

Merlin stared at her.

Her eyes fluttered closed, weak with all that left her heart as she bit her lips together and opened her eyes to look down for a moment.

"If the king knew the truth about me he may well put me down here with you…" She muttered.

Merlin straightened, "Will you tell him?"  
Tanya swallowed and lifted her eyes to stare at him.

Merlin saw her answer, "Tanya, no… don't tell him…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you want to be locked up in here, when I am wandering around… as close to the queen as you are the king in position…?"

"Because it is different and you know it," Merlin stated, more harshly than he meant to, "Tanya you do not have magic, you cannot be held accountable for things that happened to you and in what position you were born… but I kept the magic I still have a secret… your secret is your past, mine is my present and my future."

She narrowed her eyes and straightened.

"And that is why we are friends, rather than kin."

Her words stung him.

He stiffened at them.

She swallowed, maintain her resolve.

The strength she had made him fall irrevocably harder.

But she would deny him.

She could not be his love.

"Things will get better…" She whispered, "Arthur will see all that he owes you…"

"I am not so sure." He muttered.

"He will." She stated.

There was silence for a moment.

He stared deep into her eyes, her hands feeling small and safe in his.

"You are a good man." She whispered with her voice soft and sure.

He said nothing, his voice growing thick and swollen in his throat.

She stared up at him, tears in her eyes as emotion lingered in the ones he would not yet let fall.

"You deserve to see Albion united; too see that kingdom of peace, beauty and magic forged…" She whispered, "You deserve something _beautiful_."

"I have _you_." His voice cracked and he swallowed.

She sniffed and straightened like he had slapped her.

It hurt too much, this love she would not accept.

"And that is why I had to give you up." She whispered.

Her words struck him like a knife and he stared at her.

She swallowed but did not smile.

There were heavy footsteps behind them and Tanya looked over her shoulder in time to see Sir Leon round the corner with Gwaine and Percival flanking him, as well as the two household guards who presided over the dungeons.

All of them seemed wary of Merlin, although shocked more than anything.

They did not move even when Sir Leon motioned the two guard's forwards and the heavy door to the cell was unlocked.

The guards cautiously approached Merlin.

Merlin and Tanya stared at Leon who straightened and inclined his head once.

He spoke to them both firmly, although his words regarded Merlin.

"We have come to take you to the king."


	43. Chapter 43

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Merlin was led, two guards holding either of his arms, through the whispering, murmuring and gasping members of the court who lined the hall.

The windows high in the walls allowed brilliant light to shatter the shocked atmosphere which swelled around him as he entered.

While the majority of the eyes were fearful and confused as the great doors crashed closed and Merlin was forced onto his knees in the centre of the hall, there were those who stared at him with different emotions.

There was Mordred, the young druid boy who had turned into a man Merlin would not allow himself to trust.

He stared at Merlin with confusion and worry, for as complicated as his relationship with Merlin was, and for reasons that he did not understand while Merlin did, he did not want to see Merlin punished for something that was not his fault.

Arthur was furious in his hurt over the matter, but he was not Uther.

Mordred, like Merlin and those closest to him, had to hope that it was this trait in the king that would triumph.

Arthur glared hard down at Merlin, mustering the pretence from deep within his anger that the young man before him was _not_ the man who was his friend.

Gwen sat in her throne at his side, her back straight and her hands flexed round the hard wood of the chair.

She stared at Merlin and swallowed.

He was still _Merlin_…

Arthur would see that…

But she was unsure as to whether he was listening to anyone at all.

Gaius watched Merlin carefully.

He had lived too long to take anything for granted, but he had lived long enough to know that Arthur was not his father, and that if he allowed himself time he would see the true worth behind Merlin's confession.

He only hoped, as Gwen did, that Arthur would allow himself time to think, and not be rash in his anger and hurt.

If Arthur had admitted it to himself, he would have realised that he was angry because Merlin had kept it from him, not because he was a sorcerer…

Tanya stood at the back of the hall, her arms around herself, her heart squirming in her chest.

Merlin was shoved onto his knees before the king and queen who stared down at him.

Arthur held a charge sheet in his hands, glaring at Merlin, while his wife stiffened at the clatter the brutal shackles made on the stone floor.

All she saw was Merlin.

Arthur flexed his jaw at his wife expression, seizing hold of his fury and looking down at the parchment he held and shaking it firmly to smooth it in the same agitated moment.

"You are summoned to the court of Camelot on accounts of sorcery."

Arthur's voice was as cold as the wind outside the room, which leaked in through the sunlight and touched no part of the king with its warmth.

Merlin, Gaius and Tanya, as well as everyone else in the court, had no doubt that the parchment the king held detailed the reviewed laws of Camelot on sorcery.

Magic was under review… whatever that really meant.

Merlin doubted it would make much difference now.

Arthur looked right through him, and his gaze turned the young warlock's bones to ice.

"Do you confirm or deny these accusations?" The king's voice was stiff.

Merlin wasn't sure he could speak to this man that Arthur seemed to have become, for fear had found him.

Arthur was looking at him as though he had no idea who he was, as though he was just another sorcerer.

But Gwen…

She was staring at him as though she was really seeing him for the first time.

While her eyes were shocked, they were glimmering with an emotion that only came when it accompanied a worried love for a friend.

Merlin swallowed and straightened on his knees.

"Confirm."

His voice was smaller than he would have liked.

"Can you please speak up?" Arthur's voice was monotonous and not his own, "Do you _confirm_ or _deny_ these actions?"

"Confirm."

This time Merlin's voice was a clear statement.

Gwen straightened and swallowed.

The court was silent for a heartbeat, before the ripple of gossip coursed like a wave.

The knights exchanged a look but Mordred did not share it.

He still stared at Merlin.

Tanya bit her lips together and swallowed.

Gaius sighed, for he felt responsible.

He stared gravely at the bow in shackles, who had become a man that Gaius feared he had failed.

He should have protected him better…

But then he realised that Merlin had always been building up to this moment.

For such steps were necessary if he was going to complete his destiny.

Arthur, Guinevere, and those around him had to be told.

Arthur's jaw flexed and he stared hard at Merlin.

The betrayal, or the lie, that merlin had undersold himself so greatly to achieve was what hurt him.

Arthur found it easier to be angry at his magic, rather than at his best friend…

He still was his friend.

His trust meant so much to Arthur…

But to have been _lied_ to…

By _Merlin_!

Of all people…

His jaw locked.

Gwen glanced at her husband.

Seeing Arthur's hard expression made her sit straighter in her throne, fingers flexing around the arms of the chair.

She drew in a breath before staring at Merlin.

Something burned in her husband that frightened her.

She did know what he was thinking, what he would do…

Neither did Arthur.


	44. Chapter 44

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"How long have you been aware of these powers?" Arthur asked, although it was far nearer a demand than a request.

Merlin swallowed and stared at the king who was his friend.

"Arthur…"

"For the benefit of the court." Arthur stated, glaring hard at him.

There was something of Uther in him that made everyone straighten.

Merlin swallowed.

"My whole life… I was born with it."

This response earned Arthur's eyes to move over the room as people started to murmur and gasp worriedly, more than they ever had at anything.

The knights looked to their king, although Mordred kept his eyes on Merlin.

Arthur looked down at the parchment he held before back up at his manservant.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" He demanded.

Merlin straightened.

Mordred shifted.

Merlin schooled his features and held Arthur's eyes with a bravery that made the kings stomach twist.

"I always wanted you to know the truth Arthur." Merlin said as firmly as he dared, "and I accept that I now have to live the consequences of you bearing such knowledge…"

There was silence for a moment.

Merlin swallowed.

"I don't fear you, or what you will do to me… you are _not_ your father… he would have burned me without a glance and that is why I did not, _could_ not tell you before you were king…" Merlin pressed on, "and when you became king it was too hard, I didn't know what you would do… but now with Gwen at your side…"

"She is your queen." Arthur snapped, "You will refer to her as her majesty…"

"Arthur." Gwen stated over him, rendering him silent and some murmurings form the court, as both monarchs turned their eyes back on the warlock who was speaking.

Gwen's were soft and staring while Arthurs simply glared.

He would not accept that this sorcerer and the merlin he knew were one and the same.

Merlin stared at Arthur desperately, "Now I have no choice but to trust you as my friends and as I always have done, which was why I always protected you..."

Arthur scoffed at this and looked away.

His expression made Merlin angry through the tears in his eyes.

He remained on his knees but his voice grew.

"How can you scoff at that?" He demanded, "After all I told you and confessed over _all_ the times I have saved your life, and after saving the one thing which means more to you than anything…"

Gwen straightened and Arthur snapped his head back around the glare at his manservant.

"You have _no_ right…" He thundered.

"_You_ have a right to listen to what I am telling you and honour yourself by not being a prat!" Merlin yelled.

Gaius lifted his eyebrows but Merlin was nothing but serious.

Arthur glared at the young warlock.

Gwen swallowed.

Merlin continued, "My destiny is to protect you Arthur…"

"I am my own man I make my own decisions." Arthur stated.

"Do you?" Merlin cried, "You didn't even know I was a sorcerer…"

"Exactly!"

Arthur shoved himself from his chair and strode towards Merlin, the young warlock locked his jaw and stood up, shaking off the guards who made to try and force him back down before his king.

He did not know whether they expected him to throw them into the walls, for they retracted their hands fast and backed away as murmurings went through the room.

Arthur stood before him, glaring yet afraid, although he would never admit it.

"I followed my destiny to help you and Gwen because there is not anything I would not do for either of you!" Merlin shouted, "Arthur I am _Merlin_… being a sorcerer does not change that… you _know _me…"

"Do I?" Arthur bellowed, spinning to face him with furious eyes.

Merlin straightened.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and leant close.

"I knew the man who was my _friend_…"

"I still _am_." Merlin hissed through the furious tears in his eyes.

He would not let them fall.

Arthur's chest heaved with anger, confusion, fear and hurt.

It was a rasping sound in his body.

"Look me in the eye and tell me…" He stepped closer, "Have you _ever_ used your magic against me or against Camelot? To hurt anyone who was good and innocent."

Merlin stared back into his eyes.

His voice was firm and completely sincere.

"_No_."

There was silence for a moment as murmurs went through the crowd.

Arthur straightened, stared hard at Merlin, before turning his eyes to the guard's.

"Take him back to his cell…"

The murmurings rose a pitch.  
"Sire!" Lord Melwes stepped forwards, an old ignorant man from Uther's reign who Gwen despised.

"Sire the law clearly states that magic is outlawed…."

"Do not recite the law to me Melwes; I am the one who writes it." Arthur stated, turning to walk back to his throne.

"Your father would have shown him no mercy!"

Melwes's voice cut through the growing murmurs and Gwen glared hard at him, before looking at her husband who locked his jaw and snapped his head around.

"Guards!" He declared coldly.

Guards moved to drag Melwes from the room, who spluttered and protested as he went.

Arthur turned his eyes over the court.

"One thing must remain clear!" He shouted, "While I punish the crime of magic and the lies that have come with it I do not persecute those sorcerers who are innocent. I am not my father, and magic in this kingdom and its attitudes must change…"

Gwen watched as he straightened and she sighed sadly for him.

He gritted his teeth before he swallowed and continued.

"But in this case, where a trusted one of our own has lied… the law must be upheld, it is paramount, and the verdict that is delivered must be clear and without doubt." He declared firmly, "Merlin shall remain in the dungeons until such a judgement can be reached…"

Everyone bowed and murmured.

Arthur held his hand out for his wife and helped her from their throne.

He led her passed Merlin who was forced back onto his knees.

"Arthur…" He tried but the king ignored him.

Merlin was dragged back upright and towards the dungeons just as Arthur stormed from the room.

Gaius, Mordred and Tanya sighed heavily as the gossip continued.

A storm was coming.

**THE DUNGEONS**

Merlin was thrown back into his cell, as Melwes was hurled into the one beside him.

Still he protested and shouted his innocence, but he fell silent when Merlin sunk to sit down against the wall, his knees draw up to his chest, his hands clasped as his shoulders shook.

He felt so alone and uncertain.

For he did not know what Arthur would do, for all that he trusted him.

Melwes flinched and staggered back when Merlin lifted his eyes to stare at him.

Tightening his hands around one another, Merlin's eyes flashed and a wind tore through the cell, sending Melwes sitting and silent in fear.

Merlin stared at him, no trace of humour touching his eyes.

"Thank you."

He preferred Melwes when he was as silent was the grave.

He sighed and leant his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, the shackles still around his wrists.

He could feel something in the air around Camelot stirring.

A storm was coming.


	45. Chapter 45

**THE DUNGEON'S – CAMELOT**

Merlin sat against the wall of his cell, knees pulled up to his chest, arms resting on them.

The sound of light footsteps on the stone made him look up.

His eyes widened when he saw Gwen walking towards him, holding a small plate of food.

Merlin scrambled onto his knees.

She strode towards the cell just as a stuttering large guard appeared.

"My lady…"

"Open this cell."

"My lady!" The guard spluttered, "He is a sorcerer, the king has him locked up because he is dangerous…"

"It was an order, _not_ a request." Gwen snapped firmly.

Her eyes flashed at the guard and he swallowed, stammering and muttering.

He struggled with his keys in the lock before he opened Merlin's cell door.

Merlin did not move for fear of hindering the situation.

He sunk to sit back against the wall again, knees up towards his chest, hands clasped.

Gwen nodded curtly to the guard who bowed theatrically.

She looked at the guard firmly and muttered, "If Merlin was really a warlock who was dangerous why has he not tried to escape?"

She swept past the guard who locked the door behind her/

Gwen kept firm eye contact with him until he stepped back away from the cell and stood by the wall out of ear shot.

She sighed and sunk to her knees before Merlin, setting the small plate of food beside him.

"Sorry, this is all I could get…" She apologised.

Merlin smiled, "Thank you Gwen…"

She shrugged slightly and set her hands in her lap, one palm moving slightly too absentmindedly touch her belly.

Now she was kneeling the fabric stretched slightly around her tiny belly under her breasts, it was harder to see when she was standing.

"Arthur will come around." She said quietly.

Merlin swallowed thickly, "Yeh."

She reached to touch his knee in a soft caress, and the clink of his shackles on thr floor brought them to her attention, "I could have them removed…"

Merlin chuckled at her sadly, before his eyes flashed and the shackles fell away.

Gwen blinked, but a slow smile touched her lips and she laughed almost silently at herself, "How foolish of me… it will take some getting used to?"

Merlin swallowed again and picked at the cheese, "That necklace I have you… it protects you from magical attacks… not from human ones, unfortunately…"

Her hand flittered to touch the stone around her neck and she smiled sadly, "You have always looked after me as a friend, I have known that despite your magic…"

"Do you really think Arthur will understand?"

His question saw Gwen sigh heavily and look down at her hands in her lap, "In time… I am sure…"

Merlin sighed too, "Yeh… I guess you are right."

A silence fell over them.

Gwen shifted on her knees, her eyes flitting around the cell and remembering her few brief stays in the 'room', always falsely accused…

"It is cold down here… do you need anything?" She asked him.

Merlin shook his head sadly, "Bringing a sorcerer food is kind but understandable… moving hi to warmer quarters, with a bed, may be something else entirely."

With that said he pushed the empty plate back towards her, "Thank you."

She smiled and held it in her hands.

"You have always looked after me… and for Arthur… and for this baby in time… he will remember that, I am sure…" She said quietly.

Merlin nodded once, "The life within you… I can sense it you know…"

Her eyes looked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded and he sat upright away from the wall, leaning towards her.

His hand, without control, reached out towards her.

He stopped himself and stared at her, "May I?"

She nodded and looked down at herself as he rested his large hand gently on her tiny rounded belly.

Although there was no movement, for the child was too small still, Merlin felt warmth on his palm.

"What does it feel like?" She whispered, staring at him.

A tiny smile touched his lips.

"Nothing is more magical Gwen."

Gwen wanted more than anything for Arthur to share this moment with her and Merlin, and the thought of her husband, hurting and angry, made her sniff and wipe at her eyes.

The heavy footsteps over the stone outside the cells made Merlin pull away.

The guard walked up to the door.

"My lady." He stated as politely as he could.

She sighed and smiled at Merlin, before she pushed herself upright and walked to the door the guard opened.

Merlin watched her go.

The further she walked away the more purposeful she got.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA – MORGANA'S HOVEL**

"Aithusa!" She screamed at the dragon, as it railed against its chains.

It had growing twisted and harsh in its cries.

Morgana glared at it and struck her hand out, without a spell, but making the dragon think that she would cast one.

It gave a terrible hoarse roar of fright and pulled and strained.

"You are loyal to _me_!" Morgana screamed at it, "You are chained for your own good!"

She cared for the dragon but was terrified of it leaving her…

She would not be alone again.

Yet Morgana understood nothing of the dragon lords or the true loyalty each dragon owed to those people above all others…

She did not understand why Aithusa could resent her for her persecution in her desperation for her loyalty.

The dragon strained harder against its chains and Morgana took a step back as the fire erupted from its throat and the rock it was chained too splintered and cracked.

Morgana lifted her hand to shield her body in rage form the fire, yet only lowered her shield when it disappeared, which she found was too late.

The dragon gave a roar of hatred for her and flew high, shaking and dragging the chain which was still attached to its leg.

Morgana dove out of the way and screamed in fury as the dragon swooped low over her before high into the sky.

Morgana sneered in fury when she saw that it headed for Camelot.

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS  
**The fire blazed in the fire place.

Arthur sat facing it in a hard backed wooden chair, staring and distant, his jaw locked.

Gwen padded across the room softly, her skirts swirling around her with her movement, her hands folded just in front of her tiny belly.

She walked slowly to him.

"Arthur…" She murmured.

He looked up at her with a start.

"I…" His voice failed him, his eyes guarded, "I…"

"I know…" She soothed and hushed him, sinking to sit in his lap.

One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, on the back of his neck, the other over his one hand on her belly, where it had reached around her back to hold her too him with a gentle sigh.

His other hand stroked her knee through her dress.

Where she sat in his lap she was slightly higher than him, but he kept her gaze with a soft sigh.

"I know what you are thinking." She whispered.

He sighed shortly.

"It doesn't surprise me."

When he volunteered no more information or words she watched him carefully, running her hand over his cheek, having moved it from her belly to his face.

"You are thinking about Merlin…" She whispered.

Arthur stiffened yet said nothing.

She kissed his temple softly.

"He is still your friend…" She murmured against his cheek.

Arthur once again was silent.

She sighed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Arthur's heart and head ached with confusion.

The person, this almighty sorcerer… was _Merlin_.

He did not know if he could stand seeing _Merlin_ any more…

How could he be _Merlin_…

Gwen sensed his mood change and swallowed.

"You need to talk to him Arthur."

Her words hung in the air for a moment before Arthur gently lifted her from his lap and stood, walking across the room and towards the tower.

"I have nothing to say to him."

**THE DUNGEONS**

Tanya approached the bars silently, crouching in front of them the slide a tray through the bars.

He forgot completely that Gwen had brought him food.

Merlin watched her carefully, "Tanya?"

"I thought you might be hungry."

Her small reply as she slid the tray towards him made him stiffen.

As she reached to hand him a mug of water he caught her wrist.

She gasped and tried to pull it away, but their eyes locked and she swallowed.

He stared at her, "Friends?"

She was silent for a moment.

Her hand slipped from his grip, "But everything remains in its box."

Merlin straightened but nodded once.

She swallowed and stood, brushing her skirt of dirt.

"Thank you." He glanced up at her through the bars and set it down, tearing at the bread and sinking to sit facing the bars.

She watched him softly and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at him.

Merlin swallowed thickly and looked at Melwes who was cowering in the corner of his cell, never taking his eyes off of Merlin.

"He is scared to death of me…" Merlin muttered to her, his eyes flashing over his shoulder, "Watch…"

He made the straw on the floor lift up with a flash of his eyes and smack Merlin in the face.

The old ignorant lord fairly screamed in fright and Merlin chuckled without humour, eating more bread and turning back to Tanya.

She sighed and shook her head, "Merlin…"

Her eyes focused on the thick leather bracelet she wore which covered her druid symbol.

His did the same as he chewed.

He looked up at her and she looked down.

She shifted, "I should go…"

"Tanya…"

Merlin watched as she turned and swept away towards the stairs up to the main castle.

The air around them was shattered by a piercing screech that made the back of Merlin's neck crawl.

"What was that?" Tanya cried.

They stood upright and the hoarse roar came again, followed by shouting and screaming.

The warning bell started to toll.

Merlin stared at the ceiling.

A dragon.

Aithusa.


	46. Chapter 46

**THE COURTYARD**

"On me!"

Arthur bellowed as he led his men down the stairs and into the courtyard as the white wizened dragon swooped down.

It bared its teeth and growled balefully, breathing fire and setting the air alight.

It caught on some of the banners and mossy flowers that grew over some of the stone balconies, and made smoke rise into the air.

All around the household staff were screaming and racing away, deeper into the castle.

Gwen appeared at the window to her chambers, pushing it open and staring down at the courtyard as he husband led his men in a V formation, swiping his sword at the beast.

**THE DUNGEONS**

"Tanya go!" Merlin pushed her away from the door, "Go and see that Gwen and Arthur are alright…"

She stared at him for a long moment before turning and racing away, holding her skirts and up the stairs into the main castle.

Merlin cast one look at a quivering Melwes, before spinning on his heel and racing to push himself up by the wall.

He stared through the grate of a window in the wall at the chaos outside and he flexed his jaw, his voice low.

"Aithusa…"

**THE COURTYARD**

The dragon roared balefully and rose higher into the air, as Arthur and his men swung their swords at it.

They watched as Aithusa flew high against the afternoon turning to evening sky, and swooped down lowly through the main gates, knocking over the screaming guards, and snatching and biting at those in the lower town.

The fire from Aithusa's mouth caught on buildings and her great talons tore away the roofs of buildings, dropping them and splintering other homes into rubble.

People screamed while the warning bell continued to toll.

The dragon rose higher into the air and screamed and roared away from the citadel.

The lower town started to burn and crumble in places.

Arthur turned with his men as the dragon swooped low over them, and they raced back into the castle.

"Hold…" Arthur said as they watched the people hide and the lower town empty of people.

The dragon still circled.

They peered out from the large doors at the tops of the stairs.

Aithusa let out a roar and swooped low towards them.

"Shut the doors now!" Arthur bellowed.

"Now!" Leon echoed.

The guards scrambled to slam the doors just as the dragon screamed and swooped at them, thrusting its claws out.

Its talons slammed through the wood jut as the doors closed and Arthur and the men leapt out of the way, holding their swords up as with a deafening crash and scream, Aithusa ripped the heavy wooden door straight from its hinges.

Men stared to cry out and scream in shock as the dragon flew backwards, kicked the split door from its feet and then land on the stone steps, stalking and roaring up.

Arthur sung his sword at it and it reared up onto its back legs and opened its mouth.

"Sire!"

Leon grabbed the back of his arm and towed the king out of the way as Aithusa slammed back down on all fours, head in the door, and breathed fire up and down the corridor.

It caught onto some of the tapestries and hangings which lines the walls, and lit the shoulders of some people.

Men screamed and burned and Arthur and Leon attempted to grab them, only to see the same men fall to the feet of Aithusa, who stood on them heavily, roared once more, before lifting to scream back up into the sky.

**GAIUS'S CHAMBERS**

"Tanya, what is happening?" Gaius demanded as the young serving girl skidded to a stop in his chambers.

"It is the dragon Aithusa…" She hurried to explain, breathless as she was from running to speak to him, "Aithusa is here… torching the people and the lower town…"

There was silence from the old physician for a moment and Gaius stared hard at her.

"Then you must release Merlin from the dungeons… for he is the only one who can soothe Aithusa."

Tanya nodded once and turned to rush to the door but stopped herself half out of it.

"Gaius?" She turned back to the old physician looking at her expectantly.

"Gaius, is it true?" She asked, "All that I remember from druid legends as a child… is it true that Merlin truly is the greatest sorcerer ever, that he can talk to dragons…?"

Gaius gave a small grave smile, arching one eyebrow at her as though it told her everything she needed to know.

He answered her question with a question.

"And is it true all that your father once said to Merlin, that you were born a druid but you lost your powers in an attack by a creature, and that your father, or the man who became your father… ran away with you, and stopped using his magic so you could have a normal life?"

He stared at her evenly.

"The answer is the same."

Tanya nodded once with a small timid smile in her eyes and turned, racing from the room to free Merlin.

He was there only hope.

**THE DOCHRAID'S LAIR  
**"Argh!" Morgana gave a shout of rage as she stormed into the dank residence of the wizened creature.

The rasping sneer came deep from within in the creatures throat, although it glared out of the hollow eyes.

Morgana's voice was furious and deranged, as bedraggled and empty of everything bar bitterness as she was.

"The dragon is out of control, I need a way to kill a dragon…" She flew and spun on the Dochraid for answers.

The creature's voice was rough but sure.

"You _cannot_, your magic is petty by comparison, and dragons are as old as the earth and time themselves… you need a dragon lord, to tame it…"

"If it is torching Camelot perhaps I should just let it…" Morgana snapped and turned away, her hands clasping at thin air as though she was desperately seeking something to squeeze the life from.

"And how do you not know that Aithusa will not come for you too?"

The Dochraid's croaking voice made the high priestess turn on her in embarrassed rage.

"I _cared_ for that Dragon…"

"You repressed it as a pet in your bitter loneliness… trained it until it became bitter, twisted and small…"

"Then where can I find a dragon lord?" Morgana demanded, striding towards the old hagged creature, "_Tell me_…"

The Dochraid's sneer cracked her face.

"There is only one, and he is known to you."

The silence hung in the air for a moment and Morgana straightened.

"Emrys."

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

"I want every man armed on the battlements, shield walls, and windows boarded up… it _cannot _be allowed in the castle…"

Gwen followed the sound of her husband's booming voice as she pushed her way through the people running around in fright and trying to focus on the kings will.

Guards moved out of her way as she rushed past.

She caught sight of him pointing to Leon to go one way with some men, Percival the other…

"Arthur!"

He turned at her voice and his face immediately darkened.

"You need to go back to our chamber and bolt the door, it is not safe here." He stated.

"I cannot sit by and do nothing. I will help with the wounded…" She stated as she watched two guards hurriedly carry a burnt man towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur flexed his jaw, seeing the distress in her eyes which stemmed from her compassion for others.

"Very well. But you _rest_ as best you can." He stated, "I mean it… you do _not_ leave Gaius's chambers… and if he tells you to rest you go straight to bed."

She scowled at him and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

She sighed and nodded once.

"Elyan." Her husband straightened and called her brother over, "Take Guinevere down to Gaius's chambers…"

Her eyes widened, "I do not need an escort."

"I am not listening to you." Arthur touched her swollen belly gently, in an absentminded gesture as her brother nodded and put a hand on her back.

Arthur watched as Elyan made to lead her away.

Gwen reached for his hand even as she turned.

Arthur squeezed it and kissed it once.

"Be safe…" She whispered.

He nodded and dropped her hand, watching as she walked away with her brother.

He sighed.

Arthur forced himself not to think about the one person who was always there when things went wrong; who he thought was useless…

Arthur knew now that he was far from useless…

But how then could he still be _Merlin_?

**THE DUNGEONS**

Merlin gritted his teeth and spun to face the barred door on his cell.

"Incendia!" He hissed and thrust his arms out towards it, palms forward, as though he was pushing someone from behind.

Some erupted from the lock and the door snapped in its lock, swinging open and forwards.

He turned his eyes down on his shackles and without as much as a word, the locks on those broke and with a clatter, the bonds fell to the floor.

He immediately rubbed at his wrists and strode from the cell, not casting one glance back to the quivering Melwes.

"Merlin!"

The voice made him look up as Tanya came hurtling towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to let you out; I should have known you would already do it…" She muttered, holding herself away from him.

Merlin grinned at her words and reached to hug her tightly.

She swallowed and stepped back, sweeping her hair away from her face.

His face fell.

The distance between them felt huge.

"Go…" She said and gestured to the stairs, "You need to save the day…"

He nodded and took one stride towards the way out of the cell, before he turned back to her.

He grabbed at her wrist and pulled her too him, and in a moment of impulse he kissed her.

_He kissed her._

_He _

Merlin kissed her soundly, thanking her for her friendship and companionship, before he stared deep into her eyes.

His voice was rough.

"You may have pushed me away…" He murmured, "But I _won't_ give up what I feel for you."

She gasped and watched as he turned and raced up into the castle.


	47. Chapter 47

**AUTHORS NOTE!  
SO yes, I have uploaded three chapters because I know I am a terrible TERRIBLE person... I have had loads of technical problems with my laptop and then lost my memory stick but now EVERYTHING IS OKAY! we are off school now so I have plenty of time to write. I am working on the "Dynasty" and "Brenna" episodes at the moment, for those of you who wanted more of the knights (Percival in particular) and Gwen and Arthur's children (obv the first one hasn't been born yet, but you know... there is magic and stuff... so no spoilers there ;))))**

**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Updates will be coming as fast as I can write now. :D**

**THE COURTYARD**

Racing from the castle into the courtyard, Arthur and his men swung their sword at the dragon, whose fire burned and scorched at them through their armour.

Their skin was dirty from the smoke in the air from burning parts of the castle, and sweat stained the soot there, trailing it with lines forged by the heat they were facing.

Arthur flexed his hand around his sword and swung hard at the dragon.

Aithusa felt nothing, only roared in rage and swooped down at the king.

Merlin skidded out onto the top steps as people screamed and dove around.

"Aithusa!" He bellowed.

The dragon glanced at him, bared its teeth but said nothing.

It did not obey the warning in his voice.

Arthur glanced at his manservant to see Merlin, with no armour or weapon, race down through the burning wreckage directly at the dragon.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed.

He did not want to feel worry for the man who had lied to him so long…

But he still _looked_ like Merlin at least.

"Merlin!"

The young warlock raced forwards, pushing past Mordred who was armed and dressed in chainmail.

Mordred straightened, for he had always known who Merlin was.

He had known that he was Emrys, even before Merlin had…

"Aithusa!" Merlin shouted at the dragon.

The young gnarled dragon bared its teeth and roared, turning its head on the young warlock away from Arthur.

The flap of its wings made Arthur stagger back, but he watched as Merlin stood defiant, as the dragon flapped its wings and stomped in front of him.

Merlin seemed to glare at the floor for a second, before slowly he raised his head and a deep bellow erupted from deep in his chest.

"OH Aithusa, somreyhi hus ar lalacessh….!"

His voice shattered the air around them all and Aithusa blinked, making a low choking noise and dropping to stand on all fours facing the young warlock.

Merlin stood there, staring as the dragon shifted and bowed its head, low to the ground, a small rumbling in its chest.

Everyone saw Merlin, standing there, for who he truly was.

Aithusa seemed to whimper and limp slightly, and it was only then that Merlin saw the chain around one of her feet.

It had cut into her already withered flesh, which was made so from her being, kept in such possessive conditions by Morgana for over three years.

Merlin swallowed and took a step towards the dragon.

"Merlin." Arthur said quietly, finding his voice more full of wonder than fear.

Merlin ignored him.

That part at least, was completely the Merlin that Arthur knew and considered a friend.

The king glanced when something in his chest stirred, and subconsciously he must have felt her presence, for he could see his wife appear at the top of the stairs that led down into the courtyard.

Gaius stood at her side, his arm=s folded, his eyes trained on Merlin, a small and guarded yet proud smile on his face.

Arthur saw his wife staring at Merlin and the dragon as everyone else did, her eyes full of wonder, and Arthur found his head turning back to Merlin and Aithusa.

Merlin approached the dragon slowly, one hand out as a sign of peace.

His dragon lord voice still rumbled in his chest, yet now the words he spoke were understood by all who could hear him.

"Easy…" he murmured, "easy."

Tanya appeared in the stone archways of the open sided corridors across the other side of the courtyard from Arthur, and she watched, leaning on one pillar, as Merlin gently crouched down before the dragon, his hand still raised.

His voice dropped to a low murmur.

"Freenday…"

With a flash of amber eyes the shackle on the dragons leg fell away, revealing blistered bone and flesh.

Arthur and everyone straightened, and some of the knights took a step back.

The king stared on.

Merlin swallowed and sniffed at seeing the creature, simply a tool of Morganas evil, just as Mordred had been…

But Mordred had been able to escape.

Merlin doubted he could not escape his destiny any more than he could…

Merlin couldn't, or _wouldn't_ trust him…

He concentrated on the dragon.

He hovered his hand over the dragon's foot and with low murmurings and whispers, the skin healed and the dragon purred a growl, settling its foot back on the floor and flapping tis wings.

Merlin felt his heart burst with a dragon lord's devotion and he straightened to stand up, the dragon still bowed before him, staring up with wide and confused eyes.

Morgana had shown Aithusa love, yet it had turned to bitter possession… she was a weapon rather than a companion…

Merlin would not see her go back to that.

He slowly reached out, and much to Arthur and everyone else's shock, but not surprise in some cases, he rested his hand gently on the top of the creatures head.

"I will help you find a voice Aithusa…" Merlin promised with rough emotion In his voice.

The dragon shifted and purred.

Merlin swallowed.

"I am sorry for what Morgana has done to you…" His voice cracked before he drew in a breath and straightened, dropping his hands to his sides, "_Go_, find Killgarrah… he will know I sent you…"

The small white dragon turned its head to the side, not seeming to understand what Merlin meant.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Merlin stepped towards the creature, "It is alright… he was chained once too, he will understand…"

The dragon let out a bleating noise and shrunk back away from Merlin, it's eyes insistent.

Merlin froze, "but she chained you up…"

_Morgana_.

Arthur flexed his hand around his sword.

The dragon made the same urgent noise.

It sounded almost desperate.

Merlin swallowed and shook his head, lifting his hand to touch the beasts skull again, "I want to help you…"

With a croaking strain Aithusa flapped her wings hard in warning.

Merlin froze, "why do you owe her loyalty and not me?"

"warqk."

The whining sound from Aithusa throat as her eyes widened made tears fill Merlin's vision.

The dragon grew still.

Merlin swallowed.

"Oh…" His whisper filled the burning courtyard, "You are both lonely."

The dragon shifted before nudging him with its great head, before it lifted its wings and flew high into the air.

The crowd in the courtyard watched with mouths slightly open as the creature croaked a thak you at Merlin, in the dragon tongue, and turned and flew through the air towards the setting sun, through the smoke of the damage that she left behind.

Merlin stared after her and let out a long breath.

Slowly, someone started to clap.

He turned to see Mordred put his sword on the floor and straighten, pounding his hands together.

Then, even more slowly, others set their weapons down, or lowered their hands from where they had been raised in fright and shock, and started to clap too.

Soon everyone around the citadel, stood on the ramparts, in the courtyard, on the stairs, looking out of windows, clapped.

They applauded him.

Merlin turned in a circle, tears in his eyes, as they applauded him for his magic, for having the power to send the dragon away.

Gwen was beaming, as was Tanya, and Gaius was smiling a small and proud smile…

Merlin turned in a full circle, before his eyes landed back on the king who was straight and stern.

Arthur did not clap.

He flexed his jaw against the confusion he felt and turned.

He pushed through the crowd and stormed back into the castle.

Merlin's shoulders dropped when he saw him go.

Gwen sighed and turned, walking back into the castle and after her husband.

He needed to talk to her, she would convince him it was true.


	48. Chapter 48

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Arthur sat as he had done before, lost in the flickering flames and his thoughts.

Outside he could hear the clean-up process having started, as well as murmurings regarding his magical servant…

His jaw flexed and his hands tightened around the wooden arms of his throne like chair.

The fire blazed in the fire place.

Arthur sat facing it in a hard backed wooden chair, staring and distant, his jaw locking once more.

Gwen sighed and entered the room.

She let the door close softly behind her with a gently click of the lock, as she walked towards her husband.

"Arthur…" She whispered.

He said nothing.

She sighed and walked towards him as she had done earlier that day, with her skirts swirling around her with her movement, her hands folded just in front of her tiny bellys.

She walked slowly to him.

"Arthur…" She murmured.

He looked up at her with a caught expression, holding his arms immediately open.

"I…" His voice failed him, his eyes guarded, "I…"

"I know…" She soothed and hushed him, sinking to sit in his lap.

One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders, on the back of his neck, the other over his one hand on her belly, where it had reached around her back to hold her too him with a gentle sigh.

She leant her head against his shoulder for a moment, just letting him know that she was there.

He held her tight, but not crushing her, and she knew that for a few moments at least, she should just let him feel that she was near, that he was not alone in all of this.

He did not smile

He wasn't sure he could.

"I feel so confused… so unsure…" He confessed quietly, looking down at his hand on her knee.

"About?" She asked, although she could guess.

Arthur shifted.

"Outlawing magic…" He looked down, and it seemed to be painful for him even to speak the words.

She nodded slowly.

He sighed heavily and leant his head against the back of the chair as her fingers ran through his hair.

"I fear that those with magic will still seek vengeance, and I can't overlook that risk… I can't endanger my people…" He swallowed to stop his voice being so rough, "And I _cannot_ overlook that risk… Morgana is a perfect example; how can I allow those such as her to use their sorcery freely?"

"By showing that you trust them… that they are not above the law…" She said softly, ever his wise council, "That it is the acts they do with their magic rather than the gifts they possess that defines right and wrong."

He stared at her, his hand stroking her belly.

"What my father did to those people was unforgivable…" He said quietly, "That is certain… and they could revenge on me for being his heir… and you and this little one because of it… what if it is all too little too late?"

"You don't know that." She soothed him firmly.

He sighed and looked away from her ever understanding eyes.

She watched him careful, moving her hand to rest over his on her abdomen.

"Not everyone is like Morgana," She breathed, "we know that now, more than ever…"

_Merlin_.

Arthur said nothing.

She stroked his hair, "We know hardly anything of sorcery outside its impacts on us… but we have those around us to learn from, and those who's very destiny it is to Gaius and protect us… _all_ of us…"

His hand tightened around hers on her belly protectively.

"Arthur my love…" She whispered, "You cannot change what your father did, but being seen not to be the same, as you have been, cannot have gone un-noticed… the druids are peaceful y and large…"

"I just _cannot_ risk you or anyone else getting hurt as a way of something trying to get to me…" He confessed, "I fear it more than ever from those with magic because I know so little…"

She smiled slightly, an encouraging smile, and stroked his hair gently.

"Then it is a good thing you have a friend who can stand at your side and help… the place he should have been all along…." She murmured.

_Merlin_.

Arthur swallowed and looked at her, desperately searching her eyes for an answer.

"Arthur…" she sighed softly, "This is not my decision… it is not my destiny…"

"You are my council and my future." He told her passionately.

"I know that." She hushed him, "but forget my words, forget your father and his ideals, think _only_ for yourself."

He stared at her before at the fire as her words hung in the air.

She watched him carefully.

"Change."

The single word he spoke made her heart flutter.

He was the king she knew he could be.

She had always known it, even before she truly loved him as she did now.

"Change…" He repeated quietly, "Change to build a kingdom of peace and beautify… for everyone… a safe place for our child and others… for those we love…"

He lifted his eyes to stare at her deeply.

"And all of it with you at my side…" He breathed.

She smiled and moved her hand from her belly, where his remained, to cup his cheek gently.

His eyes bore into hers.

"I built my entire world around you… and I will continue to do so…" He vowed.

She flushed and kissed him softly.

His lips moved against hers and she leant against his shoulder and chest, remaining in his lap.

His hand tightened around her knee as one of her arms remained around his shoulders, her hand on the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the base of his hair.

When they pulled apart to stare at one another she felt his hand slide over her knee to her hip and the side of her belly.

He knew what he wanted from his kingdom, and what decisions that would mean…

It would not be easy.

And yet his Guinevere was looking at him with hope and pride, and he never wanted to disappoint her again.


	49. Chapter 49

**THE ROYAL CHAMBER**

Merlin steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Come."

The voice was not Gwen's, yet it sounded as though it knew that it was him.

That meant that Arthur was speaking to him, or at least acknowledging him…

Merlin could not help be surprised.

He shifted and entered, balancing the tray carefully in his hands.

He knew that he could carry it without his hands, or _any_ part of his body…

He could make it float through the air…

But he did not want to push Arthur too far.

He entered the room to see the king sat at one end of the long table, his wife at his right side on around the corner from him, the way she always sat.

"Your dinner, your majesties…"

Merlin bowed slightly, stumbled, and set the tray in the centre of the table.

The silence was thick for a moment as Merlin served them.

Arthur watched him carefully, looking for any difference…

When he found none, he became unbelievably frustrated.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded as Merlin set the plate of food down in front of him.

Gwen stared at her husband.

Merlin swallowed and stared at the king.

Arthur looked at him in frustration, yet not anger, as Merlin had expected.

"Why are you still behaving like a servant?" Arthur nudged the edge of his plate to demonstrate his point.

His reference to servants made Gwen lift one eyebrow out of habit, but she said nothing.

She knew he was not saying that servants were beneath Merlin; merely that he was really so much more than _just_ that.

Merlin thought for a moment.

Both Gwen and Arthur watched as he looked down, smiling slightly at something no one else could see or hear, before looking back up at them.

"It is my destiny."

His simple answer made Arthur stare at him harder.

Merlin shifted, "It had been my destiny since the day we met…"

Both the king and queen narrowed their eyes, although for different reasons.

She did it out of wonder, while the king did it out of the realisation that the sorcerer before him _was_ Merlin… for _only_ Merlin could say something so cryptic and strange without blinking…

Suddenly a small smile touched Arthurs face upon remembering the day they met.

"I tried to take your head off with a mace when we met…" Arthur said.

He laughed once without much humour, yet it flashed across his eyes before it disappeared.

Gwen and Merlin both felt the hope of something build within them, yet they both knew better than to speak of it.

Merlin looked down with a breathed laugh and a smile, before up at the king.

"And I stopped you… using magic…"

Arthurs eyes widened, "you cheated…"

Merlin found himself laughing, a small laugh, although there was no humour in Arthur's eyes.

There was no hatred either.

Gwen bit back a teary smile.

Merlin almost shrugged, "you were going to kill me…"

"I should have done."

Arthur's mutter made both his wife and Merlin's faces fall.

He stared down at his plate, jaw locked.

Merlin fell silent and straightened.

"I am glad you did not… sire."

Silence filled the room for a few heart beats.

Merlin leant stared at the king who did not look at him.

"I do this…" He nudged the plate as Arthur had done with his hand, "because of who _you_ are…"

His voice was soft, low, and so sure…

Gwen stared at him.

Arthur did not.

"Without you Camelot is nothing." Merlin stated.

Gwen wanted to nod but did not,

Arthur sighed and glanced at his wife and her swollen belly before back down.

"There was a time when that was true but not now…"

"No." His wife said firmly and reached for his hand.

He glanced at her before Merlin let out a small smile.

He shook his head ever so slightly.

"There will never be another like you Arthur."

His words made the king swallow.

His voice remained rough.

"Truthfully Merlin… why did you never tell me?"

Merlin thought for a moment, and the pause was long enough for the king to look up at him expectantly.

Merlin sighed.

"Because I was afraid you really would have taken my head off…"

Arthur did not want to smile but it touched his lips, for he knew his anger had been so great that he could have done… and it would have been within his power…

But it would not have been in his heart, and certainly not in his Guinevere's…

"I am still the same person Arthur." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur swallowed, "I trusted you…"

"And I am sorry." Merlin finished almost silently.

Gwen felt tears touch her eyes and she watched as Arthur drew in a breath and nodded his head at merlin, his smile grave and sad, but it was there.

Something within the two of them mended.

"I am sorry too Merlin." Arthur murmured.

Merlin swallowed, "I never wanted to put you in this position Arthur…"

Arthur almost laughed at him, it was silent, but it was there in his eyes.

"_That's_ what worried you?"

Merlin shrugged.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, biting his lips together before he stood.

"Then there is much to be done…"

Merlin stared at him, "Arthur?"

The king looked at him, "Merlin?"

The young warlock almost peered at him, "I ask only that you entrust this knowledge to a few people, the knights, each other… I am the Emrys Morgana fears… it would be safer for us all, if who I am remains secret… not my magic, but Emrys."

Arthur nodded, "But of course."

Merlin smiled brightly.

"Guinevere…" Arthur walked to his wife and held his hand out, helping her rise to her feet and turned to face Merlin.

Arthur glanced down at her.

"It is the start of a new age."

She smiled and he kissed her temple.

His eyes them flittered to Merlin again.

"From this day forward, with you as my advisor, we shall lift the ban on magic." Arthur told him firmly.

Merlin stared at him in shock.

"Really?" he whispered.

Arthur nodded and strode towards him, clapping him on the shoulder.  
"Merlin I have behaved appallingly and I apologise… it was my shock…."

"I understand." Merlin said, "Truly I do… you didn't kill me… that is something…"

Arthur chuckled at how strange it all felt, before he nodded once and shook his friend shoulder as he spoke.

"Then now you have told us all of this…. Will you answer the question we asked you yesterday?" He looked to his wife before back to his friend.

"Will you be our child's godfather?"

Merlin's heart leapt and he beamed.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"Of course I will."

The steps to Albion were paved with what followed, the sunshine, and Merlin, Arthur and Gwen's smiles.

****END OF EPISODE**  
COMING UP NEXT: DYNASTY**


	50. Episode 8 - Dynasty

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO this episode starts 27 years after 'present day Merlin' - as it normally is in my Season 6. But that will become clearer as you read it. Basically it is set in the future... now read this and then the next chapter!**

**EPISODE 8 - DYNASTY**

Sunlight shimmered down over Camelot.

The was out, the sky was blue, and there was not a cloud to spoil the view.

Yet it may as well have been raining.

A middle aged woman was sat behind a desk in the royal chambers of Camelot.

Her hair had not gone silver and her face was not heavily lined.

But her eyes were tired with all that she had seen throughout her life time, and her heart ached with a wanting for someone she had not had in years.

There was a knock at the door.

She swallowed and looked up from where she was staring down at a wedding ring in her hands, before she swallowed and slipped it onto her finger.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and Sir Percival, slightly older but still youthful and huge, walked towards her.

"Your majesty." He inclined his head, stopping just before her desk and shifting a roll of paper in his hand.

Gwen gave a small sad smile, "Percival please, in twenty four years you have not learned not to bow to me."

"You are my queen." He insisted.

She gave a small tired laugh and lifted herself from her chair, "It is dowager queen now, the mother of the king, since Llacheu became of age."

Guinevere stood in front of the large window looking down at the courtyard.

Percival looked down for a moment before he set the parchment he held on her desk, "there is an emissary from the druids for Llacheu arriving today, he requested you and merlin attend… Odin's envoy has just arrived with Gwydre's returning party from the hunt in the seventh isle, your son caught a wild boar… and King Lot has sent his son to seek permission to court Ava."

Gwen wrapped her arms tighter across her small body and laughed a small scoff not directed at Percival, "If Lot knew my daughter at all he would know that there is no way anyone but her own heart can decide who she marries."

The knight nodded, "She inherited her stubbornness from the both of you, your grace."

Gwen drew in a stuttering breath and closed her eyes briefly as she swallowed.

Down in the courtyard below she could see her daughter, small and slim like her, with dark curling hair that fell all the way down her back, yet wide blue eyes like her father had had.

She stood in the centre, a daisy chain in her hand, staring down at a smooth carved stone in the centre of the courtyard.

Ava Pendragon had never known her father.

He had died before Gwen had realised that she was expecting for a third time, after bearing him two sons.

Llacheu and Gwydre's were watching now from King Llacheu study window.

All three children had slightly lighter skin than their mother, and the two sons had inherited her dark eyes.

Llacheu's hair was dark and straight, whereas Llacheu was dark and a mass of curls like his younger sister.

The two brothers, who had only been young when their father died, exchanged a look and a sigh, before closing the window and disappearing inside.

Ava stared down at the stone before her and swallowed.

From where she was watching in her room Gwen drew in a breath and glanced at the knight who was staring at her.

"Do you know what day it is Percival?" Gwen whispered.

The knight swallowed and straightened, "Yes your majesty… the fourteenth."

Gwen nodded and stared back out of the window.

"And that is never a good day."

Down in the courtyard Ava sunk to a crouch and rested the daisy chain on top of the smooth stone.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and then touched them to the smooth stone in a kiss.

"I miss you father." She whispered, "I wish we could have known one another."

She swallowed and stood, turning her back on the stone and sweeping up the stairs into the castle.

She left behind, under the daisy chain, a carved marble stone set in the centre of the courtyard.

ON it were the words.

_King Arthur Pendragon. Died protecting his kingdom from evil on the 14__th__ April. _

_Lost but never forgotten._

Ava made her way up the stairs of Camelot and wound her way through the castle.

Her purple dress swept around her legs as she skipped down the stairs urgently missing the last one on purpose.

Approaching a door down a corridor she heard loud exclamations and bangs.

"yes… escortier! No… no no no…"

There was a loud bang and the door shook.

Ava sighed and knocked loudly.

There was a clatter inside.

"Yes… yes who is it?" The loud sharp voice came from inside.

She pushed open the door and stepped into the room, staring around.

Gaius had died a few winters past, but the room was exactly as he had left it.

There was still belongings everywhere.

The room was still a mess.

"Erm… Uncle…"

"Ava!"

The man who was working over a smoking cauldron, his lean body shaking with excitement at another spell, turned at the sound of her voice.

There was a loud boom in the cauldron behind him and he shrunk away slightly, his eyes flashing amber, as the cauldron stopped bubbling instantly.

Ava sighed shortly, "Uncle Merlin."

His eyes were the same, and he still looked so young…

But his hair was slightly silver.

"Can I help you?" He clapped his hands together.

Ava swallowed, "it is the fourteenth…"

Merlin drew in a long breath, "I know. How is your mother?"

"Coping, as always…yet Llacheu asked her at breakfast and she told him that s king he has more to worry about than his mother. She got up and left the room swiftly, as she does…"

"Yes…" Merlin looked down briefly, "Still! I am sure you did not come here to talk about your mother… or at least she wouldn't want you too."

Ava stepped forwards, "I need to ask you something…"

"Anything."

Ava nodded.

"I want you to help me meet my father."

"_what!"_

"Shhh don't shout." Ava put her hands out palm up as though she was stopping a horse.

Merlin stared at her, walking towards her slowly with wide eyes, "have you gone mad Ava?"

"Greif makes us all mad…" She insisted, "I want you to help me go back in time jus tot _glimpse_ him for myself… I just want to see him."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Where has this come from all of a sudden?"

Ava drew in a breath, "It has been twenty years since he died… my whole life and I never knew him."

"It is the lament of all men." He said, "Gaius told me that."

Ava started ringing her shaking hands together, "and Llacheu is now king… and there are suitors for all three of us… when I do marry my father won't be here to walk me down the aisle. He has not been here at all in my life time and… I want to know him."

"He is a part of you. Your mother always told you all that…"

"But he was alive to meet Llacheu and Gwydre. He died before I was even born, without knowing I existed… he went off to that battle before mother even realized she was carrying me… and he did not come back."

Ava's voice broke and Merlin straightened, his eyes betraying just how old he really was.

"I know. I was there." He said gravely.

Ava swallowed but pressed on somewhat desperately, "I just want to see and know him for myself. Just so, even if he just glances at me and sees me… that some part of him knew who I was, knew that I existed. Even if he didn't know then that I am his daughter."

Merlin set his jaw.

"_Please_ uncle Merlin. I just want to see him for myself, so I can know the man who I miss even though I never met him… so I can know what you and mother mean when you say Gwydre has his eyes, or that Llacheu has his bearing, or I his frustration."

Merlin shook his head slightly, his eyes boring into hers, "Your mother still grieves for him, do you think it never occurred to her to go back and see him?"  
"But he would _know_ her… he wouldn't know me… I just want to see him that is all."

"Ava." Merlin almost snapped, "Travelling forwards and backwards in time is dangerous…even if I had the power…"

"You do!" She cried, "And if you won't do it then I _know_ you know someone who can… _please_ uncle Merlin… I just want to see him."

Merlin sighed.

There was another knock on the door.

"Not now!" Merlin snapped.

The door opened regardless and a dark haired young woman whose dead spirit rendered her ageless swept in.

Eveline flicked her hair over one shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

Merlin allot scowled, "Great. Just as I was about to point out for the _last_ time how stupid this is…"

"I am Eveline." She smiled at Ava.

The princess's eyes widened, "_you_ are the last Parlevine…"

"Pleasure to meet you." Eveline smiled but her eyes were serious, "I can take you back in time to see your father, wanting to know your parents well is not selfish or stupid."

Her quip at Merlin made him fist his hands, "Don't you dare come in here and try and patronize me! I haven't seen you since Arthur…"

His throat choked up and Eveline straightened.

_Since Arthur died._

Merlin drew in an angry breath and turned his eyes on Ava, "I am the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth, your godfather and your uncle… I have your mothers complete trust and your father made me promise to look after you… travelling back even to _glimpse _him is fraught with danger and you _know_ that." He snapped at Eveline.

She let out an angry hiss.

Ava looked down.

"I just want to see him." She whispered.

Eveline took her hand firmly and stared at Merlin as he folded his arms, his back to them.

"I will take you to see your father." She said.

Merlin spun, "No good will come of this… I swear Eveline…"

"Do _not_ presume to tell me what will come of travelling backwards and forwards in time." Eveline snapped, "From one touch of Ava's hand I know _all_ that this means…"

Merlin straightened firmly.

The Parlevine inclined her head, "Say the words I speak in Ava's tongue if you would be so kind… so that she will know what I am saying in the old language."

With a stiff nod of his head Merlin agreed.

Eveline closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her voice was clear, "vida á vida e mente para mente."

Merlin drew in a breath and translated, "Life to life and mind to mind."

"nosos espíritos agora debe entrelázanse"

"Our spirits now will intertwine."

"unimos as nosas almas e viaxe"

"we join our souls and journey too."

"aquel cuxos pensamentos queriamos que sabía"

"The one whose thoughts we wish we knew."

There was a fierce note of regret in her uncle Merlin's voice.

A white light sprang from the floor in front of them and wrapped around them both.

Ava gripped Eveline's hand tighter and opened her eyes to stare at Merlin as he disappeared into the white light.

She swallowed.


	51. Chapter 51

**CAMELOT – TWENTY SEVEN YEARS EARLIER**

**THE COUNCIL MEETING**

The words that Arthur had spoken to the council still rang in Merlin's mind.

"_Our long state of unrest with Odin has finally come to an end. He is now our ally, as is Queen Annis, and both have agreed to offer their aid against Morgana."_

The young warlock, still a secret warlock, but not to those who mattered, shifted.

"_Yes, that is the one dark spot in our news this morning. The Lady Morgana lives. The day will rise when we need to defeat her, and defeat her we shall._"

Arthur had 'sent' Guinevere to bed hours before, as the council dragged on.

_Arthur had continued to speak._

"_My next announcement is the most important and most grave. It is good news, but not to be taken lightly by any of you."_

_There had been murmuring._

"_Magic has been banned in Camelot for over twenty-five years now." Arthur had declared, "Many people have been put to death, hundreds of them innocent. I will not rule the way he did."_

_Arthur had cleared his throat._

_He had spoken and all gasps and hell had broken loose._

"_I hereby proclaim that magic is no longer banned in Camelot."_

Hours later, there was still shocked chaos throughout the room.

Lords stared at the king with wide eyes, their hands mildly shaking.

"My lord you cannot be serious!"

"Legalising magic!"

"What about the person at your side you wanted to have with you, to show you that magic is without fault in some cases…"

Arthur listened to them all, arms folded and face stern.

They had been at this all afternoon, all day.

The gossip through the taverns had spread.

King Arthur was legalising magic.

The king, tired and annoyed at the incompetent people on his council, flashed a look to Merlin who stood at the side, silent and staring.

He nodded once at the king.

His eyes showed that he was willing to be silent.

Morgana could not know that he was Emrys, or that he even had magic.

Arthur stood upright and spoke over all the lords.

"We should not punish those with magic just for having it. We should punish those for the actions they do with it. I am not my father, and I will not rule the way he did." Arthur declared.

Murmurings continued.

"Change has come to Camelot." Arthur stated, "And it has come in the form of this man."

He gestured to Merlin who simply flushed slightly and stepped forwards.

Arthur watched them all carefully.

"Merlin is my manservant and friend, and he recently stood on trial for magic, a crime that I now no longer have outlawed." Arthur informed them all, "He is my most trusted friend and now advisor, and it is his knowledge on magic which makes me sure that we will have the right of magic on our side, against the evil that Morgana has."

The murmurings and mutterings grew to a massive height and Arthur straightened as Lord Pierson stormed red faced forwards.

"My lord!" He declared, "But _Merlin_ is a sorcerer, and a servant at that, a no one… he cannot be given status."

Merlin winced for the man.

Arthur's left eyes twitched.

A hushed silence fell over the room.

Arthur folded his arms.

"Lord Pierson in what station was the queen born?" He demanded.

Pierson realised what he had said.

He swallowed and looked down, "She was a servant my lord…"

"Louder."

Pierson straightened, "She was a servant my lord."

"And are you suggesting that your _queen_ is not befitting the station she now has, as my _wife?_" Arthur hissed.

Pierson started to stammer, "No… No… no of course not…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him with a furious protectiveness over his wife.

Merlin winced further at the anger there.

"out." Arthur snapped.

"What?" Pierson gasped.

"You heard me, out!" Arthur stated.

"But Sire…"

"Guards!" Arthur snapped his head in their direction.

They moved forwards and took both Pierson's arms, backing him from the room, before closing the doors on the council, and silencing Pierson's protests.

Arthur turned his eyes back on the council and it made Merlin smile.

"That is the last I will hear said on the subject." Arthur declared firmly.

"Magic is no longer outlawed. All magical cases brought to me will be overseen by Merlin, my advisor," He stated.

"That is all that there is to say."

**THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Hours passed.

Gwen was lying in bed with one hand on her small rounded belly, her other arm behind her head on the pillow, acting as one also.

Her white sheer nightdress gleamed in the flickering light of the candles and fire in the room, while the winter weather lashed through the dark night at the windows.

The covers settled at her waist, heavy and crimson and warm.

She turned her head slightly to look at her husband as he pushed open the door and trudged into the room, rubbing his eyes and removing his jacket.

"How was the council?" She whispered.

He trudged towards her, sinking to sit on the edge of the bed, putting one hand beside her hip on the mattress.

"Why are you still awake?" He breathed.

"Don't change the subject," She poked him in the chest, "Over protective fool."

He watched her as she pressed her hands to the mattress and pushed herself to sit up.

As the covers fell away he could not help his eyes falling to her small rounded belly.

He smiled slightly as she shifted and made herself comfy, wriggling her toes and leaning back against the headboard.

She patted the mattress beside her once, "Tell me."

Her husbands kicked off his boots and sat fully on the bed beside her, resting against the head board.

She moved to straddle his lap, her knees digging into the bed either side of him.

She took both his hands and held them in hers in between their chests.

She had always been a wonder to him, but the changes in her body and habits fascinated him.

It annoyed her how much she had started to sleep, and it irritated her further how much her changing body had allowed Arthur to be protective.

New security measures had been laid on and most of them frustrated her.

But they had waited a long time for the child she carried, so she let Arthur have his protective way most of the time.

He sighed and shifted.

"The council have taken the news about as well as you would expect…" He muttered, looking down at his hand on the mattress, "Merlin was silent and just stood there… making it clear that he doesn't want anyone to know who doesn't have too…"

"He is a good man." Gwen whispered, "One who will help us build this kingdom… and make it great… show everyone that it is people who we should fear, not their magic."

"mmm… my beautiful queen is right…" Arthur murmured lovingly, lifting his other hand to push some hair away from her face, resting it on her forehead.

She smiled softly, watching his face in the candle light.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her forehead be stroked by his hand, "Tired…"

"Mmm…" Arthur chuckled quietly, moving his hand to rest on her belly under hers.

"Have they been moving today?" He murmured, looking down at it.

Gwen shook her head tiredly, "Not yet… although the midwife said any day now… that I am still small for how far along I am."

"Mmm…" Arthur leant over her, rubbing his nose against hers, "I love you."

She giggled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you too."

**MORDRED'S ROOM**

"Ignore the fact that the place is a total mess… please…" Mordred stammered slightly as Tanya entered his room and walked, laughing slightly, towards the bed.

She sunk to sit down on the mattress and Mordred scrambled to put things away as the door clicked shut.

"Perhaps it just needs a woman's touch…" Tanya rolled her eyes.

Mordred coloured up to his ears and Tanya flushed also.

"I just mean…" Her words lapped over one another as she blushed, "That all the knights rooms must look the same, not that I know that... I mean…"

Mordred spluttered and coughed through his laugh.

Tanya sighed at herself and shook her head.

As Mordred moved to take a seat beside her on the bed he knocked into the small table at her side.

It wobbled and a book, stuffed full of separate loose pages fell to the floor.

Mordred stiffened ashes she bent forwards and picked it up.

It fell open in her hands and she stared at the pages.

A smile spread over her face and her eyes were almost proud, "I did not know you were an artist…"

Mordred swallowed, "It's a … a hobby… I…"

He held his hands out to take the book from her but she grinned at him, cradling the book to her chest and remaining sat on the bunk, opening it to gaze at what was inside.

Mordred did not sit beside her now.

He stood watching her nervously.

She started to turn the pages.

A drawing of her in grey charcoal smiled up at her, she was surrounded by flowers….

_Flip_.

The soft noise of her turning the page and looking at more and more of his work made Mordred stiffen.

In the next drawing she was sat on the stairs looking up at the sky, as she had done with Merlin just after the king had returned from his failed attempt to sacrifice himself in order to give Queen Guinevere a child, and Eveline had died.

She swallowed.

_Flip_.

In the next she was walking along what seemed to be walking along a beach, her skirts in her hand, sun in her hair and her bare feet pressing into the soft sand.

Mordred folded his arms.

"I look quite pretty…" Tanya smiled, turning the book slightly in her grip so that she could see it more clearly.

_Flip_.

A portrait of her, her hair over one shoulder, eye shining with her small smile.

"You have got rather close haven't you?" She smiled and laughed lightly.

The knight could see something stirring behind his eyes.

Mordred sighed and lifted one hand to rest it against his forehead as he closed his eyes.

_Flip._

_Flip._

_Flip._

Tanya stared at another image of her and swallowed, glancing up at Mordred as she ran her thumb long the edges of all the pages, seeing more and more images of her, drawn by him, smiling out at her.

"They are all of me." She whispered and lifted her eyes.

His throat closed up.

She stared at him.

"I…" She swallowed, "I…"

"I am sorry; it is embarrassing for you… I…" He made to take the book from her, "I should never have…"

"No." She whispered and stared at him with wide eyes, holding the book to her chest.

She barely blinked as she kept his gaze.

"Why did you never say?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He shifted.

"Mordred." She sighed, "You know what."

He stared at her for a moment before he sighed heavily and sunk to sit on the bunk beside her, his hands clasped, elbows on his knees.

"I… wanted to… I really did… but you have always been Merlin's, to everyone else anyway." He murmured.

She swallowed and looked down at the book in her hands as she stroked the pages.

"Not anymore." She whispered.

"No." He sighed slightly, "But to him… you told me all of why you have let him go, for his destiny, for all of us and the future…"

"Because it was the right thing to do." She whispered.

"I know." He said and nodded, "And I did not want you to think that I was acting on you… _making a move_… simply because of what you had confided in me about your feelings for Merlin, and who you really are."

She glanced at him and smiled slightly.  
"You have a gift Mordred." She breathed, "You are king, brave, and loyal… and you see people."

He smiled and reached for her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"I see you."

She straightened her neck and her eyes brightened at his touch.  
"And?"

He smiled and glanced down at his hand around hers as he chuckled almost silently.

"Why would I not want to draw you?"

His words made her laugh and she shook her head as she did so, before she leant towards him, still holding his hand, to rest her temple on his shoulder.

Mordred's cheek touched the top of her head as he chuckled.

Both of them let out happy sighs.

**FOREST OF ESITIA**

A white light blinded the air for a second.

When it vanished two figures, joined by the hands, remained.

Eveline dropped Tanya's hand and watched her carefully.

The young princess stared at the trees around her.

"It looks… it looks the same…" She whispered.

Eveline inclined her head, "It is the same forest… just younger… like your parents…"

"Yes…" Ava gasped and her eyes flew around, "Where is Camelot?"

Eveline folded her hands, "The same direction it has always been."

Ava smirked at her and wrapped her arms around herself, "It is cold…"

"That hasn't changed either about midnight?"

Ava sighed shortly, "Well off we go then."

She stared to walk.

Eveline watched her for a moment but did not move, "I will return for you in one day."

Ava stopped and spun, "What! You are leaving me alone?"

"You wish to see your father. You have one day to do so…"

"But you cannot just leave me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know where I am! The least you could do is point me in the right direction." Ava snapped in frustration.

Eveline smiled at how like Arthur she was.

With a lazy gesture the Parlevine pointed to her right.

Ava curtsied sarcastically, "thank you."

She strode off and Eveline stopped her with her voice, "don't you have any questions?"

Ava turned her head and her eyes were almost distant, "my parents…"

She swallowed and Eveline walked to her side as she asked, "How young…?"

"Your mother is in the first part of her term carrying Llacheu."

Ava swallowed, "So they don't know that I will exist."

"But they soon will… as a woman, not as their daughter." The Parlevine was firm in her ear, "You cannot tell him who you are."

"Why not?"

"I am serious Ava; he cannot know you are his daughter from the future."

"But _why_? What would that change? _Why_ can't I tell him…"

"Because it would kill you when he did not believe you."

"Can we be seen?"

"Yes." Eveline nodded, "In this instance it is important that you are really here."

Ava narrowed her eyes, "I don't understand…"

"And there is one more thing." Eveline took Ava's arms and made her face her.

Ava looked down, "how can you touch me if you are a ghost…"

"I appear, I disappear… but my heart doesn't beat. I cling to life with all my powers, now listen." Eveline tried not to snap, "No matter how much your father you _cannot_ stay here in this time…. I will come back for you and find you in _one day_… do not attempt to run from me … whether you want to or not, and believe me, you _won't_… you _have _to return to your proper time."

Ava stared hard at her, "I won't just leave my family will I…"

"you will want to."

"My parents in this time have each other," Ava snapped, "my mother in my time has no one."

"She has you. These two don't." Eveline sighed shortly.

Ava held her gaze, "Why would it be so wrong to stay and let them know who I am…"

Eveline's eyes changed to be dangerous, "Because you are forever in risk of changing things and cancelling out your own birth or any other major event! Travelling backwards or forwards in time and creating a different _permanent_ life for yourself is forbidden?"

"By who?" Ava whispered.

"The Parlevine council…the ancients of my kind who make sure that people are not interfering. There are certain points in time that are fixed… ones that _have_ to happen! We are allowed to travel backwards and forwards in time to learn but not to live."

"But…"

"I travelled backwards in time! I was alone and scared so I travelled backwards form my present and met a man… I fell in love and we got married and had a child… and the Parlevine council _waited_, they waited for my child to be born then they took her from me and sent me back to my own time. I was parted from her. They left me stranded in my own present where she was already a woman who didn't know me. She was raised by someone else and they took my powers to travel through time from me until I was dead! They wiped the memory of the man I loved and by my time he was older and had no idea of what we had lost… I gained everything and lost it all… you _cannot_ stay here forever."

Eveline's voice had risen to a shout and tears had filled her eyes.

Ava stared at her and drew in a stuttering breath, "I did not know that."

"No one knows in this time yet." Eveline spat out and wiped at her eyes.

She drew in a long breath to calm herself and swallowed bitterly.

"I will return for you in one day, no matter where you are I will be there… just… just don't tell anyone and don't build a life for yourself… for heaven's sake…" She muttered and stepped away from Ava.

"Wait…" Ava gasped.

Eveline shut her eyes and disappeared into a white light, leaving Ava stood by herself in the dark forest.

She heard someone stumble behind her and curse.

Before she could turn of her own accord a startled voice made her do so.  
"What are _you_ doing out here?"

She spun and saw a man, younger than she had ever seen him, staring at her with wide eyes and his hands on his hips.

She gasped.

_Merlin_.


	52. Chapter 52

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

His face changed when he saw that it was her.

His hands fell from his hips and he looked almost sheepish.

The tips of his ears coloured.

Ava stared at him. Her breath like his was like steam in front of her face. The night was not especially cold. But there was a rising chill in the air, like a warning.

He was wearing simple clothes. The Uncle Merlin she knew wore purple or light blue robes with gold thread. These were like servants clothes…

"_Your mother is in the first part of her term carrying Llacheu."_

Ava tried to think on what Eveline had said and count back to exactly when she was, from what she knew of the time before her eldest brother was born.

Merlin shifted and held his hands up.

He must have thought that her stunned silence was because he had demanded to know why she was there.

Partly it was.

"Sorry! Sorry for a moment there you looked like someone I know." He apologised.

"Who?... the queen of Camelot?" She asked too quickly.

"Yes… why?" Merlin chuckled before he saw the intenseness of her blue eyes, "do you know her?"

"Yes…" Again Ava failed to get a handle on herself before she answered truthfully instantly. She took a breath to slow herself, "well… I know her better than I know the king… I have never seen or met him… but my brothers and my uncle, my father's friend, say that I look a lot like queen Guinevere. Although I have my father's eyes…. Although I never knew him either…"

Her voice trailed away and she looked down.

Merlin smiled sadly, stepping closer again, "I never knew my father either… well not _well_… I only met him briefly before he died."

She let out a breath and rubbed at her eyes, "I'm sorry Merlin."

"You know my name?"

Her eyes snapped open at his question and she looked up.

Before she let out a long mumble at his enquiring gaze she shifted and shrugged, shrugging was good…

"Don't many people know the name of Camelot's court sorcerer?"

Merlin laughed easily, "not many, considering I have only been it for a day."

She stammered, "I am sorry to hear that my lord."

He laughed harder, "My lord? Now I know you have never met the king…"  
Ava didn't laugh.

Her eyes narrowed as he spoke of her father for the first time, "he has not made you noble yet?"

"Yet?" Merlin ceased laughing and lifted his eyebrows, staring at her hard.

"I mean…" She shifted.

Merlin waved it away and walked closer, his hands on his hips, "Nahh… he is doing it his own way, one step at a time… he will knight farmers into soldiers in a heartbeat but with magic… he has to be careful… I think if I ever become a noble it will be by Gwen, not by him."

Ava couldn't help but stare, "You think that Queen Guinevere will… not the king?"

Merlin scoffed and blew out through his lips, "He is a royal prat…"

Her eys widened impossibly.

Merlin walked around her, having too much energy to stand still, "I don't care how long he lives, I think there is a part of him that won't have it in him… I joke… he is a good man."

"He is."

Ava's voice was small and unsure, and when Merlin looked at her again she was looking at the floor, although not really seeing it.

"I thought you said you haven't met him, or seen him…" He enquired gently, eyes searching…

"I haven't." She sniffed and looked up at him, holding his gaze with a regal determination, and there was a set on her jaw that Merlin was sure he had seen somewhere before, "But I like to think that everyone's praise and stories are true. It is all I have."

"Indeed…" His voice trailed away.

There was something about her….

Ava could see his mind was whirring as he stared at her, and she knew she was not doing a particularly fantastic job of being inconspicuous and normal.

"So erm… what are you doing?" She asked.

Merlin tapped his temple firmly, "The druids have called me mentally, saying that they have a message…"

"And you are going by yourself… in the dark?" Ava folded her arms and lifted oen eyebrow in doubt.

It made Merlin pause.

There was something about that expression… as though he was completely useless with three heads…

He pushed it away, "You are one to talk! I can protect myself… who is going to protect you?"

"I was with someone…" She defended hotly, "they got me this far, but it seems I have to go the rest of the way myself."

"Isn't it always the way?" Merlin chuckled and shrugged.

Ava found she was smiling, "Yes."

There was a noise in the woods and her head snapped around.

Her heart beat grew loud and Merlin held his hand out for her silence sharply.

She swallowed and watched the woods and him as he walked closer, hand still raised.

He scanned the woods with his eyes and was still.

She didn't breathe for a moment.

Suddenly there was a whoosh as someone ran fast away from close by them.

A moment more past before Merlin moved to her side.

"On second thoughts. The druids are bound to be nearer than wherever you are going…"

"Camelot." She answered instantly.

"Exactly. Come with me. You will be safe…" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know."

"And I have the feeling that if I let you get hurt your late father may haunt me. Come on, we will be back in Camelot before long."

He strode past her in the direction opposite to where Eveline had pointed.

Ava watched her Uncle Merlin walk away for a moment before she followed and muttered to herself.

"So you have always been this strange… wonderful."

**CAMELOT – THE VAULTS  
**A long white crystal gleamed in the hands of a large stone statue, which dominated the back of one of the cells in the vaults.

The statue had been carved from pale granite, and depicted a young woman with flawless kin and flowing hair holding the crystal in the palms of both her hands.

A dark figure loomed over the statue, which gloomed undisturbed in the moonlight.

The short man's heavy boots scuffed the thick dust on the floor at the statues feet as his hand reached to hover over it.

As his hand wrapped around the Crystal it glowed red hot and turned crimson and let out a high pitched shriek in the man's brain.

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

In the moment that the man deep in the vaults disturbed the crystal and heard the high noise, Gwen felt it shatter through her sleeping brain.

The queen had been laying curled on her side facing away from her husband, who was laying on his back sleeping deeply.

She rolled further onto her sighed and scrunched her eyes together in discomfort, fisting her hand as a white burning circle appeared on her palm.

She rolled further away from Arthur and unfolded her hand as the necklace Merlin had given her, handing around her neck always to protect her from magical enchantment and curse, glowed fiercely for a moment, before it disappeared, like the mark on Gwen's palm.

She opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly, looking down at her palm.

There was not a mark to be seen.

**THE FOREST OF ESITIA**

As the mark disappeared on Gwen's palm, miles away Ava felt a sharp sting on the back of her neck and a noise in her head. Her hand flew to the back of her neck and rubbed at the spot.

Merlin glanced at her, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm?"

She lowered her hand and smiled at him reassuringly, "I think I just got bitten by an insect… come on, let's keep going…"

"I can look at it for you…"

"It is fine." She pushed him forwards gently, "_go_!"

Merlin stared at her and didn't move.

She shrugged, "What?"

"Nothing!" He helped up his hands defensively and strode forwards muttering, "it is just you are giving me orders now…"

Ava rubbed at the back of her neck again before she moved her hair back over it.

Her hair blocked from sight a silver bruise-like mark that did not leave as Gwen's had done.

It remained.


	53. Chapter 53

**AUTHORS NOTE: everyone calm down! I have not you all and killed Arthur off - perhaps meeting Ava now makes him fight harder in the future and he lives and Ava returns to a future where her father is still alive... yeh? that is why Eveline brought her back - to save her father and set this right...**

**you get me guys? lets calm down and read... PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Having not seeing anything on her palm, and with the pain in her head and palm gone, Gwen sighed and rubbed her eyes again, before her hand fell to her small rounded belly and she sunk to lay on her back against the soft pillows, stroking it softly.

As she settled her husband rolled heavily to lie facing her, stretching one arm over her middle as he kissed her cheek.

"Alright?" He mumbled whilst still half asleep.

"mmm…" She yawned and turned her head slightly away from him as he rolled all the way onto his side, arm over her protectively, head on the same pillow, breath warm and safe on her collar bone.

"Go to sleep…" She whispered drowsily as her hand stilled low on her small belly.

There was peace for a moment.

Suddenly the warning bells started to peel loudly in the air.

Arthur ripped himself from his wife's sleeping embrace and shot out of bed.

He raced to the window and threw it open, staring down into the courtyard as he saw a man all in black, short and stocky, racing through the open gates of Camelot and into the lower town, clutching something to his chest.

Knights were racing after him and shooting at him from the battlements.

Arthur cursed and strode to the door, throwing it open.

"Stay there." He barked at his wife before he slammed it behind him.

She scowled and folded her hands over her belly as she sat up.

Through her worry over what was happening she absentmindedly moved one thumb over the palm of the hand that had been burned for a moment in her sleep as the man in the archives disturbed the crystal.

There wasn't even a mark there now.

A moment later she lifted her hand to wrap around the necklace Merlin had given her to protect her from magical enchantment or curse.

**CAMELOT – THE ROYAL CORRIDOR**

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

Elyan and Gwaine stopped before him.

"We were alerted when a man was seen running from the archives…." Elyan explained, "we sounded the alarm but he knocked a few guards out with magic… he had something in his jacket… but he made it out into the corridor and threw the gates without any of the arrows touching him…"

"Did he open the gates?" Arthur demanded.

Elyan looked to Gwaine.  
"No Sire." Gwaine explained, "the gates were already open…"

"Why?" Arthur almost shouted, "I ordered that all the gates be locked and guarded at night for the protection of the queen…"

Elyan looked down, "they were locked Arthur, until about an hour ago when Merlin left, saying he would be back shortly…"

"And the guards didn't lock them afterwards?" Arthur demanded, not quite able to believe he was hearing this…

Gwaine shrugged, "Perhaps they didn't want to lock him out?"

"He is a _sorcerer_ Gwaine!"

"Then maybe they are afraid of him… I have to admit… I sort of am…"

"Who would have thought it… _Merlin_…" Elyan agreed.

Arthur snapped his teeth together, "Pursue the man, lock the gates and ask Gaius to help you find out whatever it was this man wanted from the vaults that _Merlin_ was going through and I can only assume left unlocked…"

Arthur strode back to the Royal chamber door and opened it.

Gwaine and Elyan inclined their heads, "Sire…"

They turned to walk away as Arthur disappeared inside.

They were stopped when the king ripped the door opened again and shouted an instruction.

"And tell my court sorcerer when he returns that I want a word with him, and that if he has been to the tavern he had _better_ be sober when he does so!"

The door slammed again as the warning bells continued.

**THE DRUID CAVE OF BRECKFAR**

"Watch your step… there you go… careful…"

Merlin reached for Ava's hand and helped her step down over the icy rocks into the dark cave.

Ava had expected it to smell damp and mouldy, but rather it smelt crisp and salty like sea air.

She pushed her hair from her face and followed Merlin through the strange moonlight in the cave, winding in between large rocks that almost glowed silver.

As they rounded a corner they were greeted by the sight of a dozen druids stood cloaked facing them, in front of a large raised alter.

Merlin and Ava stopped dead.

A heartbeat passed before the tallest druid in the middle lowered his hood to reveal an ancient face.

Ava stared over Merlin's shoulder as the old man smiled and dropped to his knees.

All the other druids followed suit.

Merlin held up his hands instantly, "please, stand up…"

The eldest druid without a hood inclined his head, "You are welcome here Emrys."

"well you did summon me." Merlin nodded to him and looked around, "what is this place? And why have you need of me?"

"We have no need of you Emrys it is you who has need of us…" The druid waved the others away.

They shrunk to the sides of the cave and watched, still cloaked, from the shadows.

Merlin narrowed his eyes slightly, "alright…"

"Forgive them." The uncloaked druid smiled slightly, "magic has only been permitted in Camelot for one day… and the legends about you are most great… they are unsure as to how someone so close to the king, could have such great magic and kept it a secret…"

"It is just one of my many gifts." Merlin put his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels, blushing slightly.

The druid chuckled, "indeed. My name is Lassar, and we are the brotherhood of Breckfar."

Ava looked around her again and fisted her hands at her sides against the cold.

Merlin inclined his head, "then what is it that you have to tell me."

Lassar gestured for Merlin to follow him, and Ava followed suit, as he stepped up onto the raised rock around the glistening white marble alter.

As they stood beside it opposite Lassar though, they both saw that it was not an altar, rather a font filled with dark water, that seemed to ripple as Merlin stepped close although he had not touched it.

Lassar held Merlin's gaze firmly.

"The crystal of Breckfar is under threat."

There was a dire warning in his voice.

Merlin found his eyes narrowing, "what is the crystal of Breckfar?"

Lassar looked down at the ebony waters of the font and waved his hand over the surface.

There was a fierce ripple and the blackness seemed to tear, revealing an image of Merlin earlier that day crouched in the vaults rummaging around.

It then changed to show a scene from earlier in the night where the small man removed a crystal from the set hands of the granite statue, not ten metres from where Merlin had been crouching.

Merlin looked up at Lassar, "that doesn't tell me what it is and why it is so important to have it back."

"Surely you understand that someone taking something from Camelot's archives so soon after magic has been legalised cannot be good…"

"Surely _you_ realise that I am fully aware that thieving is wrong." Merlin stated, "but if I do not know what it is that has been stolen how _can_ I understand _why_ it is so important to have it _back_."

Lassar did not blink, "the crystal is dangerous."

"How so?"

Lassar looked down again and moved his hand once more over the water.

The image that showed this time was not one Merlin had ever seen before.

Ava stared at it also.

It showed a man taking the crystal from its setting, before hammering at it with a hammer as though to crack it open. Sparks flew everywhere and the crystal turned crimson.

The image changed to show a man wearing a crown clutching at his hand as white burn marks appeared over him and moved up his skin, wrapping around and around until his entire body was covered, and his eyes turned ice white. The poor man with the crystal was shown again, staring in fury as the icy cloud of power drained from the crystal leaving it clear.

The final thing that was shown was the ice king falling to the floor dead, the tears on his cheeks leaking white to the floor, before turning red and forming a new crystal.

Ava gasped and stared at Lassar.

His voice was low and rough.

"In times of danger, the crystal of Breckfar will choose a host, one of royal blood, to reserve itself and the people it protects."

"Wait 'chose'?" Merlin stared at him, "so this crystal that has been taken… it is alive?"

"In a way." Lassar held a hand out, "It is a tremendous power source one that many believe can make a person without equal in magical powers. It has stood at the heart of Camelot throughout the centuries, preserving the very roots of the citadel which have always been in magic."

His eyes flittered to Ava for a moment, looking her over before his eyes went once more to the wide ones of Merlin, "The crystal thrives as it has always done, when it si placed in the hands of its keeper…"

"The statue." Merlin muttered.

"Yes." Lassar nodded, "It thrives on the collective emotions of all those around where it stands…"

"The people of Camelot." Ava whispered.

Merlin snapped his eyes to stare at her before once more he looked to Lassar.

The old druid nodded with fierce regret, "Yes."

He moved his hand over the waters of the font to show Merlin's memories, happy times with the knights, Tanya, Gwen and Arthur together… so much laughter and courage…

Ava felt tears fill her eyes as she stared at her mother and father, so young and happy together in a way she had never seen…

She wiped her tears away and looked at Lassar as he spoke again.

"Under King Arthur the people of Camelot are thriving and so the crystal does too… it is at its most powerful…"

"So whoever has taken the crystal will want to try and extract that power from the crystal for themselves?" Merlin almost demanded.

"The crystal is said to be as old as the world itself. In time it developed a consciousness of its own. It knows when it is threatened, and so it leaks and holds onto the soul of one of royal blood." Lassar urgently told him, "but that kind of power cannot be held in the head of one mortal… it will burn their soul out and kill them… and a new crystal will be produced, leaving the one it left empty and decorative."

Merlin stared at him, "then Arthur and Gwen are not safe…"

Lassar said nothing.

Ava drew in a stuttering breath.

Merlin pushed himself and leapt away from the font.

"But you said that you summoned me here because it is under threat, we need to go back to Camelot and stop the man from taking it and then everything will be fine… come on Ava!" Merlin turned to race for the door.

Ava dove after him.

"The crystal has already been taken."

Lassar's voice halted them both and Merlin spun, "What!"

"You arrived too late here to be told of the dangers of the crystal." Lassar stated gravely, "my guess is that you were distracted."

Ava straightened and merlin glanced at her before at Lassar.

His eyes narrowed, "Then we need to get the crystal back from the man who took it."

Lassar nodded.

"Before something terrible happens."


	54. Chapter 54

**CAMELOT – THE COURTYARD**

The citadel was full of life and gossip the next morning.

As the sun rose from dawn Merlin and Ava rushed through the courtyard to see guards running around fully armed in and out through the lower town, and many knights still armed to the teeth peering over battlements and shouting orders at one another.

"Elyan!" Merlin shouted and raced up the stairs to stand in front of the knight who looked relieved to see him, "what is going on?"

Ava stared at her uncle.

Her heart missed a beat and her eyes looked around at the castle which although the same as the one in her time seemed… younger…

Her hair was hanging long down her back, two front plaits pulled away from her face ina purple ribbon, as her mother has always had it styled for her.

Her purple dressed looked grey with walking in places but she swallowed and looked up.

She could hear Merlin muttering something and Elyan shaking his head.

"Well whether you left the vaults open or not Arthur is furious… the man got in and took something, probably a book…"

"It wasn't a book it was a crystal, the crystal of Breckfar." Merlin told him.

Elyan narrowed his eyes, "how do you know that?"

Merlin sighed and shook his head, "I will tell you later… I need to talk to Arthur, _Ava_!"

He called for her and she steeled herself, running up the stairs to stand at his side.

"Ava this is Sir Elyan." He gestured between them briefly.

Elyan studied her for a moment before he looked at Merlin, "She…"

"I found her in the forest lost and probably in danger… lets go…" Merlin pushed her gently to enter the castle before him.

He followed her inside before he appeared half out the door and hissed to Elyan.

"And I know… she looks stupidly like _Gwen_."

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

Merlin skidded to fall into step beside Ava.

"Considering you have never been here before you seem to know where you are going…" He leant close as they rounded a corner.

"err… lucky guess." She tried to laugh it off.

Merlin could not help his eyes narrowing, "mmm… whoa!"

As they rounded another corner Ava walked smack into the mountain that was Sir Percival. He caught her arms and steadied her.

"Sorry my lady…" He stammered and looked her over before his hands fell away sharply.

He looked at her properly before at Merlin, "Oh sorry… I thought…"

"Many people think I look like the queen… it would seem… _Sir_ Percival." Ava looked up at the man she knew.

He looked so young, but had he _always_ been this tall…

Percival smiled and looked to Merlin, his tone firm but his eyes apologetic.

"Arthur wants to see you…"

"Yes we have seen Elyan; we are going there now… Ava wants to meet the king for the first time!" Merlin strode past and Ava followed.

The sorcerer leant close and dropped his voice to a hiss.

"Although I should warn you he is _probably_ not going to be at his best."

Ava swallowed.

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Arthur was sat at the head of the long table in his high wooden throne.

He was wearing his deep blue shirt, his sword and brown jacket slung over each side of his seat.

Gwen was dressed in deep red and sat at his left side, staring as Arthur did at the large open book that Gaius had put before them.

The old man was stood on Arthur's right facing Gwen across the table, his hands folded in front of him and his face grave.

Leon was stood ever vigilant just behind Gwen's chair.

The doors opened swiftly and Merlin entered. Ava stepped in behind him and stared at the people around the table.

"Arthur…" Merlin strode to the table to stand at Gaius's side.

The doors sung closed behind Ava and no one had seen her.

She was trying hard not to sob as she stared at the young man at the head of the table.

Her _father_.

"Ah Merlin…" His voice was almost sarcastic, "allow us to fill you in while you have been, that's a very good question, what the hell have you been doing?"

Merlin stared at him for a moment, "I…"

"Please take the time to choose your next words carefully." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

A tear dropped on Ava's cheek as queen Guinevere lifted one hand to cover her husbands in a firm grip of warning patience atop the table.

Merlin glanced at Gaius before he pressed on, "I received a message from the druids and I had to go and see them."

"You mean to tell me that you have been wandering around talking to druids all night?" Arthur almost demanded.

"I am court sorcerer that is what I do now." Merlin snapped.

"Sure you haven't been to the tavern?"

"Quite sure!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then who is your friend?"

Arthur gestured to Ava at the end of the hall.

She was stood half in shadow so could not be seen clearly by those around the table.

Merlin's mouth opened and closed for a moment before he turned his eyes on Arthur, not liking one part what the king was trying to hint at.

"She was lost in the woods heading to Camelot… I kept her with me to be safe." Merlin stated.

"Well I bet she found that reassuring." Arthur lifted his goblet and took in a large mouthful to ease his fury and frustration at those he loved being continuously in danger, "what is your name?"

Ava took a moment to realise that he was talking to her.

Her heart stopped beating.

"It is alright." Gwen smiled.

Ava swallowed and stepped towards the table from the shadows.

Everyone's eyes widened.

She looked down and curtsied, hiding her tear stained face.

"I…"She couldn't say anything.

She remained curtsied, eyes downcast.

Arthur's eyes were impossibly wide.

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

She looked so much like Gwen.

Merlin cast a glance at Gaius with a small shrug, saying that he had noticed also but didn't know why she looked so much like their queen and friend.

Arthur leant close to merlin who walked around Gaius to bend forwards so Arthur could hiss only to him, "you went gallivanting around the woods with a girl who looks _exactly_ like my wife…"

"No I _told_ you." Merlin hissed back, "I thought she was in danger on her own…"

Gwen dug her nails into the back of Arthur's hand.

"Ahh…" The king hissed and snapped his eyes to look at her.

Merlin stood upright once more at Gaius's side.

Gwen inclined her head at her husband, "Something you would like to share?"

Arthur glanced at Ava before he shook his head to clear his throats, "you need not curtsey so long Ava… I am sure if you go with one of the guards they will find you…"

His voice trailed away as he stared at her.

She looked _so_ like his wife.

As usual it was Gwen to gather her thoughts first.

She stood from the chair and walked towards Ava.

Ava swallowed and straightened.

Gwen took her elbow gently, "I imagine you are tired from accompanying Merlin all night but you are here safely now. A guard will take you to get some food and somewhere to rest then you can go and do whatever it is that you wanted to do in the city."

Ava stuttered, "my lady I…"

"It would make me feel better knowing that you have had some rest and some food inside you." Gwen said firmly.

There was a fierce maternal note in her voice that made Merlin narrow his vision.

Arthur was staring at the two ladies, so alike… but there was something else in this Ava that they had only just met….

Ava looked back to the king and her heart broke, "thank you…"

Gwen smiled and gestured for a guard to lead her from the room.

Ava cast one look back before the doors closed behind her.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

As the guards led her around a corner Ava felt her knees give way.

She stumbled slightly and sunk to sit in between the arches on the stone wall that went around the courtyard.

She wrapped one arm around her middle and the other hand lifted to cover her mouth as she fought not to sob uncontrollably.

She looked up at the sky with wide eyes, wondering how she would have the strength to see him again…

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Gwen sunk to sit back in her seat as Merlin continued to speak.

"The druidswanted to warn me that someone was going to take a very precious and _dangerous_ crystal from the vaults… _that_ one, actually."

Merlin shot his hand out to point at the page that Gaius had open in the large book.

His finger rested on a drawing of the large granite statue holding a glowing crystal that changed from silver to crimson when in danger.

It was the crystal of Breckfar as Merlin had seen it in the waters and visions Lassar had shown him.

"The Crystal of Breckfar." Gwen murmured, her elbows resting on the arms of her chair, her hands folded over her tiny in her lap absentmindedly. It was clearer when she was seated than when she was stood.

"It was stolen last night from the vaults." Gwen said, "Although I imagine the druids told you that as well."

Merlin smirked hard at Arthur, "_see_."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but Gaius stepped in, "My lord this is a weapon that is under threat and in turn that puts the royal family in danger."

**MORGANA's HOVEL**

The witch lifted a silver crystal from a man's hands.

He was on his knees before her, lifting it up like an offering towards her.

She wrapped her hands around it and laughed.

"Absolute power…" She whispered, her eyes glowing.

No sooner had they than the crystal turned a violent red in colour and burned white hot.

She let out a scream and dropped it to the floor.

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

As the crystal in Morgana's hovel fell to the floor and glowed burnt orange once more Gwen felt another stab of heat on her palm.

She grabbed at her hand with her other and hunched slightly forwards.

**CAMELOT CORRIDORS**

Ava felt a burning sensation, as she had done the night before, this time in her shoulder.

Her hand flew to it and she fisted her left hand against the pain.

The pain left but the marks that she could not see because of her angle did not.

As she swept her hair over one shoulder and remained sat on the wall, waving the guards assigned by the queen to see her safely to the kitchens away and declaring she was fine, she rubbed at the skin of her shoulder.

She could not see that her palm was moving over white silver lines that did not leave.

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

But once more for queen Guinevere the pain and marks only lasted for a moment before her necklace glowed and dispersed the lines and burning pain.

Arthur stood immediately and rushed to his wife's side, putting his hands on her shoulders as she released her hand and stared down at her palm.

They all watched as the white mark disappeared.

Merlin swallowed, "someone is making the crystal think it is in danger… it is trying to take a royal host, but the necklace I gave you protects you from magical enchantment or curse so it cannot…"

"But I am not Royal…" Gwen stared at him, listing her hands to cover Arthur's on her shoulders as he rubbed them firmly, glad and relieved that she was once more without pain.

"You are the queen." Her husband said firmly.

"But not of Royal _blood_…"

"You carry King Arthur's heir my lady. There is royal blood inside of you." Gaius stepped forwards gravely.

Gwen looked down at herself and her small rounded belly, dropping one hand to rest on it as her other tightened around Arthurs.

She let out a worried breath.

"We need to find the crystal and bring it back here where it is safe, before it takes another of you Royal Pendragon as a host for its power…"

"What happens to a person Merlin?" Gwen asked, "When the crystal consumes a person?"

"You are not in danger of…"

"Answer me, please." She hissed almost desperately.

Merlin straightened and glanced at the large doors Ava had left through before he thought for a moment shook such a thought away…

He looked back to Gwen.

"They will die… no one is meant to be controlled and possessed by that amount of power… their soul burns out and they die… and the magic bleeds from them and forms a new crystal that must be protected." He said gravely, "It has been safe in Camelot for centuries and has kept the citadel safe, providing longevity simply to the idea and values of this _great_ kingdom… feeding off of the thriving people and therefore never being more powerful…"

Gwen leant her head against Arthur's hand wrapped around hers on her shoulder and sighed.

Arthur squeezed her hand tight.

"Then we need to get it back and safe here before it possesses someone we love."

Merlin nodded firmly in agreement.

**CAMELOT CORRDIORS**

Ava sat on the stone wall looking out over the courtyard rubbing at her lower arm.

She did not peel back the material to look at her skin, and she could not see under her hair or her shoulders because of her angle, to see the pulsing white tingling lines slowly growing over her body.

They did not leave her flesh.


End file.
